My New Life Redone
by justawrestlingdream
Summary: John meets his fifteen year old daughter Faith. Story includes dark topics. First chapter explains more!
1. Preview

My New Life

So I go this idea from xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, from her story, "A Dad for Gracie," a while ago and she let me borrow an idea she had that will be used later. Also, I had posted this a while ago and took it down to change it around.

In this story:

Faith Sarah McHartman is a talented guitar player and singer but, no one ever knows she is mentally and physically abused fifteen year old girl who lives with her mother. Faith always knew her mother re-married when she was three years old, but, she did not know who her real father was, until she found her birth certificate and found out her father's name is John Felix Anthony Cena. She felt some sort of closure in knowing that, but gave up remembering that she would never meet him do to the fact that she could not afford a private investigator. One night, while flipping through the channels on the small television in the living room, she found her father. He was the wrestler John Cena. She immediately got a twitter and sent him a private message.

_Dear Mr. Cena,_

_My name is Faith Sarah McHartman. I'm fifteen years old and I'm your daughter. I ask nothing more than to just meet you and see what my father is like. That is all I ask. So please, if you are ever in Maine, let me know please._

_Sincerely, _

_Faith_

John read the message and at first he thought the girl was crazy. He looked at the girl's picture, and saw she had features like a girl he once dated, and realized she could be his, so, he sent a message back.

_Dear Faith,_

_I'm willing to meet you, but I will need to get a paternity test with you to prove you are mine. If you're willing than, I will see you in a week._

_Sincerely,_

_John Cena_

So, they took the test together, and turns out John is her father. So what happens now?


	2. Meeting Dad

My New Life

**Chapter One: "Meeting Dad" **

I woke up this morning excited. I just met my real dad two months ago, and he was a great guy. He has a show this week here in Maine, meaning we can spend time together. When I met him, we couldn't spend much time together because RAW wasn't here that week. I dress in a long black tank-top with a black and white crop top over it and white skinny jeans with black flats with white bows. I leave my hair down and do very simple make-up. I feel beautiful.

"Faith you ugly whore get down here! Your father will be here any second," my mother yells from downstairs drunk as usual. There goes my confidence.

I sigh and go downstairs.

"Is your room clean," my mother slurs.

"Yes," I answer, I may live in a filthy house, but, I prefer to keep everything tidy. My mom thinks my room is always a mess, but then again, she is always drunk.

"If I go up there and it's not, I swear I'll let Stan deal with you," she drinks her alcohol.

I gulp. My mom hurts when she beats me, but, Stan is just horrible. He uses anything he can get his hands on.

The doorbell rings and mom just goes to the basement to drink more. I answer and am happy to see my dad. "Hi Faith," he smiles.

"Hi dad," I hug him. When I met him, I already saw him as a better father figure than Stan.

"Ready to go," he asks.

"Yup," I calla goodbye to my mom and head out to dad's rental car.

We go to a nice diner to talk. "So how old are you," dad asks.

"I'm fifteen, my birthday is next month," I reply.

"Oh really? I'll have to visit you then."

"Dad you don't have to, I know you are busy."

"I want to."

After lunch, we go to play laser tag. Naturally dad and I beat everybody. We went to go see Jack and Jill at the movie theater as well. Everywhere we went fans swarmed dad and I. A lot of girls in their twenties were jealous because they thought I was dating him. Dad and I just laughed at them.

The last thing we are doing tonight is going to a karaoke bar to meet dad's friends from WWE. We walk in and there are a few people I know from WWE, like, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, The Miz, and Alex Riley. There is a tall man with tattoos that I've seen before, but can't remember his name. Dad pulls me over to the man.

"Cena," the man says man hugging my dad.

"Hey Orton," dad says. Orton? Sounds familiar.

"Who's this," 'Orton' gestures to me.

"This is my daughter. Remember? I told you about her this morning," dad asks.

"Oh yea," 'Orton' face palms.

"Faith this is Randy Orton, my best friend. Orton, this is my daughter Faith," dad introduces us.

"Hi Randy nice to meet you," I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Faith. Cena, are you taking her on tour with us," Randy asks.

"Orton. She has school," dad says in a duh tone.

"No shit. Excuse my language Faith. But, Dean goes on tour with us," Randy rolls his eyes. "Jeez I'm not stupid Cena."

"Yea yea. Whatever helps you sleep at night Orton," dad laughs, "anyway, Faith can't she has to stay her mom."

"Oh, damn, we needed a kid to travel with us," Randy sighs.

"I don't need my kid seeing your cheap 'dates' that you bring back to the hotel," dad put air quotes around dates.

"At least I have dates Cena," Randy jokes.

I just laugh at the two 'grown' men before me.

"Faith, you like to sing. Why don't you go up next," dad suggests.

"Are you sure," I ask. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass Cena? The man wore purple in the ring," Randy laughs.

Dad laughs too, "He's right. Go ahead sweetheart."

"Ok," I nod and go up to the DJ.

"Can I help you," the guy asks.

"Yea, do you have Pink's Raise Your Glass?"

"Sure do, go ahead and come up. What's your name?"

"Faith," I answer shyly.

When the songs ends the DJ says, "Alright people we have Faith singing Pink's Raise Your Glass."

Right, right, turn off the lightsWe're gonna lose our minds tonightWhat's the deal, yo?I love when it's all too much5 a.m. turn the radio upWhere's the rock 'n roll?Party crasher, panty snatcherCall me up if you're a gangstaDon't be fancy, just get dancyWhy so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right ways, all my underdogsWe will never be, never be anything but loudAnd nitty gritty, dirty little freaksWon't you come on and come on andRaise your glass!Just come on and come on andRaise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damnWhat part of a party don't you understand?Wish you'd just freak out(Freak out already)Can't stop, coming in hotI should be locked up right on the spotIt's so on right now(It's so fucking on right now)Party crasher, panty snatcherCall me up if you're a gangstaDon't be fancy, just get dancyWhy so serious?So raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right ways, all my underdogsWe will never be, never be anything but loudAnd nitty gritty, dirty little freaksWon't you come on and come on andRaise your glass!Just come on and come on andRaise your glass!Won't you come on and come on andRaise your glass!Just come on and come on andRaise your glass!

Oh shit! My glass is emptyThat sucks!So if you're too school for coolAnd you're treated like a fool(You're treated like a fool)You can choose to let it goWe can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your (oh, fuck)So raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right ways, all my underdogsWe will never be, never be anything but loudAnd nitty gritty, dirty little freaksSo raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right ways, all my underdogsWe will never be, never be anything but loudAnd nitty gritty, dirty little freaksWon't you come on and come on andRaise your glass!Just come on and come on andRaise your glass!Won't you come on and come on andRaise your glass for me!Just come on and come on andRaise your glass for me!

**John's POV:**

I saw Faith up there she looked like a natural, she started sing and she is amazing. She is dancing around and all my co-workers were dancing, A couple asked me if that was my daughter and I am proud to say yes. Randy was doing a bunch of crazy dances like the robot, the sprinkler, and the q-tip. He was just too funny. Faith is such a performer.

My co-workers all cheer for my daughter. She is such an amazing young woman. She grew up not knowing her real father. I wasn't there to teach her how to swim, to kiss her boo-boos, to nurse her when she was sick, I didn't teach her how to ride a bike. I missed all the firsts in her life. I feel bad for never being there for her. Sure, she had her step dad, but, I still feel guilty. She walks over to me and I hug her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around your life," I apologize. "I missed out on everything."

"It's not your fault, you didn't even know I existed until two months ago," she tries to make me feel better.

"I know, but, I missed your first steps, your first words, and all your first days of school. I'm sorry," I apologize again.

"I'll catch you up," she smiles, "My first steps where when I was ten months, I fell a lot. My first words were music and please, I guess that's why I like to play guitar and sing. As for school, my first day of preschool I spent the whole day coloring. My first day of kindergarten, I tripped and skinned up my knee while playing on the playground. When I started middle school, I learned how to use a locker. Last year, when I started high school, I tripped down the steps. Sure you missed a lot, but, there is still a lot I need you for."

"Wow, you're an amazing young woman Faith," I hug her again.

"Thanks dad," she smiles.

**A Few Hours Later**

Randy comes with me to take Faith back to her house. We get in the car and head back to her house. She hops and Randy gets in the front seat as I walk her to the door.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," I hug her.

"Ok, thanks dad," she walks into the house.

When we get to the hotel and I realize Faith left her cell phone in the car. I leave it there for tomorrow and I'll give it to her then.

**Faith's POV:**

I am beat. Today was long and I can't wait to just get into bed, so, I can spend more time with my dad. I open my bedroom door and my room is trashed! Clothes litter the floor, empty food boxes litter the floor, and trash is everywhere. This is not how I left my room! I hear foot steps behind me and feel breath that smells like whiskey on the back of my neck. It sends shivers down my spine. _Stan is home_.

"I thought your mom said to clean your room," he spins me around roughly.

"I did! This is not how I left it," I whine. A sharp smack hits me I the face.

"Bullshit Faith," he continues to hit me. He takes off his belt, his eyes are black and scary as he beats me with it, I feel stinging as it connects each time.

I cry for help but, no one can hear me. He stops after what feels like a year later. I crawl into bed, I want to call my dad, but, I realize I left my phone in his car. I finally go to sleep.

**John's POV - Next Morning**

I got up this morning at five and went to the gym like every morning. There was a couple other people, but, no one who recognized me, so I got my workout done in an hour. I go up to mine and Randy's room, and find Orton still asleep.

"Wake up Orton," I throw a pillow at his face.

Randy opens his eyes, "Fuck you Cena," he yawns.

"C'mon go get your workout in, we have RAW tonight, and we're spending the day with Faith," I tell him walking into the bathroom to take my shower.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I headed to Faith's house. I got there in ten minutes and put her phone in my pocket. I walked up to the door and knocked.

When the woman answers the door, I immediately realize that Faith's mom is Sarah, my crazy ex-girlfriend who I lost my virginity to. "John, so nice to see you again."

"Same to you," I nod. "Is Faith ready to go?"

"Sadly no, she's sick," Sarah explains in a way where I know I can't believe her.

"May I see her," I ask,

"Um," as she looks for an escape, I see Faith limp around the living room cleaning up. I have a plan.

"You know what, tell her I'll be back tomorrow to say goodbye," I think quickly. "Oh and give this to her," I hand her Faith's phone.

"Will do. Have a good show John," Sarah and I say goodbye.

**Faith's POV**

I saw my dad pull up, but, I knew I wouldn't be aloud to go. I'm in so much pain. I feel like my muscles are dead. Dad leaves and mom walks in.

"Faith take a break, your father will see you tomorrow," she hands me my phone.

I look at it and the light is blinking, and I open up the screen.

**1 NEW TEXT FROM: Dad**

_Faith r u realy sick._

My reply: No, daddy help.

**1 NEW TEXT FROM: Dad**

_Don't worry hun, the police and child services are on the way._

My reply: I love you daddy.

**1 NEW TEXT FROM: Dad**

_I love you too baby._

I smile at the text. But, then something heavy hits me in the head and I fall to the ground. My eyes are blurry and when I open them, mom is standing there with a demonic smile on her face, "You stupid slut," is the last thing I heard before blanking out.


	3. Going to live with dad

A special thanks to: ForeverNocturnal, MissAmazing101, Nexusgurl, and FansofCenaton for their reviews.

To ivy45663 for adding this as a favorite.

And lastly to: cenafan131313, Hailie Alexis, ivy45663,MissAmazing101, Nexusgurl, and theoneandonlym for adding this to their alerts!

**A/N: I apologize for the wait, I get writer's block and had a major problem with it! This is kinda short because I had to wrap up one part and get started on the next part.**

Chapter 2: Going to Live with Dad

**John's POV**

I'm pacing back and forth in the waiting room of a hospital in Maine. If I sit still, I start to worry about my daughter who I barely know. I d something I haven't done in a long time…pray.

_Dear Lord,_

_I'm sorry I haven't spoke to you in a while. First let me thank you for my health_ _and success, and for allowing me to meet my beautiful daughter Faith. I know I was never there for her in the past, but, I promise to you Lord, I will be there for her if you let her just be ok. Please._

_Amen._

I sigh and sit down in a hard plastic chair with my head in my hands.

"John," a familiar voice tries to get my attention.

I look up, "Oh hey Randy."

"Any word on your daughter yet?"

"No, it's killing me Ran, I hate not knowing," I sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up," he plops down next to me.

"I know, I just feel bad that I wasn't there to help," I explain.

"John, you're like a brother to me, I hate seeing you upset. She is not going to be happy when she wakes up and sees her dad so sad," Rand says in a 'you know I'm right' tone.

"What if she doesn't," I start to worry.

"She will. Farah is a good kid," Randy tries to calm me.

"Who in the hell is Farah," I look at him.

Randy looks at me like I have three heads, "Your daughter? Her name _is_ Farah right?"

I chuckle lightly and shake my head, "No you moron, my daughter's name is Faith."

"Oh, then who is Farah," he asks trying to remember something. Then it dawns on him, "Got it! She was the girl I slept with earlier."

"Damn it Randal! Keep your snake in your trousers or I am calling your mother," I face palm.

Randy may be my best friend, some would argue that he is my brother, but, he can be such a male slut! Sometimes I crash in Zach Ryder's room just so I don't have to be in the same room as the circus that goes on in the room I share with Randy. I do get where Randy is coming from, I'm 32, but at one time, I was 26 too, and I was so better than Randy… ok maybe I was better looking, but, still I did the same things he's doing now. But, he needs to slow down before I get my daughter to come on the road with me.

"No! It was bad enough the last time," he groans. A few months back, Randy kept bringing ring rats, hookers that try to sleep with wrestlers, back to our room. Some times three at once! So, I threatened to call his mom and said I 'wouldn't dare', and I did. For four hours Mrs. Elaine Orton was yelling at Randy! God it was so funny! Randy never forgave me for that.

I chuckle, "Well stop fucking girls you don't know!"

"How about I just cut back," he asks.

I roll my eyes as a doctor comes to talk to me. "Are you Faith McHartman's father?"

"Yes. How is she," I asked frantic again.

"She has quite a few bruises and a slight concussion. The police and child services are talking to her now, they said they would like to talk you as well," he explains.

**Faith's POV:**

Ugh! The police and child services finally left! They asked all these questions and my head hurts bad, like someone is repeatedly hitting my brain with a hammer. The doctor came in and gave me some more pain medication because, if I took some before the police talked to me, I would give false information. The medicine was put in my I.V. and acted quickly and I start to relax and calm down. I watch the small television in the room waiting for my dad, but, instead his friend Randy came in; I'd be lying if I said I did not have a huge crush on him.

"Hey, Faith right," he asks.

That just crushed me, he barely even knows I exist. "Yea."

"Your dad is talking to the police, so I thought I'd sit with you. Is that ok," he asks.

Ok, never mind. He cares that's a sign right? "You don't have to."

"I want to," he smiles. "You're a pretty cool kid."

I blush. "Thanks. Hey I heard you talk to my dad about another kid who travels with you guys, Dean right?"

"Oh yea! Dean is awesome! He's Alex Riley's little brother. You'll meet him when you go on the road with us," Randy explains.

"I'm going on the road with you guys," I ask confused. But, hey, if I _have to_ spend time on the road with Randy I _guess_ I can deal.

"Well, I assume. I mean your dad and I are certainly _not _letting you live with your mother and step-father," he spits the last part.

"Wouldn't I ruin your and dad's fun," I ask, I feel like I'm intruding on their guy time.

"Hell no! You're awesome," he smiles.

He's so cute when he smiles. I blush again, "thanks."

"How do you feel," he asks.

"Sore and tired," I shrug

"I can't believe they did that to you. What fucking cock-sucking assholes," Randy spits. "It's just not right! They should be given a death sentence."

"Eh, it could be worse, I could be dead," I don't feel any anger to my mother or Stan anymore, mostly fear, I am developing trust issues. If I am with someone my dad doesn't know or is not someone I can trust, a policeman or doctor, then I start to go through horrible scenarios.

"I'm glad you're not, than I wouldn't have my baby girl," my dad says from the doorway.

"Hi daddy," I smile.

"How do you feel princess," he asks.

"Mostly tired a little achy," I answer, it seems I'm answering that question a lot today.

"Well, the good news is you can come with Randy and I as soon as a doctor comes in, I just signed the papers with child services. Stan and your mom are going to be in jail for a while considering they found drugs back at your house," Dad explains.

"Do I get to pick some stuff up at the house," I ask.

"Yea, you get two hours, the land lord is coming to clean and get the house ready to sell," dad answers.

We get to the house and the bad memories replay themselves one more time. When I go to pick up my CD's from the living room, I am reminded of this morning. When I go to get my toiletries from the bathroom, the time Stan slammed me against the shower door for not taking out the trash comes back. Those memories are minor compared to what memory comes back when I go to get my clothes.

***Flashback** **To Four Months Ago***

_I sit on my bed listening to my iPod while flipping through a magazine. Life is good now, mom and Stan have stop beating me and I have not had a nightmare in weeks. _

_The door swings open and a very drunk Stan sways into my room chugging a beer. He tosses the beer bottle on the tan carpet of my room. _

"_Come to daddy my little whore," Stan slurs. When he was abusing, he would try to…rape me, but never succeeded because, no matter how much of a sick fuck she is, mom would hear me yelling by the time he had all my clothes off and was working on getting his pants down. _

"_N-N-No," I stutter with fear._

"_Than I'll come to you," he stumbles over to me. _

_Stan proceeds to rip off my clothes that I just bought, I scream. He punches me in the jaw but I continue to scream for help. He covers my mouth. I bite his hand. "You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Stan pulls a pocket knife out and holds it to my throat. I decide to just give up. But, by some miracle, Stan stops and just leaves. _

_That is the night I found that a razor blade can be used for more than shaving legs._

***Present Time***

I sit down on the filthy tan carpet and wrap my arms around my legs and cry into my knees. It's never going to end! They're always going to find me and Stan is one day going to finish what he wants to. I start to shale from crying so bad. I just want to die. Would anyone really miss me? Would anyone even care?

Someone comes in the door, "Hey Cena, I found her," Randy calls to my dad. "Oh man Faith what's wrong," he wraps his toned tattooed arms around me and just holds me.

"N-Nothing," I sniffle trying to pull myself together.

He just keeps holding me, "Don't worry. They're never coming back. I promise, your dad and I are going to protect you. You're like a sister to me now Faith, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Randy,"


	4. On the Road

**Thank you to MissAmazing101, ForeverNocturnal, and, AwesomeChocoFairy, to ForeverNocturnal and Nexusgurl for adding this to their favorites this month, and to RachelNicole523 and tamakia for adding to their alerts this month!**

**Chapter Three: On the Road**

**Faith's POV:**

Today is a new day. It's five o'clock in the morning and I'm on a plane with my dad and Randy going to San Diego, California for RAW. We are in first class and waiting for the plane to take off, I realize this is the last time I'll ever see Maine, well unless WWE ever comes here. This is the first time I'm flying or better yet leaving the state. I sit in the middle of Randy and dad, Randy has the window seat and dad took the aisle seat. The chairs are comfy and I'm ready to fall asleep.

The plane lands in Ohio and I experience my first lay over. We go wait in the first class lounge, and when we get there, we see WWE's The Miz and Alex Riley with a boy about my age who kind-of looks like Alex Riley.

"Mike, Kevin, Dean," my dad say as we walk up to them.

"Hey," Mike nods.

"What's up," Alex asks, I assume his real name is Kevin.

"Faith, this is Mike, Kevin and this is Dean, he is Kevin's brother, he travels with us too," Dad introduces me to them. "Guys this is my daughter Faith."

"Nice to meet you guys," I shake their hands.

"Hey Faith want to come get some breakfast with me," Dean asks.

"Sure," I smile, dad hands me money.

Dean and I exit the lounge to go to the bagel shop in the airport.

"So how old are you," he asks.

"Sixteen and you," I reply.

"Same. Are you going to be schooled by Mr. Webster on the road," Dean asks. Mr. Webster is a teacher paid to teach the older kids who go on the road with their family members.

"Yea," I nod. "Are you?"

"Yup, I travel full time with my brother. You traveling with your dad and Randy?"

"Yea, I had some trouble at home," I shrug.

"Your parent's divorced?"

"Try never married," I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I see. Yea, I was abused my parents and asked for Kev's help and he now has custody of me," Dean explains.

"I'm sorry." I decided it was only fair for me to tell him, "My mom and step-dad have bused me since I was seven, my dad just found out yesterday and was able to sign the papers and so that's how I ended up here," I feel better talking about my experience.

"I'm sorry too," he nods.

When we boarded the plane again, Dean and I sit down next to each other, there is only two seats per row now, and Randy and dad are in front of us, and Kevin and Mike are behind us. We talk some more, and he asks me out! My first date! He is so sweet.

A few hours later we land in San Diego, and we go to rent a car. Dad rents a Mustang GT 2010 in royal blue. It is such a sweet locking car!

"Really Cena? Another _Mustang_," Randy rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. I-like-to-wear-my-underwear-in-the-ring, another Mustang car, but this one is a GT 2010, the last one was a 2008 _Cobra_. Besides, it's a lot better than what we had the last time _you _chose," Dad explains using his "car speak."

"Ok, it was not my fault! All the other cars were taken, it was either, in your words, the 'pervert van' or the "piece of shit compact car'," Randy whines.

"You still chose the pervert van!" Dad laughs.

"Hey! It had more room for our suitcases than a Mustang," Randy rolls his eyes.

"Gentleman!" I shout to get their attention, "You have only three hours to get ready for the show!"

With that we piled into the Mustang, and Randy was right, there would be more room in a "pervert van" but, it's not too bad, I love this car. We got to the hotel and checked in, there were two beds and a pull out bed in the sofa, we dropped our bags and headed to the arena.

When we get there, dad and Randy run inside with me following behind. They look at the match boards and see that dad is facing Kane, and he'll lose, and than Randy has match against Alberto Del Rio. And he'll win. Dad gets changed and Randy is trying to decide on which trunks to wear.

"Randy please put your underwear away while your near my daughter," dad says coming out of the bathroom in the room.

"Shut up Cena. Which color should I wear," Randy asks looking at the colors.

"Go with the red it makes you look so much sexier girlfriend," dad suggests in an imitation girl voice.

"Thanks hun," Randy jokes going to get changed.

"Wow you guys are really close," I laugh.

"Yea, we're like brothers. He's a good friend," dad shrugs.

"Speaking of brothers, I did some research on you before we met, and is it true you're one of five boys," I ask.

"Yea, there's Matt, he's the oldest at 34, then me, then it's Steve who is 31, Steve is 29, and Sean is the oops and is 19," dad explains.

"Was it fun growing up with all your brothers," I ask.

"Yea, don't worry, we're going to be in Massachusetts next week, and the whole family comes to the show," dad smiles.

Randy comes out starts doing al these weird stretches.

"Um Randy," I asked confused, "are you channeling a spirit?"

He gets up off the floor and laughs, "No, I have hyper mobile, or double jointed shoulders, and I have to stretch before each match to insure I don't hurt myself."

I walked around the arena and felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Dean, "Oh, hey."

"Hey. Did you want to go on our date now," he asks.

"Dean, look at me, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt with no make-up," I gesture to myself.

"Your point being," he asks, typical guy.

"Alright, give me like 30 minutes," I plead.

"Ok, meet me in catering," he shrugs.

I run back to dad and Randy's locker room, and I run to my make up. I do it all natural to match my blue eyes and left my hair straight. I walk out, "Hey dad, I'm going to go out with Dean."

"Ok, but, come walk with me to the gorilla position," he asks.

"Sure," I walk with dad to the curtains and I hug him, "Be careful please."

"I will, don't worry," he kisses my forehead and does his entrance, I smile to myself when most of the crowd cheers for him.

I walk to catering and find Dean, "Hey."

"Hey," he smiles. "Ready?"

"Yup," I smile back.

The arena we are at is the city, like most arenas, and a little ways down is a little restaurant. We walk down to the restaurant and get seated quickly.

"So, what do you do for fun," Dean asks.

"Oh, I play guitar. What about you," I ask.

"I like to play video games, like Call of Duty and Halo," again, typical guy, I guess guys are the same no matter where they may live.

"You're such a typical guy," I roll my eyes.

"Yea? Good, I don't want to shock you by being different than guys you're used to," he laughs.

"But what is the obsession with those games," I ask laughing too.

"I don't know just stereotypical stuff that guys like," he shrugs.

"So, you fallow stereotypes," I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, no. It just seems that most guys like it because violence. You know? Like why do most girls obsess over make-up," he asks.

"That's a good question, I started wearing it at seven, just to cover the bruises. Than at eleven, I wore a little more because I felt prettier," I shrug, "So I'm guessing because of insecurity, and that we see the prettiest women in the world wear so much and we think that to be pretty we should too."

"Well you are no longer to feel ugly, because you are the most beautiful girl to me," he takes my hand and I feel a spark, like a tingly feeling between him and I.

"Thanks, but, you have to know that's not true," I say in almost a whisper.

"Nah uh," he strokes my hand, "I say nothing but the truth."

"What ever you say," I roll my eyes.

"That's right," he nods.

A waiter takes our order, I order a plate of vodka rigatoni and Dean orders a plate of fettuccini alfredo.

"How is it," Dean asks.

"Good, want a bite," ok, so I know it's weird that I am sharing food with this guy already, but, whatever, it's not like either of us is sick.

"Uh, sure," he takes a bite. "Wow, you have good taste in food. Want to try this."

"Sure," he feeds me a bite, "Oh my gosh, that's so good."

"What do you want to do after we finish here," he asks.

"Want to go to a music shop," I ask.

"Sure," he shrugs.

Dean pays and we head to the little music shop.

"Is there anything you're looking for," he asks.

"Um. I'm actually looking for the new Nicki Minaj CD," I reply.

"Oh, I like her," Dean nods.

"She's awesome. My favorite song by her is Moment 4 Life ft Drake," I explain.

"Mine too," Dean agrees. "Do you like Eminem?"

"Yes! I love him," I exclaim.

"He's like the one guy you have to like no matter what you listen to," Dean shrugs.

"I know," I giggle.

We get back to the arena, and before I go into dad's locker room, Dean kisses me. My first kiss, and it was soft and sweet. But, after that, he just left.

**Dean's POV:**

I feel bad, I kissed Faith and then left without a word other than bye. But, I have a good reason. Ok, yea I know typical guy thing to say. But, it's true. I have anger and depression issues, and I have to take medicine every morning and every night to keep from wanting to either shut everyone out or beat the shit out of someone for saying just one little thing that I misunderstand. And, I just don't want her to know.

Kevin, my brother, keeps me in check though, he makes sure I take my medicine, he worries bout me. Something my parents never did, hell! They are apart of these issues!

But, yea, that's the reason I kissed Faith and left, I got a text from Kevin, it's time to take my depression meds. I quickly walk to Kevin and Mike's locker room.

"There you are," Kevin sighs in relief, he gets extremely nervous when I'm not near him.

"Sorry, I was out with Faith," I apologize.

"It's no problem, I was just worried 'bout ya," he hands me my meds and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I swallow the two pills and drink the water. I've been doing this for about a year, and it sucks! To have to rely on medicine to make me just_ feel_ better is just annoying. Then, then there are the days where the medicine just doesn't work, and I feel like just ending everything, or just want to just kill someone.

"So, how was your date," Kevin asks.

"Good," I reply, "We went out to dinner, and then, we went to a CD shop, I really like her Kev."

"Good for you D, just remember, you have to really stay on top of taking your medicine now, you don't want to hurt her," Kevin warns.

"Yea, I know," I agree. "Where's Mikey?"

"I think he's talking to Maryse, they're dating you know," Kevin says packing up his things.

"I kind of figure from all the pictures on Twitter," I shrug.

"That's true," Kevin laughs.

I yawn, there are two reasons I take the depression meds at night, one to make sure I don't have nightmares and two, they make me sleepy while the anger ones keep me energetic.

"Don't worry kid, let me just get my keys and we can go, Mike's match got cancelled so his stuff's already in the car," Kevin says getting his keys.

That's the good thin about Mike, because he is my brother's best friend, he knows my whole story. He does everything he can to make it easy for me. For example, he'll get changed right after his match and pack up his stuff and put it in the car, knowing that as soon as I take my meds I'll be tired. Or, if his match is cancelled, he'll put his stuff in the car right away. And, if he wants to make a call, and it's the end of the show, he'll call the person outside, that way, we can just walk out and he'll follow us.

We get Mike and head to the hotel. Mike and Kevin take the beds and I take the couch, we rotate, so next week, if there is only two beds, Mike and I will take beds, and Kev on the couch, and then Kev and I, then we're back to where we are now.

I get changed into my pajamas, and lay out on the couch while Kevin and Mike go to the hotel bar with the other superstars, and watch George Lopez. My phone vibrates on the coffee table. **1 New Text From: Faith3** , blinks on the screen. I open the text and it says. **(A/N: **_italics=Faith_, **Bold=Dean)**

_Do you not like me?_

**NO! It's not that!**

_Then why didn't you stick around?_

**Is your dad the bar?**

_Yea…Why?_

**Can I stop by?**

_Um…Sure, room 230B. Why?_

**I want to explain everything in person.**

**A/N: What will Faith say to Dean's story? What would you do? Also, check out my profile for character pictures of Faith and Dean. And, I apologize everyone! I got sick and had midterms these past few weeks. Also, I fell in the shower, I don't recommend it! I think I got a concussion…Ow!**


	5. Another Chance

**A/N: I do not own Dominic, but the rest are O.C.'s.**

**Shout Outs: Thank you to Kristl and AnnieOwnsTheStreets for adding this to their story alerts. And to Forever Nocturnal, FansofCenton, and Nexusgurl450 for their reviews love you all!**

**Chapter 4: Another Chance**

**Dean's POV: **

I walked down the hall to Faith's hotel room, and knock on the door.

She opens the door, "Hey, that was quick come on in."

"Thanks," I walk in.

"You can have a seat on the couch, did you want some soda or water," she asks.

"Uh, no thanks," I answer politely as I sit on the couch, and she sits next to me.

"What did you want to talk to me about," she asks.

"Um, the reason why I, uh, kissed you, then uh, left," I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh," she replies sadly.

"Faith, I have depression and anger issues. I have to take medicine to keep my emotions in tact, if I hadn't left when I did, I would have been suicidal because, I did not take my medicine. I'm sorry," I feel like crying.

"No, I'm sorry. I made you come all the way here just to explain something personal," she hugs me, little electric currents flow between us.

"I would've had to soon anyway. I do need to warn you, if I don't take my anger medicine, stay away, because, I don't want to hurt you," I explain.

"I will," she vows.

"Alright, well, I have to go, I'm starting to fall asleep," I get up.

"Ok," she hugs me again, and the little sparks are back.

"See you at school tomorrow," I ask, Faith starts her classes tomorrow.

"Yup," she smiles

**************************The Next Morning************************

I wake up and take my medicine and get dressed. I walk down to Faith's room, books in hand and knock on the door.

She opens the door and smiles, "Hey, did you eat breakfast, I made eggs for dad and Randy, do you want some."

"No, thanks," I am never really hungry anymore due to the medicine.

"Oh ok, ready to go," she asks.

"Yup," I nod.

She says goodbye to her dad and Randy and we head down to the conference room of the hotel for school. When we get there, we sit at the middle part of the long table. There are four other kids here too, like Joyce, she is Dolph Ziggler's little sister, Marco, who is Santino's little brother, Rey Mysterio's son Dominic, and lastly Bailey, who is Vickie Guerrero's daughter. Marco and Joyce don't usually travel with the WWE, but, due to normal parent and child fighting, they are staying for the school season. Dominic and Bailey travel all the time, only going home every few months. Dominic and Marco are my best friends, we do everything together. But, the thing is they have girlfriends, Marco is with Joyce and Dominic is with Bailey, so there was times where they went on double dates, and I would be alone. I don't really like Joyce, she flirts with me, and I really don't like it, Marco is my best friend! Bailey is so sweet though, like Faith.

"Guys, this is Faith, Faith this Dominic, his girlfriend Bailey, and Marco and his girlfriend Joyce," I introduce them.

**Faith's POV:**

After being introduce to everyone, our teacher comes in. We learn for three hours, and then go get lunch together. Automatically, Bailey is my best friend, and I really don't like Joyce, she seems like a….slut.

Dean and I head back to his hotel room and watch some movies he brought with him. He puts his arm around me and I place my head on his chest.

"What do you want to watch now," Dean asks when the movie ends.

"It's up to you," I shrug.

"No, I asked you to pick," Dean says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yea, but, I don't know what you have," I reply.

"Well damn it Faith! You could have fuckin' just said that," Dean knocks stands up and knocks over a lamp.

I shake with fear, "I'm leaving," is all I said as I walk out.

"Go the fuck ahead! See if I give a flying shit," Dean yells and throws the same lamp that he just knocked over and then threw it towards me, luckily he hit the wall by my head and not me.

I run out of his room and down to mine, scan my key card and run to my little room. I crash onto the bed and cry. There is nothing more I can do. I thought he loved me. I thought he would at least warn me if he didn't take his medicine! I know he said to stay away from him, but how the hell am I supposed to know? I keep crying into my pillow and feel a shift in weight on the edge of my bed and the soothing rub of a muscular hand on my back,

"Shh," the person calms, "It's alright Faith." It wasn't until then I realized this wasn't my dad calming me down, because, he usually calls me princess or sweetie. I pick my head up and see Randy, "Sorry."

He pulls me into a hug, just like the time I was packing up my stuff from my room, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

I sniffle, "I just want you to know that you don't always have to come to the rescue every time I cry."

"Sure I do," he is using a calm voice, much like he would to a broken child, which I sure is what he sees me as, "You're my best friend's daughter, and like I said, now you're part of my family and I'm going to protect you from anything and everything."

I pull away from his embrace, "I remember you saying that, but, you can't always be her for me, some day gonna have to learn to fend for myself."

"Sure I can," he smiles gently. "So, want to tell me what has you so down today?"

"Can you keep a secret," I ask.

"Depending on the situation," he nods.

"How about not get angry," I try just to make sure he won't kill Dean.

"No promises, but please just tell me," he pleads.

I sigh, "Fine just don't interrupt please or make any judgments until I finish," he nods, "Ok, well, Dean was abused as a child and it continued until he started traveling with Kevin. He now has depression and anger issues, and has to take his medicine. Well, yesterday, we went on a date, he kissed me and just left-," I get cut off.

"That little prick I swear I will cut of his d-," I cut him off now.

"Randy, you promised," I remind him pleadingly, and he nods with a sigh, "Anyway, he came back and apologized, and even picked me up this morning. Well, we went to school, and had no problems and even went out to lunch with the other kids. But, when we went back to watch movies at his place, he screamed at me for not picking out the next movie," I finish the story without mentioning the part where he knocked over a lamp and smashed it against the wall.

Apparently I suck at ling because Randy then says, "You're leaving something important out aren't you?"

"He knocked over a lamp and threw it at the wall," I reply softly.

"HE DID WHAT?" Randy yells so loud and angry, that I shake with fear and start to cry. He sees me and immediately backs down, "I'm sorry Faith, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know, it's not his fault," I reply. "It's was what his parents did to him, and he even said that if he doesn't take his medicine, to stay away from him."

"Don't you dare make excuses for him young lady," Randy chastises getting a little angry. "Did you know he didn't take his medicine?"

"Well no, but," I try again.

"But nothing Faith," Randy cuts me off. "You're not a mind reader."

"I know," I reply.

He hugs me again, "C'mon let's go get some ice cream and go see a movie."

"Sounds good to me, just let me fix myself up a little," I giggle, "I must look like a wreck."

"Yea, you do," he laughs.

"Oh gee, thanks Ran," I roll my eyes.

"No problem Fay," he laughs.

So, after I got cleaned up, we went to Baskin Robbins, and got some ice cream and he told me about his life experiences.

"So wait, you had pimples in high school," I ask laughing.

"Yea," he chuckles. "I also didn't loose my virginity in high school either and now look at me! I'm a man whore."

"Does that ever get old," I ask.

"Sometimes," he shrugs, "It's like sometimes, I just want to be able to have a girlfriend to buy stuff for and take care of and tell that I love her every second of everyday."

"Well, other than the fact that you don't tell me you love me every second, I pretty much am your girlfriend," I laugh, "You bought the ice cream, and you take care of me."

"This is true," he chuckles. "Ready to go see a movie?"

"Yup."

We go see The Woman in Black. Holy shit! I was so scared! I felt like she was every where and in every scene! When we got out of the movie, I realized I loved it! I'm just now afraid of Victorian style black dresses…

We get back to the hotel and sit down on the couch and watch South Park to get rid of some of the chills the movie left on us.

"Do you feel better now," he asks.

"About what," I ask.

"Your situation with Dean," he clarifies.

"Oh," I reply, "I actually forgot about it."

"Good, then I did my job," Randy smiles. "Hey, I saw you brought a guitar, you play?"

"Yea, I've been playing since I was ten," I reply.

"Can you play me something," he asks.

"Ah, sure hold on," I grab my guitar, "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything," he shrugs.

"Hm," I think. "I got it. You should remember this from Wrestlemania in 2008." I start to strum the beat to a very familiar song to most people, Snow (Hey Yo) by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life just to get high I sit alone, come get a little knownBut I need more than myself this from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do believe that we rely onWhen I lay it on, come get to play it onAll my life to oh... listen what I say ohI got your hey oh, now listen what I say ohWhen will I know that I really can't goTo the well once more - time to decide it's killing me, when will I really see, all that I need to look to believe that I better not leave before I get my chance to ride,Well it's killing me, what do I really need - all that I need to look oh... listen what I say ohCome back and hey oh, look at what I say ohThe more I see the less I knowThe more I like to let it go - hey oh, woah...People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow,Finally divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go;In-between the cover of another perfect wonder and it's so white as snow,Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to !Went to descend to amend for a friend of the channels that had broken you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up - just to hear you sing it from the road to the sea to the sky,And I do believe what we rely on,When I lay it on, come get to play it onAll my life to sacrificeHey oh... Listen what I say ohI got your hey oh... listen what I say ohThe more I see, the less I knowThe more I like to let it go - hey oh woah...People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to goIn between the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snowRunning through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go.I said hey yeah oh yeah, tell my love yeah oh yeah, tell my love need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow,Finally divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow...Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go."

I finish the song and Randy claps for me. "Why thank you."

"You're really good," he smiles.

"Hey Randy," I ask.

"Yea?"

"Can we not tell my dad about the whole Dean situation," I ask.

"As long as you're not going to keep seeing him," Randy shrugs.

I stay silent.

"You are going to stay away from him right?" Randy asks.

I am saved by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I get up quickly.

"Sure you will," Randy rolls his eyes, he isn't too happy with me right now.

I open the door and see Dean there, "Hi Faith."

"Um, hi," I don't know whether to be scared or not.

"Can we talk," he asks.

"Um," I bite my lip.

"Who is it Faith," Randy comes up behind me, "Look, Dean don't you think you've done enough today?"

"Please, Randy, can I just talk to her," Dean pleads.

Randy looks at me, "It's up to her."

Dean looks at me pleadingly, "I guess."

Randy sighs, "You two have five minutes before I come back in," and he leaves the room.

Dean comes all the way in and shuts the door. "Look Faith, just please listen to me and then you can yell all you want," he practically begs.

I nod.

"Ok, I know I said to you that if I don't take my medicine that you should stay away from me, but I don't expect you to know when I did or did not take it. The thing is though, sometimes the medicine just doesn't work. That is what happened, it worked for school but stopped when we watched the movie, and it seems to be working now," Dean explains.

"Are you done," I ask.

"Yea," he nods.

"Dean, what am I suppose to do? Just walk on egg shells to avoid making you mad, I try not to be accusing, but come on! What the hell am I suppose to do?" I ask honestly frustrated.

"I don't know but please give me another chance Faith please," he begs.

"Fine," I believe in second chances, and I just hope he doesn't screw it up..

**A/N:** I know! Long wait again! I'm sorry! I have a lot of family stuff, but, I am trying! I promise to work harder but no promises! I have not given up!


	6. Family

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites, and alerted! You all rock!**

**Love,**

**Krystina**

**Chapter 5: Family**

So, last week Dean and I got in that fight, and I forgave him. Dad eventually found out from a "little birdie", yea a _tattooed_ little birdie. I was then lectured about the dangers of dating an abusive person, and then forced to watch a documentary on teen dating violence. But, after promising dad I would be safe, he finally let me make my own decision, and I choose to stay with Dean, much to the dislike of dad and his tattooed little birdie.

This week, we are in Boston for RAW, so I get to go meet dad's family for the first time. I'm nervous, but excited. We pull up to a nice home in a family friendly neighborhood. Dad and I walk up to the house and he rings the door bell.

The door opens, just seconds later to reveal an elder couple and four men who look like my dad. The invite us inside and we stand in the foyer.

"Everyone this is Faith, my little girl," dad introduces me.

"I'm Dan, I'm 38, and your dad's oldest brother," the oldest of the men hugs me.

"Nice to meet you," I like that he accepts me already.

"I'm Matt, I'm 29, and I'm your dad's first younger brother and his favorite," he hugs me too.

"Hi," I laugh.

"Don't be starting shit Matt," dad laughs.

"Johnathon, language," the older woman chastises.

"Yea John, language. I'm Steve, I'm 21," another hug.

"And I'm Sean, I'm 19, and I owe you," he smiles.

"Why is that," I ask.

"Because, now you're the baby," he hugs me.

"Gee thanks," I laugh.

"Faith, these are your grandparents, John Sr. and Carol," dad introduces the elder couple.

"Hi sweetie," Carol hugs me. "You can call me grandma."

"Ok," I smile.

"You can call me pop pop," John Sr. hugs me.

"Ok," I smile.

We played football, I'm told it's a big family thing. My team is me, Uncle Sean, and Uncle Steve, against dad, Uncle Dan, and Uncle Matt.

"Do you know how to play," Uncle Steve asks.

"Yup, run with the ball and pass to someone on your team when necessary," I answer.

"Good, let's go," Uncle Sean.

We start off and uncle Steve passes me the ball I start to run, and I'm so grateful that I wore sneakers and regular jeans, instead of skinny, today. I run all the way to the two trashcans, the goal, and throw the ball down. We continue this for a few more hours until it starts to down pour, then we head inside, but, my team won.

"Good job Faith," uncle Steve places a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I've never played football before," I laugh.

"Yea, yea. Beginners luck," uncle Dan teases.

"I agree with Dan for once," uncle Matt laughs.

"Hey, don't be jealous just because my daughter has skill," dad laughs.

"Faith, do us all a favor though, don't become as cocky as your dad," Dan jokingly pleads.

"Shut up Dan," dad rolls his eyes.

"Hey Faith, want to play some video games until dinner's ready," uncle Sean asks.

"Uh, sure. Why not," I shrug.

Sean leads me into the basement, and it is so nice down here! It has a bar, two tan leather couches, a huge T.V., two recliners, tan walls and tan carpet, and has pictures of the family decorating the walls.

"Wow," I gasp.

"Yea, I know. We just redid this whole room last year, my room is right through that door," he points to the door at the far end of the room. "Steve's room is upstairs, and everyone else has their own places. So, I have basically my own apartment down here. Steve wanted to be upstairs for some odd reason."

"Oh," I say not sure of what to say.

"So do you want to play guitar hero," he asks.

"Sure," I nod.

We play for a good half an hour until we get called upstairs.

"Did he have you playing that dang guitar hero game," pop pop asks.

"Yea," I laugh.

"I swear that guitar is attached to his hip," grandma laughs coming in to the dining room with a platter.

"Do you need any help grandma," I ask.

"No sweetie, you just sit and relax," she smiles warmly.

"Ma doesn't like anyone in her kitchen," Sean laughs as he sits down next to me with a can of Pepsi.

"No, she just doesn't like _you_ in her kitchen Sean, especially after family dinner last Sunday," Dan laughs.

"Wait, I have to hear this, what did Sean do," dad laughs.

"Well, he was helping her cook, when he gets a phone call from some girl and leaves the stove," Steve begins.

"Then, when ma goes to check what's taking him so long," Matt continues.

"The mashed potatoes are burned to a crisp," Dan finishes cracking up.

"Wow Sean, that's a way to help ma out," dad laughs.

"Shut up John," Sean rolls his eyes.

"Ok everyone, eat up," grandma says bringing in the yams.

We eat up and sit and talk in the living room as grandma washes the dishes and makes desert.

"So Faith, how do you like traveling with your dad," pop pop asks.

"I really like it it's fun," I reply.

We have pie for desert and then dad and I head out to Boston, with promises to call and come back soon.

"Did you have fun," dad asks.

"Yea," I yawn.

"Tired," he laughs.

"Mmhm," I nod.

"Alright well we are pulling into the parking lot of the hotel now," he says turning into the parking lot.

We grab our suitcases and bags and head inside to check in. The lady gives us the keys and says Randy is already checked in. We get up to the fifth floor and head to our room.

"Hey guys," Randy says when we get into the room, "How was dinner."

"Good, ma made fried chicken, you should've come with," Dad says throwing his suitcase on the bed.

"Nah, it was family night," Randy replies.

"Randall Keith Orton, for Christ's sakes you are family, will you get that through your thick skull," dad chastises. "Anyway, ma set you left over's," he throws Randy a paper bag grandma had given to dad as we left.

"Remind me to call Carol tomorrow will ya Cena," Randy says as he eats his dinner.

"Sure thing," dad says going into the bathroom to get changed.

"Did you have fun Faith," Randy asks as he throws away his garbage.

"Sure did," I smile.

"That's good," Randy nods. "Well I'm going to go to sleep," he says pulling out the sofa bed and lays on it.

"Randy take the bed. I insist," I say as I get my pajamas out.

"You sure," he asks.

"Yea, you have a match tomorrow," I reply.

"Fine, but, you get the bed in the next town," he says going to the bed.

"Yea, yea," I say going into the bathroom as dad comes out.

***************************The Next Day***************************

I wake up in the morning at five a.m., and put some work out clothes on, and head to the gym after leaving a note for dad and Randy. I get down to the gym and it is completely empty, just how I like it. I get on the treadmill and start running while listening to my iPod. After a few minutes, I start to add an incline and increase speed, I feel great. I continue for about two hours and then head back upstairs, taking the stairs.

When I get back to the room, it's seven a.m., and the boys are just getting up.

"Hey princess," dad stretches while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," I smile.

"What were you up to," Randy asks annoyed with the thought that I might have been with Dean.

"I went to the gym," I answer getting a water bottle form the fridge.

"How long were you there," dad asks.

"Two hours on the treadmill," I answer.

"Wow girl," Randy seems surprised and sheepish to the fact that his accusation was wrong.

"Well, I'm going to hit the shower," I grab my stuff and head to the bathroom.

When I get out of the shower and get dressed, I notice dad and Randy went to the gym. I eat a bowl of cereal and work on my homework. I finish before they get back so I read a book. It's Monday again, so, school today.

Dean comes and knocks on the door. "Hey girl."

"Hey," I kiss his cheek after I open the door.

"Ready," he asks.

"Yea," I smile.

We get to school and learn all we need for the day. Dean and I head to my room and cuddle on the couch watching some crappy movie until dad and Randy come and pick us up to take us to the arena.

The ride is silent and awkward. Randy is driving and every once and awhile he shoots a death glare at Dean. We get there soon and one of the production managers comes up to dad and I.

"Excuse me Mr. Cena," he asks.

"Oh hey Joe, C'mon call me John," dad smiles.

"Ok, well John, Mr. McMahon would like to see you and your daughter," Joe says.

"Oh alright, thanks man," dad shakes hands with him.

We walk down to Mr. McMahon's office. We knock.

"Come in," Mr. McMahon's voice booms from inside. We enter. "Ah, John, is this your daughter?" Mr. McMahon and dad shakes hand.

"Hello Vince, and yea, this is my daughter Faith," dad introduces me.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, nice to meet you," I smile politely.

"Nice to meet you too Faith, please sit down," he gestures to the seats in front of the desks.

We sit.

"So, I was wondering if you two would like to be in a storyline," Mr. McMahon asks.

"Would you princess," dad asks.

"I would love to," I beam.

"Good, ok, so what we would like to do, is have Glen Jacobs kidnap Faith and have you John, have matches with him to try and win Faith back. We would like to take this story up until Elimination Chamber pay per view. And, to make it more realistic, we would like Faith to travel to the arena with Glen," Vince explains.

"Sounds good, what do you think dad," I ask.

"As long as you're comfortable," he nods.

The deal was settled and the storyline would start next week. Dad and I went to meet Glen. We reach his locker room, and knock.

"Hold on," a deep voice says. The door unlocks and opens to reveal Kane, but, in street clothes, and now make-up, "oh hey, John. Is this your daughter?"

"Hey Glen, yea this is Faith. I thought she should meet you so she could get comfortable with traveling with you," dad explains.

"Nice to meet you Faith," Glen holds out his big hand.

I place my hand in his and it looks so small compared to his, "Nice to meet you Mr. Jacobs ."

"Please, call me Glen," he smiles.

"Ok, Glen," I laugh nervously.

We talk for most of the show, Glen is such a good guy. He is so nice compared to his character, and he loves dogs. He may be big, but he is really a nice guy. He becomes another one of my friends on the road.

I walk back to dad and Randy's locker room and Randy let's me in, and then leaves.

**Randy's POV:**

I leave Faith to go smoke a cancer stick. Yea, yea it's bad for me, but, c'mon, you deal with the stress of being a full time wrestler and then tell me not to smoke. Anyway, I walk outside the building and light my cigarette and inhale the good and blow out the bad.

I feel more calm, I actually stress about Faith, she is like a sister to me, and I don't want her to get hurt. I think of ways to get her to stop dating that prick, and I got it. I'm not going to talk to her until she brakes it off with him.

I stomp out my cigarette, and walk inside, vowing not to talk to Faith.


	7. He Hates Me

**Thank you for the feed back guys! It makes me so happy!**

**Chapter 6: "He Hates Me"**

**Faith POV:**

I wake up to find dad, Randy, and I are still in the car driving to Ohio like we have been since three am.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," dad says sipping his coffee. "Welcome to Ohio!"

"Yay," I smile.

We pull into the hotel parking and get all our bags together and head to the lobby.

"Hello welcome to the Marriott, how can I help you," the young woman behind the desk asks.

"Hi, we have reservations under Orton-Cena," Randy says.

"Oh, ok," she types it into the computer, "Ok, you'll be on the fifth floor room 502. Here are your keys, breakfast is open now until 11 am, and you have full access to the gym ad indoor pool. Could you sign the register please."

Randy and dad sign.

"Enjoy your stay," she smiles.

We ride the elevator up to the fifth floor and go to our room. We sleep for a few hours and then go to a autograph signing at the arena. That lasts for about three hours. Then dad and I pick up our scripts and go over them.

"Hey Faith," dad asks.

"Hm," I ask not looking up from the booklet.

"Why are you and Randy not talking," he asks.

"I don't know," to be honest, I thought he just had nothing to say.

"Weird," dad shrugs.

**RAW:**

Dad and I wait in the gorilla position. I wear an outfit similar to his, a ladies version of the Rise Above Hate shirt, a pair of shorts only mine are short and black, a hat, and black shoes. His music starts and we walk out together. We get the crowd all riled up and shake hands with little kids.

"How you doing Ohio," dad says once we get in the ring and grab microphones.

The crowd cheers.

"If you all don't know by now, this is my daughter Faith," he introduces me.

"Hey y'all," I say happily. I'm nervous but not too bad.

The crowd roars again.

"You know, I travel a lot, and don't get me wrong you guys are my family, but I missed my daughter so much, I figured she'd travel with me."

Just then, the pyrotechnics hit, the lights darken to red, and the eerie music hits. Though I know what happens next, I'm scared as hell, it's like someone just put me into a horror movie. Dad pushes me behind him and gets into his battle stance.

"Cena," Kane chuckles as his image comes onto the screen. "That's a pretty daughter you have."

"What do you want Kane," dad asks.

"I want you to embrace the hate Cena," Kane explains darkly. "That's why I attacked you last week."

After dad's match last week, Kane attacked him. "Oh really," dad raises his eyebrows.

"Really and it's also why I'm doing this," Kane chuckles. His chuckle replays throughout the arena as the lights go out. People start to take pictures, and then Kane comes through the trap door in the ring and grabs me, which still startled me even though I knew it was happening.

I scream loud for affect, we had to run up the ramp, but it had to also look like he dragged me just in case someone saw. We get up to the stage, and the lights turn back on. Kane has me thrown over his shoulder and he takes me back stage as I pretend to kick and claw at his back. When we get back he puts me down and high fives me.

"Good job kid," he laughs.

Dad had run in after us, "Good job sweetie," he hugs me.

"Thanks guys," I smile.

"Alright well, Cena we have to get going because if people see you with her, it will ruin the storyline," Glen says, I don't call him Kane after the scene is over.

"Alright Glen, be careful with her," dad shakes hands with Glen, "Be good you," he hugs me.

"Yes sir," I kiss his cheek.

We leave and head toward the hotel, and from there go our separate ways. I go up to my hotel room and Glen goes to his. I strip down and change into my pajamas and watch RAW on the T.V., it shows dad wandering the halls looking distraught,

"Cena," Randy calls.

Dad turns around, "Orton have you seen Kane?"

"Yea, that's why I've been looking for you," Randy replies, "He left with Faith in a black car with no license plate about twenty minutes ago."

"Shit, I got to go then," Dad thanks Randy and leaves running to get his keys.

I laugh and send a text to him to be funny, 'I'm at the hotel so u can stop lookn' for me.'

He sends one back, 'Very funny kid LOL.'

Pretty soon it's 11:00 pm and I set up the couch and get to sleep. Around 1:30 am, I hear some commotion and get up. I look out the peephole in the door, and see a very drunk Dean outside. I open the door and pull him inside.

"Dean, what the hell," I whisper yell at him.

"I've… been looking for… you," he hiccups.

"Well, apparently I wasn't at the bar or party or where ever the hell you were," I cross my arms over my chest.

"I was at a party," he begins, he sways he's so drunk, "and I texted you, and you didn't answer."

I grab my phone and look, "You texted me at midnight, I was asleep."

"Why didn't you call me like you always do," he gets angry at me.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," really? I have to explain my sleeping habits?

"Bull shit," he growls, "Faith you're my girlfriend! You shouldn't be fucking around on me!"

"I'm not fucking around on you," I start to cry. "How fucking dare you think that!"

**Randy's POV:**

It's 1:45 and Cena and I are just getting back to the hotel. We went to the bar after the show, and I almost got this one girl's pants, but ever since Faith came on the road, I think of the girls' parents and that girls deserve much better. So, until I find a girlfriend, I'm not sleeping with another girl. Instead, I drink more.

"I'm proud of you Orton," Cena says as we walk down the hallway.

"What do you-," I'm cut off by yelling from our room.

Without a word, Cena and I run to our room I get my keycard out and swipe it and shove the door open.

**Faith's POV**

The front door to the room swings open after it clicks unlock and dad and Randy come storming in.

"Dean get out," Randy yells.

"Fine," Dean shrugs, "Faith we'll talk tomorrow."

"Like hell you will," dad spits.

Dean walks out and I collapse on the couch in tears.

"Hey, Faith-y don't cry it's not your fault," Dad rubs my back.

"It's not his either. He was drunk," I cry into my hands.

Randy comes back with a glass of water for me.

"Thanks Randy," I take a sip.

He nods. I wish he would talk to me. I don't know what I did but all I know is it feels like the world hates me right now. Although, Randy did stand up for me just a minute ago.

"Faith go get cleaned up and take my bed tonight," dad kisses my forehead. "No buts about it either."

I walk into the bathroom and wash my face with a washcloth. I realize I forgot to use my facial cleanser and open my make-up bag. I use that and see razor blades that I had separated when I used to cut not too long ago. I pick one up and think. What could a little one hurt? I press the blade to the far side of my left. I inhale as I remember _Over the road not up the road_, to make sure I don't kill myself. Though I don't think anyone would miss me. I draw a short line with the razor and exhaling as the blood comes to the surface. I repeat this until I have three thin and shallow lines on each wrist. The bleeding stops as soon as it began, and I walk out of the bathroom and into bed.


	8. Apologies

**Chapter 7: "Apologies"**

I wake up later then usual; about 5:45 . But, I really don't give a shit right now. I get up and get changed into my gym clothes and go down to the gym before we have to leave at nine to go to Pennsylvania to be there three. I do my whole workout and go back upstairs. I'm not into doing anything. I just want to go to bed and sleep until I don't wake up anymore. I get back into the room and wake up dad and Randy.

"How are you Faith," dad asks.

"Fine daddy," I shrug and go take a shower. I have to put an act on for them. I get soap in the cuts from last night and try not scream as they sting like hell. I cry quietly hoping to relieve some of the sadness that makes my heart ache and not to be heard by Randy and dad. I finish my shower and get changed. It's now 6:30 and dad and Randy are working out. They come back in a half hour get showers and we go get breakfast.

We get to a diner and order food. I stick with a coffee and some eggs. I eat at least half.

"Faith are sure you're ok," dad gets worried.

"Yeah daddy I'm fine. I'm going to go to the bathroom," I stand up and head towards the girl's room.

**John's POV:**

I'm so worried for my daughter. She seems so upset about this kid. When Randy and I got to the hotel last night I almost kicked his ass.

Randy told me why he isn't speaking to her, but, today he hasn't even said a word to me. He truly cares for her. He treats her like a sister and he won't admit it to me, but, she has changed him. He used to sleep with anything that had female parts and a pulse. But, lately, he thinks about how he treats girls and what they think. Sure he still gets around a bit, but, he doesn't explain it in graphic, or any, detail.

"You alright Cena," Randy pulls me from my thoughts with his first words of the day.

"Yea. You? This is the first time you spoke all day," I reply solemnly.

"Yea, I guess. I just don't think Faith should date that ass wipe," he sips his coffee.

"I don't think she should either dude," I shake my head.

Faith comes out of the bathroom and sits down. Just then, Kevin, Mike, and Dean come into the restaurant. Faith tenses and I put a hand on her arm. She starts to shake.

"Orton," I whisper to him. He looks up from his plate, "Please go put Faith in the car while I pay we got a tiny problem."

He nods then he and Faith leave. Randy sees Dean and almost growls. Faith tenses again. Randy places a hand on her back and leads her outside. The waitress gives me the bill and I put the money on the table. I walk over to Kevin.

"Cena," he looks at me sadly. "I'm so sorry about last night. Dean got into the alcohol that was left from the people who had the room before us, and wasn't taken out. What ever he drank made his medicine wear off."

"I accept your apology Kevin. Just please, make sure he doesn't come near my daughter," I reply.

"Of course," Kevin nods.

**Randy's POV:**

When I got Faith outside, she all about crumpled. I hold her shaking body. I can't take this anymore, I'm talking to her. "Shh, Faith it's ok."

"No it's not," she sobs.

"Why not," I ask.

"Because, you hate me and so does everyone else," she cries.

I sigh and hold her closer to me, "No, I don't. Your dad, Glen, and I all love you. Your uncles and grandparents adore you. You are a special young woman."

"If you love me, why did you ignore me Randy huh," she pushes me away from her.

"Because, I was stupid. I thought that if I ignored you enough, you'd brake up with Dean," I explain, realizing how stupid that sounds.

"Oh," this would be her last word for the rest of the trip.

We get to the hotel and we unload the car and check in. The room is quiet and eerie. Faith sits on the couch texting away on her phone. Soon enough it's time to go to the arena for the show and Glen takes Faith with him.

**Faith's POV:**

I walk around the arena trying to find my dad's locker room. I'm trying to avoid Dean because he sent me a text earlier saying that he would find me. As I'm walking down the halls, I literally bump into someone.

"Oh sorry," I apologize quickly.

"No, I'm sorry," it's Cody Rhodes, "Oh you're Faith."

"Yea, you're Cody," I shake his hand.

"Yup," he nods. "Your dad's locker room is down the hall."

"Oh thanks," I smile.

"On second thought, let me come with you," Cody suggests. "I haven't seen your dad in a while."

We get to the locker room and dad and Randy are excited to see Cody.

"Hey Cody long time no see," dad man hugs him.

"Yea, I know," Cody laughs.

"Cody," Randy repeats dad's actions.

"Hey Randy," Cody laughs.

"So where's you partner in crime," dad asks.

"Oh it's my day to not deal with Ted. He's actually trying to get the Hardy's and Shannon to come up."

"Damn I hope they do it will be like old times," Randy laughs.

"I know. But, it'll still be different," Cody looks thoughtful for a second, "John and Liz broke up so there is no one to keep Beth busy any more."

"What about Reby? Matt's girl," dad asks. He told me about Liz and how they dated from high school until dad met me and then Liz started to cheat.

"Eh, they get sick of each other," Cody shrugs.

"I'll hang out with Beth," I suggest.

"You can if you want. She'll love you," dad shrugs.

"All right well let's get those SOB's up here," Randy laughs.

Dad, Glen, and I have a promo now. So Kane drags me by the arm.

"Kane," dad runs after us.

Glen wraps and arm around my neck, "Step back Cena."

"Give her back Kane," dad puts his hands up in front of his chest. "She didn't do anything."

"I will if you can beat me at the Elimination Chamber," Kane chuckles.

"Fine I'll do it," dad agrees.

"See you this Sunday Cena," Kane drags me off.

The production team calls cut and everything is wrapped up for the night. I leave with Glen, and he walks me to the room, and waits with me until Randy and dad come back.

**Sunday: Elimination Chamber**

So here it is Elimination Chamber. Dad and Glen's match is second on the card. I am placed in a box that has microscopic holes in it and is clear so I can breathe and people can see me.

Dad goes out first and the crowd roars. Kane goes out and his 'minions' wheel me out as I look frightened. The match starts. Kane and dad swing at each other. Kane right hooks dad causing dad to drop. This continues for a while. At one time they both are on the ground. But, dad gets back up first and picks up Kane. Kane is on weakened legs so dad hits the attitude adjustment. He pins Kane and wins. The box opens, it has controls that open and close it, and dad grabs me and we run.

Later I'm walking around with my iPod on and I feel someone's eyes on me. I look around and see nothing. I walk towards catering and still feel as though someone is watching me, and I hear a crash. I take an ear bud out and look around. Nothing. I shrug and before I continue to walk, a door opens, and I'm slammed into a wall. My head throbs in pain. My eyes are blurred but I can see a little. I suddenly realize who it is.

"Dean," I stain my eyes.

"Hey bitch I told you I'd find you," he punches me square in the mouth. He kicks at me and starts to slam my head against the floor I taste metal in my mouth and warm liquid running down my head. I try to yell, but that earns me a kick in the teeth and in the eye. "Shut the fuck up!" He continues his beatings and darkness consumes me.

**Randy's POV:**

It's been about an hour since Faith went to go get something to eat from catering. John got worried so he had Cody and I go look for her. We split up and I go down a small abandoned hallway where there was just supply closets, but had a sign pointing towards catering. I look in the closets and continue down the hallway and see Faith curled into a ball. I run towards her.

"Faith wake up," I drop to my knees and shake her gently.

Nothing.

She's bleeding out, and her eye is completely bruised. "Help," I yell.

Cody finds us, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I am panicking. "Go get the medics and try to find Cena."

"Got it," Cody says running.

"Faith c'mon wake up," I shake her a little. "Faith wake up for me. Your going to be ok."

Glen is walking around and runs over. "Randy what the hell happened?"

"I don't know. She went missing and I just found her like this," I try not to cry.

"Where is she bleeding from," he asks.

"I have no clue," I hold her in my arms. I feel her slow breathing. I just want her to wake the hell up.

The guys and girls who don't have a match stop and see if they can help. Glen has left to help find Cena and the medics. I stay here with her. A few others look for the MIA medics and father. Soon Cena and the medics clear a path. I learn that I had only been sitting there for five minutes. It felt like hours. The medics load Faith on a stretcher and load her in the ambulance. Everything else is a blur. All I know is now I'm in the car driving to the hospital to see my so called little sister. The radio is on in the car but I'm not really listening to it that is until the song How To Save a Life by The Fray comes on. It basically just makes me want to just cry.

I get to the hospital and go towards the emergency room and head inside. John is in the waiting room with his head in his hands. I've never seen him this stressed, not even when he first found out he got someone pregnant and that person gave birth to his baby fifteen years ago. I sit in the hard plastic chair next to him.

"Hey Cena," I put a hand on his shoulder.

Cena looks at me with red-rimmed eyes, "Hey. She just went in. They're starting a blood transfusion and they're going to run some tests."

I just nod.

**A Few Hours Later:**

John and I still wait in the waiting room for any news. Ugh it pisses me off that nothing has happened yet. So far Cena has just signed for them to do what ever was necessary to save her. Glen and Cody have joined us. Elimination Chamber has wrapped up and all the superstars and divas have sent their best for the young girl that we're not getting any news on. Vince called to tell John he would be excused for however long he needed and that he sends his best wishes.

Finally an older doctor with a kind disposition and graying hair steps out from the emergency room, "Is there a Mr. Cena here?"

John stand up and goes to talk to him. I hear nothing, I just see John shake his head. The doctor looks sorry for the news he is giving. I see John's knees buckle a little bit. John takes a deep breath thanks the doctor and walks over to us.

"Well, how is she," Glen asks.

John has never seemed so tired in his life. He swallows back some tears, "She's in a coma. The doctor said her body senses something wrong and has put her in a sleep to heal itself. This happened because she got knocked out when she had a concussion. She has many broken bones and lost a lot of blood."

"Can we see her," I ask.

"Apparently only family can. But if anyone one of you want, I can bend the rules because I'm her father," John explains.

"John, can I see her," I ask.

"Of course," John nods.

Before I go in, Cody and Glen have to go, the show is tomorrow. I'm going to still do the show, but, I have to see my little sis first.

I find her room and go in. She is hooked to all sorts of wires and machines, she has casts on her left arm and both legs. There are stitches marking her face which is gray instead of the cheerful peach it's always been. He eye is blackened and bruises and cuts contrast with her gray tone. I feel sick to my stomach that some one could do this to a fifteen year old. I know it was Dean too. I push him out of my head and take a hold of Faith's right hand and rub my thumb in a circle over the skin.

"Hey Faith. It's Randy. I can't wait for you to wake up. I know that may be a little while from now, but hey, I can hope right? I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm especially sorry I didn't try to help when I knew you were in danger. I could've done something. I'm just sorry. I need you Faith, you've made me a better person without you knowing it," my heart aches so much right now. I have to tell her what I've been keeping inside for so long. I can't hold it in any longer, I feel like I'm gonna burst. "Faith, if you can hear me, I want you to know your more than a sister to me. I honestly think I'm in love with you. I know I'm older, but, I love you."

**A/N: Randy just dropped a bomb on us all huh? I've been wanting this to happen for a **_**long **_**time.**


	9. The Coma Experience

**A/N: There is a small lemon bit in this chapter, and no it is not a Faith and Randy.**

**Chapter 8: The Coma Experience **

**Faith's Point of View: **

I have no idea where I am. I am in no pain. I feel nothing at all. I see nothing but black, like sleeping. But I'm not, because I can hear things around me. I hear the beeping of a machine and sometimes a voice. But other than that, I am in nothingness.

I hear foot steps and the movement of a chair, the person takes a hold of my hand. The person has a calloused hand so I assume it's a man, and he starts to rub circles on the top my hand with his thumb.

"Hey Faith. It's Randy."

Oh, so the mystery man is Randy.

"I can't wait for you to wake up. I know that may be a little while from now, but hey, I can hope right?"

Wait what does he mean wake up? I don't even know what's going on here.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm especially sorry I didn't try to help when I knew you were in danger. I could've done something. I'm just sorry. I need you Faith, you've made me a better person without you knowing it."

Ok, what the hell is going on here, the last thing I remember is going towards catering. That's it. And, what does he mean I made him a better person?

"Faith, if you can hear me, I want you to know your more than a sister to me. I honestly think I'm in love with you. I know I'm older, but, I love you."

Yea Randy I can hear you. Wait. **WHAT? **He _loves_ me? Since when? I mean yea, I get little butterflies when he's near and hated it when he wouldn't talk to me. But, I never realized he would love me. I don't care that he's older than me, it won't matter in two years anyway when I'm eighteen. Hell, I'll be sixteen next month, which is the age of consent in most states. Not that I want to have sex with right away. I would like to date him though.

"Wait what's this," Randy asks.

What's what? Wait, oh no! Don't fucking tell me.

"No," I hear disappointment ad sadness thick in Randy's voice.

Randy you're not suppose to find out this way. Hell you're not suppose to find out at ALL.

He turns my wrist, "That's what I thought. Faith, you're cutting yourself. If I had been nicer to you this probably wouldn't be. I'm sorry," his voice gets choked up.

It's not your fault Randy. It's no one's really. I was just so upset at the world that day, I'll stop. I'll stop just for you.

"I want nothing to happen to you, I care so much for you that it hurts when something is wrong," Randy sniffles. "I'm going to let your dad see you, he's worried about you." Randy kisses my forehead and then I hear his footsteps as he reluctantly leaves.

I hear other footsteps and someone sit down. They move my bangs off my forehead and kisses where my hair laid. "Hey sweetie, it's daddy."

Oh no, no daddy please leave. I don't want to hear your disappointment in me. I'm sorry daddy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking after you," he seems like he is going to cry. "I should have not let you go by yourself."

No dad, it's not your fault. It's mine. I begged you to let me go.

"When you wake up, I promise to do only what's best for you," he sniffles.

You do dad. You've never done anything that wasn't for me.

"I love you Faith."

I love you too daddy.

**One Month Later:**

So, dad and Randy had to return to work much to their dismay. They visit once in a while but on separate days so that one can work and the other can visit without any trouble. While they are away, my grandparents and my uncles, except for Sean and Steve who have school. The doctors say I'm doing good as far as my brain activity goes and that I will be able to remember everything from before the accident. I even move my fingers and toes which is a sign I will wake up soon. Randy, when he last was here, said that the person who attacked me was Dean, and that the police were able to prove it, and Dean is in juvenile correction until he turns eighteen, then he will be put into jail until he is twenty-one.

Dad is here this weekend. He tells me that he and Randy are going crazy without me. He says Randy misses me terribly and wants me to wake up soon so he can tease me like he always does. But, I know the real reason, Randy wants to take me on a date. Randy told me when he was here. Randy told me that he keeps his bags packed that way when he gets a call that I'm awake, he can get a plane and be here ASAP. I miss him and wonder what he's doing right now.

**Randy's POV:**

"Oh my! Mmm Randy! Oh…oh Randy! Oh yea. Right there! That feels so good YES!" The beautiful blonde with green eyes I'm fucking calls out. "RANDY!" She yells as she finishes ending the quick fuck.

Ok, yea, I promised to be with Faith but right now there is a hole in my heart. I've been on a very destructive path as of late. I have been since the night Faith got attacked. After I left the hospital, I went to the bar and got drunk. Some girl took me back to her apartment and I picked up in my old ways all over again. But, I've become more heartless. I do not lead these girls on, I told them that this was not out of love, this was out of pure boredom. I do not kiss the girls I fuck anymore, kissing is reserved for the girl I love. And I know what you're thinking. If I love her so much, why am I fucking other girls? The reason is that I don't feel good enough for her, she deserves so much better.

I thank the girl and leave. I go to a bar a couple blocks away from the arena and drink. Then, do RAW where everything is a blur, ad go back to the hotel with a thirty pack of beer and head up to my room. I drink the entire pack and go to sleep. I get up at five, go to the gym, pack up my shit and go to the next town to repeat everything.

I'm ashamed of myself. I really am, but, I was just so depressed about Faith and felt disgusted that I fell in love with a fifteen year old that I just get drunk and fuck to forget. I told John, who is the only one who knows of this, to not tell Faith. I don't want her to feel this is her fault or worse not wake up because she feels this is what loves her. A drunk man slut. So, when I visit her, I'm completely different. I'm happy, sober, and celibate.

I just got to the next town Boise, Idaho. I decide to not drink or sleep with anyone this week. So, I walk out to the balcony and smoke a cancer stick looking out at the city. I think of date ideas for when Faith wakes up.

We will be in a city. That's for sure, RAW's always in a city. I take her to a fancy restaurant and make sure she gets something nice. We have a perfect dinner, and then I take her onto the dance floor. A slow song plays and we sway together. She rests her head on my shoulder and I place a kiss on the top of her head. I remind her she's beautiful. We go back to the hotel and we sit on the balcony looking out at the city. I put on more music. We dance again. We make sure John's not here, he's not. She leans up and kisses me. Just a peck though, nothing more. We dance some more and then I tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead and go into my own bed.

I smile at the thought and smoke another cigarette. I take a shower and head towards the arena. I walk go to see when my match is and see that I'm third, so I get changed, stretch and eat something. I go through the match and shower again.

**John's POV:**

I stay with my little girl. I haven't seen her in a week. Orton and I trade weeks. Next week he comes and visits. My parents stay in between and they said she's been moving her fingers and toes which the doctors say is a good sign/

The doctors also say Faith is doing well. Her bones are healing nicely, the stitches came out, the darkest bruises are now yellow while others are gone completely, cuts also healed up, and even her black eye is healed. Her color is slowly coming back and her brain waves are normal showing that she may be waking up soon. I hope she wakes up soon because, Randy needs his sister back.

Randy has gone back to his old ways drinking, smoking, and having sex with random girls. When Faith was around, he was drinking one to three beers at the bar and would go back to the hotel and smoke one cigarette and not have sex with anyone. Now, he goes to the bar gets a small buzz on, grabs a thirty pack of beer on the way to the hotel, drinks the whole thing, smokes a pack a day, and has some girl over every night. I worry about him like he was a younger brother.

He's twenty-six, if he continues this way, he'll never see his thirties. I wish he would settle down soon, or I might have to stop him from seeing Faith, she doesn't need to see this kind of relationship. As much as Randy is my friend, as a father, I would never want my daughter to date someone like him. I've seen how he treats his girls. He brings them in, fucks them, and as soon as he is recovered, he pushes them out the door, gets a shower, and comes and watches TV with me. It's disgusting and sometimes I worry that if he sleeps with some guy's girlfriend, I'll be juggling my time between visiting my daughter and my best friend.

My phone rings and it's Randy. "Hey Randy," I put my phone on speaker so Faith can hear his voice too. When ever one of us comes to visit, the other calls so Faith hears both of us.

"Hey John. Hi Faith you better be waking up soon. We miss you so much. Your dad keeps moping around the hotel room," Randy jokes.

"Shut it Orton or else you'll be in the hospital next," I laugh. Randy is always happier when he comes to see Faith or when he talks to her. I wish he was like this all the time. I know the truth though, this is all so Faith won't be stressed to the point here she feels that she has to wake up to take care of us. Or worse, just think that it's not worth waking up to us and just leaving. The same reason I only talk about happy events with her. She'll wake up on her own, when she is ready.

"Bring it Cena." Randy laughs.

"Oh I will Orton," I challenge.

Randy has to go do a house show. He doesn't hang up until he tells Faith that he hopes she wakes up soon and that he misses her and until after I promise to call as soon as she opens her eyes. I promise and he goes to do the show.

"Faith, we really do miss you. Glen asks about you every time I go to the arena. Cody too. A couple of wrestlers want to meet you. The whole company has never been so together and it's all because of you sweetie. Kevin and Mike apologize every chance they get. Grandma and Grandpa are always here as you know and your uncles come up every once in a while. Sean says he misses his buddy. But just a warning, when you wake up, get your hands ready he wants to play every video game out there with you," I tell her everything that has bee going on. "Do you know the other day I went into the hotel and Randy was actually praying for you? That man never prays and he is for you. Although, if you ask him he'll never admit it. I miss when you used to play music in the hotel room to make us laugh. You're quite the comedian."

I fall asleep in the chair for a while. I dream that Faith, Randy, and I are on vacation to the beach. We splash in the water and Randy throws Faith into the ocean. We're all happy together and later we go to the board walk. We go on the monster truck ride that goes on the beach. Faith is smiling and laughing. We go on the rides and eat junk food. Randy doesn't smoke or drink. There are dozens of beautiful women that go up to him and he denies them all. We head down to the sand and lay out a blanket and sit down with popcorn. Fireworks go off in the night sky. There are no worries about health or work. Just our little family on a small vacation.

I wake up and promise myself that I will make this a reality. I smile thinking of all the fun we're going to have and I hope that Randy will get to the point were he will be able to enjoy himself without drinking, smoking, or having sex. That would be nice.

I look at Faith and place my hand in hers and her fingers wrap around my hand. I smile knowing she is getting better. The doctors say that because she is really healthy and has strong muscles she will be able to eat by herself but, she may have trouble walking which can be helped with some physical therapy which can even be provided on the road because, we have the right doctors. The ventilator in her throat looks painful and so does the feeding tube. I feel bad that at fifteen my little girl has to go through this. I close my eyes to keep from crying. Her hand tightens around mine and I open my eyes….to see hers staring at me!

I'm shocked until she starts chocking on the ventilator tube. I run to the nurse's station and explain what just happened. A doctor goes in to remove the tube, she had the one that goes in the mouth and down the throat, and checks her over. He tells me that she will need to stay in the ICU for one to two days and then will be moved to a regular room for about a week and then will be able to go home.

I walk in and smile at her, "Hi sweetie."

"Hi daddy," her voice is raspy but, she still smiles. "Did you call Randy yet?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to the honors," I ask.

"Could I?"

**Randy's POV:**

I'm in the bar scoping out potential fucks when my phone rings. It's John. I run outside and answer the phone as quick as possible. "What's up? How is she? Is she awake?" I ask frantically.

"Hi Randy," a raspy feminine voice greets, "I'm awake."

"Faith?" I ask.

A/N: And she is awake! Yay! Now her and Randy can be happy right? Will Faith find out about Randy's habits? What would she say if she does? And what about John? Will he let Randy be friends with Faith if Randy continues down this path? Please review with your answer!

Also, I'm putting a poll on my profile for John's future girlfriend. Check out your choices and vote please!

Oh and Forever Nocturnal don't worry Randy will get Dean back just not right now ;p


	10. AN: You guys are awesome and poll

A/N: Hey y'all! I just want to take the time to thank some amazing people and cover a few things. I'm sorry for making you think this is a chapter.

First on the agenda is please guys vote for Johnny Cena's girlfriend! The man is lonely! Your choices are:

Maria

Mickie James

Or Trish Stratus

So far I have **two** votes I believe but please vote!

Now that I'm done balling you guys out, I would like to thank some awesome people.

So first is my loyal reviewers you guys are so awesome I truly love you all because you have helped jog some ideas for me. PS I've read these people's stories so it would be cool if you could check them out (:

**So Thanks To:**

**ForeverNocturnal **

**Nexusgurl450**

**FansofCenaton**

**JadeRose1**

I would also like to thank the people who have added this story to their favorites, because, this also makes me happy:

DeathAngel90

ForeverNocturnal

Ivy45663

JAYEBIRD1979

Ladybug213

Nexusgurl450

Sonib89

And a thank you goes out to all you guys who alerted this story which is awesome:

AnnieOwnsTheStreets

cenafan131313

DeathAngel90

Hailie Alexis

ivy45663

JadeRose1

Kristl

mellysaurus

MissAmazing101

Nexusgurl450

ozhbo

RachelNicole523

rachierachanderson

randxgirl

Sonib89

tamakia

theoneandonlym

**And lastly to everyone who added me as a favorite author or added me to author alerts which made me so happy I almost started crying:**

EndingsBringBeginnings

Hailie Alexis

Nexusdiva

Nexusgurl450

tamakia

EndingsBringBeginnings

Enjoyin'LifeAsItIs

ForeverNocturnal

Nexusdiva

Nexusgurl450

**So, this is fan appreciation from me. You guys truly make me feel good and you guys doing all this stuff puts me in a good mood. Exactly one week ago, it's Friday as I'm writing this I was bullied. **

**I have always been a heavy set girl, and this year I have lost 10 pounds which makes me so happy. Well, there is this kid who I used to joke around with, until the joke got old and it pissed me off. Basically I called him my bitch and he would tell me that I was his. Well, it got really annoying and I stopped. He never did. I sat at the table next to his and he sits with my friend on B days (I sit with the kid on A-days), anyone he tells my friend, "That fat ass is my bitch." My friend knowing the joke calls me over and while laughing, "Krystina come here." So I reply, "What the fuck do you want," joking around. He tells me and I basically tell the kid to go fuck himself and that he is a total ass hole. Well everyone thought I was joking as I wet back o my table and I got so upset. Thank god for my best friends because two of them said something. But, the thing was, I was more mad at my friend for not telling the kid to shut up about my weight because he knew how insecure I am. Well after my friend apologized and promising to not let the kid get away with this, my friend is making the kid apologize on Tuesday or Wednesday when we all see each other. But there are two things I would like to say about this topic:**

**The worse thing you can do is just let your friend get bullied, you stand up for them,. Because, if you don't they become more mad at you then at the bully.**

**The second is reading reviews on that Friday and Saturday when I was feeling low, just made my day. So thanks guys really. **

**STOP THE HATE! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY SPEAK UP! **(post on your profile if you want and review if you did.

Thanks,

Love always

Krystina


	11. What Randy's Been Up To

**Chapter Nine: What Randy's Been Up To**

**Randy's POV:**

"Faith," I repeat.

"Yea Randy it's me. I'm awake," her voice is rough and it sounds like it would hurt he to speak.

"That's great! I'm on my way. I should be there bright and early tomorrow," I'm walking towards my rental car.

"I can't wait to see you," she says. I hope this means she loves me like I love her.

"Don't worry I'm going to the hotel and the airport is right down the road so I should be back in Pennsylvania by the time you wake up tomorrow," I reassure as I drive towards the hotel.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then," I can hear the happiness in her voice.

"You sure will," I smile.

I hang up with her and clean up the hotel room, grab my stuff, and check out of the hotel, turn in my rental, and go to the airport. I buy my ticket to Pennsylvania for the next flight which is at 10:00 pm which is an hour away. I will be by about 1:00 am.

I can't believe she is awake! I have never been this happy; not even when I found out I got hired by the WWE. Everything in my life comes second to this moment. Well, except for the day I first met Faith. Wow, that was only about three or four months ago, though it feels like forever ago, I still remember every little detail.

***Flash Back About Three or Four Months Ago***

I wait for John in the karaoke bar. I wink at hot girls who giggle in response. I see Cena with some young girl. Who the hell is that? I wave to Cena and he pulls over the young woman to meet me.

"Cena," I smile bro hugging John.

"Hey Orton," John smiles

"Who's this," I gesture to Faith.

"This is my daughter. Remember? I told you about her this morning," John explains in 'why do you never listen' tone.

"Oh yea," I face palm.

"Faith this is Randy Orton, my best friend. Orton, this is my daughter Faith," John introduces us.

"Hi Randy nice to meet you," Faith shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Faith. Cena, are you taking her on tour with us," I ask.

"Orton. She has school," John says in a duh tone.

"No shit. Excuse my language Faith. But, Dean goes on tour with us," I rolls my eyes. "Jeez I'm not stupid Cena."

"Yea yea. Whatever helps you sleep at night Orton," Cena laughs, "anyway, Faith can't she has to stay her mom."

"Oh, damn, we needed a kid to travel with us," I sigh.

"I don't need my kid seeing your cheap 'dates' that you bring back to the hotel," John puts air quotes around dates.

"At least I have dates Cena," I joke.

Faith just laughs.

"Faith, you like to sing. Why don't you go up next," John suggests.

"Are you sure," she asks. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass Cena? The man wore purple in the ring," I tease John.

John laughs too, "He's right. Go ahead sweetheart."

"Ok," She nods and goes up to the DJ.

I watch her go up to the DJ and request her song.

When the songs ends the DJ says, "Alright people we have Faith singing Pink's Raise Your Glass."

Faith preformed and had everyone laughing their asses off. She was the most amazing performer I've ever seen. She is funny but talented in singing so you're not laughing at her singing but what she does.

***Present Day***

I smile at the memory. Everything was so simple then. Dean was in now way an ass. But Faith was not happy she was still abused. That poor girl should never had to deal with any of that. I will make sure she never goes through any of that again.

Faith literally is perfect in every way. She has that infectious smile that makes the whole worlds light up. She looks amazing when her hair is up in a sloppy bun and with no make-up on. I love how her eyes brighten every time she is excited. The thing I love the most about her is how forgiving and sweet she is. I honestly love her in every way possible. She is the first girl that I don't want to have sex with because I don't want to ruin how she feels about me. I hope she loves me back because if she doesn't I think I will be crushed.

I'm ready to give up my destructive behavior for her. I will never have sex again if it makes her happy. She is my world and she changes me for the good.

My flight is called and I board the plane. I sit down in the comfy first class chair and wait patiently for the plane to take off. I listen to the instructions and after the plane takes off I listen to my music thinking about Faith. I fall asleep and soon enough, I'm back in Pennsylvania and I head towards the hotel next to the hospital. I check in for the night. I text John to let him know I made it and will be there at seven in the morning. I fall back asleep.

**Faith's POV:**

It's 6:30 am and a nurse gives me a spoon to see if I can eat by myself. I try and pick it up and I can but my hand just won't go towards my mouth. I keep trying only to get the same results. I never knew that being out for a month could have such an affect on me. I start to cry and dad takes my hand.

"It's ok Ms. Cena," the nurse reassures sweetly, "You have plenty of time. You'll get it. It just means that you'll have to keep the feeding tube in."

"Ok," I can't even wipe my tears so my dad does it for me.

"I'm going to take you down to rehabilitation and see if you can walk," she explains.

"Ok," I nod still depressed.

"Just let me get you a wheel chair," she smiles sweetly.

"You ok sweetie," dad asks.

"Yea," I nod sadly.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"I'm just frustrated is all," I explain.

"It's ok sweetie you have time," he kisses my forehead.

"I know," I nod.

The nurse comes back in with a wheel chair and takes me down to rehab. I realize that I'm in a children's hospital, because when I get to the rehab, there are a few kids here. The nurse takes me over to a cot and helps me lay down.

"Honey, can you move your legs," she asks.

I did as she asks and I can actually move my legs. I am so happy.

"Good," she smiles. "Now I'm going to stretch you out."

She moves my legs in ways to help the muscles warm up. Some of the stretches hurt but, I keep thinking of how proud of me dad and Randy will be of me when I can walk.

The nurse takes me over to a little walk way with bars on each side. She has me hold on to the bars. I can stand.

"Good job," she smiles, "Can you stand if you let go?"

I let go of the bars and I'm a little wobbly and first, but, I get the hang of it. It reminds me of when I was kid and I used to stand on my tip toes.

"Great job," the nurse seems like such a great person. "Try walking, I'll be right behind you."

I take a few steps and wobble a little and stumble. But, I got.

"Faith, I want to see if can walk off the walkway," she asks.

I do as she says and fall. I get up by clutching the rails on the walk way and try again to fall I get back up ad cry. The nurse praises me for not giving up. She helps me stretch and has me do all sorts of exercises once I'm done my melt down.

By the time I get back to my room, which is now moved out of the ICU and into a semi-private room, I'm so tired. I climb into bed and she talks to dad at the nurse's station. I start to close my eyes when someone kisses my forehead. I open my eyes and see, "Randy," I smile and start to cry for some reason.

"Aw honey," he wipes my tears, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I sniffle.

"It's ok," he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I just feel so emotional, when I hung up with you last night I bawled my eyes out," I explain.

"Aw sweetie," Randy wipes my eyes lovingly. "It's ok. We're going to help you in any way possible."

"Thanks Randy," I smile.

"Oh, I got you something," Randy smiles.

"Why," I ask, I hate it when people get me things.

"Because, I, uh, love you," Randy says quietly so that way he can hope I don't hear him if I don't reply.

"I love you too," I reassure.

Randy smiles and leaves quickly to get what he got me. He comes in with a the cutest teddy bear and a medium size gift bag. He hands me the bear first and it is the cutest little guy! The bear has a blue and yellow flannel robe, fuzzy blue slippers, and is holding a hanker chief. His fur is a soft maple color, he has blue eyes, and also has a gauze bandage wrapped around his head. "Do you like him?"

"Oh Randy I love him, thank you!" I feel tears go down my face.

"Hey don't start crying and thanking me yet," he smiles. "Here." He takes out a small gift bag from the larger one and hands me the big bag.

I look in the bag and smile, "You got me all my favorite kinds of chocolate." I feel more tears as there is a bag full of Reese's peanut butter cups, Forrero Rocher, and a bunch of stuff from Gertrude Hawk chocolate.

"I have one more gift," he hands me the small bag.

"Really Randy," I ask.

"Yes, I love you and I thought it would be nice to pick up some things for you," he kisses the top of my head. "Now open your last gift."

I take a small jewelry box out of the bag. I open the little black box, "Oh Randy." Inside the box is the most beautiful necklace. It's sterling silver with a sixteen inch chain and the charm says 'Believe' in cursive with a little Tinkerbelle on it. There are little stars around the chain. "How'd you know I love Tinkerbelle?"

"Well I just thought that you would," Randy shrugs.

"Dad told you," I ask.

"Yea," Randy laughs. "Sorry I'm not good with these things."

"It's ok, I love everything," I start to cry AGAIN. "Ugh! I hat these stupid emotions! I cry when I'm happy, frustrated, and sometimes just for the hell of it!"

"Aw honey," Randy puts the bed rail down and sits on the side of bed and wraps his arms around me. "It's ok, your body is trying to get its self back to normal."

"Randy, I want to go back on the road with you and daddy," I settle in his arms still crying a little.

"You will sweetie as soon as we can get you better. I promise," he kisses the top of my head.

"And you'll take me on that date," I ask trying to make him laugh. It's the best sound in the world when Randy laughs.

He chuckles, I want to squeal when he does, "Oh of course. I really am looking forward to that."

I hold my teddy bear close to me, "You know what I'm going to name him," I suggest to my teddy.

"What," Randy asks as he gets of the bed and sits down in the chair, much to dismay.

"Mr. Cuddlesworth," I reply in a childish voice.

"Aw. It's almost as adorable as you," Rand smiles. I never expected THE Randy Orton to say something like that.

I blush, and the yawn, which makes me blush even more. "Excuse me."

"You're ok. But, could you be any more adorable," Randy smiles. "Anyway, you've had a rough day today. Why don't you get some rest?"

"No, I just woke up yesterday I want to spend time with you and daddy," I try not to cry.

"Aw sweetie, you need some rest or else their not going to let me see you," he gets up and wraps his arms around me. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok," I agree reluctantly.

Randy pulls the blankets over me and hands me Mr. Cuddlesworth, "Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Thanks," I close my eyes and fall asleep.

*** 2 hours Later***

"Randy we need to talk," I open my eyes and hear my dad talking sternly to Randy on the other side of the horrid pink colored curtain. Oh no, don't tell me he found out about Randy and I.

"About what," Randy asks with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. I can see their silhouettes through the curtain.

"Your habits," my dad replies.

"What habits," I can hear Randy seem more calm now that he knows that dad doesn't know about us.

"Randy, c'mon now. You drink over thirty beers a day! You can get seriously sick. You smoke a pack a day, do you really want to die at twenty-six? Not to mention you're sleeping around! You can catch something." dad almost yells.

Randy is really being that destructive? He is sleeping around? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared. I guess all the shit he said while I was out was just a lie. He had told me he was doing good, that every minute of the day was spent thinking of if I was ok. Total bullshit, unless he was thinking of me while he had his dick in some girl(**A/N: similar to what Vivien said to Ben in American Horror Story. Wasn't really meant to be that way)**. I cry as silently as possible.

"I know," Randy says as quiet as possible.

"Randy I need you to change," dad sighs. "Not for just me, but for Faith. She looks up to you. She loves you, you're like the big brother she never had."

"I know," Randy sighs.

"Randy, I hate to do this, but if you don't clean up your act, I'm not going to let Faith travel with us," dad explains.

"No," I see Randy's silhouette shake its head.

I may be mad at Randy right now, but I don't want to leave him.

"Randy, if you keep this up I'll have no other choice," dad explains, "She needs positive influences. She shouldn't see women sleep with a man the second they meet him. It's not that I don't like you, I just want the best for my daughter. You know?"

"Yea," Randy's silhouette nods. "You're a great friend John and an even better father. I'll change for you and Faith." Randy wants to change for me?

"Thanks, I try," dad replies. "I'll help you, and if you stop, we'll keep this from Faith."

Too late.

"Thanks man," Randy bro hugs dad.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria for some lunch. Wanna come," dad asks.

"No I'm good. I'll stay here until you come back. You know in case Faith wakes up," Randy replies.

Again, too late.

"Ok," dad leaves and Randy comes through the curtain.

"How much did you hear," Randy asks looking at the ground.

"I'm pretty sure I heard everything," I reply with no emotion.

"I'm sorry Faith," Randy won't look at me.

"Randy I just want to know why. Why you do all the things you do."

Randy sighs and looks at me. "Ok, well, I like beer so that's why I drink. But the thirty plus thing was because I was upset that I couldn't see you everyday. I smoke for the same reasons."

"But what about the sex Randy." I bite my lip to stop the tears. "That really hurt to find out. You said you loved me and then fucked other girls."

Randy seems surprised at my choice of words. "That's a little complicated. /but here we go. I didn't loose my virginity in high school. I wasn't really all that good looking back then. Well, once I got out of the Marines, I'll tell you that story another day, I went to the bar and had a few drinks when this girl came on to me. I complied and next thing I know, I lost my virginity. I was so relieved that I became a man whore to stick it to all those kids who said I would never get laid. I felt proud that I could get any girl," Randy replies. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. I was awful I would hit it and quit it so to speak."

"Oh," so he is only interested in sex.

"But, then I met a special fifteen year old who changed my mind about girls and how to treat them," Randy grabs my hand.

I rip my hand away from him crying. "If I'm so _special_ then why did you sleep around while I was in a coma Randy!"

"Because, I'm a total ass. I was so selfish," Randy explains in a 'you have a right to be angry' voice. "I was so depressed that when girls came on to me I would just have sex with them. I promise you I had no feelings for any one of them. Actually, not to be gross, but a lot of times I wasn't…um, excited. I kept thinking that if you found out how disappointed you would be in me. I'm sorry, I just didn't care if my life was over though. I wanted you to be ok, and I thought that doing these things would help me forget about your condition. But the truth is no matter how much I drank, had sex, or smoked, I couldn't help but wonder if you were awake."

I cry more than I ever had. Randy wraps his arms around me muttering he's sorry and that he'll never do anything like that to me again. He promises to drop everything if it means I'll forgive him. "Tell me one thing Randy," I say after I calm down. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart," he replies.

"Fine you're forgiven," I say after a while. "But, I want you to cut back on the drinking and smoking. And if you want a relationship, don't have sex more than once a month. I understand that you're a guy and you need to you know…get some," I blush deeply after saying that. "But, if we are going to be together like that when it's legal, I want to be your only girl."

"Look, I don't want to have sex with anyone right now," Randy explains. "I just want to be with you. And, if the time comes and you want to be with me like that, I'll make sure I'm with no one else."

"Thank you Randy. I love you," I smile at him.

"I love you too honey," he kisses my forehead, "I promise to stay by you."

**A/N:AWW! Aren't they adorable? Randy is going to give up everything to be with her! He's so sweet isn't he? I know Faith may have come off a little demanding with Randy or maybe a little relaxed with him sleeping around, but, she loves him and knows that she can't be with Randy like other girls can be. Please remember to vote on my poll and check out Fait's gifts from this chapter (: **

**Thanks to: JadeRose1, ForeverNocturnal, and Nexusgurl450 (feel better girl!) for sharing their experiences with bullying with me they're awesome! **


	12. I love Randy

**A/N: So, I realized I made a boo-boo. According to chapter one and chapter eight, Faith is suppose to be sixteen. Well, what I'm going to do is have her be fifteen, but in the next few chapters, she'll turn sixteen. Also, things are a little screwed up time line wise. I'm sorry please forgive me! **

**Chapter 10:**

***3 Months Later* Wrestlemania week.**

Three months have passed and I've been doing great. I can walk without any assistance and can feed myself. They only remembrance I have of the accident is a scar from the feeding tube. I also was able to catch up with school very quickly with the help of Dominic and Bailey, who immediately took me back and didn't blame me for anything. Marco has gone back with his parents and Joyce thinks I made everything up because, she is in love with Dean. What ever, she can have him.

Randy has been amazingly supportive through this whole experience. I also support him and he is doing extremely well for himself. He now only smokes twice a day and only drinks three beers. We're both very proud of each other and today he is taking me on the date he promised me about four months ago.

Randy told me to wear something nice, but, not to nice. Luckily, last month dad and I went shopping for new clothes because when I had a feeding tube, I was only getting nutrients to keep me alive, so I lost a lot of weight and none of my clothes fit anymore. Well anyway, dad had me get a few dresses for like charity events or a dinner with the rest of the wrestlers. I choose one of my favorites, a one sleeve red lace dress that ends mid thigh. I can't wait until Randy sees it, he told me once that red is his favorite color.

I just got out of the shower, Randy is still at an autograph signing with dad at the fan convention, and I put some lotion on. I personally feel that lotion is better than perfume because it is more subtle. After I smell like cinnamon and apples, I start to curl my hair.

"Faith," Randy knocks on my door.

I open the door part of the way, "Yea?"

"I was wondering, what color are you wearing tonight," he asks.

"Red," I smile.

"Oh," Randy raises an eyebrow jokingly. "My favorite color."

"Hey you're the one who wants to match," I tease.

"True," he laughs.

I finally get my hair super curly and sexy looking. My nails were already painted black, so those are done thank God. I apply foundation to my pale face until I get a flawless look. Next I put on smoky eye make up that makes my blue eyes really stand out. Finally I pucker up and add a bright red lipstick. I accessorize with the necklace Randy gave me, black flower earrings, and black and silver bangles. For the finishing touch, I put on black pumps.

"Randy, you ready to see," I call out towards the living room.

"Yea, c'mon out," he calls back.

I walk out of my room and Randy's jaw drops.

"You like," I giggle.

"You look beautiful," he smiles giving me a hug.

"And you look handsome," I smile at him. He wears a black blazer, black pants, and a black button down, but with a red tie.

"Not too prom looking," he asks.

"No, and even if you did, I'd be lucky to have you as a prom date," I smile.

"You better believe it," he laughs. We link our arms at the elbows and take the elevator down to the lobby.

Randy and I go out to the parking lot. Randy and I go out to the Bentley he rented for tonight. He opens the door for me and closes the door after I get settled in. He gets in himself.

"So, what'd you tell my dad," I ask. Randy said he'd tell my dad something to cover for why he and I are going out tonight.

"Oh, I told him that I wanted to take you out for helping me get back on the right track," Randy answers keeping his eyes on the road. "He thought it would be a good idea."

"Cool," I felt weird lying to my dad. I never had to before, even though I only have known him for a few months, but still, he has been with me through a lot. But, I do love Randy so in a way it balances out, right?

Randy parks in a parking lot and I notice he took me to a lounge that allows any age group in. We walk inside and there is some good music playing on one side of the room where people are dancing and the other side has a dining area.

"Hello, welcome to The Redding Lounge," the hostess smiles. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, and yes I have reservations under Orton," Randy replies politely.

"Follow me please," she grabs two menus and takes up some steps to the roof of the building. The air is pretty warm for fall. There is a nice fire pit out here that is lit to keep Randy and I warm.

"I figured it would be nice to be somewhere private to avoid being gawked at," Randy explains. "Plus look at that view," he points to show the city all lit up and the stars that light up the sky.

"You're so romantic," I smile.

"Well, this is my first time trying it," he shrugs.

"You're doing a great job," I reassure.

"Thank you," he smiles.

Randy and I order. Randy got a medium-rare steak with garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots with a water. I went with a garlic chicken with the same sides as Randy and a water also. We ate and chatted about little things.

" So how have you been feeling," Randy asks.

"Pretty good," I reply. "I still get very emotional though."

"Aw," Randy says with genuine sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I shrug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that Faith," Randy apologizes for the umpteenth time.

"Randy it's ok. I'm fine," I look at him. "Really."

"Ok," Randy replies. "I just hated seeing you so broken."

"I know," I nod. "I hated knowing that you went on self destruction while I was in the hospital."

"I know," he agrees.

We eat in an awkward silence. Randy speaks up when we both finish. "Would you like to go dance."

"Sure," I reply happy that the pity party was done. We go to the main part of the lounge and Randy takes my hand leads me to the floor.

Randy wraps his arms around my waist and I place my hands on his shoulders as the band plays Fix You by Coldplay. The song fits Randy and I perfectly. We sway to the music and Randy spins me a few times in between. He smiles at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. I blush and smile at him. How to Save a Life by The Fray is what the band has started to play. Randy looks upset.

"Randy, what's wrong," I ask.

"This song came on the radio when I was on the way to the hospital that night," he replies.

"Randy, why don't we get out of here," I ask.

"Sure," he nods.

Randy pays and tips the waitress and we leave.

We go back to the hotel and sit out on the balcony.

"Sorry about that," Randy speaks up first.

"About what," I ask.

"the whole we had to leave because of a song thing," Randy explains.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We were getting weird looks anyway," I shrug.

"Well, I think we're alone at least for another hour," Randy smiles, "Want to dance."

"To what music Randall," I laugh pointing a flaw in his plan.

"One, don't call me Randall. And two, I have a CD," Randy explains going inside to retrieve a radio and the CD.

"What's a CD," I joke.

"Wise ass," Randy rolls his eyes. "At least it's not like my parents who are always like Randy go get the cassette tape and player."

I laugh, "Your parents seem funny."

"They are," Randy nods. "They'd love you."

"Good, 'cause I kind of love their son," I wrap my arms around his waist and smile up at him.

"I hope you mean me," Randy murmurs against my hair.

"No, I mean your brother," I dramatically push him away.

"Wise ass," Randy repeats laughing.

Randy hooks up the radio and puts the CD in and hits play. The song I'll Look After You by he Fray plays. Randy smiles at me, "This song by them is better." He steps close to me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're so beautiful."

I feel my cheeks burn red hot, "thanks."

"Care to dance," he asks.

"Of course."

Randy and I sway to the music again. I love being with him he is so freaking sweet, he is constantly calling me beautiful and he loves me so much it hurts. I honestly think I'm in love with Randy. I've never felt this way before. I panic when I don't see him and when I see him after panicking, I feel nothing but relief. And what's worse is I have dreams of walking back stage with him holding hands. I just love him.

"Faith.," Randy says after the song ends.

"Yea," I ask.

"Can I…uh….give you a…a…kiss," he asks. Holy shit is _the _Randy Orton _nervous_.

"I'd like that," I smile.

Randy leans down and pecks my lips gently. With that I feel sparks ignite. I feel so fuzzy and warm and…loved. I never had a kiss like before. The ones I shared with Dean were awful. This was pure bliss. I leaned up and kissed him again. I don't want to make out with him, because, this was our first date, and I don't want anyone to catch us and I really don't want Randy to get in trouble. So."

I settle for multiple short kisses.

"I love you so much Randy," I hold on to him. I don't ever want to let go.

"I love you too Faith," he kisses my forehead.

Then like always I get the feeling of being caught. "Randy, I hate to ruin the mood, but we really need to talk about this."

"About what," Randy asks.

"If we're going to continue on like this," I reply.

"Oh," Randy nods. "Yea, we probably should."

We sit on the couch and I kick off my pumps happy to be rid of them. Randy laughs at me. "Shut up. I took severe discomfort to look sexy for you."

"Well it worked," Randy kisses my cheek.

"Why thank you," I smile. "Well, first things first Randy is, do you want to tell my dad about us? I don't think I can lie to him."

"I think we don't have a choice honey," Randy explains. "We all share a room together, I rather he be mad at us for going out then him be twice as mad for not telling him _and _going out."

"True," I nod. "Second is, I don't want to come between you and my dad."

"You won't," Randy assures. "If I know your dad as well as I think I do, he'll be mad for a few days and then he'll threaten to kill me if I brake your heart."

"That sounds like him," I laugh. "But, what if you come under fire for dating a minor? You could get fired Randy and loose everything. Not to mention your own family might hate you."

"Faith, relax. We just have to be careful for the next few years. You'll be sixteen in a few days and they won't be able to say anything. Not to mention we probably won't have sex until you're completely legal. Right?" Randy asks.

"Right," I answer.

"Good then do you want to wait up to tell your dad," Randy asks.

"Yea."

I took a shower to get all the shit out my hair. I get out and blow dry my hair and brush it out and put it up into a sloppy bun. I change into my favorite black and gray flannel pajama pants with a Pon and Zi shirt that says "I made you a cookie, but I eated it" and black slip on slippers that have bows. I go out and sit and watch TV with Randy who had changed into black sweat pants and a plain black T-shirt. Dad came in soon after and I took a deep breath.

"Hey guys," dad says cheerfully.

"How was the bar," Randy asks not nervous at all.

I feel like I'm gonna explode on the other hand.

"Good. How was your guy's night," dad asks.

"Awesome," Randy replies. "Cena, we have something to tell you."

Oh my god. Oh my god! I feel my heart race really fast.

"What," dad asks.

"Um, daddy," I start, "I'm in love with Randy."

"And I'm in love with Faith," Randy adds.

**Dean's POV:**

I'll kill that bitch! She sent me to jail. I've been here for four fucking months. Stupid whore blames me because she is so stupid.

"Dean Kiley, it's your lucky day. Your lawyer proved that if you had the right medicine you'd be fine," a police officer said.

I went threw the process and finally got out to see my brother. Hell yea bitches. I'm out. Unfortunately, the first thing we did was go to a doctor to get me stronger meds. He gave Kevin some samples. Kevin is horrible towards me now, he won't speak to me. You'd think he'd be happy to see his own little brother. What ever. We go to an airport because it's Wrestlemania on Sunday. Perfect time to get revenge on the stupid whore. Better get planning. I can't wait.

A/N: OK, so it was a little shorter but a lot of things happened! Next chapter, Wrestlemania, John's reaction, and Dean's plan. Please review and for the love of music( yea I love music sometimes more than life) please vote on the poll on my profile! The reason I'm begging here? I only have two votes and the are for different girls!


	13. Wrestlemania

**Chapter 11: Wrestlemania**

I think I broke my dad. Like seriously, he has not said anything since Randy and I told him about us. He's opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of the right words. It makes me extremely nervous, Randy on the other hand, he just sits there looking calm.

"I can't believe this," dad says finally, and he does not sound happy. "Randy, I trust you with my daughter all the time, and you mean to tell me you're attracted to her?"

"Yes," Randy answers truthfully.

"Faith, go to bed I'll talk to you about this in the morning," dad says sternly. "Goodnight I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too daddy," I hug him and go to bed not to test his patience by kissing Randy goodnight.

Randy's POV:

Faith goes into her room, and I loose all my confidence. I stayed strong for her, I don't want her stressing. She doesn't need anymore stress especially after the whole Dean fiasco.

"You brained washed her into loving you," John gets mad.

"What," I asked caught of guard.

"You made her love you; didn't you," John asks and I can tell it's rhetorical question. "That was your whole goal tonight wasn't it?"

"No," I reply then pause to choose my next few words carefully. "John, I love her. I told her when she was in the coma, when she came out, she told me she loves me too."

"Randy, what am I suppose to do here," John begins; I can tell he's trying to stay calm, but he has a little edge to his voice, "You're in love with my daughter who is ten years younger than you."

"I know," I reply.

"I just don't know what to do," John puts his head in his hands. His anger is gone.

"Go talk to her," I answer him. "Ask her how she feels about me."

"I think I will," John gets up and knocks on Faith's door. I hear a faint "come in" and then John disappears into the room.

John's POV:

I sit on Faith's bed and she turns off the TV, in her hands is the teddy bear Randy had given to her while she was in the hospital.

"Hey kiddo," I smile at her.

"Hi daddy," she replies.

"I'm just ask you straight forward. Do you really love Randy," I ask.

"Yes," she answers, there was no thinking about it. She truly loves him.

"Can I ask why?";

"I love how he makes sure I'm happy. How he dropped everything when I fell while trying to walk every time. I love how he always calls me beautiful and never sexy. But, the thing I love the most is that he dropped all his bad habits when I asked him to," her face lightens up as she talks about Randy.

"Ok, I'm going to back and talk to him," I stand up. "I just want to let you know, I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know daddy, but, I don't think he would," she yawns and turns over clutching the bear.

I gently shut the door and join Randy on the couch. "Ok Randy why do you love her?"

"I love how she is always optimistic, she is forgiving, she doesn't judge people and the thing I love the most is she helped me become a better person," Randy explains, his face lighting up in the same manner as her face had.

"Alright Randy, I'll let you date her," I see Randy's face light up. "But, I don't want her to get hurt. And, if you two our intimate, make sure she does not end up pregnant and don't sleep with other girls or so help me Randall, I will beat the shit out of you," I threaten.

"I promise Cena," Randy vows.

"Good," I nod, "Now go say goodnight to your girl."

Randy practically ran into her room, he did _not _have to be told twice, I chuckled and went to bed. I'll have to tell Faith in the morning.

Randy's POV:

I walk into Faith's room and she is tossing and turning while whimpering, "Stop! No stop Dean! Please…Leave me alone! Randy help!"

I sit on the bed and rub circles into her back "Shh sweetie. I'm right here. Honey wake up."

She opens her eyes confused, but, happy to see me. "Randy?" She asks sleepily.

"Yea, it's me sweetie," I hold her close to me. "What happened?" "I think I had a nightmare," Faith snuggles into my chest.

"About what," I ask,

"It's not important," she mumbles into my shirt.

"Please," I plead shifting so we're laying on the bed and her head is on my chest.

"We were walking down the hallways and I forgot my phone, so I went to go get it and you said you'd be in catering," she pauses for a moment and I rub circles on her back again. "And I turn around something grabbed me and spun me around again. It was Dean and he started to kiss me. I told him to stop. Well, he didn't and he started to um… disrobe me… and I called to you but you wouldn't and before he um… you know… you woke me up. Thank you."

"Anytime honey," I kiss the top of her head. "And don't worry, I'll always protect you."

"Will you stay with me," she almost pleads.

"I don't know, your dad just said we could be together," I'm conflicted; I want to stay but I don't want her to get in trouble.

"He did," she asks hopeful.

"He did," I confirm.

"Please just stay with me," she gives me a boo-boo lip.

"Ok," I give in.

"Thank you," she rolls off of me and rolls on her side wrapping my arm around her waist and me laying on my side. "Randy, I love you."

"I love you too," I kiss her cheek.

Faith's POV:

I wake up at seven a.m., I try to get up from the bed but something hold me tighter to it. I roll over and almost jump when I see Randy awake.

"Good morning," he pecks me on the lips, his voice sexy with sleep.

"Good morning, thanks for the jump start to my heart," I tease.

"You're welcome," he chuckles and it sends shivers down my spine, God how much I love that sound. "What do you have planned today?"

"I have to find a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony," I reply.

"Oh," Randy replies. "Hey, will you be my date for that?"

"Nah, I thought I'd go with Glen or Cody," I joked.

"Well, the thing about that is, I don't like to share," Randy pulls me possessively to him.

"Just kidding Randall," I smile at him. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Good," he kisses me again.

"Well, I have to go get ready so I can get my dress today," I kiss Randy and reluctantly get out the warmth of the bed.

"I probably should get up too," Randy gets up and stretches.

I grab a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt, black converse and socks, and also my toiletries and make-up bags. I walk out into the living room and see dad cooking breakfast in the kitchenette in his pajamas and I go and give him a hug and kiss.

"Hey baby girl," he smiles.

"Hey," I smile.

"Randy stay in your room last night," dad asks, not accusingly or in a mad tone, just a plain questioning tone.

"Yea, I had trouble sleeping so he stayed with me," I reply.

"Oh," dad nods. "Everything ok?"

"Yea," I lie, for the most part everything is, but, I just have nightmares.

"Ok, well if you need anything let me know," dad replies concerned. "Anyway, I know I'm suppose to drop you off at the mall today, but, my friend Maria, who is a former Diva going to the Hall of Fame, wants to take you to get your dress. Is that ok?"

"Yea, that's fine," it's perfect actually, I got a second opinion for a dress.

"Cool, she'll be here in a few hours," dad replies.

"Ok," I nod. "I'm going to get a shower."

I shower and dress and pull my hair up into a nice ponytail and apply some light make-up. I then go get my heels to help to see how the dress will fall on me. I walk back out into the living room and almost get knocked over by Randy as he hugs me.

"Really Randall," I put my hands on my hips when I regain my balance and he lets go of me.

"Yes," he smiles and I completely melt.

"You're lucky I love you," I laugh.

" Oh I know I am," he kisses me and then heads to get a shower.

There is a knock on the hotel door and dad answers it. "Hey Maria c'mon in." Dad steps aside to let a beautiful slim red-head with blue eyes. I remember her now, I used to look up to her for being beautiful and sporty. "Faith can you come here."

I walk over and smile, "Hi, you must be Maria."

Maria shakes my hand, "That's me, and you're Faith. Nice to meet you."

"Same," I smile. I like her she's really friendly.

"Ok, well why don't you ladies go pick out dresses," I can tell dad likes that we are getting along.

I grab my heels, we say goodbye and head to the mall. Our first stop is the dress shop. Maria goes first, she tries on a few dresses and they all look fabulous on her, she makes me feel self conscious. The last dress she comes out in is the winner, I can tell by her face. It is a floor length, strapless, empire silhouetted, silver dress with tons of sequins under her bust line. She does a little turn and I can see it has a lace up back. She looks stunning.

"What do you think," Maria squeals happily; yea, this is the dress.

"I love it, it's so beautiful and looks great on you," I gush.

"Thanks girlie," she smiles. "Alright, let's get you a dress now."

We browse the racks, and I can't find anything! The dresses are fabulous and all, but, nothing will look good on me. Maria hands me a dress that I really like, it's a blue strapless, v-halter, floor length trumpet style dress with a slight ruffle around the v, hiding any cleavage and with a white bow sash under that. I try it on and it looks great, I feel like a princess in the dress. I walk out of the dressing room and towards Maria.

"Oh my goodness," she says stunned. "You look A-mazing!"

"Really," I ask blushing.

"Yes," she smiles warmly.

"I feel like I'm going to prom," I laugh looking in the mirror.

"That's the best part of these events, it's like reliving high school," Maria giggles.

We buy are dresses and go look around the mall, because I have to get Randy a gift for his birthday tomorrow.

We walk around and finally see a jewelry store, I stop in and get a watch for him and have engraved to say "Counting down the minutes, hours, and seconds until I see you" because, sometimes I'll have to do stuff that doesn't involve him so I thought I remind him that I'm thinking of him.

"So you and Orton," Maria asks.

"Yea, it kind of just happened you know," I reply, scared she would think it's weird.

"That's so sweet that you two are going out," she gushes.

"You don't think it's weird," I ask.

"No, not at all. I think it is pretty cool that you two are dating."

I was happy to have her approval, I really like her, she's cool. We head to the food court and get something to eat before heading to the salon to get the rest of our ensembles together. We both got fancy up-dos for tonight. She got a nice French twist with little pearl bobby pins in it. I got a fancy bun also with the pearl pins. Also, we got French manicures with flowers that match our dresses.

Finally we go back to her hotel room and do our make up which takes about and hour. Then we slip on our dresses, accessorize, and put our heels on and head to my hotel room.

I knock on the door and dad answers looking good in his tux. "Wow, you ladies look lovely."

"Thank you. So do you" we both reply.

"Faith, Maria and I have something to tell you before we leave," dad begins once he closes the door,

"What," I ask confused.

"We're dating," Maria replies happily, as dad wraps an arm around her waist.

"That's why Maria took you shopping. She wanted to get to know you," dad clarifies.

"I think that is nice," it really is, I'm happy for my dad; they're adorable together.

"You do," dad asks.

"Yea, I love you guys, though I just met Maria, I really like her and I want you to be happy daddy."

"You're awesome kiddo," Dad smiles.

"Thank you," I laugh. "Where's my lovely boyfriend?"

"Right here," Randy emerges from his room looking intoxicating in his tux. "Wow Faith you look gorgeous. So do you Maria," Randy compliments Maria just to be fair but his eyes never leave me. He pecks my cheek.

"You look pretty nice yourself," I smile.

"Thank you," Randy flashes his pearly whites.

"Alright love birds," dad chuckles, "let's go. Are we doing guys in one car girls in another or couples?" "Couples," We all reply including dad, and then laugh.

Randy and I stay a few feet behind dad and Maria while in the parking lot. "You look amazing," Randy says again.

"Thank you. So do you," I blush, liking the attention Randy gives me.

"Thank you," he holds my hand and leads me over to the Bentley from last night; I assume he is keeping it for the weekend.

The drive to the ceremony is quiet, but comfortable. We arrive and meet up with dad and Maria before heading inside. We all get pictures together and there are a few of just the couples that the photographer promises to send to us. We get to our seats and the ceremony starts.

It was funny to hear the story of dad partying with Ric Flair and to hear Ron Simmons say "Damn". The best was Edge though. I cried and even Randy was a little upset to see his old tag partner go. We go to the after party and Randy immediately takes me to the dance floor wanting to 'show me off' as he put it. We sway together happily.

" Hey, Randy," someone says. We pull apart and look up and to see Edge.

"Hey Adam," Randy man-embraces his old friend.

"Who is this _young _lady," Adam enhances the word young.

"Adam, this is John's daughter and my girlfriend Faith," Randy introduces me, my heart swells when he calls me his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you," I shake his hand.

"Like wise," Adam nods. "So you're picking them young now aren't you Orton?"

"Just her," Randy shrugs, "she's mature for her age."

"Oh," Adam replies.

"Congratulations by the way man," Randy changes the topic.

"Oh thanks," Adam smiles.

"I love how you had them play the Foo Fighters at the end," Randy laughs, I suddenly feel like a third wheel, but whatever, as long as Randy is happy.

"Well it was like a God damn graduation," Adam laughs.

"True," Randy laughs.

"Well, it was good seeing you again man. Kick some ass tomorrow for me," Adam jokes. "Nice to meet you Faith."

"Like wise," I repeat him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Adam says before he disappears into the crowd.

"Sorry about that," Randy apologizes.

"It's no problem," I reassure.

"Ok," Randy nods. "Hey, do you want to meet my mom and dad?"

"They're here," I ask.

"Yea, my dad _is _a legend," Randy reminds me jokingly.

"Oh right," I mentally slap myself.

"So do you," he asks.

"Of course," I reply. I feel millions of wings flapping nervously around in my stomach.

Randy takes me by the hand and leads me over to an older couple. I assume their Randy's parents, because Randy looks just like the older man.

"Hey mom and dad," Randy greets.

The woman's kind face lights up. "Randall there you are," she hugs him.

"I missed you too ma," Randy chuckles.

"Hey there son," Randy's dad hugs him when his mom lets him go.

"Hi pop," Randy smiles, I can tell Randy loves his dad.

"Oh is this the little lady who stole your heart," Mrs. Orton gushes over me with her thick Missouri accent. "She's so pretty! I can see why!"

I blush.

"Yea, this is her," Randy smiles always ready to put me on a pedal stool and show me off to the world.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us, boy" Mr. Orton jokingly smacks Randy over the head.

"Ouch dad, I was getting to that," Randy laughs rubbing the back of his head. "Mom, dad, this is my lovely girlfriend Faith," Randy introduces me.

I blush. "So nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Orton."

"Oh please dear, Elaine and Bob," Randy's mom smiles warmly. She's like the mom I always wanted. "It's so nice to finally meet you sweetie. Randy calls home and just talks non stop about you."

"Mom," Randy whines, getting embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon boy," Randy's dad laughs. "You know it's true."

"Dad," Randy complains.

I hold in a laugh, "Aw Randy, you really do?" "Of course, you stole my heart, just like ma said," Randy confesses still a little embarrassed.

"Oh you two are just adorable," Elaine says happily. "I'm so happy you found love Randy."

"Thanks mom," Randy smiles. "Will you two be at Wrestlemania tomorrow?"

" Of course, we have to give you your gift," Randy's dad replies.

"That and see your match," his mom adds.

"Thanks guys," Randy looks really happy.

We talk so more and his parents take pictures of Randy and I to show his siblings who couldn't make it begins they're in college. Becky, Randy's younger sister is twenty-two and is working to be a nurse. Randy's youngest sibling Nate is twenty and is going to be a physical therapist. It's pretty cool that all the Orton's turned out successful

I also take an adorable picture of Randy and his parents. Elaine makes me promise to never hurt Randy and for Randy to never hurt me We promise and they leave. We leave shortly after with dad and Maria.

When we get back to the hotel, I immediately take my hair down feeling all the pain from the pins. I jump in the shower and wash my hair so it wouldn't be greasy in the morning. I slip on black yoga pants and one of Randy's RKO shirts that I stole from him. I walk out into the living room area and say goodnight every one and Randy comes with me. We started to share a room, which dad was a little uncomfortable with, but got over it.

"You stole my shirt." Randy's warm breath tickles my neck as I turn down the bed.

"I think it looks better on me," I turn around.

"True," Randy kisses my head, and we crawl into bed.

**The Next Day: Wrestlemania**

We arrive at the arena for Wrestlemania at 6:30 am. I am ready to kill someone and so is Maria. All the people who are performing are ecstatic and basically bouncing off the walls. The four of us get into our locker room and Maria and I roll out sleeping bags and place pillows down and decide to get some more sleep while Randy and dad are at the information meeting and doing promos. They just laugh at us and I remember that today is Randy's birthday. I run after him and kiss him wishing him a happy birthday. He smiles and kisses me before running to go do his promo.

Maria and I both decide to get up at 8:30 am. We take showers in the adjoining bathroom and plug in all the appliances that we'll need to get ready. We dry completely off and put on some sweats deciding that it is way too early to be wearing our outfits. I blow dry my hair and get every single knot out. The reason I'm working so hard? I have to be my dad's valet for tonight. The reason Maria is trying so hard? Well for one she is Maria, and two, she has a date with my dad tonight. I start doing my hair by straightening my bangs and putting them in a little bump and the top of my head. Then, I start to curl each individual strand of hair making sure they all curl and fall correctly, and in it to make a super sexy style. I then help Maria straighten her hair and style it to a nice pinned style. Get this, all the work we did, took two hours to do.

**Fast Forward to 6:30 PM**

Ria, my new nickname for Maria(she calls me Fay) and I are finally ready to get dressed. Ria wears a blue, white, and black skin tight dress, black stilettos, black bangles , and has a black clutch for later. I wear a little pink dress with pearls that line under my bust, and black heels. We are finally finish and walk out to dad and Randy who had changed in the main pat of the locker room.

"Damn," Randy says when he sees me.

"Like it," I ask.

"Of course," Randy kisses my cheek.

"I wish you could be my valet tonight," Randy pouts.

"One day," I promise.

"Good," he smiles. "I'm holding you to that."

"Orton. Faith, I hate to brake up this love fest but Randy we have to get stretching," dad says walking over to us.

"Party pooper," Randy sticks his tongue out at dad.

"Mature Orton," dad rolls his eyes.

I walked Randy to the gorilla position for his match. "Wish me luck," he asks.

"Good luck," I peck his lips. I am happy that for once I don't have to stand on my tip toes. "And happy birthday."

"Thanks baby," he kisses my forehead and goes for his match.

I watch the match on the big screen back stage. I can see Randy is in pain and it kills me to see that. He ends up losing to Glen. When Randy comes back I hug him. "Are you ok? That looked brutal."

"Yea, I'm fine. A little sore," he replies.

Soon enough, it's time for me to be valet. Dad and I go to the gorilla position and wait. We meet the rapper Machine Gun Kelly and Ester Dean. They are both extremely nice. They perform and after the do, dad and I go out. I kiss dad on the cheek and stay at rind side. Flo Rida does his performance and it was good, but, I liked MGK's. The match goes on and dad loses. We go back stage and dad shakes hands with the Rock. They're really friends and the storyline is over.

There is an after party and we go for a few minutes but go home for Randy's birthday. Randy had received a new tie from his parents and a digital picture frame with pictures from last night and some where ones they took while we weren't looking. My favorite is the one where Randy and I are smiling and looking at each other. I give him the watch when we get back to the hotel.

"Aw, Faith I love it. Thank you," Randy kisses me after he opens it.

"Your welcome," I kiss him and head to bed extremely happy.

**Dean's POV:**

I didn't go to Wrestlemania or the Hall of Fame this weekend. I was too busy scheming. I have an idea what I want to do for revenge and I know that it will work. I'm afraid Randy or John might be around with her, but whatever. She will pay.

**A/N: Ok, really long chapter but hey it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. And as you can see Maria won the poll. I was happy with this result thank you to the three of you who voted. The dresses are on my profile so give them a look (: **

**Love,**

**Krystina**


	14. Randy's Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 12: Randy's Dirty Little Secret**

I'm feeling like crap today. My head is pounding, I'm coughing, my body aches, I have the chills and my throat is killing me. I haven't eaten much today in fear of throwing up. I've been able to convince everyone that the coughing is from allergies. The reason I haven't told anyone yet, is because, I want to see if it passes, but, so far it hasn't.

Randy and I sit on the couch and watch the matches in the locker room while Maria and dad chat quietly.

"Want to get something to eat? You haven't eaten all day baby girl," Randy says sweetly.

"Ok," I reply, it hurts to talk and my voice is a little horsed.

"You ok," Randy asks with compassion filling his voice.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I smile trying to brush him off.

We head to catering and Randy grabs a water and some pizza. I take warm tea and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. We sit at a table together and start to eat.

"Are you sure you're ok," Randy asks after a few bites, and seeing me eat slow.

"Yea, why," I ask looking up from my soup and cough, yea that just proved my point… not.

"You look a little under the weather and you've been coughing all day," Randy replies.

"Fine, I haven't been feeling all that great today," I admit.

Before Randy can say anything, Kevin, Dean's brother comes and sits with us.

"Hey guys," he says.

"Hey," Randy and I reply politely.

"Um Faith, I have to let you know Dean is back," Kevin says solemnly. "He got off on a insanity plea. He has two strikes before he has to go to a reform school. I'm sorry."

What ever color I have left has fled from my face. "Is… is he here?"

"Yes, he's in the locker room with Mike," Kevin replies.

"Just please keep him away from her Kevin. Or else he'll be dealing with me," Randy threatens.

"Don't worry I will. And if he does, you can deal with him as you see fit," Kevin shrugs. "He is eighteen."

"What?" I ask. "He told me he was sixteen."

"No," Kevin shakes his head. "He just turned eighteen. He lied."

"He really is a loon," Randy mutters.

"Trust me I know," Kevin rolls his eyes. I can tell Kevin resents his brother.

"Excuse me," I say getting up and clasping my hand over my mouth and running towards the bathrooms.

I finally get there and get in the first stall throwing up before I even have a chance to close the stall door. After purging everything I have eaten and little of dry heaving, I sit on the cool tile floor for a few seconds. Why me? Why can I never catch a brake? I've been so happy lately and now it feels like the whole world just came crashing down on me. I am really worried about everybody's safety. I'm absolutely terrified right now. I realize that I just have to suck it up and not let anyone worry. Especially Randy, he gets very protective over me. I pull myself together and walk out of the bathroom and bump into Randy.

"Oh hey," he smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey," I smile back, pretending like I did not just have a melt down.

"So, how are you taking the news," he asks.

"I'm ok," I lie.

"Faith, you're lying sweetie," he says sweetly, he knows me so well.

" I know. I'm just worried about you and dad," I confess.

"Look, don't worry about us," Randy holds me close to him again. "I will take care of you and me. Don't worry."

"Ok," I smile up at him.

He places a kiss on my forehead. "Shit Faith, you're burning up."

"Really," I ask.

"Yea. Were you throwing up in there," Randy asks, his blue-gray eyes showing his worry and compassion for me.

"Yea," I rely sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby girl," he smiles softly. "Come with me."

Randy takes me by the hand and leads me to where the paramedics are on stand by.

"Hi Mr. Orton, can I help you," a young brunette woman with green eyes asks. Her cheerfulness shows that she is happy she got to be working the event tonight.

"Yea, Cena's daughter here needs to get checked out. Could you give her a look over please," Randy asks politely.

"Oh sure," she replies getting up from her sitting position on the stretcher. "Can you lay down on here sweetie?"

"Sure," I start to feel dizzy and Randy helps me lay on the gurney.

The woman adjusts it so I'm sitting up. "Ok, so what's wrong hun?"

"I've been feeling dizzy, I have the chills, my body aches, I have a cough, my throat hurts, and I just threw up," I reply a little embarrassed.

"And she has a fever," Randy adds on.

"Oh ok. Let me take your temperature and look you over and we'll see what's going on. Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," I reply.

The nurse places a thermometer in my mouth. After a minute it beeps. "You have a fever of 101.5. Can you say ah please," she asks taking a small light and a tongue depressor, I do as she asks, "You have quite a bit of inflammation. Looks like you have the flu. You should drink lots of tea to soothe your throat and take Advil or Motrin for pains. Also, use some cough syrup to suppress the cough and try to keep warm and get rest."

"Ok, thank you so much," I reply hoping off the stretcher and get dizzy. Randy sees me almost fall and catches me.

"Hey missy, I'm serious. Take it easy," the medic jokes.

"Trust me, she will," Randy says seriously.

"Thank you again," I smile politely.

"Your welcome, it's sort of my job," she jokes.

I laugh and say goodbye to her. Randy stops and looks at me. "What," I ask.

"You were sick and didn't tell me," Randy says hurt. "I thought we stuck by each other through everything."

"Randy," I sigh. "I'm sorry I just don't want you to worry."

"Ok," he nods. "But, I want to know everything that goes on with you. You _are_ my girlfriend. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you as such with that medic. I didn't want her to be creeped out."

"It's ok," I shrug. "I know we don't have a normal relationship."

"That we don't," Randy agrees.

"I still love you," I smile at him.

"As I love you," he kisses my forehead again. "C'mon let's get you to the locker room."

"Ok," I reply holding his hand.

We head back to the locker room and Randy has me put my head in his lap and covers me with his jacket as best as he could to keep me warm.

"What's going," dad asks coming out in his gear to go do his promo with Brock Lesnar.

"Faith has the flu," Randy answers.

"And your are still near her why," dad asks.

"Eh, my immune system is awesome," Randy shrugs.

"You ok Faith-y," dad asks.

"No, I feel like crud," I reply.

"Don't worry, after this promo we'll go," dad reassures.

I nod.

"Actually I'll go pack the car with Maria, just stay here," Randy says when dad leaves.

"Ok," I nod.

"Love you," Randy says getting up and goes with Ria to pack the rental.

I start to drift to sleep. I feel someone shake me awake. I open my eyes and see Dean, but my mind is too foggy to do something fast. "Hey beautiful. Miss me," he smirks.

"No," I reply, my voice horsed.

"Oh c'mon, you know you did," he taunts. "I know you think about me every minute of the day."

"Go away Dean," I try and shout, but no one can hear me. "Help!"

"Help," he mocks. He goes and he attacks my lips with a rough kiss. I flail my arms around and try to push him off as his hand tries to move his hand up my shirt.

"Hey!" I hear Randy's voice yell and feel Dean get ripped off of me.

I hear fighting and I get the strength to sit up and see Randy pinning Dean to the wall. "You leave her alone you twisted fuck." Randy punches Dean in the face.

The security guys come and get Dean. That's his first strike, unfortunately he has one more. Randy comes over to me. "You ok?"

"Yea," I reply. "You?"

"Now that I know you're ok," he replies hugging me.

"Randy, I think I'm going to get sick," I push him back and run into the adjoining bathroom and get sick again. Randy rubs circles in my back and holds my hair back.

"Shh, it's ok," he says soothingly.

I try to shove him away but he won't move. Really? I just want some privacy and not I don't want him to see this. When I finish, I sit on the floor.

"You ok," he asks.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Don't worry your dad is coming back right now," Randy picks me up and places me on the couch and puts his jacket on me because I'm to weak to even move my arms.

Dad comes back and Randy carries me out to the van we rented this week. He lays me across the seats in the back and puts my head in his lap. We arrive at dad's house in Tampa where we'll stay tonight and then leave tomorrow. Randy carries me up to a guest room that will be turned into my room and leaves me to get changed. I change into black men's sweat pants( I got them from a flea market for cheap. Don't judge, they're comfortable!), a yellow racer back tank top, and a black and white hoodie. I tie my hair up into sloppy bun, lay on my bed, and watch TV while waiting for Randy to come back in.

**Randy's POV:**

I just told John what happened tonight. Maria had gone up to John's room to sleep.

"Rand(A/N: I meant to do that), I hate to do this to you. But, I think Faith needs to go live with my parents," John says after a few minutes.

I sigh. "It's what's best for her."

"Unfortunately," John agrees. "And we can see her on days off."

"Yea," I nod. I don't want to be away from Faith, but it is for the best.

"When do you think we should send her," he asks.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Won't we need to ask your parents and enlist her in the school?"

"True," he replies. "I'll give my parents a call in the morning. Why don't you head upstairs with her and bring up some aspirin and some cough syrup."

"Alright," I reply.

I walk upstairs with the meds and here someone throwing up in the bathroom connected to Faith's room. I try to open the bathroom door, but, it's locked. "Faith," I knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a second," she replies with a weak voice and then goes back to purging. How much more does she have in her stomach? I here the toilet flush and the sink run for a minute then shut off, she opens the door and I give her a hug.

"You ok," I ask.

"Yea," she replies and starts coughing. " I feel like shit though."

"Alright, let's get you to bed," I smile at her. She tries to move but stumbles dizzily. I sling her arm around my neck and have her lean on me and lead her to the bed. I shift her a little so I can turn down the bed and lay her down.

"Thank you," she says unhappily.

"What's wrong?"

"Randy you're doing everything for me. I don't like to be babied; it makes me feel weak," she explains coughing again.

"Sorry baby, I'm just trying to help," I explain.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I just hate being sick."

"Poor baby," I kiss her forehead. "What kind of medicine do you need?"

"Can I have some cough medicine please," she asks.

"Sure baby," I measure the thick fluid in the cup.

She takes it like a shot. "Thanks."

"No problem," I take the cup. "I'll be right back, I have to change into my pajamas."

"Ok."

I rinse out the cup and leave that and the aspirin on the counter in case she needs it during the night. I change into a pair of sweats like Faith's and an old black shirt. I grab a cup from the cabinet (John keeps them in all the guest bathroom cabinets in case people get thirsty and want water), and fill it up in the sink. I shut off the light and head out to the main room and place the cup on the nightstand next to Faith's side of the bed.

"Do you want me to stay here with you," I ask.

"I don't want you to get sick," she replies.

"That wasn't what I asked," I joke.

"Only if you want to," she revises her answer.

I crawl into bed with her.

"I guess you want to," she laughs after she rolled over to look at me.

"Yup," I kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love you so much," she yawns. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never, I'll always love you," I smile. "Now, get some sleep."

"Ok," she says reluctantly and closes her eyes and within two minutes is fast asleep.

**THREE WEEKS LATER: FAITH'S POV**

I'm finally better! It took a week, SEVEN DAYS, for me to get better. I couldn't stand being sick! Randy was trying to help, but, he just drove me up a fucking wall! MY gosh I've never seen a guy be so annoyingly attentive. The worse part was I was sick for some of the days we were in Europe but, got better by the time we got to London. It was fun and Randy and I took a small tour of Rome. It was gorgeous and there are some beautiful photos of him and I. My two favorites are one of Randy and I with our backs facing away from the camera ad he has his arm around my back as we stand in a row of seats of the Roman Coliseum, the other is one of Randy and I kissing in front of the Trevi Fountain. Once we got back to the states I got all my pictures printed and now Randy and I have them in frames.

Today, dad, Randy, Maria, and I are picking up an RV for travel. It is huge! It expands when we're stopped, it has a extremely nice bathroom with a awesome shower, a huge master bedroom(for dad and Maria) and amazingly comfortable bunks. There is a kitchen and a nice living room that has a large TV hooked up with satellite. I loved this RV! I am sitting next to Randy in the front because he is driving while Maria and dad sleep because they both just got done driving the last twelve hours. We're almost to Detroit, Michigan, we had to drive from Florida to Detroit and it is a long drive! We've been on the road since we got the RV at 12:30 PM yesterday and now it is 4:00 AM on Monday, and it's dad's birthday. Ugh thank god this thing is comfortable.

So now, dad and Brock Lesnar have a match on Sunday. Last week, dad actually got his mouth busted open! And no, it was not fake! He literally came into the locker room with blood all over his face! Apparently, it was _supposed _to be fake, dad had an open blood packet in his mouth, and then Brock was to punch him making it squirt all over the place. Well, Brock, still used to UFC, punched dad and it drew blood. Dad came back to get cleaned up after his promo with John, the annoying talent relation guy, and when got all the fake blood off, his face was actually bleeding!

I really hate Brock! He is so fucking annoying! He walks around like he is god's gift to Pro wrestling cursing like he owns the place and the FCC is not happy with the WWE. He must've got hit so many times in the head that he lost some brain cells, because, he sounds like a dumb ass! He looks like he uses steroids and he is such a jerk to everyone. He asked some of the newer talent to carry his bags last week! He also keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. Well, until Randy walks around with me. For some reason, Brock does not want to piss off my viper. When I asked Randy about it, he shrugs and replied, "Eh, he knows what's good for him and that's to stay away from my girl."

Also, Dean has left me alone since he kissed me. Apparently, he got sick with the flu as well, but, he was not cleared to travel and had to stay with someone. Sucks for him! But, he is back and he is ready to mess with me.

"What are you thinking about," Randy asks bringing me out of my thoughts when we're at a red light.

"How much I hate Lesnar and Dean," I reply.

"Ah," Randy laughs. "What else is new?"

I laugh too. "What about you?"

"How much I love you," he smiles at me. He then turns attention back to the road. I notice there is something wrong with the way he smiled at me, it was more like he was trying to reassure me that he loves me. Not his usual "I love you" smile that he gives me.

"Randy tell me what's going on," I ask.

"What do you mean," he asks, his knuckles go white against his skin from how tight he holds the wheel.

"Don't give me that Randy, please tell me," I beg.

"Ok, but, you have to promise me, you will not leave me. You have to promise me you understand that what I'm about to tell you happened months before I even knew you excisted," Randy is pleading now. I see hints of tears in his eyes.

"I promise," I place a hand on his arm.

"I have a week old baby girl," Randy says. "She was born while we were in Rome. Her mother died giving birth, and Alana Marie, that's my daughter's name, is coming on the road with us."

**A/N: Oh snap! Randy has a daughter? Uh oh how's Faith going to react? This will, hopefully, be updated next week because I want to include Extreme Rules in that chapter! And yes, everything about Brock Lesnar that I said in this is how I feel :p. I might do a mini chapter but we will see about that!**


	15. Randy's New Baby Girl

**A/N: So one of my favorite songs is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum and I see a connection between the song and Randy and Faith's relationship, especially from their first date. Just wanted to share XD**

**Chapter 13: Randy's New Baby Girl**

"_Ok, but, you have to promise me, you will not leave me. You have to promise me you understand that what I'm about to tell you happened months before I even knew you existed," Randy is pleading now. I see hints of tears in his eyes. _

"_I promise," I place a hand on his arm._

"_I have a week old baby girl," Randy says. "She was born while we were in Rome. Her mother died giving birth, and Alanna _

_Marie, that's my daughter's name, is coming on the road with us."_

I am dumbfounded to say the least. Randy just told me he had a daughter. I couldn't be mad because it was before we met. But, I don't know how to feel. My boyfriend of three months, just told me he has a baby. How am I suppose to react?

"Faith, please say something," Randy begs.

"I don't know what _to _say. I'm not mad. I'm not sad. I feel nothing. Randy I love you, and I want to help you with Alanna if you let me," I reply.

"Of course I want you involved," Randy looks at me and smiles as we stop at a gas station. "You'll be a great role model for her."

"I really can't wait to meet her."

"Yea?" Randy asks.

"Yea," I repeat. "I wonder if she looks like you."

"Becky, my sister, has been taking care of her and said that Alanna looks a lot like me," Randy laughs. "She sent me a picture."

"Can I see," I want to see my boyfriend's little girl because, I want to know who his new baby girl is.

"Sure," Randy takes out his iPhone and taps away for a few minutes until he finds what he wants. He holds up a picture of his little girl. In the picture, she has a pink hat on and also is swaddled by a pink blanket. She looks a lot like Randy and has his beautiful blue eyes. She honestly is the cutest baby I've ever seen.

"Aw Randy," I gush. "She's so cute, and she looks like you."

"Yea, except she is cute," he laughs.

"And you're sexy," I kiss his cheek.

"Thanks baby," he smiles and pulls out of the gas station.

We arrive at the arena moments later where all the other people with RV's park. Randy and I go into our bunk and sit together careful not to bump our heads.

"What did you get your dad for his birthday," Randy asks quietly trying not to wake up dad and Maria.

"I got him new dog tags," I reply. "He wanted ones with my name and Maria's name as well as his brothers and parents."

"Nice," Randy smiles. "He'll love them."

"What'd you get him?"

"I got him a new leather jacket and a couple of shirts."

"Oh nice," I smile at him.

Once I get a look into his eyes I smile ever more. He smiles back. He leans in and puts his forehead against mine and places his hand on my cheek. He leans in further and kisses the side of my mouth and pecks his way over my jaw line. He stops for a second and pulls the curtain on the bunk shut, and then goes back to work. He kisses up to my forehead. He then wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap and starts to stroke my hair and kisses me again, this time longer our lips moving together, he stops for second, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, handsome," I kiss him again and he continue moving our lips in synch. He rubs his hands down my back and I do the same to him. He runs his tongue between my lips parting them and leaning back until he is on his back with me on top. He uses a slow circular motion with his tongue and I follow his lead. Kissing him is the most amazing thing in the world; it's like pure bliss and I'm going to die any moment of pleasure. Randy stops and we both let out a comfortable laugh at how much we're out of breath.

"I love you Faith," he pecks my swollen lips. "You're an amazing kisser."

"I love you too Randy and you give the best kisses," I peck his lips too before rolling off him and settling into his arms before drifting off to sleep with dreams of a white ball gown and a handsome blue-eyed wrestler in a tuxedo.

We all get up the next morning and unload the car that the RV holds.

"I told you guys this was an awesome RV," dad gloats as we lower the car from it's stored platform.

"Yea, yea," Randy grumbles; he is not much of a morning person. "You just wanted to bring one of your cars with us."

"This is true," dad laughs, being the complete opposite of Randy, dad is always happy.

We get in the car and head to the gym. Maria and I go to the treadmills while our men go lift weights. I run to the beat of my music. I start to think of Randy and mine's relationship. We have been together for three months, and we're still happy. I mean I know I am, but is he? Not to mention he now has a baby that he has to take care of. Will he still want to be together? Not that I want to pull a family apart, the poor little girl has already lost her mom, I can't take her father away too. But, if Randy and I do stay together, will we end of getting married? Randy is the perfect man, but, I'm still ten years younger than him; who's to say he won't get bored of me? Well, I guess I just have to live like Randy and I will be together forever and not worry about it for right now.

We all meet about an hour later and head to a diner. Once done there, Randy and I drop off dad and Maria back at the arena and head to a court house so Randy can sign some papers to have Alanna in his care for good. We arrive and head to the judge's office. There is two women waiting there with the judge. A baby carrier next to one of the women.

"Ah, Mr. Orton. There you are," the judge nods.

"Yes your honor. Am I late," Randy asks puzzled.

"No, not at all. Your sister and Ms. Speno here just came a little early," the judge explains.

"Wait Sam, you're still alive? Becky said you died giving birth to Alanna," Randy says even more confused.

Both of the young women turn around. One looks like Randy's mom, so I assume that is Becky and the other is a beautiful with brown eyes.

Becky blushes embarrassed, "No. I said she should be dead for wanting to abandon her child after giving birth."

"Oh real mature Rebecca," Sam rolls her eyes. Wow, bitchy much?

"Why do you want to give her up," Randy asks.

"Because, I have to work and I am in the middle of a getting a promotion," Sam says. Yup, she's a bitch.

Alanna starts crying.

"Uh, Faith can you take care of her," Randy asks me gesturing to the baby.

"Sure," I reply.

"Here is her diaper bag," Becky hands me a pink diaper bag.

I walk out of the judge's office and in to the ladies' room. I pick her up and set her on the changing table. She is such a pretty a little girl. "Hi little girl. What's wrong? Do you need a diaper change?" I change her diaper which was a little wet and she doesn't stop crying. I try to feed her a bottle, but she won't take it. I start to rock her and she calms down. "Oh you just wanted a little attention, huh? I guess that's something you have in common with your daddy. It's so good to meet you Alanna."

She coos at me and smiles a little bit. I smile back and continue to rock her. I love her like my own already. I think it's because she is technically part of Randy. I can see a lot of her in him. Her head shape and eyes are very similar to Randy. She starts to close her eyes and yawns. "It's ok little princess," I coo. She falls asleep and I head back to the lobby with all of her stuff.

I sit in a hard plastic chair with her in my arms. About an hour later, and after my arms are numb from holding Alanna, Randy, Becky, and Sam come out. Sam storms out, bitch, while Randy and Becky come towards me.

"Oh, how cute," Becky gushes. Without warning she takes a picture on her phone.

"Jesus Beck, warn someone before you start taking pictures," Randy rolls his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "Hi, I'm Randy's younger sister, Rebecca, but call me Becky please."

"It's ok, I'm Faith. Randy's girlfriend," I smile.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, why don't we go out for lunch," Randy suggests.

"Sure," Beck and I agree.

Randy carries the car seat out to the car and I carry Alanna.

"Aw this is so adorable. You guys are like a little family," Becky teases.

"Shut up Becky," Randy laughs and buckles the car seat in. "Faith, can you pass me my daughter?"

I hand the sleeping baby over to Randy. He places Alanna in the car seat and kisses her forehead. I smile at the scene and hear a click of a phone's camera. Apparently Randy heard it too, because, he cracked his head on the door.

"God damn it Becky," Randy holds the back of his head.

"Sorry," she apologizes sheepishly.

We head to a restaurant and sit down. Randy hold his baby girl in his arms. She starts to cry.

"Oh no," Randy panics.

"Randy it's ok," Becky reassures. "Try a bottle."

Randy starts to feed Alanna. She takes the bottle and she drinks it all. Becky and I become good friends and she fallows Randy and I back to the arena. She helps us set up stuff in the RV for Alanna. We also set up a pack and play in the locker room for tonight. She leaves and Randy still holds his little baby to him.

"You're a natural father," I smile at him.

"Thank you," he leans over and kisses me.

The story line people want me to have a promo with Brock so, I have that to look forward to. Have I mentioned how much I despise this guy? Regardless, I get ready. I wear a plain v-neck black t-shirt, light wash skinny jeans, and black high tops. I leave my hair down, put make up on, and finish my outfit off with my necklace Randy gave me. I walk out of the bathroom and Randy wolf whistles as he feeds Alanna again.

"Thanks," I blush. "I'll be back. Dad's already out there."

"Ok, love you," he smiles.

"Love you too," I blow him a kiss and get to the interview area with Josh Matthews.

"Hello Faith," he shakes my hand. "You ready?"

"Hi Josh, and yea always," I smile.

"Ok in three two one," the camera man mouths.

"I'm here with John Cena's daughter Faith," Josh introduces me.

I smile and wave and hear the crowd cheer.

"Faith, what do you think of Brock Lesnar's attacks on your father," Josh asks.

"I think he's a dumb ass," I reply honestly. "I believe that my dad can and will beat Brock on Sunday."

"Is that so," I hear an irritating voice behind me.

"Yea, I do," I turn around and face Brock. "Because, he is a better wrestler than you will ever be."

"Well little lady, I am a dominant person, your daddy will learn that on Sunday. And You," he smirks, "well you can learn that whenever you want babe."

I slap Brock as hard as I can in the face.

He holds in face and tries to intimidate me, "You little…"

"Brock, leave her alone," dad comes in and the crowd is filled cheers and boos. "She has nothing to do with this, she's just a kid,"

"Well, I may not be able to take her out but I can take you out on Sunday," Brock threatens.

"Sorry Brock, but well this is embarrassing, but, I have a girlfriend," dad jokes.

Brocks nostrils flare as he walks away and the camera man calls cut.

"Faith what in the hell were you thinking slapping him," dad shouts.

"Did you hear what he said? I was definitely not allowing him to get away with that," I reply with my arms folded across my chest. Randy had told me not to take any bullshit from anyone, he says I'm too sweet. He says that I need to start to be a little more assertive.

"I know Sweetie, but I just want you to be safe," dad sighs.

"Ok daddy," I hug him and we head back to the locker room.

Dad packs up his stuff as Randy asks me to step outside. He yells at me for being stupid and slapping Brock. But, he then contradicts himself by saying he's proud I didn't take Brock's comments. I smile at him and hug him. We get Alanna buckled in her car seat and we head to the RV. Randy got Alanna's pack and play all anchored down in the living room and covered in sheets. While he did that, I fed her and burped her one last time. I put her in and Randy covered her up. Dad and Maria finally come out, and we leave for the next arena having celebrated dad's birthday earlier, he loved his new dog tags.

**SUNDAY: EXTREME RULES PPV 7:30 PM**

Well, it's Sunday, meaning pay per view day. Ugh, this means Dean will be here. You see, Kevin is now on Smack Down so, we don't see them much anymore, only on pay per views. Like today.

Alanna does not sleep through the night yet. She wakes up like every two hours and Randy takes care of it all the time, he says that I should not have to take care of his baby. But, we have also bought her a swing she can use either in the locker room or the RV and a small bassinet with handles that we put in the corner of the locker room and store in a bottom compartment of the vehicle. We got everything under control, now we just need her to sleep through the night.

The pay per view has now started and dad and Randy are stretching getting ready for their matches. Once they finish, it's time for me to walk Randy to the gorilla position for his match. His music plays and he leans and kisses me before going out. Glenn goes next and I wish him luck. Randy got the pin and as I am preoccupied with cheering, someone grabs me. I'm spun around to face Dean. Will he ever just leave me the hell alone?

"So you're dating Orton now? Wow you're just jail bait huh," he asks.

"Just leave me alone Dean," I pull my arm away from him.

"What if I don't," he asks.

"Then you'll deal with me," Randy replies as he comes through the curtain.

"And me," dad says as he comes down the hall for his match.

Dean then runs like hell.

"Randy, I think it's time you tell her," dad says simply.

"Yea ok," Randy replies sadly.

"Why not take her out," dad asks. "Maria has Alanna."

Randy nods and takes me back to the locker room. He explains to Maria who says she would watch the baby. Randy showers and changes quickly. We head to a restaurant in silence, but, he holds my hand the entire time.

We head inside and sit down. I fear he'll brake up with me. I can't deal with that if he does. I think I'll commit suicide. We order and the he speaks up, "Um, Faith. It kills me, literally kills me, to say this, but your dad and I think you should live with your grandparents."

I just cry, no, no I can't live with out him.

"Don't cry please," he begs. "We'll see you on our days off, I'll call and Skype you every night. And, if we go on tour to somewhere you want to go, we'll take you out of school for it."

"Ok," that's all I can say.

"I love you, that's why I'm agreeing to this," he takes my hands.

I just nod. What if he goes back to his old ways? What if he cheats on me? What if we brake up? I feel like I can't breathe, I need Randy, he is my whole life. I look up and see him crying too.

"Baby, I don't want you to go, but, you have to," he wipes his eyes. "You need a good education. I promise to stay with you."

Randy and I ate in an uncomfortable silence. I know they're looking out for me, but, I love them so much that I can't stand to be away from them.

Raw is over when we get back and we get on the RV to leave for West Newbury, Massachusetts. Randy feeds Alanna and I sneak into the bathroom while dad and Maria are driving. I take all my make-up off and take off my clothes. I take out my separated razor blade. I take a deep breath and cut my upper thigh. The blood rises to the top and the familiar burning feeling makes me feel better. I look at my wrist and cut my wrist three times in short lines. I sigh and feel like all the stress is leaving my body through the little lines in my wrist. I clean up the blood and make sure it stops bleeding before I change into my pajamas, a pair of black sweats and a white long sleeve shirt because it gets cold at night.

I walkout of the bathroom and go to my bunk and lay down holding the bear Randy gave me close to me. Randy joins me as he after he puts Alanna to bed. He lays down and faces me.

"Are you doing ok," he asks, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy like mine.

"Yea," I reply.

"You know I love you right," he pushes my hair out my eyes.

"Yea," I repeat myself.

Randy kisses me, "Forgive me?"

"I am not mad," I assure him.

"Good," he nods and I see him look at my wrist. "Faith, what did you do?"

I look down and see blood on the sleeve of shirt.

"Are you cutting again," Randy whispers as if he says it out loud it would be true.


	16. Going On Even Though It Hurts

**Soundtrack for this chapter:**

**How Do I Live- LeAnn Rimes**

**Breathing- Jason DeRulo**

**Hey There Dahlia- The Plain White T's (suggested by ForeverNocturnal (: )**

**Skyscraper-Demi Lovato**

**Chapter 15: Going On Even Though It Hurts**

I shut my eyes to keep from crying. You see, Randy knows I had cut myself before, but, we never really talked about it. We just never got around to it after I woke up from the coma. I hope if he brakes up with me, I hope he does it quickly. I can't deal if he drags it out, I love him. Screw that, I'm _in _love with him. I feel so sick.

"Faith," Randy looks me in the eyes, here it comes, "Why?"

_Or not_. "I…I don't want to leave. I don't want our relationship to end. I'm in love with you. I never felt this way for anyone but you. I got scared, what if you find someone else," I'm in tears now and shaking.

"Shh," Randy holds me close to him and his shirt becomes soaked with my tears. "Honey, I'm in love with you, I can't love anyone else. _You _are my first love. _You_ and Alanna are my _life_ and the only two girls I ever _want _for the west of eternity. Do you understand that?"

I nod still sobbing.

"C'mon honey. You don't want to sick again," he wipes my tears. "My phone will always be on for you. And if you ever need a date to a dance, I'm available babe. OK?"

"Yea," I smile at him, done crying.

He kisses me again and I fall asleep on his chest.

**The Next Morning 3:30 AM :**

I make sure I have everything one last time. Dad, Maria, Randy, and Alanna go to the airport with me. I cried all night, poor Randy had to take care of two babies. I'm traveling alone today, and uncle Steve and uncle Sean will wait for me when I get to Massachusetts. My plane is called and I grab my carry on and my bear and stand up. Dad and Maria hug me and say their goodbyes and leave so Randy and I can have some privacy. I'm ready to start my life over again.

"Call me when you get settled," Randy asks with Alanna in his arms.

"Of course," I kiss him and Alanna goodbye.

Randy has Alanna wave goodbye to me. I smile and then board the plane with tears in my eyes. I sit in my first class seat and once we are at a cruising altitude, fall asleep.

A few hours later, a flight attendant wakes me to tell me we are landing. I thank her and once we land, go get my luggage. Steve and Sean wait for me by baggage claim and I hug them. We head back to my grandparents in silence. Grandma shows me to my room, which is Sean's old room, before he moved in the basement. The walls are light blue, and there are blue, green, and white lanterns. The shelves, bed frame, and desk are white and there is a white furry rug. The bed is blue, green, and white with polka dots and it's a day bed with white shelves behind the pillows of my bed. A window in my room that let's in the mid day sun.

"Grandma, I love it," I hug her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome and good, I'm glad. Why don't you take a shower and a nice nap," she suggests. "Dinner is at six."

"Thank you," I say again as she leaves. Now that I'm alone, I start to cry. This sucks worse than anything else. I love my grandparents, but, I need Randy. I cry until my eyes feel raw. I look in the mirror and I look like a mess, my hair is messy and my eyes are puffy. I have a bathroom connected to my room, it has not been decorated yet, so it is simply white. I get the water scalding hot, and when I get in, the water feels like a warm embrace. I wash up quickly, trying to avoid soap getting in my cuts. I feel stupid for cutting myself. I always do after wards. I still have the depressed feeling though. I get out and put on black yoga pants and a female version of an RKO shirt, Randy got me one so that when we go out I can wear it. I brush my hair out and put it in a pony tail being too lazy to blow dry my hair. I lay on the bed and hold the bear Randy gave me close to me. I realize I forgot to call Randy. I scroll through my contacts and call him.

"Hey beautiful," Randy answers after the first ring.

"Hey handsome," I hope he did not her the hint of sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong," of course he picked up on it, he's Randy and he knows mw better than anyone.

"I just miss you," I feel the tears slide down my face.

"I miss you too," Randy sighs sadly, "You do know this is just to protect you from Dean right?"

"Yea," I reply wiping my face.

"Hey, your birthday is on Friday isn't it," Randy asks, "The eleventh?"

"Oh, yea," I personally forgot. "So sweet of you to remember."

"That's weird, because, I'm not a sweet guy," Randy jokes.

"You are to me," I remind him.

"Yea don't tell anyone though. I have a reputation," Randy jokingly threatens.

"Anything for you," I say in a day-dreamy voice. "How's Alanna?"

"She's doing good. She threw up on your dad," Randy laughs.

I laugh too, "Why?"

"Well, your dad was playing airplane with her, and she had just ate so she threw up," Randy laughs harder. "The funny thing is she like made a giggle sound after she did."

I laugh so hard it hurts. "Oh my god, what did he say?"

"He gave her back to me said, 'I think this is your's' and went to clean up."

"Oh Alanna," I smile. "She's just like her daddy."

"In a way she is," Randy chuckles.

Randy and I talk for a little while longer until he has to go. I feel better when I hang up with him but, my chest aches for him still. I start to unpack the few clothes I have. I still haven't put any weight on from when I woke up from the coma so, I'm still in my 'skinny' clothes. Dad says he'll send me clothes for my birthday. In other words, Maria is picking out the clothes and dad is sending them. I have two huge suitcases full of clothes, one is for formal and one for casual, and a large gym bag full of shoes, my guitar case, and my carry on had my souvenirs, my phone, and my iPod. I finish putting away all my casual clothes and shoes. I open my formal clothes suitcase and the first dress I see is the one I wore to Hall of Fame. I think about that night and the pictures of Randy and I that I stored in my carry on. I smile and put the dress in my closet. I put the rest of my dresses away, and there is one left. I take it out and feel the familiar feel of lace. I look at it and it is the same red one shoulder dress I wore on my first date with Randy. I smile at the memory. He was so romantic and we were so happy together. I place the dress in the closet and start to put up my pictures from traveling. Grandma had put up three bulletin boards around the room, so now it's just a matter of which goes where. I put the ones of the buildings I took pictures of on the back of the door. I then put all the pictures of dad, Maria, Alanna, and I up on the board above my desk. And of course the ones of Randy and I or just Randy on the board on the wall that my bed is pushed against. The last pictures I have are my favorites, black and white versions of the two pictures from Rome and the picture of Randy and I at the Hall of Fame dinner. Those three are put in one of those frames that have three empty slots and I put that on my nightstand.

"Hay Faith," Sean knocks on my door.

"Come in," I call sitting on my bed.

"So you ready for school tomorrow," he asks.

"Yea," I reply.

"Good, if you get lost come find me," Sean says.

"Cool. So you must be graduating this year right," I ask.

"Uh," Sean rubs the back of his neck. "No, because I got held back so I'm actually in my sophomore year."

"Damn," I laugh.

"I know," he laughs too, "But, I'm definitely moving up this year. I'm not letting my niece graduate before me."

We head down to dinner and eat. I go back up to my room afterwards and get out my iHome. Yea, I had a lot of luggage. I open my window because it's awfully hot. I plug my iPod in and put on Josh Groban's don't give up. I sing along the first few words until I hear someone, "Hey."

I jump and look around. I don't see anyone until I look out the window to see a handsome, of course not as handsome as Randy, with black 'emo' hair, blue eyes, and snake bite piercing "Oh, hi. I wasn't disturbing you was I?"

"Naw, not at all," he shakes his head, "I'm Will, Will Russell."

"I'm Faith Cena," I reply.

"Oh yea, Mrs. Cena said her granddaughter was going to be moving in," Will nods. "You must be John's daughter."

"That's me," I smile.

"Hey I was wondering, I couldn't help but notice your awesome voice, would you like to join our school show choir," Will asks.

"Um, sure," I shrug.

"Cool, can you try out tomorrow," he asks.

"I'll ask," I shrug again.

"Cool, nice to meet you Faith," he smiles.

"Like wise Will," I smile back.

Will closes his window and grandma knocks on my door, "Faith?"

"Come in," I reply.

"So, how are you settling in," she asks.

"I'm doing ok," I smile. "Thank you for letting me move in."

"Oh no problem dear," she smiles.

"Oh grandma, can I try out for school choir tomorrow," I ask.

"Sure, just have Sean drive you home. He'll be at baseball anyway," she answers.

"Thank you," I hug her.

"No problem," she hands me a book bag filled with stuff. "Here is all your school supplies by the way."

"Thank you," I smile. Grandma has given me so much.

"Stop thanking me," she smiles back. "Good night dear."

"Good night," I hug her.

She leaves and I take my bear that Randy gave me and but it on my bed. I send him a text.

ME: Good night babe 3 u!

**Randy my 3 says**: 3 u 2! Sweet dreams beautiful 3

ME: Only if I dream of you ;)

**Randy my 3 says: Samez ;)**

I smile at his text and plug my phone in and turn off my light and snuggle with my bear and drift off to sleep after setting my alarm for five am dreaming of the day when Randy and I will be together again.

My alarm goes off and I rise quickly and get dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. I slip my shoes on and put my iPod on. I jog around the neighborhood until six thirty and head back to the house. I jump in a quick shower and blow dry my hair and brush it out. My hair lays straight. I put a green tube top with white flowers and a green bow under my bust. Over the top I wear a white blazer and a pair of light wash destroyed flair jeans. I slip on a pair of white wedges and finish up with light brown eye shadow and a pale lipstick with a glossy coat.

I walk down stairs and grandma hands me a plate of pancakes, "Here you go sweetie. You look nice," she kisses my cheek.

"Thanks grandma," I eat my breakfast and my phone goes off alerting a text. I look at my phone and see it's from Randy.

**Randy my 3 says: Have fun in school babe. Luv ya forever**

ME: Luv ya 2 sexy333 Thx.

Sean comes down and eat s his breakfast, "Need a ride," he asks his mouth full.

"Sean! Swallow before you talk," grandma chastises.

"Sorry," he says after swallowing. "Anyway Faith want a ride to school?"

"Sure, thanks," I reply wiping my mouth.

"Alright, brush your teeth and grab your bag and we'll go," Sean says putting our dishes in the sink.

Sean and I arrive at the school early so I can get my schedule and locker. Sean takes me to the office where I get all my stuff. My locker is next to Sean's and we get our books for our classes.

"Faith let me see your schedule," Sean asks and I hand him my schedule. "Cool, we have lunch, chemistry, and gym together."

"Awesome," I reply.

"Hey c'mon I have to go see my girlfriend," Sean starts walking towards the cafeteria where most people stand in the morning because it is the closet doors to the student parking lot.

"Ooh Sean's got a girlfriend," I tease.

"Says the girl who is dating a guy who is eleven years older than her," Sean teases back.

Sean leads me over to a table where Will is standing, "Guys this is my niece Faith."

"Hi I'm Michael Rent," a short guy with black 'emo' hair covering his dark brown eyes, snake bites, and a toned chest introduces himself in a happy stereotypical gay voice. "But you can call me Angel everyone does. This is my boyfriend Drew."

Drew is tall with short brown hair, icy blue eyes, gages in his ears, and a tough demeanor, smiles to reveal dimples, "Hi."

"Hi Angel and Drew," I shakes Drew's hand but when I go to shake Angel's hand he hugs me.

"He's a lover," Drew laughs.

"Sorry," Angel blushes.

"It's fine," I smile.

"I'm Reese Michaels," a girl who looks like Kristin Stewart in the first Twilight movie smiles. "I'm Sean's girlfriend."

"I'm Reese's sister, Lacey," another girl introduces herself. This girl is blond with blue eyes and looks like Taylor Momsen. "By the way, this is Zacky and he's mine," she loops her arm with Zacky's and pulls him close to her, ooh someone gets jealous.

Zacky has black spiked hair and almost translucent blue eyes, he also has his ears pierced. He rolls his eyes, "Woman I'm my own God damn person! Nice to meet you Faith."

"Nice to meet you three," I shake all their hands.

"Faith this is Will he lives next door," Sean introduces me to Will.

"We met," Will smiles. "I heard her singing last night"

"What he said," I laugh.

"This is my sister Jacey," Will pulls over a shy looking girl.

Jacey has wide dark green eyes, bleach blond hair with bright red framing the tips of her arm around her face, and a face that makes her look so young. "Hi," she says shyly.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," I smile.

"Oh guys," Will says, "She's auditioning to be with us in show choir."

"Sweet we need a new girl," Zacky smiles wide.

Lacey hits him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ow, nothing bitch," Zacky rubs his arm.

"Excuse me?" Lacey sneers.

"You hear me," Zacky says. "Jesus woman!"

"Well then," Lacey rolls her eyes.

"You know what-," Zacky is cut off by Will.

"KNOCK IT OFF," Will shouts. "Jeez you two are a couple act like it!"

"Yes sir," they both mutter.

The bell rings and I head to English. Will is in my class so I sit with him. In class we're reading Romeo and Juliet, something I've read before. Then I go to Algebra two and Zacky is there. He has me sit next to him. I'm really good in Algebra so this class should be easy. I learn Zacky, like Sean, is eighteen and held back, and I know why now. The whole time he jokes around and is on his phone. After algebra I have gym with Sean and we play volleyball and we lost horribly. After gym is child care, where we will take home one of those fake babies with a partner, and Will is in my class, he got put here because he needed to get a requirement done. Then it's lunch with the whole group. And my last classes are chemistry, Italian, and baking which again Will is in my class.

Will has me follow him to the auditorium. "We get the auditorium everyday after school. Mr. Bowen is our director, and he makes sure we get our practice in," Will explains as he pushes open a heavy stage door, we're standing off to the side, behind the curtain, on the stage.

"Wow," I'm in awe, the stage is huge.

"That's what I said the first time I saw the stage," Will smiles.

"I just got extremely nervous," I'm sure my eyes are as wide as a dear caught in head lights.

"Don't be," Will puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "They'll love you. Do you need anything to perform?"

"Can I borrow a guitar by any chance," I ask. "I forgot mine."

"Ugh, sure. Wait here, I have to run and get mine it's in the music room right across the hall," Will runs out of the stage door and as quickly he left he comes back. "Here you go." He hands me a classic style acoustic guitar that has stickers of what I assume are his favorite bands. Bands like Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, and Godsmack. In other words, I don't know any of these people, I listen to music like Nicki Minaj, Adele, and Drake. "Sorry about all the stickers."

"It's ok, thanks for letting me borrow your guitar," I smile.

"No problem," he nods. "Let me go introduce you to your 'crowd'."

"Ok," I nod. When he leaves I think my song over.

"Alright my fellow West Newbury High Rebels," Will shouts and I can hear cheers. I can tell there is no more than six or seven people in the crowd. "Today we have Ms. Faith Cena trying out to join our prodigious group of misfits." Someone boos. "Shut the fuck up Zacky!" Will yells.

"William Sanders," a male voice corrects.

"Sorry Mr. Bowen," Will reluctantly apologizes. "Anyway here's Faith Cena."

I walk on stage and they clap.

"What are you singing for us Faith," I can't see anything because the house lights are off, but, I assume it's Mr. Bowen's voice.

"I would like to sing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato," I reply.

"Proceed," he says.

I strum Will's guitar and start to sing the song with my own personal flair.

Skies are crying I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me

I sing the first lines quietly and shyly. I start to get into the music adding a little power into my voice as I sing the next part.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

For the next part I decide to come completely out my shell. I imagine myself alone in my room I sing with as much power in my voice as I can muster up.

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper! As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

I imagine that Dean can see me singing this too. I have this be my way of telling him that I'm stronger than I was when I dated him. I also imagine that Randy is here too and can hear me telling Dean all of this. The look on his face in one of pure pride.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

This is it. The last few line of the song. I stop playing and sing this next part without music.

Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

I pick up on the music again and I can hear them all cheering. I'm actually doing it! I'm singing in front of people.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper,

Ohhh woaah

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!I finish the song and they all cheer. The house lights come up when they stop cheering.

"Ok, so based on that response," a younger man I assume is Mr. Bowen says, "You're in! Welcome to the Young Rebels!"

After my audition, Sean drives me home. He was happy for me. I run upstairs and call Randy.

"Hey baby," Randy answers right away.

"Hey guess what," I say excitedly.

"What's that," he asks.

"I'm in a show choir group. I auditioned and I got in," I cheer.

"Aw, baby girl, I'm so happy for you," Randy congratulates me.

"Thanks. How's everyone," I ask.

"Good, we all miss you. Alanna slept through the night though last night," Randy replies.

"That's awesome. I miss you guys too," I frown.

"Oh by the way, I put your birthday gift in the mail. It'll be there Friday," Randy says.

"Randall Orton," I groan. "Why'd you get me a gift."

"Because, I love you," Randy replies.

I talk to Randy a little while longer and then call dad. He was happy for me too. I go to bed tonight a very happy girl.

**A/N: Pictures of Faith's new friends and her first day of school outfit will be on my profile between tonight and tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter :D**


	17. Faith's Birthday Promise

**Chapter 15: Faith's Birthday Promise**

It's Friday May 11, my birthday. I wake up at 5:30 and go for my jog. I then hop in a shower and put on black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that says 'stop making sense', and a pair of black heeled ankle lace up boots. I blow dry my hair straight. I apply a smoky eye and red lipstick and make my eyelashes have volume. I look at myself and my mirror and realize I forgot one important detail, my believe necklace. I put it on and walk down stairs following the wonderful scent of banana bread.

"Good morning happy birthday," grandma chirps as she serves me my banana bread, waffles, and scrambled eggs with hot sauce, all my favorites. She then sets a mug of her peppermint hot chocolate down for me. "Enjoy sweetie," she kisses my forehead.

"Thank you grandma," I smile at her after taking a bite of my eggs.

"You're welcome," she smiles and sits down with me. We're the only two up and dressed this early. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing much. I have practice this afternoon for choir, other than that I got nothing."

"How about for dinner," she asks. "Do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Can we stay in," I ask.

"Sure I'll cook you up something nice," she replies.

A sleepy but dressed Sean comes in the kitchen, "happy birthday Faith," he grumbles getting his breakfast.

"Thank you," I laugh as he burns his hand on the toaster trying to get his toast.

"Ouch damn it," Sean pulls his hand away, that woke him up. "Sean no cursing," grandma corrects him.

"Yes mom. Sorry mom," he mumbles sitting down.

"Oh Faith, do you want your present now or after school," grandma asks.

"I can wait until after school, gives me something to look forward to," I reply. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh nonsense," she brushes me off.

"Faith you almost ready to go," Sean asks.

"Yea just give me two more minutes," I run upstairs brush my teeth and grab my book bag.

Sean waits by the front door and twirls his keys around his finger. "Ready?"

"Yup," I reply and we head out to his 2010 black mustang GT.

We pull up to the school and head inside. We sit at our normal table in the back of the cafeteria where everyone else is sitting,

"Happy birthday," they all shout randomly.

I blush because everyone else in the room looks at us, "thanks guys."

Angel comes up, hugs me, and hands me a wrapped package, "This is from Drew and I."

"Aw thanks guys," I smile at them.

"Don't thank us yet," Drew rolls his eyes. "Open it."

I open it and inside is a gift card to get my nails done, "Thanks guys," I hug them.

"This is from Jacey, Lacey, Reese, and I," Zacky hands me a gift bag.

I open and inside is a Young Rebels, our choir group, hoodie. "I love it thank you," I hug all of them.

"And this is from me," Will hands me a small package. I open it and it has one of those blank CD's and a friendship brace let in it. "You need to learn the music we sing and the friendship bracelet is something we all have," Will holds up his wrist and sure enough there is the same black woven leather bracelet as in the box on his wrist.

"Thanks guys," I hug all of them.

The rest of school goes by quick and it's time for choir practice. We have a dance competition for fun today, we've been working so hard for our first competition tomorrow. Will is my partner and we choose to wing it because neither of us know how to dance. Our song is Snuff by Slipknot. I have never heard of the band or the song.

We lost the competition to Jacey who did a solo to a song called you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. Mr. Bowen is having Will and I take dance lessons which he can get us for free, his sister teaches at a local dance studio.

After our little competition, we have a dress rehearsal for the rest of our time at the school. Mr. Bowen says we're ready to win tomorrow.

When I get home, I open my present from my uncles, grandma, and grandpa, it's a brand new Mac Book. I thank them and grandma has me go upstairs, but, she won't tell me why. I open my door and almost faint. In my room, sitting on my bed, is Randy.

"Ran," I ask shocked and a little choked up. He's even more gorgeous than the last time I saw him.

He looks like he is about to cry too as he stands up, "Hey Faith-y." I run into his arms and he twirls me around. He kisses the top of my head. "My god I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I hold him tighter afraid that if I let go, he would disappear. "How long are you here for?"

"Until Tuesday night," he replies sitting on my bed and pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Is dad here too," I ask.

"Yea," he nods. "I wanted to surprise you so your dad went to the gym he used to go to as a kid so you wouldn't see the RV."

"Oh, where's your other baby girl," I ask noticing the absence of Alanna.

"Your grandmother has her, but hid her in the bathroom when you came home," Randy chuckles. "But enough of that, I got you presents."

"You being here is enough of a present," I kiss him.

"Well then you're spoiled," he chuckles again handing me a badly wrapped, formless package. "Sorry, I only know how to wrap square-like packages."

I smile at him, "It's fine." I open it to reveal a penguin pillow pet. "He's adorable!"

"You like him," Randy asks, "I see a lot of girls your age with them."

"I love him," I wrap my arms around Randy.

"Good," Randy kisses my forehead, "but, I have more."

"Randy," I groan. "You really got too much."

"Oh hush you," Randy waves me off, "you deserve it."

I get handed a smaller, better wrapped, package. I open it and it's a new charm bracelet. There is a small heart on it and a FC+RO charm, "I love it Randy, it's beautiful."

"Want me to put it on you," he asks.

"Please," I smile and he gently hooks the bracelet on my wrist.

"I have one more gift for you," he takes a black velvet box out his pocket.

"Randy is that what I think it is," I ask.

He laughs.

"What," I ask confused.

"Nothing, it's just your dad said you would think it's something more than it is," Randy explains.

"It's not an engagement ring," I ask.

"No, do you want me to propose," he asks.

"No, well not yet anyway," I reply.

"Ok, well then for now," he opens the box inside is a simple white gold ring, with an emerald, my birthstone, and a diamond, his birthstone, in two separate hearts next to each other. Next to our birthstones it says our names in cursive. On the inside, it's engraved Love you 4ever, which is what he texts me all the time. " It's a promise ring. I want you to wear this to remember that I promise to be faithful, to love you, and to be the best boyfriend ever."( .com/products/JWL0029-twin-hearts-dual-bypass-ring )

I feel tears roll down my face as he places it on my left ring finger, "Randy it's gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby," he kisses me and we lay back on the bed together, my head on his chest. "So how's show choir going?"

"Good," I reply. "I have a competition tomorrow."

"Where?"

"The school. Why?"

"I want to go," Randy says in a duh tone.

"Oh no," I shake my head.

"Why?" "I don't want you to hear me," I reply.

"I've hear you sing before," Randy rolls his eyes.

"Fine," I copy his eye roll.

"Do you have a solo?"

"No," I technically am not lying. I don't have a solo, I have a duet with Will.

"Ah, but you have a big part," Randy catches my lie.

"Your beard's coming in nice," I change the subject.

"Nice try," Randy laughs. "C'mon what are you doing?"

"I have a duet with my friend Will," I reply.

"Awesome," Randy smiles. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

There's a knock on the door. "Faith," my dad calls.

I get up from the bed and rush towards the door and open it. "Daddy," I hug him.

"Hey princess," dad hugs me back trying to balance the bags in his hands.

"What's all this," I gesture to the bags.

"It's your birthday," he rubs my hair. "Maria had to go home she sends her love."

"Damn it people stop getting me gifts," I huff. "And tell Maria I love her too."

"She picked all this out," dad hands me three huge bags. "I just bought them."

"Damn," I look through all the bags and they're full of new clothes all my style, "I love them. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he kisses my forehead. "Anyway let's see this ring Randy told me about."

I hold up my hand.

"Damn Randy," dad says in awe. "You're whipped."

"Shut up," I can see Randy blushing. "She's worth it."

Grandma cooked a wonderful dinner and made me a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Afterwards I kiss Randy and head to bed.

I wake up at four-thirty this morning, on a Saturday no less. I pull on my jogging outfit and grab my phone and iPod. When I get downstairs Randy is waiting by the front door.

"Finally slow poke," he laughs.

"What are you doing up," I ask as we get outside to see it still dark outside. I pull my sweatshirt close to me.

"I'm here to spend time with you remember," he asks.

"True," I reply as we start jogging.

"What time do you have to leave for the school," Randy asks when we get a little farther away.

"Seven, that's why I'm up early, I had to increase my jogging time to get unstressed. How'd you know I would be up at this time," I ask.

"I kind of just guessed," Randy chuckles.

"Oh," I nod. "So how's work?"

"Boring without you," he smiles at me.

"You're too cute," I smile back, getting out of breath.

"So you're nervous," Randy asks panting as well.

"Yea," I don't know how you and dad do it all the time," I reply.

"Well we just remind ourselves that there is at least one person who routes for us. Then we go out there and perform our best for that person," Randy explains.

"So I'll perform for you," I ask.

"I always think you're watching so I always do my best," Randy replies.

"I always watch your matches," I smile.

We jog for a little while longer and head back. On the way back, I roll my ankle.

"Ow," I complain as I try to put pressure back on it.

"Faith, what happened," Randy asks immediately worried.

"I rolled my ankle and it hurts," I reply.

"Hold on," Randy squats down. "Jump on my back."

"What? Randy-"

"Don't question just do it," Randy cuts me off and I listen.

Randy carries me into the house and sits me down in a kitchen chair, "Let me see."

"No, I'll be fine," I protest.

"Please," I nod and he gently pulls up my pant leg. "Nothing to worry about. Just a little swelling that'll go down with some ice. He grabs a bag of frozen bag of peas from the freezer and places them on my ankle. "There," he kisses my cheek after putting another chair under my foot.

"Thank you Dr. Orton," I smile at him.

"You're welcome," he chuckles.

"What do I owe you," I ask.

"Hm, I can think of a few ways," Randy says suggestively.

"How about we go up to my room," I reply.

"Sure," Randy picks me up and carries me to my room. He sets me down and cuddles close to me.

Randy and I make out a little bit and then I get ready. For the competition, I put on the black strapless above the knee dress with the purple polka dots and a bow around the waste. I also slip on the black Mary Jane pumps. I heat up my curling iron and curl my hair into soft ringlets. I put very dramatic make up on and I finish all this by the time it's time to leave.

Randy drives me to the school, "How's the ankle?"

"Better," I smile. "Guess I have to pay my doctor well."

"Oh you did," Randy chuckles. "You're not wearing your ring?"

"I can't in the competition, but, I have it in my bag for good luck," I reply.

"Brake a leg, well not really," he teases. "I'll be watching."

"Thanks," I place a long kiss on his lips and head inside.

"Faith," Will calls after me, "Who dropped you off just now?"

"Can you keep a secret," I ask as we head to the music room to practice.

"Yea," he replies.

"That was my boyfriend, Randy," I explain.

"So what's the big secret," he asks.

"He's Randy Orton," I reply.

"What," Will's jaw drops. "How'd that happen?"

"Remember I explained the whole Dean thing to you," I ask. Will and Angel are my best friends here, they are the only two who know about Dean.

"Of course," Will nods.

"Randy was the one that helped me through the process of getting my motor skills back and I helped him kick his addictions," I explain.

"Oh gotcha," Will says.

It's finally time to perform. We walk out on the stage and stretch until we here the announcer and then we get into positions, "Please welcome West Newbury's own Young Rebels!"

We sing the song Comatose by Skillet, which went very well. Then we did the very up beat Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga, hey they may be into metal, but they still like some music I like. Our final song is Hero by Skillet, which is Will's and mine duet. The band who plays our back music starts as our team mates exit the stage. We stayed true the song and sang with such energy. We looked like we were conflicted and wanted to be heard. We finished and watched all the other groups perform and soon enough it was time for awards.

"In third place, Zip up," the announcer says.

The Zip up choir gets there trophy and heads off stage.

"In second place, missing by half a point, The Young Rebels," the announcer continues.

We collect our trophy and head off stage. We don't go to nationals but, we didn't loose. I get changed and put my ring on and wait for Will to say thanks for performing with me.

"Faith," Angel squeals and runs up to me and hugs me, with Drew following close behind. "Great job! I got chills when you preformed!"

"Thank you," I blush.

"Awesome job," Drew smiles.

"Thanks," I nod. "Have you guys seen Will?"

"He's on the phone in the guy's dressing room," Drew replies.

"So how was you birthday," Angel asks.

"It was good. My boyfriend came to see me," I smile.

"Oh really? Did he come tonight," Angel asks. "I want to meet him! You never told me you were dating someone!"

"Yea, he said he was coming here tonight," I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You can meet him."

"Faith what is this," Angel squeals again grabbing my hand. Then in a whisper tone he asks, "is this an engagement ring?"

"No," I blush. "He gave me a promise ring."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Angel gushes, "what's the promise?"

"He promised to be faithful, to love me, and to be the best boyfriend ever," I reply.

"Oh that's not possible," Angel shakes his head, "That's Drew."

"Thanks Angel," Drew wraps an arm around Angel's waist. "Congratulations Faith."

"Thank you," I smile.

Will comes up to us, "Congratulations for what?"

"Her boyfriend gave her a promise ring," Angel explains.

"Oh really," Will looks at me.

"Really," I hold up my hand. "Anyway, thanks for singing with me Will."

"Oh you're welcome. Thank you," Will smiles.

"Oh well I got to get going. Randy is looking for me," I say after getting a text from Randy.

"Can we meet him." Angel gives me a puppy dog face.

"Sure," I shrug.

We find Randy waiting outside with dad. I hug them both, "Guys this is Will, Angel, and Drew my friends. Guys this is my dad, and my perfect boyfriend Randy."

"Nice to meet you all," dad nods, "I'm going to start the car and pull up."

"Like he said," Randy nods. "These are for you," he hands me a bouquet of pink lilies, my favorites.

"Aw Randy," I hug and kiss his cheek, "Thank you their beautiful."

"Oh you guys are just so sweet," Angel smiles at us.

"Thank you," I blush.

We talk for a little while longer and I realize I've never been happier in all my life. I have great friends and an amazing boyfriend. Also, next week, I'm trying out for cheerleading with Jacey, and then the week after that, our group of friends is going down to the board walk and the beach for some fun. I love my life so far and nothing, and I do mean nothing, can ruin it.

**Dean's POV:**

I watch that bitch kiss Randy. Who the hell does she think she is? And who does my brother think _he_ is for sending me to live with my aunt? God, I hate the world. Well, the good thing is, I can torture Faith without Randy being able to stop me. By the time he gets here, it'll be too late. I can't wait to mess with her pretty little head. Her friends may be a slight tear in my plans, but, hey, I was able to put Faith in a coma and that was with her dad around. Little Faith Cena will not know what hit her…literally.


	18. Beach Weekend

**Chapter 16: Beach Weekend**

So last week Jacey and I tried out for cheerleading and we both made the fall cheer varsity team. Also, Will and I started our dance lessons, we decided not to do any recitals and to just participate in the classes. We've improved so much and Mr. Bowen is proud of us. Randy left last week and he promised he'd come back soon. Everything is going great in life.

Anyway, today is the Thursday after Memorial Day so everything is open at the beach. Will, Zacky, Lacey, Drew, Angel, Jacey, and I are going down to see the weekly fireworks and go on the board walk. We're leaving right after show choir and going to New Jersey until Sunday morning. We're going to stay in Wild Wood in this nice little hotel that is right across from the ocean. I've never been so excited in my life. Sean and Reese decided they wanted to stay home.

School ends and it's time for choir, but, when all of us arrive there is a sign on the door from Mr. Bowen that says he is leaving for a family reunion and will be back by Monday.

"Alright then, well, looks like we're leaving early," Zacky cheers.

"Awesome, I just have to get my bag from Sean," I reply.

"Hurry up," Will jokingly whines.

I run out to the car with Sean and he hands me my bag, "So, mom told me to tell you to be careful and to not do anything stupid."

"Alright tell her I'll behave and everything," I laugh.

"I will, have fun," Sean hugs me and I jump in the car with my friends.

A few hours after a long drive of singing off key to every hard rock song on the radio, yes my friends have changed my music taste drastically, we arrive at the shore in New Jersey.

"Is this were they film Jersey Shore," I ask.

"No," Zacky replies. "That's Sleaze Side. Oops I mean Sea Side, that's a little out of the way."

"Good," Jacey smirks. "No need to worry about seeing them."

"Yea," I agree. "No need to worry about Zacky loosing anymore brain cells."

"Hey! Be nice, I drove your ass all the way here," Zacky laughs.

We check in to two rooms. In my room it's me, Lacey, and Jacey. In the other room it's Will, Zacky, Angel, and Drew. The next thing we do is get ready to hit the board walk. We all dress in jeans and our young rebels hoodies and hop on the trolley to the boards.

"So what do you guys want to do first," Lacey asks.

"I don't know what's here," Drew shrugs.

"Me either, I've never even been to Jersey before," Angel aggress.

"Ok then," Zacky thinks for a second and looks around and then his face lights up. "Dudes, lets do that."

We follow to where he's pointing and we see a haunted house.

"Sounds good to me," Will shrugs.

We pay and head in. My heart races as the strobe lights flash and eerie music plays. I hold on to Will and Jacey holds on to me while Angel clutches to Drew, who is not scared, and Lacey clutches onto Zacky who is trying to be cool and not be scared, but, we all can tell he is.

We wonder around and a creepy demon like thing crawls out and I feel like crying. I hate scary things. Zacky screams like a little girl, Lacey hides her face in Zacky's shoulder, Drew holds a clearly freaking out Angel, while Jacey clutches harder to my arm, and Will shrieks. The demon thing chases us and we run and when we turn where an arrow tells us to, a guy with a chainsaw comes from the left of us. We pick up our pace and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Suddenly, the strobe light, the only source of light, goes out. The music changes to something even creepier, and my heart rate picks up even faster. Then, a black light comes on and everything glows like neon. There is stuff that says warnings and threats on the walls. To say we ran out, is an understatement, especially when this creepy thing dropped from the ceiling.

"Ok, who votes that we no longer let Zacky decide on what to do," Will says out of breath when we finally get out.

"I think we all do," Angel speaks up also out of breath.

"So now what," I ask.

"Why don't we go on some rides," Lacey suggests.

We all agree and head towards the rides. As we're going towards the rides Will stops in front of this brightly lit little shack that holds monster truck rides, "Ok anyone want to do that?"

"No more crazy things for me thanks," Jacey speaks up.

"Maybe later," Lacey shrugs.

"Yea," Angel agrees with Lacey.

"I'll do it," I shrug.

"Yea, I'll do it," Drew releases Angel's hand.

"What the hell, why not," Zacky shrugs.

"Alright, we'll call you guys when we're done," Will says and we follow him inside the shack.

Inside the shack is a huge monster truck and a ramp that leads to the beach. In the back, in the tailgate, of the truck are six seats on either side facing each other.

"Can I help you," a big guy with a beard, shaved head, and an eyebrow piercing asks.

"Yea, can we go on the ride," Zacky asks.

"If you can have parents sign the release form or if you're eighteen," the guy replies.

"We're here alone, can we call our parents and have them tell you we can," Will asks.

"Just this once," the guy shrugs.

We call our parents who say it's cool and Zacky signs for himself. We get in the truck the guy puts our harnesses on and we wait for the driver and any other passengers. Then my worse fear happens, somehow Dean is here, and he gets on the ride with us. I think it's my imagination and just get settled o the ride.

"Hi Faith," the guy smiles. Yup, it's not my imagination that really is Dean.

"Hi," my mouth feels like cotton, but I did not want to alarm my friends.

"What's wrong," Will whispers in my ear seeing my body go rigid.

"I'll tell you after," I reply quietly.

Will nods and the driver boards the truck and thank God, because they play really loud music on the ride and the truck is noisy. The truck makes sharp turns and is really fun, but, I see why we had to sign. We hop off the ride and Zacky calls our group while Will goes to the bathroom leaving me with Drew.

"Did you like the ride," I ask. Drew and I are friends, but, I'm more close with Angel.

"Yea it was awesome. Did you?"

"Yea. I did," I reply.

An awkward silence falls on us, and then Dean walks up to us. I tense up and Drew looks at me, "What? What's wrong."

"Nothing, um will you come with me to go look at the screen print t-shirts," I try to get away fast.

"Sure," Drew shrugs and we walk to the nearest store.

"Wait up Faith," I hear Dean call and I keep walking.

"Faith someone's calling you," Drew jogs up next to me.

"Just ignore him. I'll explain later," I whisper.

"Faith," Dean repeats a little louder.

"What does he want," Drew asks.

"I don't want to know," I reply finally reaching a store.

"Faith c'mon talk to me," Dean pleads.

"Will you just leave her alone," Drew snaps.

"Make me dickhead, just mind your own business," Dean growls.

"Stop it," I shout as the go outside and get in each other's faces. "Dean what the fuck do you want?"

"To apologize to you. Look I've been horrible to you," Dean replies. "I'm sorry, please forgive me and come back to me?"

"I can't," I shake my head. "I'm in love with Randy."

"Should've known," Dean laughs with no humor, then his face turns dark. "You're a whore just like your mother."

"What the fuck man? Leave her alone," Drew steps in between Dean and I.

"Please it's true. Why else would she be dating a twenty-seven year old? It certainly isn't because he is sweet," Dean taunts. "Oh honey I hate to brake it to you, but Randy is just trying to sleep with you."

"What's going on here," Will asks as he and Zacky find us.

"This dick wad is harassing Faith," Drew says without looking away from Dean.

"Guys knock it off," I push Drew back.

"Yea, listen to her," Dean sneers.

"I want you out of my life Dean. I never want to see you again. Do you understand? I'm happy with Randy, more than I ever was with you," I calmly say to Dean.

"Really Faith," Dean smirks. "Because, I want you to know that Randy is cheating on you."

"Your sure about that," I don't believe him. Dean would say something like this.

"Well look at this," Dean shows me a picture of Randy making out with Samantha, Alanna's mother that Randy posted on twitter, it says it was posted half an hour ago.

My heart brakes but I won't show Dean a weak side of me, that would make him win; and I hate to loose. "Ok, so what? I still want you out of my life."

"I know this tears you up inside Faith-" Dean is cut off by my hand smacking him in the face.

"You know nothing about me," I growl.

"Oh, I know you're a stupid bitch," he punches me in the face. I can see Drew, Will, and Zacky ready to kill him, but, I hold a hand up to them.

"Really? You're so tough Dean. You hit a girl. Does that make you feel big and bad," I taunt him. My heart's broken, would anyone really care if I were to die now? The one person who did matter wouldn't care, he's too busy fucking the woman who left his daughter behind. I'm tired of being stepped on by people. I throw a punch at Dean. "I'm serious Dean leave me alone."

Soon Dean has me on the ground and he is punching at my face and I feel blood pour out of my nose and my eye bruise. Soon enough though, he's pulled off of me by Zacky. The boys knock Dean around a little and Jacey and Angel run over to me.

"Are you ok sweetie," Angel asks.

I just cry shaking my head. I lost all of my confidence. Randy doesn't care about me. I just want to die.

Dean runs away like a little girl and the guys walk over to me.

"Are you ok," Will asks looking worried.

I nod wiping my tears, when I pull back my hand, there is blood.

"C'mon let's get you back to the hotel," Will puts an arm around my shoulder.

We get back to our hotel and Angel runs a bath for me, while Drew cleans up my cuts.

"Shit," I curse when he spays the antiseptic stuff in the cut on my forehead.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "The good news is you can do without stitches."

"Yay for Faith," Zacky holds up a beer bottle like he is toasting to the fact that I won't have to go the hospital. Zacky had brought a bunch of alcohol from his parent's liquor cabinet; they don't care too much about him, they let him do what he wants.

I have to laugh at him, "Thanks Zack."

"You are welcome," he smiles cheekily.

Drew finishes up with my cuts and Angel leads me into the bathroom and after putting on some soothing music leaves me alone. I undress and slip into the tub and think about Randy. I had called him at least fifteen times and left five messages when we got back to the hotel. He hasn't called back once. I love him, I want to give him a chance to explain himself. After a few minutes, I drain the tub and turn on the shower to full heat and wash my hair and body. I change into my pajamas and find that my friends are still in the living room and they all have solo cups in their hands.

"Want something to drink," Will asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

"We have water, soda, fruit punch," Will suggests.

"Zacky can I have something strong to drink," I ask quietly.

Zack chokes on his beer, "You serious?"

"Yea," I nod.

"Sure come with me babe," he gets up and leads me to the boys' room. He opens the fridge door, "I got vodka, beer, wine, brandy, whiskey, or I could make you something," he suggests.

"I've never had alcohol before," I reply sheepishly.

"It's ok," Zacky pulls out a fancy glass bottle filled with an amber liquid and pours it into a shot glass. "Try this, it's a peach brandy. It's good, but it burns a little bit." I take the shot and he's right, it burns like nail polish remover in a cut all the way down and leaves a warm feeling in my stomach. "That is good."

"Want more," he asks.

"Can I try something else," I ask.

"I have flavored vodka," he replies.

"Sure," I nod.

"What kind? Strawberry, Raspberry, or apple," he asks.

"Raspberry sounds good," I reply and he hands me a small bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Go slow on that," Zacky nods towards the bottle.

"Ok," I nod and we head back to my room.

"What's he got you drinking," Drew asks.

"Raspberry vodka," I hold up the bottle.

"Nice," Lacey replies.

"Faith, you sure you want to drink," Will asks. Will hates under age drinking, both he and Jacey don't drink.

"Yea," I nod.

"Just take it slow," he warns.

I sip my vodka and talk with my friends. We avoid the subject of what happened tonight although I know I still owe an explanation to Will, Drew, and Zacky at the least. I walk to the beach and sit in the sand and watch the waves crash a long the shore.

_I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow. _Lady Antebllum's just a kiss plays on my phone signaling that Randy has finally decided to call me. I chose this song for him because it matched us perfectly.

I take a deep breath and answer it, "Hello?"

"Babe? Are you ok," he asks, his voice worried. "I got all your messages. What's going on?"

"You know how I'm at the beach," I ask.

"Yea," he answers.

"Dean showed up," I continue.

There is a pause, "are you ok? What'd he do to you?"

"He showed me a picture of you making out with Sam that you posted on twitter," I fight back tears.

"Faith, I'm sorry," Randy sighs. "I think that Alanna needs her mom. Sam travels with us now, but, I did not post that picture. Sam suddenly kissed me and your dad took the picture and I just never deleted it. Then Sam stole my phone and posted it on twitter. Honest you can ask your dad."

"I believe you," I sniffle. "But Randy, if this happens again, it's over. I can't handle this."

"Baby don't cry ok," Randy calms me down. "You're the only girl for me."

"Ok," I smile to myself. "Oh I punched Dean."

"Good for you," Randy chuckles. "Are you ok though?"

"Couple of scrapes and bruises but nothing too bad," I reply. "Will, Drew, and Zacky took him down."

"Well that's good," Randy replies.

"Yea, oh and I made varsity cheerleading," I smile.

"Great job babe," I can here the smile in his voice.

"Thanks," I reply.

Randy and I talk for a few more minutes and then hang up. I walk back to the hotel happy again and decide not to drink my problems away anymore. I go to bed tonight once again dreaming of a blue eyed tattooed wrestler in a tuxedo at an alter waiting for little ol' me in a white ball gown.


	19. Another Picture

**A/N: Interest for this chapter was sparked by JadeRose1 **

**Chapter 17: Another Picture**

It's Sunday night and we're back home. It was a long weekend, but, Dean left us alone the rest of our time at the beach; and I wear my blackened eye like a badge of honor, even though he won our little scuffle. When Zacky drops Will and I off, I say goodbye to Will and head up to my room with my bag because it's 11:20, and I wake up at five. I change into my pajamas, and drift to sleep.

"Faith wake up," someone tries to shake me awake.

"Hmm," I groan and open my eyes.

"We need to talk," it's Randy.

"Hey baby," I go to kiss him but he pushes me away.

"Seriously, we need to talk," he says.

"Ok, so talk," I sit up and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"It's over Faith. I don't love you anymore. I love Sam," Randy says coldly.

A loud alarm has me sitting straight up, hair sticking to my forehead. I look around and Randy is not here. It was a dream? That was one vivid dream… Regardless, I change into a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a pair of sneakers and run to get my mind off things. Although, I can't ignore the fact that Randy and Sam kissed, even if it wasn't on his free will. I look down at the ring, he promised to be faithful, he loves me.

I get home and shower quickly and get ready for school. I go downstairs eat breakfast, and go to school, but not before explaining my eye to grandma, who was less than happy. Sean, being Sean, teased me the whole way to school. School goes by quickly and it's time for choir.

"Alright guys, this week is our last week for the year," Mr. Bowen says sadly.

"Aww," we all whine.

"I know," he says. "But, how about we all just party and not worry about anything."

We eat food that Mr. Bowen had brought in and he asks about my eye. The guys and I explain our little adventure, and he just shakes his head. I go home after choir and do my homework. I can't keep my mind off Randy. I finish my homework and log on to twitter. I click on Randy's page and see he posted a new picture. The picture was of him in a hotel room, he was shirtless and in dress pants, one hand was on his abs and another was pulling down his pants ever so slightly to reveal the top of his pubic bone. There's a caption that says _Sam took this one ;). _I click out of the photo, and I feel ill. My heart feels heavy and I dial his number.

"Hey baby," he answers on the second ring.

My throat feels dry, "Why is Sam taking pictures of you with your hand almost down your pants? And why are you posting them on twitter?"

"Babe it's not what you think I-" I don't let him finish.

"Where will you guys be next week," I ask trying not to cry.

"Why," he asks confused.

"Just tell me," I start to cry.

"Greenville, South Carolina at the Bi Lo Center, why," he replies oblivious to the fact that I'm crying.

"Expect a package from me with all the pictures, jewelry, and stuffed animals you've ever given me. I can't do this anymore Randy," I sob.

"No, Faith please. I love you. I wish I could explain, but I-," I cut him off again.

"You can't, yea I know," I cry even more.

"Don't cry Faith," I hear sadness in his voice as he gets choked up.

I hang up the phone and I flop back on my bed and bawl my eyes out. I take my ring, _his_ ring, and put it in a drawer. My phone rings and I look at the caller ID and it says DAD.

"Hello," I answer sniffling.

"Faith, what's going on," dad asks sincerely. "Randy ran out of here."

"Well we just broke up," I feel the tears stream down my face even more.

"What," dad asks confusion adding on top of the sincerity. "What do you mean you broke up? You two were so happy not too long ago."

I take a deep, and shaky, breath, "Well tell me this first. Did you take a picture of Sam making out with Randy?"

"What?" Dad practically screams into his phone. "Of course not! Why?"

"Dad calm down," I wait for dad to take a breath and tell me he's calm. "Now, Dean showed me a picture Randy posted on twitter of him and Sam making out-"

Dad cuts me off, "What the hell! Since when did Dean talk to you?"

Oops, did I forget to tell him that? "When I was at the beach he showed up."

"Did he hurt you," dad asks.

"I slapped him first then he threw a punch then I threw a punch, then he blackened my eye and drew blood from my nose and then my friends beat the shit out of him," I reply smiling when I remember Dean running like a little girl.

"Are you ok," I can hear dad gritting his teeth.

"I'm fine don't worry," I reply. "Anyway so that happened and I asked Randy and he said you took it as a joke and then Sam stole his phone and posted it. Then today, he posted a suggestive picture and the caption said that Sam took it and he put a winking face after it."

Dad takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry princess. "

"I'll be ok," I get choked up a little.

"Are you sure?" Dad asks.

"Yea," I reply, praying that the tears will not fall.

"I'm going to go talk to Randy for you," Dad reassures.

"You don't have to," I reply feeling tears fall down my face. "I got to go. I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess. Feel better," Dad hangs up and I start to cry into my pillow.

A few minutes later my phone vibrates next to me again, I look at it and it's from Will, _hold on I'll be right over_. I look out the window and see Will leaving his room. Within a couple of seconds there was a knock at the front door and then footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock at my door.

"Come in," I sniffle trying to hold back more tears, but it doesn't work.

The door opens and then closes and Will sits on my bed, and holds me to him, "Shh, it's ok. Let it out now, and then will talk. Just let it out for right now."

I cry for a few more minutes as Will just hugs me and rubs my back. I feel comfortable with him. Not like how I was with Randy, but more like I am with like Sean or dad. "Sorry," I untangle myself from him.

"It's ok," he looks at me with sympathy. I know he's trying to help, but I hate getting sympathy, "Now, what happened?"

"Long story," I reply sadly.

"I got time," he suggests.

"You sure," I raise an eyebrow, the only one whose ever really listened to me like this, was Randy.

"Of course," he nods.

"Ok," I take a deep breath. "Um, well you know that picture that Dean showed me at the beach?"

"Yea," he replies.

"Well Randy posted another one that is suggestive ," I continue. "The caption said that Sam, his baby's mom, took it. I started to think of how she was able to take the picture and I broke it off with him."

"I'm sorry," Will hugs me, "I know how you feel. I just broke up with my girlfriend, Taryn, before you moved in. She cheated on me too."

"I'm sorry Will, she was stupid to do that," I feel sorry for him, he's such a sweet guy. No, I don't like him like that! Get that out of your heads right now!

"It's alright. Sorry about Randy," he apologizes.

"It's ok," I shrug.

"You gonna be ok," he asks.

"Yea," I nod. "You?"

"Yea," he nods too. "Hey I got to go, but call me if you need to."

"Same for you," I hug him and lead him to the front door.

I go back upstairs, shower, and skip dinner and go to bed early. I toss and turn for about an hour before finally going to sleep.

**Randy's POV**

I'm heartbroken. My favorite girl in the world just broke up with me. I want to kill Dean! This is all his fault! If it wasn't for him, I would not be breaking the heart of the only girl I have ever loved. I went for a drive and feel a tiny bit better, instead of driving back to the hotel, I drive past it and go down the street to a corner store and buy two packs of cigarettes and light one up. I inhale and exhale the toxins. I don't care if I die anymore. Faith is gone, Sam only wants to marry her so that she'd be the only one I have sex with, John has Maria, and Alanna is too young to even miss me. I finish my first cigarette and light up another and walk to a bar that is a little while down from the corner store.

I sit at the bar in the dimly lit room and a bartender hands me a menu. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have Budweiser," I ask.

"Yes we do," he replies.

"Can I get one of those," I ask.

"Sure thing," he nods and turns behind to fill a glass. "Here you go."

"Thanks man," I take a sip and the fluid works wonder with the calming affect of the cigarettes I smoked earlier.

I loose count of how many beers I've drank, and I've smoked the two packs of cancer sticks I bought. I pay for my drinks and stumble out of there. I stumble towards the direction of the hotel and see John walking towards me.

"Randy," he runs up to me.

"John," I hiccup and stop walking.

"What happened," he asks when he reaches me.

"I don't know," I shrug.

"You broke Faith's heart. I hope you at the least know _that_," John says, yea, I'm not his favorite person right now. "And what the hell? You're smoking again? She'd be disappointed in you."

"Don't talk to me about her," I fight tears. "She broke my heart too."

"You CHEATED Randy," John yells and people look at us as they walk by.

"I know," I hang my head in shame.

"Why," John asks. "Is it because she has morals? She has morals unlike Sam and the other girls you sleep with?"

"I DON'T KNOW," it's my turn to shout and I walk away. I find my rental and get in ready to drive somewhere else. I pull out of my parallel parking space and head down the road with the windows down to get some fresh air. I hear John yelling something that sounds like "stop" but I figure he wants to just yell at me some more so I just keep my eyes on the road. I see head lights coming at me and hear a loud horn. My car spins and I hear a loud crunching sound as the car stops and my head hits the steering wheel. Should've listened to John, should've stopped.

**John's POV (from the time he got off the phone with Faith until Randy's accident)**

I just hung up with Faith, my poor daughter. I get up and pull my black Under Armor hoodie on.

"Going somewhere," Maria asks.

"I'm going to find Randy," I reply.

"What happened?"

"Faith broke it off with him. Apparently he's been doing some things with Sam that made Faith upset," I explain going for the door.

"Poor Faith. Want me to come," she asks.

"No it's ok baby," I give her a quick peck. "I'll be back."

"Ok," she smiles. "Come back soon."

I walk down the street and see Randy's rental car outside a corner store. I walk in and ask the guy if he's seen Randy, he says Randy had bought two packs of cigarettes and left. I walk down a little more and see Randy stumble out of a bar.

"Randy," I call and jog up to him.

"John," he slurs and stops walking.

Randy and I yell at each other, attracting a lot of attention, until he walks away. He gets in his car and I walk back to the hotel. Randy drives to cross a street light and I see a driver driving way to fast towards him, even though they have a red light. I yell and wave my arms, but, he ignores me. The car smashes into Randy's driver door and skids to stop sidewise. Randy's car however spins two times and hit's a traffic light. My heart stops. I immediately call 911 and talk to the dispatcher. When I hang up with the dispatcher, I run to Randy's car where there a bunch of people crowding around.

"Randy," I look in the driver side window when I reach his car and see it's all smashed up.

He's slumped over and I get scared.

"It's ok, the paramedics are on their way Randy," I reassure him. "It's going to be ok."

The paramedics arrive with the firemen who cut Randy out of the car and load him onto a gurney and into the ambulance. I climb in too. The paramedics work on Randy, but, I can't see anything they are doing. They say he is breathing which is a good sign but, they say he may have some serious injuries.

I text Maria and let her know and wait. A doctor comes out a few hours later, "Randy Orton? Anyone for Randy Orton?"

"I am," I walk up to him.

"Hi, I'm doctor Victor Murphy, I am Randy's doctor at the moment. He just came out of surgery where they repaired a punctured lung. Randy also has a concussion and broke three ribs on his left side, and from the impact of the other car, he broke his left leg, and a fractured pelvis, which we had to pins in when we fixed his lung. He is expected to make a full recovery. I understand he is a professional wrestler?"

"Yes, he is," I reply knowing already where this was going. That and that I will be dealing with a VERY pissed off Randall Keith Orton. Oh boy! Looks like Christmas came early for me this year!

"He is definitely going to have to take at least a year off," yup, I was right.

"Ok, thanks doctor," I nod.

"You can go see him now," the doctor says.

"Ok," I nod and the doctor leads me into the ICU and to Randy's room. I thank the doctor and walk in. "Hey man."

"Hey," he wipes his eyes. I've seen Randy grumpy and pissed off many times before. I've seen him throw a suitcase across a locker room because he was mad at himself because, he almost injured a wrestler. But, in all the years I've known Randall Keith Orton I've NEVER seen him cry other than when Faith was hurt.

"Don't be upset dude," I reassure him. "Dr. Murphy said you'll make a full recovery in time."

"That's not what I'm fucking crying about," he wipes his eyes again. "I just fucked up the only relationship I've ever wanted marriage and a family out of. Not that I don't love Alanna, but I wanted Faith, Alanna, maybe a few other kids, and I to be a family"

"Why'd you cheat on her than," I ask quietly.

"Because I'm a fucking dumb fuck," he shakes his head. "I fucked up. I deserve to fucking die. She is the greatest girl in the world. I fucking love her. I'll always love her. I just hope she finds love with a guy who will actually treat her right."

I stay silent not knowing what to say. Randy had come so far when he was dating Faith. She helped him change his life around, she helped him stop excessively drinking, smoking all together, and stop whoring around. But, he had a relapse that I did not see coming. Randy would always tell me how much he loved my daughter and he wanted to marry her one day. Yes, _the _Randy Orton wanted to get married.

"John, how are you not beating the shit out of me," he asks. "I will kill anyone who cheats on Alanna. How do you not want to kill me right now?"

I sigh, "I won't lie, at first I did, I really did. But, I saw how broken you were. You were stumbling, you smelled, and still do, like an ash tray, and then you got in a horrible car crash right in front of me. You obliviously have been threw enough, this is worse than anything I've could've done for you."

Randy tries to get more comfortable by moving a little bit, but groans in pain. "Does Sam have Alanna."

"She should, want me to call her so she could bring Alanna up," I ask.

"I can do it," Randy reassures. "Can you hand me my phone?"

"Sure," I find his phone in his right jeans pocket. I hand I over to him

"Thank you," he scrolls through his contacts and finds Sam's number and hits call. "Hey Sam… I'm in the hospital…Yea I'm alright…car accident…Could you bring Alanna up for me to see her? I just want to see my baby girl… yea thanks," I only hear parts of the conversation. "Do you think Faith will ever forgive me?"

"She may," I shrug. It's five am here, so it's six am where she lives so I decide to call her, knowing she's awake. "I'll be right back. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," he shakes his head.

I walk out into the hallway and call Faith, "Hey daddy," she answers in a better mood than when I last talked to her.

"Hey, how are you doing," I ask.

"Better," she replies. "Did you find Randy?"

"Yea," I answer.

"Is he ok," she sounds actually worried about him.

I sigh, "Honey, he was in a bad car wreck. He'll be ok he's just got some bad injuries and will have to take a year off of work."

"Oh my god," she sounds shocked. "How is he coping?"

"He is more upset that he cheated on you," I reply.

It's her turn to sigh. "I just need a brake from this for a while."

"I understand."

"Tell him I said to get better."

"I will."

"Maybe I'll visit him when I get some time to think," she suggests.

"I think he'll like that," I smile. "Have a good day at school. Love you."

"Love you too daddy," she replies. "Bye."

"Bye princess," I hang up with her.

I walk back in and Randy is staring at his phone, "What are you looking at," I ask.

He looks up startled, and I see tat he has tears in his eye, "I found a picture of Faith and I."

"Don't do this to yourself," I sigh, he really is torn up.

"Sorry," he puts his phone down on the over bed table.

"It's alright," I nod. "She says feel better."

"Tell her thank you," he nods.

Sam comes in about ten minutes later with Alanna. I leave so they can talk.

**Randy's POV:**

Sam just came in with my little girl who is sound asleep. She is so precious, I love her with all my heart. Her and Faith are everything to me. Even though Faith broke up with me, I will always love her, I did not mean to cheat, I was forced to. And now, I'm paying the price. I'm in the worse pain I've ever felt and I lost Faith.

"Damn Randy," Sam shakes her head. "You really got banged up."

"I know," I reply.

"What happened," she asks.

"I got hit by a car who ran a red light," I answer again.

"So what are you going to do," she asks.

"I guess stay home," I shrug and hiss at the pain.

"Aw poor baby," Sam gives me a boo boo lip. "I'll take care of you baby."

"Thanks," I mutter. She and Alanna are all I have anymore.

"You're welcome," she kisses my cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell," I reply.

"Don't worry, I'll make everything better," she winks.

About an hour later, Alanna wakes up and I feed her formula. She smiles at me and Sam burps her because I can't, and then hands me back our baby. I love my little girl with all my heart, she is the sweetest thing in the world. I decide that I want the best for her, and right now I think the best would be to be back with Sam.

**A/N: Did you see that coming? What do you think Randy means by he was 'forced' to cheat? And does Dean have to do anything to deal with the couple's brake up?**


	20. Month With Randy

**Chapter 18- Month With Randyu**

***ONE MONTH LATER***

It's my last day of school, and as soon as school lets out, dad and Maria are coming to pick me up and bring me to Randy's house it Saint Charles, where I'll be staying for a month.

Randy has been back home for about a week and is still pretty banged up and in a lot of pain, but, he and I have been talking again although now he's with Alanna's mom Sam, who, for what ever reason, hates me. But, she is going back to work, and Randy needs help with Alanna, so I offered to help and Randy was really happy, Sam however, well let's just say she sent an email that said the following:

_Dear Faith, _

_I understand you, at one time, had a relationship with _my_ boyfriend, Randy, and that you are staying at our house. I would like to inform you that I will not tolerate any flirting with him. If you are to disobey me, I will call your father and have him pick you up. He is no longer your's. If you think that Randy does not agree with me, well then, sorry honey, he does. He's mine now and he is proposing soon so, stay out of the way and maybe I'll let you come to the wedding. _

_See you soon home wreaker,_

_Samantha Speno_

Yea, this bitch is crazy. The scary thing is how professional that email was. The other scary thing is that Randy proposed the day after. My first true love is engaged to a woman who hates my guts, but, as long as Randy is happy; right?

The final bell rings and we are dismissed. I get up from my seat and walk towards the door as the teacher wishes us a great summer. Will meets me in the hallway.

"So you're leaving for a month," he asks with his hands in his pockets.

"Yea," I reply.

"What in the hell am I supposed to do while you're gone," he laughs.

I laugh too, "Hang out with Zacky, I'm sure he's lonely now that he and Lacey broke up." Zacky and Lacey broke up two weeks ago because they just didn't have chemistry anymore. The brake up was mutual, but, they do not get along and it pisses all of us off, and most of the time it's Lacey who starts it.

"True," he nods as we step out into the sun. "So, have fun and call me."

"I will," I hug him.

"You better," he laughs.

Everyone was in awe at the huge black RV in the parking lot and I laugh as I walk towards it and hop in it. I am met by the familiar living room area of the RV.

"Hey kiddo," dad gets up from the driving area or cockpit as we call it.

"Hey," I hug him and give him a family like kiss.

"Hey Fay," Maria comes out from the backroom.

"Ria," I hug her.

"Alright, well let's get you out of here," Dad goes back to the cockpit.

Maria and I sit in the living room area to talk. I've missed her so much, she is like the mother I always wanted. She is caring and sweet and loves me no matter what.

"So, how was school," she asks.

"It was good. I made a lot of friends and joined a choir group and joined the cheer team," I answer.

"I'm so proud of you Faith," she smiles warmly. "You adjusted so well."

"Thank you," I smile back. "How's the fashion designing?"

"Very good," she replies. Maria had started her own fashion line. "So how are things with Randy?"

"Better," I reply. "He and I text a lot now. I miss dating him though."

"Aw sweetie," she hugs me. "You never know, this month could go wonderfully and he could ask you back out."

"He won't," I reply sadly. "He's engaged to Sam."

"What in the hell," Maria asks appalled. "They've only been dating a week or two!"

"I know," I reply. "He said that he just wants to be married to the mother of his child and as soon as he can walk again, they're getting married."

"Damn girly. I'm sorry," she hugs me again.

On the way to Missouri, Maria has painted my nails red, cut my hair so the ends have been styled with a razor giving me a slight edgy style, and has talked my dad into letting me die my hair black which makes my eyes stand out. I sleep for a little while and in a few hours, we arrive in Saint Charles at Randy's house.

Randy's house is a large warm brick house with a large front yard. Dad leads me inside and all the walls are a warm beige color with hardwood floors. Dad and I go upstairs and knock on a door at the end of a hallway lined with three other doors.

"Come in," Randy's voice calls from inside.

We walk in and the room is very plain with light beige walls, white carpet, and a white fireplace. Randy himself still looks pretty bad even after a month. He is propped up by pillows on a large California king sized bed with a laptop on a tabletop like hospitals have, a red cast on his left arm and left leg, his beard is shaved, and is coloring is still a little pale. But, no matter what he is still handsome.

"Hey guys," he greets

"Hey man," dad replies. "How are you doing?"

"Eh, still in a lot of pain," Randy replies annoyed, but then he smiles at me. "Hi Faith."

"Hi," I smile.

"Alright, well I got to get going," dad says. "Be good Faith, I'll pick you up in a month."

"Ok," I kiss his cheek and he leaves.

"So how are you," Randy asks turning off his computer and setting it aside.

"Good. How are things," I ask.

"The pain sucks," Randy replies. "Come sit with me please," he pats the bed with is good hand. "Your hair looks really nice."

"Thank you," I reply as I lay on the bed near the edge so that I won't hurt him. "You look strange without your beard."

"I know, Sam made me shave. And come closer," he smiles at me. "You won't hurt me."

I move closer leaving a small gap between us, "What will Sam do if she sees this?"

"She won't, she has a business trip," Randy reassures me.

"Where's Alanna?"

"She's with my mom," Randy replies. "It's just me and you because, my mom doesn't want me or you taking care of Alanna. But, she brings her over everyday with some dinner."

"I can cook for us," I suggest.

"Only if you want," Randy shrugs. "I miss you."

"Don't," I say simply.

"What?"

"You're engaged Randy," I remind him.

He sighs. "I know. I just really want to be with you."

"Then why'd you propose to her," I ask.

"Because," he pauses. "I can't tell you."

"Please," I plead.

Randy grabs his phone and calls a number and puts the phone of speaker, "Please enter your pass code," the phone says, I assume it's his voicemail. Randy taps in his code. "You have one saved message. Saved message."

A second or two later Dean's voice comes through the speaker, "Hello Randy. So, I've noticed you've been dating someone recently. A young lady by the name of Faith," Dean taunts and I can see Randy wince. "You would do anything to help her, wouldn't you? I'm sure you would, I mean why else would you risk jail time by dating her," Dean chuckles, Randy's face is blank and unreadable. "Well this is what's going to happen. You're going to break her heart. You're going to take two photos, one of you kissing your ex Sam, the other, a seductive picture of you, and you're going to post them on twitter. And if you don't, well, let's just say I see Faith right now, and I never got to see what she looked like after I beat her up, I wonder what she looked like," Dean taunts. "You have five minutes to post that picture Randy, or I'll find out exactly she looked like." Randy ends the call.

"Is that why," I ask.

Randy nods.

"Why did you do what he said," I ask.

Randy looks at me like I have three heads, "Did you hear a word he said?"

"Yea. So what," I counter.

"So, I couldn't protect you Faith! I did what he asked, and he still hurt you," Randy is getting upset.

"Randy," I place a hand on his arm. "Randy, it's ok. You didn't need to protect me. I just wanted you to love me."

"I do love you," Randy looks at me and smiles. "I never stopped. That's why I'm doing all of this. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know," I smile at him.

"So where do we go from here," Randy asks.

"Well, you're going to stay with Sam and see if you really want to marry her," I reply. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm only happy when I'm with you," Randy smiles at me.

"Yea, but you have a fiancé," I remind him. "You made a promise to her."

"I made a promise to you too," Randy mutters. "Do you still have that ring?"

"Yea I brought that and a few other things that you gave me," I reply.

"I want you to keep it all," Randy says, "But, I want to change my promise. I promise to one day to marry you."

"Are you sure," I ask.

"Of course," he replies.

I can't help myself, I lean over and kiss him gently on the mouth trying not to irritate any of his injuries. The kiss has passion in it and I get tingles all over. I love this man so much, he is my everything. I pull away reminding myself he is taken.

"This sucks," Randy groans. "I want to be with you."

"I know," I nod. "I want to be with you too, but, you proposed to Sam."

"Why'd I do that again," Randy groans again.

I chuckle at him, "because, you want the best for Alanna."

"You're the best for Alanna," Randy smiles.

"If you say so," I roll my eyes.

Randy and I sit for a little while. We watch some sappy movies and we realize we we're just as bad as those couples. Randy's mom stopped by and I helped her cook while Randy took a nap with his baby girl in a pack and play next to his bed. It was truly the most adorable sight ever. Randy's mom left with Alanna and I heard Randy yelling for me. I run up the stairs and into his room.

"What's wrong? Are you ok," I ask.

"No, I'm not," Randy replies angrily.

"What happened? What'd I do," I hate it when Randy's mad at me.

"Explain this," Randy holds up my phone and my email is open.

"You were going through my phone," I ask.

"I m mistook it for mine," Randy replies. That could be true, we both had iPhones with a black protective cover.

"Ok, so what is it," I ask not being able to see the open email.

"Sam sent you a threatening email," Randy pinches his nose.

"Oh," is all I say.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asks trying to keep his voice even.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me," I reply.

"I would have. Sam's crazy," Randy says.

"It's ok," I shrug. "She didn't do anything to me."

"Promise," Randy asks as if that's what he was really worried about.

"Promise," I reply.

I sleep in Randy's bed tonight and in the morning, I get up around seven and quietly go down stairs. I put all Randy's medicine in a small cup and put it on a serving tray. I then make French toast for Randy, which is his favorite breakfast food, and brew some coffee. I feel like his wife, and to be honest, I don't mind. I also start to make some eggs too. I finish up and pour some orange juice into a glass. I grab the tray and walk upstairs and into Randy's room to see he just woke up.

"What's all this," Randy asks his voice sexy and husky with sleep.

"Breakfast," I smile putting the tray on his lap.

"You're the best," he smiles.

Randy sleeps most of the day because of his medicine. While he's sleeping, I go out with his mom, sister, brother, and Alanna to decorate Alanna's nursery. Sam never decorated Alanna's room, because she was too busy, so, I designed something and did some research and decided to decorate it as a surprise for Randy. I showed the design to his mom and she loved it so much she showed it to Becky, Randy's sister, and she wanted to help with it.

We get back to Randy's house and Nate, Randy's brother, helps me tape in the right places to guide us while painting. Nate then starts to assemble the crib, while Becky and start to paint.

"So, I hear you and my brother broke up," Becky says as she paints under the chair rail dark brown.

"Yea," I reply sadly as I paint above the chair rail a pale pink on the opposite wall.

"That sucks, I was looking forward to having you as a sister in law," she says sadly.

"Becky, can you keep a secret," I ask.

"Sure," she replies.

"Randy and I are going to get back together soon," I say quietly so know one can hear us.

"Oh thank god," Becky sighs in relief. "I don't want Sam apart of this family."

Before I can say anything, Nate comes in, "hey, I'm going to take Randy to go get his casts off and for a couple of x-rays and tests."

"Do you need any help," I ask.

"Only if he gets bitchy with me," Nate laughs. Nate is a lot like his brother, the only difference is that Nate looks younger, but, they both act very immature.

I continue painting the wall ad I hear Randy going down the stairs with Nate, "What smells like wet paint," Randy asks.

"I don't smell anything, you're crazy," Nate replies.

"What ever dude," I can imagine Randy rolling his eyes.

Becky and I finish the room, and we wait until the paint is try. When the paint does dry, we put up brown frames hanging by a brown and pink ribbon, but leave them blank so Randy can decide which ones he wants up. We then hang this nice little chandelier that has fake candles for lights and take pink paper flowers and wrap them around the light fixture with ribbon and faux pearls. I then hang pink and brown damask print curtains while Becky makes the crib by putting a light pink sheet down with a pink and brown reversible blanket that has either polka dots or the damask print, a rink and polka dot padding by the bars of the crib so that Alanna doesn't lean against them. We then add cute little pillows that we'd have to take out with Alanna is in the crib, but look nice. Becky brigs in this little rocking chair with a polka dot padding as I hang this brown iron sculpture behind the crib. We then add an extra lamp with a polka dot lamp shade and a brown bear and a pink bear. On the other side of the room we add a pink and brown baby swing and a larger version of the small rocking chair **(A/N: Here is the finished product: ). **

"**I think we did a good job," Becky smiles.**

"**I think so too," I smile back.**

"**Great job girls," Mrs. Orton complements us.**

"**Thank you Mrs. Orton," I reply.**

"**Honey please call me Elaine," she smiles.**

**Randy comes back as Becky and I help Elaine in the kitchen with dinner. Randy rolls in with a wheel chair, but without any casts.**

"**The cripple is home," Nate jokes.**

"**Knock it off Nathan," Elaine cracks Nate on the head with a wooden spoon.**

"**Ouch! I was only joking," Nate whines.**

"**Regardless, apologize," Elaine chastises.**

"**Fine. I'm sorry Randy," Nate says reluctantly.**

"**Apology accepted," Randy smiles and then rolls over to where I'm cutting vegetables to make a salad. "What are you making beautiful?"**

"**Salad," I reply smiling at him. "So you got all of your casts removed?"**

"**Yea, but I'll be in this for awhile," he replies. "I can take a full shower now though, but, I'll need to stay in bed for a while until my lung and hip heal."**

"**Aw," I lean down and kiss his cheek. "Poor Randy."**

"**Eh, it's ok. I'll be alright, thanks for the kiss though," he smiles. "Where's my baby girl?"**

"**Right here," Becky comes back in with her niece in her hands.**

"**Hi baby girl," Randy smiles at Alanna as Becky hands her to him. "So what did you ladies all do today?"**

"**Want to say," Becky asks.**

"**Sure," Randy replies suspicious.**

"**I got him," Nate says picking up his older brother after Randy hands me Alanna.**

"**I got the crutches," Becky replies.**

"**Be careful don't you drop him Nathan Robert Orton," Elaine says worriedly.**

"**I won't," Nate says.**

**We all follow Nate upstairs and when we get to Alanna's room, Nate puts him down and Becky hands Randy his crutches and Randy balances himself.**

"**Well this is what we did," Becky says opening the door.**

"**Wow," Randy says amazed. "You three all did this?"**

"**Two actually," Elaine corrects. "I watched Alanna, while the girls painted."**

"**Nate did put the crib together," Becky adds.**

"**Wow it looks amazing guys," Randy says. "He then looks at the little girl in my arms. Do you see what they did for you little princess? Aren't they all so great?"**

**Alanna smiles at her dad's voice and it is the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life. Randy smiles too. Randy Orton does have a heart, and it is occupied by a little girl, and hopefully one day the three of us can be a family with maybe a little brother for Alanna to tease. **


	21. Heaven

**Chapter 19- Heaven **

This morning I woke up to Alanna crying in her room. Elaine had agreed to allow Alanna to stay two nights a week after Randy and I begged. I get up and quickly walk into her room to take care of her so she wouldn't wake up her dad.

"Hi Angel. What's all the fuss," I coo as I pick her up and change her diaper. She stops crying and I take her down stairs to get her bottle ready. I get downstairs and put her in the swing in the living room and put on Sesame Street and put the swing on a low speed to prepare her bottle. I walk into Randy's spacious kitchen and make up the formula. It smells like shit, but there is nothing else she can eat.

I bring the bottle back into the living room and feed Alanna. She drinks the bottle fast, and then I burp her. She makes the cutest little sound when she burps, that it makes me smile. I tickle her and she giggles. I blow little raspberries on her belly and she cracks up. I have to say I love being a mom to Alanna.

**Randy's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Alanna's laughter coming from down stairs, and smile. Faith is such an amazing person, it takes a true woman to be so willing to raise someone else's baby. I love this young woman so much that it hurts so much. I miss her when she's gone and I can't bare to let her go at then end of the month. I went through a car crash where I broke my arm and leg, fractured my hip, broke my ribs, and punctured a lung, but _nothing _will be worse then when Faith walks out my front door. I've never been so hung up on a girl before, but, Faith is just so special. I can't wait until she turns eighteen. No, not for sex, but, that will be the night I give her a ticket to go some where romantic and then I will propose to her. That will be the best day of my life. But, first I have to brake up with Sam, which is easier said then done.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Faith comes in with Alanna in her arms and it is the most heart warming sight in the world. "Hi," she smiles.

"Good morning," I smile.

"Alanna wanted to say good morning too," Faith gestures to my three month old

"Hi sweetie," I smile at her.

She yawns in response.

"You tired already little monkey," Faith asks in a motherly voice.

My heart warms and I can't help but smile. "When did she wake up?"

Faith looks at the digital clock on my nightstand, "Oh wow."

"What," I ask.

"I guess she woke about two hours ago," Faith laughs. "I guess I lost track of time, we were having fun. Right munchkin?"

Alanna coos and then yawns again.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laugh.

"I'll be back, I think this little princess needs to pull a Sleeping Beauty and get some rest," Faith smiles at the little girl in her arms and then I watch as she goes into Alanna's room. A few minutes later, she returns with a smile on her face and sits on my bed. "She's so sweet."

"So are you," I smile at her, "you don't have to take care of her you know."

"I want to," she smiles back. "I like playing with her."

"You are so good to her," I reply.

"Thank you," Faith blushes like she does every time she gets a compliment. "So, now I am all your's. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we watch a movie," I suggest.

"Sure," she shrugs. "Where do you keep your movies," she asks.

"In that cabinet over there," I point to the wooden piece of furniture in the corner of my room.

"Ok," she gets up and walks over and opens the doors. "Damn, there's a lot o movies in here."

"Well, I'm never really home, so I just buy movies on the road, bring them home, and then when I am home I stay in bed and watch them," I explain.

Faith nods. "What do you want to watch?"

"Your pick," I reply.

She scans through the DVDs and laughs.

"What's so funny," I ask.

"Well there's two funny things actually," she replies. "One being that you have a lot of romantic movies in here."

"I heard about them before, so I wanted to see what all the fuss was over them," I shrug. "What's the other thing that's funny?"

"I expected you to have more…um…adult films in here," she blushes at the comment.

"Oh I just never had any, I don't believe in porn," I explain.

"Gotcha," she nods and continues to look ad then takes out a DVD. "Oh this one looks good, I actually wanted to see it."

"What is it," I ask.

"Dear John," she replies.

"Are you sure," I ask, "it's a little sad."

"Depends, will you laugh at me," she asks.

"Of course not," I reply. "I'll hold you."

"Well then, yes I'm sure," She puts the disk in the player and sits to the right of me, a little closer than she has in the past two days.

Sure enough, Faith does cry ad when she does, I pull her closer to me having her head rest on my chest. She goes rigid for a few moments, but, when I kiss her head, she softens. She hates that I'm still with Sam. She doesn't want to be the other woman. I can't blame her, she deserves more. The movie plays on and Faith cries a few more times and I just hold her tighter. The movies ends and I turn off the TV.

"Is that going to be us," she asks.

"No," I reply.

She looks at me, surprised at my answer.

"Because, unlike Savannah, I'm not going to marry someone else and then get back with you," I continue and she looks even more hurt. "I'm going to marry you the first time."

"You scared me," Faith breathes, "I thought you didn't love me."

"I held you while you were crying and you still thought I didn't love you," I ask.

"I'm insecure ok," Faith defends.

"You shouldn't be," I smile at her. "You're beautiful, smart, talented, and an amazing, forgiving, young woman. I really love you."

"I will say it back when you brake it off with Sam," she replies, even though I know she does.

**Faith's POV: ONE MONTH LATER**

It's time for me to leave. Sam is returning later today, and I don't want to see her. I put my stuff I the RV and then head back upstairs to say goodbye to Randy.

"Do you really have to leave," Randy pouts.

"Yea," I reply sadly. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope," Randy replies. "Have fun at cheer camp."

I have cheer camp when I get back for two weeks and then cheer practices every day until school starts. "Thanks."

"I love you," Randy smiles.

I nod and then kiss him. "Bye, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

The ride back to Massachusetts is uneventful and I get back the day before cheer camp. I lay on my bed exhausted. I had packed before I left just incase I wouldn't be home in time to pack again so all I had tomorrow was grab my phone and iPod and go to Jacey's house where her parents will drop off us off at the school by six am.

I wake up at four am and go for my jog. I return home by five and hop in the shower. I put on a pair of black 'booty' shorts that have an electric blue paw print on them that represent our school's mascot, Zingy the jaguar and our colors. I then put on a sports bra on and a black short sleeve top that says West Newbury High All Star Cheerleading in glittery electric blue lettering. I pull on a matching sweat shirt. I then do the over dramatic sparkly blue make up and place the blue and black bow in my hair. I get really excited even though I have to wear all this crap. Coach Lindsay says that it will show the other schools that we are at cheer camp to win the spirit stick from the moment we get off our bus.

***A VERY LONG trip later***

So we finally are pulling into the campsite and all of us touch up our make up. I help Jacey with her bow. Jacey has got her stripped back to its normal color, a beautiful dark, almost black, brown, as per request of coach Lindsay.

"Ok ladies," Coach Lindsay claps happily to get our attention. "When you step off this bus, I want you to be happy and have fun."

We step off the bus and follow a counselor to our cabin. Our first step was to decorate our cabin. We all throw our bags on the wooden bunks, I share a bunk bed with Jacey, I'm on the top and she is on the bottom. I had bought bright blue Christmas lights for this occasion and so had two other girls, so we hung the lights from the rafters inside and decorated the outside with lights. Other girls made signs that had blue paw prints on them and put them in the windows. We then decorated our bunks with the school spirit blankets we all bought from school and someone had spent time screen printing us all West Newbury High pillow cases with Zingy on them. We then add black and blue streamers everywhere in the cabin. We finish and then head out the main stage to get ready for judging. The other schools look good, just not as good as us.

The judges come back to us about ten minutes and come back with the results.

"Hello everyone and welcome to All Stars Cheer camp," the owner of the camp, a young blonde says, "I'm Janet Riot the owner here and after close consideration, the winner's of the cabin decorating contest is the West Newbury High Jaguars!"

After the activities are announced for the day, we go to the canoes. Jacey and I tipped over ours ad got completely soaked. We cracked up and got out and dried up. Then our team, went to the trust exercises. Jacey and I were flyers along with two other girls, and we had to climb to the top of a stage and then jump and 'trust' our team members to catch us. Luckily, the caught us all. Then, we go for a scavenger hunt in the woods that we lost to another school by two items. Afterwards we get showered and dressed and go to the mess hall for dinner. We eat and I make friends with the other girls, but, I miss Will and all my other friends.

After dinner there is a bond fire and it lasts until another school's girl lit her hair on fire. It was funny, but, you have to wonder how stupid a girl is to get that close to a fire. When we get back to the cabin, we are aloud to make cell phone calls. I decide to call Randy and step outside.

"Hello," Randy answers after the first ring.

"Hey you," I reply.

"Oh hey sweetie," he drops his voice, so I assume Sam's near by.

"Sam around," I ask.

"Yea," Randy says flatly. "She just went downstairs."

"Why haven't you broken up with her," I suddenly blurt out.

Randy sighs, "Her dad supposedly is in the hospital, and it doesn't look good. I'm sorry Faith, I just can't brake up with her now."

"I understand," I sigh. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Randy replies sadly. "How's camp?"

"Well my friend and I tipped our canoe over today," I smile.

Randy chuckles, "only you."

"It was not my fault! She was looking in the water and tipped to far," I whine.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckles again. Oh how much I miss that sound.

"When do I get to see you again," I ask sadly.

"Soon, I promise baby girl," he replies just as sad. "As soon as I'm allowed to, I'm coming to visit."

"Ok," I smile.

*** THREEWEEKS LATER***

So, I'm back home, and now I'm in a band with Drew, Zacky, Jacey, and Will, and we're called Fallen Angel Royalty. Yes, I realize how hectic my life may seem but it keeps my find off Randy. He told me the other day that it will take a while before he can brake up with Sam. I was going to go visit him last week, but, the crazy bitch sent me an email saying that she will slit my throat if I did. So I asked Randy to come see the band play tonight, and he said he would try because, he and Sam are still together and he doesn't want to brake up with her just yet. Some days I think he still loves her, because he'll post on twitter that he is with his fiancé/angel. It pisses me off, she threatens me and he stays with her! I keep mute about this, because, Will _hates _Randy after the whole picture fiasco.

Tonight, Drew, Zacky, Will, Jacey, and I are playing at local rock hangout. Drew is playing drums, Zacky plays the rhythm guitar, Will plays regular guitar, Jacey plays the base, and I sing. We all decided to wear red and black tonight, so the guys wear black button downs with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging between two belt loops, a bright red converse, and a bright red ties. Jacey and I decide to go completely sexy. First we slip on the light washed skinny jeans with one hole on each leg, black criss-cross strap heels, a black and red lace corset, a red and black lace choker with a heart charm, and a spiked cuff bracelet. For make-up, a dramatic smoky eye and dramatic red lips with a glossy touch. I then make Jacey's hair big with volume and curls in a rocker way. I then straighten my own hair and we walk out of Jacey's room and downstairs. The boys gasp.

"Holy shit Faith," Will is in awe. "What did you do to my little sister?"

"What? Doesn't she look awesome," I ask. Jacey is very shy so, this was out of her comfort zone quite a bit.

"Yea, she does, Will nods. "You both do."

"Yea you girls look smoking," Zacky wolf whistles.

"If I wasn't with Angel, I think I'd be with you guys," Drew jokes.

"Thank you," Jacey and I smile.

We arrive at our gig ten minutes later to see everything all set up. The place opens in a few seconds, so we hurry and get on stage. People start coming in, but, I notice one person in particular, Randy's little brother Nate. Soon enough though, Randy comes wheeling in on his wheel chair. I smile internally and he gives a smirk at me and mouths to me that I look sexy. I mouth my thank you.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Red Rock Room. We are Fallen Angel Royalty. I'm Faith. On guitars, we have Will and Zacky, on drums we have Drew, and lastly on the bass we have Jacey," I introduce the band and everyone cheers. "To start off tonight, we thought it would be appropriate to start off with Fallen Angels by the Black Veil Brides."

I sing on the song and dance around the stage. The two songs we play. afterwards are Carolyn by Black Veil Brides, Through Glass by Stone Sour. "Ok guys. We have one more song until we allow the next band to come up," I say breathlessly as the crowd complains. "Aw c'mon we'll be back. So this next song goes to this guy I really like, he is with someone who hates me, but, I still love him. This is Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch!"

The crowd cheers and I see Randy look at me, he knows I was talking about him. Good. The guitars play to start off. A few seconds later, I join in, "Another day in this carnival of souls. Another night settles in as quickly as it goes." I put more passion in my voice as I sing, "The memories of shadows, ink on the page. And I can't seem to find my way home. And it's almost like, your heaven's trying everything. Your heaven's trying everything; To keep me out" The full band comes in before I sing again. "All the places I've been and things I've seen; a million stories that made up a million shattered dreams. The faces of people I'll never see again and I can't seem to find my way home." The next part I put my heart and soul into, "Cause it's almost like. Your heaven's trying everything to break me down. 'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out." The guitars have a solo and I take a look at the audience and see Randy looking at me and he seems to get the message, I finish the song strong, " Cause it's almost like, your heaven's trying everything to break me down. Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything; your heaven's trying everything to break me down. To break me down! To break me down!" I sing the last part softly, "Your heaven's trying everything. Your heaven's trying everything to break me…down." I finish the song and everyone cheers. "Thank you all! Enjoy the next band, The 8 Mile Fighters!"

We walk off the stage to our dressing room and I grab a water bottle and drink it. Will smiles at me. "What?" I ask.

"Did you see Randy's face when you sang that song?"

"Yea," I reply.

"I think he got the message," Will explains.

"I hope," I nod finishing my water and then being knocked to the ground by Zacky. "Zack, what the fuck?" I sit up and look at him.

He sits up too and wipes a fake tear, "I'm just so proud of you! Your music taste has gotten so much better!"

"Hey," I complain. "It's not my fault that all the kids at my old school only listened to main stream pop. I still like some of those artists you know."

"Yes, but would you rather listen to them or rock music," Zacky looks at me.

"Well, rock," I shrug.

"See? Better," Zacky laughs.

"Only you Zack," I laugh too and get up.

"Help me up," Zacky asks in a child-like voice.

"Fine," I fake groan and pull him up.

"Hey Faith, I just came back from the bathroom, Randy said he wanted to see you," Drew says coming back in the room.

"Is he mad," I ask, my heart sinks at the thought of him being mad.

"No, he just missed you I guess," Drew shrugs. "He said he'll be outside."

"Oh ok," I nod. "I'll be back guys."

"We'll be around the crowd," Will says.

"Ok, I have my phone on me," I nod.

"Faith, wait up," Jacey follows me. "Don't leave me with them!"

I chuckle, "ok. C'mon let's go find my lovely boyfriend."

Jacey and I walk out of the backstage door and I see Randy waiting with his wheel chair up against the wall with Nate next to him.

"Hey guys," I smile and hug them both.

"Hey baby girl," Randy smiles.

"Are you girls cold?" Nate asks, but he looks more at Jacey. I smile to myself. Nate likes Jacey, they'd be cute together. They're only four years apart, Jacey is fifteen and Nate is nineteen.

"A little," Jacey replies blushing, she likes him too.

"Oh here, take my sweatshirt," Nate pulls off his Under Armor hoodie and hands it to Jacey.

Jacey blushes, "Are you sure?"

"Yea," Nate smiles.

"Faith are you cold," Randy asks.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"No, you're shivering. Here," Randy hands the sweatshirt that was I his lap.

"Thank you," I pull on the warm sweatshirt.

"Any time sweetie," Randy smiles. "So you dedicated that song to me, huh?"

"Yea," I blush.

"Well, you're my heaven now," Randy smiles.

"Randy stop unless you broke up with her," I whine, "I can't take the heart brake."

"I broke up with her," Randy says.

"Really," I smile.

"Really," he replies.

"Hey Randy," I ask.

"Yea," he raises an eyebrow.

"I love you," I smile.

"What," he teases.

I lean down to his level, "I. Love. You," I separate each word with a kiss.

"I love you too my gorgeous, amazing, adorable, girlfriend."

It felt great to be Randy's girl again. I love him with all my heart and I could not love anyone as much as I love him. I feel like the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've never been so happy in all my life so far.

**DEAN'S POV:**

I growl in frustration at what I see. Randy and Faith are back together! What the fuck? I thought he was gone. I specifically hired a person to cause an accident so bad he would be in bed for a year. But, that did not work, and apparently threatening Faith's life did not help. I think I need to hurt _her _so bad that even he won't want her afterwards. I have to plan for a while, and enlist the help of some very interesting people. It may take a while to get everything together, but hey, it'll be worth it!


	22. Football and Cheers

A/N: All cheers from , because when I was a cheerleader, I was six and remember next to nothing and I'm afraid of my school's cheer squad to steal any of their cheers. All flyer moves and information are taken from youtube. XD

Chapter 20: Football and Cheer

*September*

Well, it's September, which means back to school. Oh joy! I get up and go for my jog and do my usual morning routine. I dress in a plain black v-neck, white skinny jeans, and black flip flops. I accessorize with my promise ring, the necklace Randy gave me, and the charm bracelet, also from Randy. I curl my hair in ringlets and apply natural make-up.

I walk downstairs and get a bowl of cereal and soon Sean comes downstairs. He and I are home alone for two months because, grandma and grandpa are away on a cruise. We grab our book bags and schedules and get to school. When we arrive, we go to the cafeteria, and sit with our friends.

"Hey guys, where's Lacey," I ask noticing the absence of our friend.

"Oh she decide to hang out with the popular crowd. She's too gifted for us apparently," Reese, who is sitting on Sean's lap, rolls her eyes.

"Gifted my ass," Zacky rolls his eyes."In hate her so much."

"It's ok Zacky," I place a hand on his shoulder. "You're too good for her."

"Thanks Faith-y," he smiles.

"Faith I'm going to murder you," Will groans as he and Jacey walk up to us, Jacey texting.

"What'd I do," I ask.

"She won't stop texting your stupid boyfriend's stupid brother," Will complains. "And if she does, she won't shut up about how sweet he is."

"Oh shut the hell up Will," Jacey slaps him on his arm until her phone goes off and she giggles. "Oh Faith Randy and Nate want to come back soon."

"Well, whenever they want they can." I shrug, "I'll call Ran later tonight."

"Awesome," she smiles.

"Ugh," Will pretends to gag, earning a smack from both Jacey and I. "You girls are fucking weird."

"Says the guy who once dated a girl who looked like a pin cushion," Zacky chimes in. "Leave the young ladies in love alone," Zacky says impersonating Chris Crocker's famous 'Leave Britney Alone' youtube video.

The bell rings and we all head to our classes. Most of my classes are with my friends. My last class of the day is gym with Jacey and Zacky, and Lacey is here as well. She's changed so much! Her once bleach blonde hair, is now a more preppy bleach blonde, her raccoon eyed make-up she was always proud of replaced with pinks and much more girly things. Her ripped jeans, converse, and skull tops gone. She now wears short skirts, revealing shirts, and high heels. She points at us, then says something to her friends and laughs. That's it! She can change all she wants, but, don't gossip about my friends and break my friend's heart. I march up to her fuming leaving Jacey and Zacky confused.

"Can we help you," one of Lacey's new slutty friends with black shiny hair and green eyes sneers.

"You can't," I reply in the same manner she talked to me in. "But, Lacey can."

"What do you want Faith," Lacey crosses her arms over her chest.

"Look, I don't care if you wanted new friends, but did you really have to brake thins off with Zacky?" I go off on her, "and gossip about us."

"Look, you know nothing," she spits at me.

"Oh please," I roll my eyes. "I know Zacky is going to find someone better than you and you're going to be upset when he doe because, you're only looking to be popular."

I walk over to my friends and listen to the rules for gym this year. For the rest of the time I talk to Jacey and Zacky.

After school, Jacey and I go to cheerleading. We start off by stretching and then run a lap around the gym. Now, we're practicing our cheers.

"Alright ladies," coach Lindsay claps her hands. "Get into your lines."

We form are lines, three girls in the front, four girls in the middle, and six girls in the back. Jacey and I are next each other.

"Good, now start off with the football one," she says.

"F," we shout and clap. "Double O," we then spin to the left twice. "T," we clap again. "B," then two spins to the right. "A," we clap again. "Double l," we stop twice, "Football! Football," we shout. "Let's go Panthers," we all do one of those high cheer kicks."

"Very good ladies," our coach smiles. "Now, let's hear the touchdown cheer!"

"Ready? Get up," we gesture for our 'crowd' to get up. "Turn around," we turn around. "Make a touch down," we shout. "Whoo," we do yet another kick and then we repeat that three times.

"Awesome girls," coach smiles. "One last one, the number one cheer!"

"Panthers, we're number one," we hold up a number one with our right hand. "And we're here to show it," we clap on every other word. "Panthers, we're number one," we hold up the number one again. "And should already know it," we take the hand that held up the number one and snap while turning to the side.

"Good," coach claps. "Now let's work on the flyers."

Jacey and I turn to each other with a look of pure terror. Every time we practice this, someone falls. We split in to our teams. I am lifted by my team mates, and I look up to the press box and smile like I'm supposed to. Coach calls for a dismount, so my team lifts me and kind off tosses me, and I spin horizontally and thank heavens they catch me! The next one, I start on the ground, and one of the girls, Ally, holds my hips, and tosses me up, and I back tuck and then the rest catch me and hold me up. I get so scared, but, I finally landed it! I then jump off and Ally catches me. She smiles and high fives me. We try a bunch of other moves and for once I didn't get dropped. We get praised and then watch all the other two teams go, and Jacey got dropped once, and she was ok. The other girl, Sally, was dropped at least five times. And the sad thing, is it was her fault, because she didn't keep her legs straight. So, Jacey's team and my team get to go home, while Sally's team has to stay.

We meet up with Sean, Will, Zacky, and Drew because, they just got out of football practice. Angel is with them too, but, he just sat and watched, he does not like violence. We pile into Sean's and Zacky's cars and go to pick up Reese, and then go out to eat.

We arrive at a local diner and push some tables together and I sit next to Will.

"You smell like girly perfume," he complains.

I sniff him, "yea? Well, you smell like an old gym sock."

"Fair enough," he rolls his eyes.

"Seriously though, here," I dig through my purse and pull out a mini bottle of Axe and hand it to him. "Go spray this on yourself outside."

"Why do you have this," he raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

I laugh too, "my boyfriend and my dad are wrestlers, the always smell bad."

"Gotcha," Will nods. He has gotten used to the fact that I'm not leaving Randy any time soon.

"C'mon, I'll come with you," I stand up and he does too. We walk outside and it is a clear night.

"Wanna spray this shit on me," he asks. "I don't want to use too much."

"Sure." I laugh and take the can. "Arms out." He puts his arms out and I spray him under the arms and across his chest, and decide to quote the Axe commercial. "Double pits to chest-y."

"Oh god," Will face palms. "Really? You watch too much TV!"

"Do not!" I snort. "It was on all the channels!"

"Whatever," Will jokingly rolls his eyes. "So do I smell less like an old gym sock?"

"Yes," I laugh. "Now you smell like every other teenage boy in the country."

"Yea?" He raises an eyebrow. "You still smell like girly perfume!"

"Thank you," I laugh.

"You don't get insulted easily do you," he asks.

"Nope," I shake my head. "No point in doing so. I know better than anyone else that life is short."

"Why is that," Will asks.

"Well, I never told you this but roughly seven months ago," I take a deep breath. "Dean put me into a coma."

Will is silent.

"Will," I ask.

"And why is he still on the streets," Will asks almost stoned faced.

"He got off on an insanity plea," I reply.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Will asks angrily. "I'm gonna murder this fucker!"

"He's left me alone for a while. Can we just drop it?" I plead.

"For now," he smiles trying to lighten the mood. "But, in all seriousness, I am here for you.

I hug him, "thank you."

"Anytime," he smiles.

"Well look at what we have here," an all too familiar voice sneers. "Looks like Faith's the one cheating now."

I turn around and it confirms my thoughts, "get out of here Dean."'

"What, I'm just here with my new girlfriend," Dean gestures to a girl I had not noticed before. She's about the same height as me, 5 foot seven inches, with jet black hair, brown-grey eyes, snake bites, a piercing in the bridge of her nose, and an eyebrow ring.

"Hello William," the girl sneers in a tone that confirms my thoughts; she's a bitch.

"Taryn." Will nods.

"Oh that's right. William, you used to date Taryn right," Dean says in his fake sympathetic voice.

"Uh huh," Will nods.

"Leave us alone Dean," I try to stand strong.

"What ever," he rolls his eyes. "I guess we'll see you guys at school."

Will explains that Taryn is his ex-girlfriend, the one he dated before I moved here and the one who cheated on him. Will is such a great guy, he deserves so much better than that whore-bitch. We return to our table and eat our dinner. Everyone asks what took so long but, we just say that I got a call from my dad and Will didn't want me out there alone.

We all head home and I go upstairs and get changed into pajamas and call Randy.

"Hey baby girl," he answers after the first ring.

"Hi," I smile hearing his voice. "How are you?"

"Good, I walked at physical therapy today with some assistance," he replies.

"I'm so proud and happy for you baby," I'm glad he's getting better.

"Thanks. How are you?" he asks.

"Good," I reply. "I didn't get dropped in cheer today and even landed all my flips."

He chuckles, "well, that's a good thing. How's being home alone?"

"It's going good. Sean and I started school today and then went out to eat so I didn't have to deal with his cooking like last night," I laugh.

"Should I ask," Randy laughs too.

"Let's just say Sean cannot make pasta," I explain.

"Well the only pasta I can make is Ramen Noodles," Randy laughs.

"That's what he was trying to make Ran," I burst out laughing.

"How do you fuck that up," Randy laughs too.

"Ask him because I have no clue," I joke. "How's Alanna?"

"She's good," Randy answers. "I think she misses you."

"How," I ask.

"Well, whenever Nate brings her into my room, it's like she is looking for you," he explains.

"Aw poor thing," I sigh. "I miss you guys too. Oh when are you and Nate coming up? I hear he wants to date my BFF."

Randy laughs, "Oh he will not shut up about her."

"According to Will, neither will Jacey," I laugh.

"Well, he's taking a semester off," Randy explains. "So I'll see you in a few days?"

"Really," I ask excited.

"Yea," I can hear the smile in Randy's voice. "But, I'm going to leave Alanna with my mom so we can spend some alone time together."

"I like the sound of that," I say in a seductive voice as a joke.

"Ooh aren't you a little seductress," Randy teases.

"Always," I joke.

"Well I know that better than anyone," Randy agrees.

Randy and I talk until I start yawning. I didn't tell him about running into Dean. Knowing Randy, he would over react; and when I tell him that he is, he'll tell me I'm under reacting. So, for now, it will be Will's and my secret. We say goodnight and I fall asleep with my bear that Randy got me while I was in the hospital clutched to me and the pillow pet he got me for my birthday next to me.

I wake up and do my morning routine. I finish getting ready early, and make pancakes for Sean and I. He comes down and we eat and then leave. School was boring and nothing exciting happened.

I go to cheer practice and we practice our dance to Cinema by Skrillex. There are a lot of aerials in our dance and some are quite scary. Ally, my back spot, has got my back though. She grips me tight and I know I'll have to ice my ankles later, but, it's worth it to be safe. I try to do this move called a scorpion, it's where you pull your leg to the point where it touches your head and pose. Well, at the end the dance, Jacey and I are to point at Sally, who is in the middle group. Me, being the idiot I am, mess up and forget to lock my knees, and so I fall to the ground before Ally can catch me. I am stunned at first and just lay there. I then check for any injuries.

"Faith," Jacey yells as she dismounts at the end of the song and she and other girls crowd around me.

I sit up and realize I'm ok and extremely lucky. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure," coach Lindsay asks.

"Yea," I nod getting up. "My own fault. I didn't lock my knees.

Coach Lindsay nods. "Be sure to do so."

"I will sorry guys," I apologize.

"It's all good," Ally smiles at me.

We try the number again, and I land it perfectly, Sally on the hand, not so much. Coach is not happy at all. In fact, we all get dismissed except for Sally. Jacey and I walk out of the auxiliary gym and wait in the parking lot for the football team to get dismissed.

"You sure you're ok," Jacey asks.

"I'm fine," I nod.

"What happened," Will asks as he and the other boys come up with their gym bags slung over their shoulders.

"I fell no big deal," I shrug.

"Yea, you feel alright! She fell off the top of the top of her stunt team," Jacey explains.

"Like I said no big deal. People fall all the time," I shrug.

"You sure you're ok," Will asks.

"Yea, I'm not getting yelled at by John for this," Sean adds.

"I'm fine," I reassure.

"You know what? Come with me," Drew says.

"Ok?" I follow him in confusion.

We walk into the back door that leads to the hallway where the locker rooms, auxiliary gym, big gym, weight room, and athletic trainer's office is. Drew and I walk into the athletic trainer's office which is like a nurse's office but, smaller.

"Hello Drew," a woman with her hair tied back into a pony tail and athletic clothing greets and smiles at me, "who's your friend?"

"Hi Louise," Drew nods. "This is Faith."

"Nice to meet you Faith," she holds out her hand.

"Likewise," I smile and shake her hand.

"What can I do you guys for," she asks.

"Well, Faith here fell during a stunt in cheerleading," Drew explains.

"Say no more," Louise smiles. "Hop onto the table Faith."

I do as she says and she performs a concussion test. She says that I'll be fine and if I have any headaches to go to the hospital. Drew and I thank her for her help and we head over to our friends.

"Well," Will asks.

"Just as I said I'm fine," I reply.

"That's good," Sean nods.

"Yea, the cheer team can't afford to loose her," Zacky adds.

"Hey," Jacey yells in fake anger.

"What," Zacky asks.

"I'm on the team to y'know," she puts her hands on her hips.

"You're point being," Zacky teases.

"Why you," Jacey whacks Zacky on the arm.

"Ouch woman," Zacky rubs his arm,

"You guys are too much," I laugh.

"I agree," Sean nods. "Hey guys want to go back to our place for some pizza?"

"Why not," Will shrugs.

"I'm game," Zacky agrees. "I'll pick up Reese with Drew and Angel."

So Will, Jacey, Sean, and I all head back to the house and order two large pizzas one plain and one pepperoni. Jacey and I head outside and practice our cheers and dances, because, tomorrow is the first West Newbury High Friday Night Football game. We also practice what we're suppose to do when the marching band plays their stand music. By the time Zacky returns with Drew, Angel, and Reese the pizza had arrived.

When we finish, the guys all go down to the basement, well except for Angel who went up to my room with Reese, Jacey, and I.

"Oh Jacey Randy and Nate are coming in a few days," I inform her.

"Yay," Jacey does a little happy dance.

"Ooh who's Nate," Angel teases.

"Randy's brother," Jacey blushes.

"He's also Jacey's boyfriend," I tease.

"Is not," Jacey turns bright red.

"Don't be shy, he likes you too," I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know," she asks.

"Randy told me," I smile.

We all sit in my room and do each other's nails. Angel also braids all of our hair. A little while later, everyone leaves and I decide to call Randy the phone rings four times.

"Hey. You tried to reach The Viper Randy Orton. Unfortunately, I'm busy right now. If you're not a crazy obsessed stalker or my idiot brother Nate, leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you...maybe," Randy's voicemail jokes and I roll my eyes.

The machine beeps, "Hi Viper," I say in a seductive voice. "It's your biggest obsessed stalker-fan. Please give me a call back, I miss you."

I hang up the phone and change into my pajamas and go to bed. The next morning I get up and go for my jog, and when I return and see that I got a text message from Randy.

Hey my most obsessed stalker and biggest fan ;) Sorry, I went to bed early last night, but call me when you get out of cheer practice.

I reply: OMG! I can't believe The Viper RANDY ORTON texted me! :P Sad thing is I can't call you, 1st football game 2nite.

Damn! Wish I could b there!

"NBD" I reply.

I go to school and then head right for the girls locker room to get read for cheer. On game nights, as cheerleaders, we're expected to wear our black and electric blue skirts, shirts, and bows in high ponytail. I fix my bow and tie my white cheer shoes tightly so I am less likely to have shoe fly into the stands. I then apply the standard make-up, foundation two tones darker than my natural skin tone (so the lights don't make us look washed out), pink lipstick, and a glittery electric blue eyeshadow and a black eyeliner that extends past my eye towards my hair, and three gems that go along that line of eyeliner. I then spray the make-up with hairspray to make it stand out and spray my hair in to place. I send a picture to Randy.

Later, at the game, we run across the field and hold up a black banner with electric blue print that reads: West Newbury High School Varsity Football Team" and has a bright blue paw print. Some girls hold the banner at the sides while others mover their pom pomes making a pathway for the team to run through. I am fortunate enough to hold the banner.

"Good evening West Newbury High," the announcer says in the press box and everyone cheers. I am reminded of being at WWE events and I smile brighter. "Welcome to the Panther's Pen for the first Friday Night Lights Varsity Football Game! Please welcome your West Newbury High Panthers Varsity Football Team!" Everyone cheers and the football team comes bursting through the banner.

It's half time, and our football team is winning and the marching band is getting of the field from their performance and we take our places on the field. "Let's hear it for the marching Panthers," the announcer says and the fans cheer. "Now, let's welcome your West Newbury High Varsity cheerleaders!"

Again people cheer and we smile and wave. But sudden;y, I see two very interesting people. Randy and Nate! What the hell? We then take our places and we do our dance. I perform my best because, I want to show Randy how hard I've worked. I notice that he is videotaping the performance as well and I feel my cheeks get red. I hit every cart wheel and flip I'm suppose to. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Jacey is doing the same. Finally it's time for my flyer material. I get boosted up and I pose then dismount with a horizontal twist. I'm then up again and the music stops and I have my hands on my hips, it's time for the cheer. "Panthers we're number one," only the flyers hold up a number one. "And we're her to show it. Panthers we're number one and you should already know it," at this point I dismount with a back flip and caught. Then the music resumes for the finale. I am lifted and I get into my scorpion and point to Sally. The whole crowd goes wild. I then dismount with a horizontal twist. I see Randy stop the recording and smile at me. I smile back and wave to the crowd with my team but, Randy knows it's for him. He blows me a kiss and I smile.

We get a little brake to go get food and Randy and Nate come find Jacey and I.

"Hey beautiful," Randy holds me kisses me.

"Hi," I hold tightly on to him and then realize. "Holy shit! Randy you're walking."

"Yea," he smiles. "I wanted to come show you."

"That's wonderful baby," I smile.

"Thanks," he smiles. "So I'm up here for a while."

"Oh yea," I rise an eyebrow. "And?"

"And," he replies. " I want to spend some time with you."

"Ok," I smile. "Maybe we'll celebrate your being able to walk."

"I like the sound of that," he chuckles.

The game finishes and unfortunately, Randy and Nate still have to check into their hotel, but, tomorrow is Saturday and we have all the time in the world to do what we want. I look forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's a bridge to next chapter. With that being said, Randy and Faith become a little more daring in the next chapter ;) Let me know what you think.**


	23. Next Level

Chapter 21: Next Step

I wake up and it's Saturday. I do my normal routine and get changed into jeans and T-shirt with converse. It's now 7:30 am and Sean drives Jacey and I to the mall. Our first stop is a little dress shop. We both decide on little strapless dresses that end mid-thigh, mine is plain black, and her's zebra print. Then, she and I head to the shoe store, and get shoes. Jacey got bright blue peep toe pumps, and I got red stilettos. The last place we head to is Victoria's Secret.

Yea, I know what you're thinking. What the hell are those two up to? Well, Randy and Nate told us to dress sexy tonight that we're all going out tonight. The only difference? Nate takes home Jacey at the end the night. That's right. I'm spending the night with Randy...in his hotel room. So this trip to one of the most famous lingerie shops, is for me.

"So Faith, are you sure you're ready to...you know with Randy," Jacey asks.

"Honestly, I don't think we're going all the way tonight," I shrug. "I just want to be prepared. I love him, and something is bound to happen soon enough."

"OK, I just don't you to regret it," says Jacey.

"I know you have my back Jace," I smile using her nickname.

Finally, I decide on red lace boy shorts and matching push-up bra. It was a little embarrassing buying this stuff. Jacey and I are then meet back up with Sean and I hide the hot pink Victoria Secret's bag in the bag that has my dress.

After we grab pizza for lunch and eat, Jacey goes home to get showered and I shower and shave making sure there is not a hair anywhere that's unsightly. Jacey comes back with her hair in a towel, her dress on a hanger, and in sweats. I straighten her hair and mine. We both stick to neutral make-up, we're pretty much sick of the stuff after all the crap we wear to cheer.

My phone buzzes on my night stand as I am working on an up-do for Jacey. I look at it, and it's from Randy.

Hey baby, don't go to any trouble getting ready. You'll have time to get ready at the hotel before we head to the restaurant. Wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt, Nate and I have a surprise for you girls xRandy

I reply: YOU TELL US NOW! Damn it Randall!

Sorry:( xoxox Randy

It's ok this time:P xFaith

Thank you:) See you in 10 min.

So Jacey and I dress in the suggested clothing and feel very anxious. Anything is possible with the Orton boys. The doorbell rings and we head down stairs after packing a small bag of make-up and grabbing our dresses. I open the door and Randy and Nate stand on the front porch in black leather jackets, and loose jeans. They also have helmets and an extra leather jacket tucked under their arms. Jacey leaps into Nate's arms, he had dropped his stuff. And I leach onto Randy and he drops his stuff too.

"Hi there," he kisses the top of my head.

"Hi," I smile.

"You look beautiful," he smiles.

"I'd look better if I didn't have to change at the last minute," I mutter.

"Yea, but I think you'll like the surprise," he smirks. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes," I nod and grab my dress, the make-up bag, and my overnight bag.

"OK, follow me then," Randy smiles as he picks up the helmet and jacket and I follow him to the drive way as Jacey gets her dress. In front of me is a red and a blue motorcycle.

"Um, you expect me to ride this with you," I raise an eyebrow.

"I hoped you would," Randy pouts.

"I will," I reassure him. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," he smiles. "Just follow my lead. Like dancing."

"OK," I nod.

"Oh and here," he hands me the jacket and helmet. He holds the jacket out helps me shrug in to it and then zips it up for me. And gently places the helmet on my head. "You look sexy."

"I feel," I roll my eyes.

Randy takes his iPhone out and takes a picture of me, taps it a few times and then shows me his phone. I am now his wallpaper. I roll my eyes at him. Soon Sean comes out.

"Randy do you and Nate still need me," he asks.

"Please," Randy answers.

"Sure. Jacey and Faith may I take your dresses," Sean asks.

Jacey and I both hand him our dresses, which he places in the car.

"All right let's go," Randy says as he puts his helmet on and mounts his bike. "Faith do you see the seat behind me?"

"Yea," I answer.

"First straddle the bike, then adjust so you fit comfortably," he instructs, his voice muffled by the helmet.

I nod and do as he says.

"Good, now hold on tight," he peaks over his shoulder at me and I can see that he has a smile on his face by the creases around his eyes. "Ready baby?"

"As I will ever be," I nod.

"Good, 'cause here we go," he starts up the bike and we head on the road and Jacey and Nate follow shortly after. "Hold on tighter baby, we are making a turn," he shouts over the engine.

We end up at the Hilton Hotel ten minutes later. Randy brings me up to his room because, no one else has arrived yet. The room is white, there is a large black TV on the wall, the carpet is plush and tan, the furniture is all neutral and modern.

"So baby. How have you been," he asks.

"Pretty good. Busy," I shrug.

"Yea," he raises an eyebrow intrigued. "How's cheerleading."

"It's going well," I shrug. "I fell the other day."

"Really," he asks nervous. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just messed up is all," I reply.

"Please don't get hurt," he cups my chin his hand and pecks my lips. "I need you."

Soon, Sean arrives with the dresses. Nate and Jacey arrive soon after. Jacey and I thank Sean and take our dresses before locking ourselves in the bathroom.

"Ladies," Randy knocks on the door, "We'll be in the lobby."

"Ok, see you down there," I reply brushing the knots out of my hair the wind left. "Love you."

"Love you too," Randy replies.

I fix mine and Jacey's hair with my mini straightener. Then we fix our make-up and I put both our hair up into up-dos. We slip on our dresses and shoes and throw our clothes into the garment bags that held our dresses.

"Ready," I ask her.

"Of course," she smiles.

We take the elevator into the lobby where our boys are waiting. They both had changed into Nate is speechless when he sees Jacey who giggles in response. Randy takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"You look amazing," he smiles.

"Thank you," I kiss him, and I can reach him because of the height my shoes give me.

The four of us part ways at the hotel restaurant. The place is romantic and dim with candles on the tables. white linen tables, and perfect place settings. The hostess sits us down and hands us our menus.

"What looks good sweetie," Randy asks peering up from his menu.

"I think I might go with the vodka rigatoni, mashed potatoes, and green beans," I reply.

"I'll have the same," Randy shrugs.

We eat and then head up to Randy's room. We start to match a couple movies and cuddle on the couch. When the second movie ends, I lean over and kiss Randy. I realize how much I missed him recently. I deepen the kiss and he pulls me in to his lap. He tangles his hands into my hair and I place my hands on his back. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I gain him entrance. Our tongues tangle. Randy pulls away.

"Would you like to move to the bed," he asks out of breath.

"Yea," I am out of breath.

Randy sets me on the couch and stands up and then picks me up and cradles me into his arms.

"What are you doing you psycho?" I giggle.

"Bringing you to bed," he replies chuckling.

He places me softly on the bed and then crawls on top on me. He resumes kissing me.

"Would you like to go to the next level in our relationship," he asks nervously.

"I'd like that a lot," I reply seductively.

"If you want to slow down or stop let me know," says Randy.

"I will," I reassure.

A/N: Warning! Adult Material starts here! I apologize if it is poorly written! If you do not want to read, skip over until you see END. Thank you!

Randy places his lips on mine and the little sparks are there. They always are. They tell me that I'm supposed to be with Randy and no one else. Randy kisses his way from my lips, across my cheek, down my neck, and to my shoulder. He then bites it softly and I moan softly. He smirks against my skin as he moves over to my other shoulder and bites that too.

"Do you want to continue," Randy asks huskily.

"Yes," I reply almost pleading.

"Can I," he pauses nervously and almost blushes. "Can I take of your dress?"

I blush, but realize that it's Randy. I love and trust him. "Yes."

Randy rolls us over so I'm on top. He kisses me deeply and he slowly is moving the hem of my dress up and now most of the fabric is bunched at my waist. He looks at me and I nod, he pulls my dress up more and I straddle his waist to make it easier for him and he pulls my dress off and drops on the floor. I flush at how exposed I am to Randy. He pulls me closer to him and he kisses me deeply again. He starts to message my breast and I moan. He then does the same to the other. He rolls us over so he is now back on top.

Randy whispers in my ear, "You're so beautiful."

"You're handsome," I reply.

Randy and I go back to kissing, and I become a little more bold. I start to unbutton his dress shirt. His shirt comes undone and he helps me and shrugs it off and throws it somewhere in the room. I then unbutton and unzip his pants. He quickly kicks them off and throws them somewhere too. We continue kissing and I feel Randy's hand roam down my stomach and down to where my panties are.

"Do you want to stop," he asks.

"No," I smile and pull his head back to me and attack his lips.

Randy starts to kiss down my neck and murmurs, "Sit up, please." I comply and he takes my bra off. He then gently pushes me back down and tosses my bra on the floor. I think I have now blushed as red as my panties, which Randy now slips off and finally tosses my last piece of clothing on the floor. "You ok?"

"Yes," I reply.

He pecks my lips and skims his lips back to my neck where he sucks for a second and nips down to my collar bone and then all of a sudden he is sucking on my breast. I moan and he moves his hand down there. He begins to rub me and I am moaning his name. He moves his mouth to my other breast. I feel something big coming, my stomach tightening and tightening, it feels...odd, but amazing. Soon my stomach uncoils and I realize, that I just climaxed for the first time. Randy rolls off of me and pulls me close to him. He kisses my hair.

"You're so beautiful," Randy murmurs into my hair.

"Thank you," I reply. "You're handsome."

"Thank you," he buries a kiss my hair again, "how are you?"

"I feel good," I reply. "You're amazing."

"You are too," Randy smiles.

"Can...I...uh," I blush deep red again, "return the...uh favor?"

Randy looks shocked, "are you sure?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Ok," he nods still shocked.

I pull Randy's boxers off and he raises his hips and I am soon faced with his...uh...friend. I crawl on top of him and I kiss him full on the mouth and kiss down his neck and bite his collar bone and he lets out a moan of his own. I kiss my way to the other side and do the same thing. I reach down between us and grab a hold of his friend.

I look helplessly up at him, "Ran, what do I do?"

"Just slowly move your hand up and down," he replies. I do as he says and he groans in pleasure, "that's it baby." Soon Randy climaxes too.

END

Randy and I showered together and I look at myself in the mirror as I blow dry my hair. I look...different. My eyes seem brighter and I seem happy. Oh god, everyone is going to know! I really don't care though. I'm in love with the man in the other room and I am sure he loves me too. I put on red, white, grey, and black striped pajama shorts that have Mickey Mouse on them. I then slip on a gray t-shirt that has a retro Mickey giving Minnie Mouse a flower on it that says My One and Only in red. And, for fun, I slip on fuzzy black slippers that have red Mickey Mouses on them. I pull my hair up into a sloppy bun and go out into the Main room where Randy is lying in bed reading a book.

He looks up when he hears my foot steps, "Look at you all Mickey Mouse'd out."

I blush and turn down my side of the bed, "Like it?"

"I do," he smiles putting his book down. "Did you get those in Disney World or Disney Land?"

"No," I reply. "I've never been to either. I just like Mickey Mouse."

"Oh really," Randy asks. "I'll have to take you and Alanna some time."

"That'd be fun," I smile at the thought of the three of us watching fireworks over Cinderella's Castle. "How is she?"

"She's good," he replies. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Ok," I settle into bed. "Oh crap!"

"What," Randy asks.

"I left Mr. Cuddlesworth at home," I explain.

"The bear I got you," Randy asks confused.

"Yea," I reply. "I can't sleep without him! I learned that in cheer camp." I remember that during cheer camp, I left my bear at home and I had horrid nightmares about my mom, Stan, and also Dean. It was terrible, I didn't sleep well during my time at camp.

"I'll fill his place tonight," Randy suggests.

"Ok," I smile.

So I lay on my side and Randy pulls me close to him and wraps an arm around me. I feel safe and protected with him. I love him so much and I smile when I think of how far we've come. For the first time since Randy gave me Mr. Cuddlesworth, I fall asleep without my bear and don't have any nightmares. I realize this is because it isn't the bear itself, it's that I know Randy will always protect and love me.

A/N: How was that? Oh, everything is now up on my profile including Fait's outfit and pajamas! BTW, did anyone hear that John Cena has been divorcing Liz since May? I find that weird, I thought they would stay together. Oh and I just wanted to share that I broke my little toe! Be aware of evil door jambs everybody! They are after little toes!


	24. Busy Week

A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS M CONTENT IN IT! IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, READ UNTIL YOU SEE THE A/N AND SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE END CONTENT!

Chapter 22: Busy Week

I wake up in Randy's arms and I feel like this where I belong; waking up next to viper every morning. I try to gently untangle myself from him without waking him and he just hugs me tighter.

"Good morning," he yawns sleepily in my ear.

"Morning," I reply.

"Where did you think you were going," he asks not letting me go.

"Well, I was thinking just maybe I could wear some regular clothes instead of my Mickie Mouse pajamas," I answer sarcastically.

"But...but I like your pajamas," Randy says in a pretend wounded voice and then holds me tighter. "Besides, we have all day together right?"

"Yes, but I would like to go out today if that's ok with you," I reply trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fine," Randy says in a defeated tone.

"Love you," I smirk and kiss his forehead.

"Ditto," Randy groans into his pillow.

I grab my small suitcase and get ready for the day. I pull on a white Randy Orton "Venom Runs Deep" shirt, dark skinny jeans with some tares in them, and black high top converse. I straighten my shoulder length hair, I just got it cut, and use my new Randy Orton white sunglasses, they match the shirt, as a head band. I also grab my white purse and head back into the main room to see Randy finally fully awake.

"Nice outfit," he smirks.

"You like," I spin around.

"I do," he replies standing up and walks over and gives me a kiss.

"So what are we doing today," I ask.

"Hmm, wanna go for ride to the park on the bike," he asks. "Oh and we'll invite Jacey and Nate and have a picnic.

"Ok," I nod.

Randy gets dressed in loose dark wash jeans, a black Affliction T-shirt that has an angry winged skulls separated by a cross, and black sneakers. I have to say he looks so sexy. I run up to him and hug him tight and then kiss him deep. After about a minute he pulls away.

"Any reason you just attacked me with your lips," Randy chuckles with me still in his arms.

"You just look so hot," I reply shyly.

"Why thank you," he laughs his musical sound again. That's my favorite music in the world.

Randy takes my hand and leads me out to his bike after making me grab his leather jacket and he takes the helmets. We get there and he tosses me my helmet and I put it on. along with my sunglasses

"Put on the jacket," he says.

"What about you," I ask.

"Don't worry about me," he replies. "I'll be fine. Just put it on."

"Ok," I put the jacket on and it is ten times too big.

"You look adorable," Randy smiles and takes a picture on his iPhone. "And now you're my lock screen."

"I'm you're lock screen and wall paper," I roll my eyes. "someone is obsessed with me."

"Nope," Randy replies. "Just madly in love."

"Mad, yes. In love, well, the jury is still out on that one," I joke.

"I'm hurt," Randy clutches his chest in mock injury.

"Love you," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Yea, you say that as I'm dying," he playfully rolls his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I reply.

Randy and I head to a park not far from the hotel. We get off the bike and find Nate and Jacey cuddled up on a blanket with a bag from a deli shop on the blanket.

"Hey guys," I smile.

"Hi," they both reply.

Jacey starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Jace," I ask.

"Well, for one your jacket," she giggles.

"In her defense, I made her," Randy defends me.

"Well ok," Jacey laughs. "Then who's fault is it for the RKO get up?"

"Hey," I laugh. "I'm just supporting my man."

We eat and share some laughs, especially when Randy chased, and then tackled, Nate for throwing a tomato on him. Jacey and I just laughed. Then the boys caught us laughing and chased us around. When Randy caught me he started to tickle me. After a while, he pecked my lips.

Randy is bringing me home. We had a great day. After lunch, he pushed me on the swings. Then, we went to go see The Amazing Spiderman with Jacey and Nate. After that we went out for dinner and then ice cream. Randy takes me back in his car. He told me that Nate brought the bikes down in his truck. We pull up to my grandparent's house.

"When do you get out off practice tomorrow babe," he asks.

"About six," I reply.

"I'll pick you up," he suggests.

"Sure," I smile.

"Alright," he smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," I lean over the center console and kiss him.

I go inside and say good night to Sean who is on the phone with Reese. I go upstairs, change into pajamas, and check my Facebook. I have a notification and see that Jacey tagged me in some photos in an album called Randy and Nate Visit :). I click on them and see pictures that look like they were professionally done, I never knew Jacey was this talented. There is a picture of Randy and I riding away on the motorcycle last night, there are a couple of Randy and I interacting at the game, I had no idea she even had a camera in her bag, and there are a few from our park date today. The pictures are in black and white and they all look beautiful. I copy and paste a few and email them to Randy. I look around on my Facebook and I see that the message icon has lit up. I click on it and my heart almost stops. The message...is from Dean.

Hello Faith. How have you been? I've missed you, have you missed me? I'm sure you have. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe we could have lunch together, that would be fun. Oh and I must say you and Randy are adorable together. It would be a shame if something or someone split you two up. But, who would be that evil? Maybe me, but, who knows.

I stare at the screen and just breakdown. Oh no! He's going to try to hurt Randy! My fingers tremble as I scroll to find Randy's number. Finally I find it and hit call.

"Hello," Randy answers.

"Randy. I got a message from Dean," I try not to cry. "I'm worried he wants to try something."

"Alright baby, I'm coming don't worry," I hear Randy get up from his bed. "Are you going to be ok? Are you home alone?"

"No, Sean's here. I'll be ok," I try blinking away my tears.

"I love you. I'll be there soon," Randy reassures.

"I love you too," I hang up with and lay on my bed sobbing.

Why? Why every time I'm happy? Can't he just leave me alone? My thoughts drift to how he could hurt Randy. I cry harder.

"Faith," Sean asks from behind my closed door.

"Come in," I try to stop crying but it doesn't work.

"What's wrong," he sits on my bed.

"Dean," that's the only word I could get out.

"What's that crazy fuck done now," I hear anger discreetly laced in his voice.

"He...he...le...left...me...a...a...mess-age," I choke out my words slowly. "He mmm..mmight..hu...hurt... ."

"Shh it's ok," Sean rubs my back as I bury my head into my pillow. "I won't let him near you or Randy. Don't worry."

I feel bad, I'm just sitting here crying. My phone vibrates on the nightstand.

"Want me to answer it? It's from Will. He wants to know what's going on, he sees us from his bedroom," Sean explains as he picks up my phone.

I nod with my head still in my pillow.

"He wants to know if you need him to come over," Sean says.

I shake my head. I don't want him involved.

A short while later there is a knock at the door and Sean goes and gets it. I continue to cry and I hear footsteps up the steps. I feel someone come in my room and soon I'm lifted into someone's lap, my head buried in their chest. I turn my head and see the familiar angry skull tattooed sleeves staring back at me. Randy's here and he's safe with me.

"It's ok baby," he gently rocks me and speaks in a soft voice, but I hear the anger there. "I got you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise."

I wipe my eyes and take a shaky breath, "I'm not scared for me." I swallow and wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"Hey little miss," he grabs my chin gently and forces me to look him in the eyes. His blue eyes show his love and concern for me. "I'll be fine. I'm The viper remember? You need to worry about you."

"But, Randy, I worry about you," I try to fight back my tears.

"I know, but if you worry about me, he'll be able to mess with you more. He's dangerous! I don't like seeing you hurt," he pulls me into his chest. "Promise me, you'll worry about yourself."

"I promise," I mutter.

"Good," he kisses the top of my head and continues to hold me tight. "I don't want you alone. Is it possible to be with a friend at all times tomorrow?"

"Yea," I nod. "I have a friend in all my classes."

"Good. I'll jog with you tomorrow and drive you to school and from practice," Randy explains.

"So, I'm on house arrest," I ask.

"Basically, Randy chuckles and kisses my head. "Now, get some sleep you."

"Yes, sir," I reply.

Randy gets up and tucks me in and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. He then takes his shirt off, leaves his sweat pants on, and he climbs into bed with and wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. I feel so calm and safe with him.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," Randy replies, his breath tickling my ear.

I wake up at five and reluctantly get out of bed and change into my sweat pants and my cheerleading sweatshirt. When I return I see Randy waiting for me.

"Do you need to borrow a sweatshirt," I ask.

"Uh, I don't think you have one that fits me," Randy chuckles.

"Wanna bet," I ask and walk over to my closet. I sift through my clothes and find Randy's Under Armor shirt that he lent me the night of my first gig with the band. "Think this will fit?"

"I forgot you had that," Randy laughs as I toss him the sweatshirt.

We go for the jog and Randy is a little winded considering he just barely learned how to walk again. We get back to the house and I grab a shower and eat breakfast. Randy drives me to school and I kiss him goodbye.

My first few classes go by quickly and it's time for lunch. I walk with Zacky and Will and I sit at our table while they go buy lunch. I'm alone at the table because Drew went to the bathroom, and no one else has showed up yet.

"Hey Faith," I hear a voice that sends cheers down my spine.

I swallow and turn around. Dean is looking back at me. "What do you want?" I keep my voice strong.

"Oh c'mon. I know you saw my message," he smirks. "I just came to see what Randy sees in you. You're ugly. You're stupid. You're angst filled. Oh, and you're a bitch."

"Wow, does that make you feel any better about yourself,"someone asks.

I look and see it's Drew. Dean apparently remembers the night at the shore.

"You ok," Drew asks.

"Yea, thanks," I nod.

School goes by slowly for the rest of the day. Jacey and I say goodbye to Zacky and head to the locker room to change for cheer. I put on my black t-shirt, and black and electric blue compression shorts, and matching athletic shorts. I also switch my sandals for my white cheer shoes and grab my electric blue Adidas sweatshirt incase it gets cold. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and reapply deodorant before heading outside with all the other girls.

We meet our coach on the track and the football team wolf whistles. The loudest being Zacky and JAcey and I just flip him off. We run a lap on the track and stretch to warm up. After that we run through our routine six full times and perfect it.

"Alright ladies," coach Lindsay says as we get a water brake. "I want you to show me any tumbling you can do."

We all line up and Sally goes first. She trips up on her cartwheel, but can do a perfect back tuck. I am the fifth person to go and do a back tuck into a cartwheel into a roundoff into another back tuck. Damn! I've learned a lot since joining the team. I hear Will, Drew, and Zacky cheer and I flip them off and they get yelled at by their coach for not practicing and have to run two laps to make up for it. Jacey goes after me and starts with a round off into a cartwheel into a hand stand then goes to her feet and does a back tuck into a double cartwheel. While running the boys cheer for her too and she blushes.

After practice I shower off and get changed back into what I wore to school, a hot pink top with a ruffle around the shoulder, a white skirt with a black bow, and black sandals with straps. I grab my stuff and go outside to see Randy waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Hey you," he smiles.

"Hi," I smile

"How was practice," Randy asks holding his hand out.

I take his hand, "Good. How was your day?"

"Uneventful. Nate and I went to a gym, then watched some T.V., got some lunch, and then went sight seeing," Randy explained. "Did Dean bother you at all?"

"Kind of," I reply. It's not use in lying to him, he reads me like an open book.

"What'd the fucker say," Randy's voice becomes tense.

"Just tried bullying me, but, Drew helped out," I answer.

We get to the car and Randy opens the car door for me and I climb in. He gets in the driver's seat and we head to a diner that is in town. He helps me out of the car and we eat dinner.

"Oh Randy, can we got to your house this weekend," I ask. "I have a four day weekend for a teacher staff thing."

"I use to love those," Randy laughs. "Um sure. Why not? I want to pick Alanna up before I move into the house with her."

"What house," I ask.

"I'm renting a house with Nate, we want to be closer to you and Jacey," Randy explains.

"Aw," I reply.

THE WEEKEND:

Randy and I have just arrived at his house after picking up Alanna. I cook lunch while Randy interacts with his daughter. I make some cheese stakes and place them in the oven and broil them so the cheese melts perfectly.

"Hey Ran," I call to him

"Yea," he asks from the living room.

"What should I do for Alanna's lunch," I ask.

"I'll make her a bottle," he calls back.

"I got it," I open the fridge and get the special water that is manufactured for babies and baby formula.

I follow the instructions on the formula tin and heat the bottle up. While I was waiting I pulled Randy's and mine lunch and let it cool. I set the table and put soda and ice into two glasses. I get Alanna's bottle and test it on my skin, and it's perfect temperature.

"Lunch is ready," I call to Randy serving lunch.

Randy walks in with Alanna cooing in his arms, "something smells good baby."

"Why thank you, why don't you hand me Alanna and I'll feed her," I suggest.

"You sure," he asks.

"Yea, eat," I reply taking Alanna from him.

Randy waits for me to finish with Alanna and after I feed her and put her down for her nap until we eat and I have to say it isn't so bad.

"Damn, my girl can cook," Randy says wiping his face with a napkin.

"Thank you," I smile, "I try."

"Well, it was veery good. Thank you for cooking and feeding Alanna. You're the best," Randy smiles at me. "Why don't we spend some time upstairs together?"

"Sounds good to me," I reply.

Randy and I tip toe into his bedroom because, Alanna is still napping. Randy bends down and captures my lips into a vert heated kiss. I start to get very turned on.

"Want to move to the bed," he murmurs against my lips.

"Mmmm sounds good," I purr in response.

Randy takes my hand and leads me over the bed. He gently pushes me so I lay back on the oversized and very soft bed. He hovers over me and captures my lips again. As we're kissing, start to undo Randy's belt. I finally get the contraption open and off of his waist. I start to push his pants down and he kicks them the rest of the way down until they land on the floor. Randy brakes the kiss.

"What do you want me to do," he asks.

"I don't know," I reply.

"How about I just surprise you and if it gets too bad, stop me," he suggests.

"Ok," I nod. "I trust you."

A/N: Warning Lemon!

Randy removes my top and then my pants. He ditches my socks too, and then off comes my underwear and bra. I blush and realize I have nothing to fear with Randy, he'd never hurt me. He also pulls off his shirt and throws it with our other clothes, leaving me naked and him in his boxers.

Randy pecks my lips and trails kisses down my neck and over to my breast. He begins to repeat his actions from the other night. But, this time, he slips a finger inside me and pecks my lips.

"Is this ok," he asks.

I moan in response.

We make out and he continues to move his finger and then he adds another. He also takes his free hand and slides it down my stomach and then begins to do the same thing that made me climax the other night. I feel the building of excitement again, and then I let go while saying Randy's name.

He pecks my cheek, "You're amazing."

"Thank you," I pant. "Your turn."

"You sure," he asks.

"Of course," I reply.

Randy lays on his back and I move his boxers down and his erection springs free. I make out with him all while moving my hand to how he likes it. He climaxes saying my name and after a few minutes we shower together. Randy's bathroom is huge, the shower has all sort of messaging jets and even has a seat in it, the tub is a jacuzzi with multiple settings, and there is lots of counter space and a lighted mirror with a make-up chair in front of it.

END CONTENT!

I lay in Randy's arm and I feel so loved. "Hey Randy?"

"Yea baby," he asks.

"Will you ever make love to me," I ask blushing.

He is quiet for a minute. "If that's what you want. Then yes, whenever you're ready."

"What d I was ready tonight," I ask. "Would you be?"

"Baby, I love you so much. Yes, I would be," he replies.

"Then I am," I speak after a little while.

"What do you mean," I can hear puzzlement in his voice.

"I'm ready for you," I clarify.

"Baby, are you sure," he asks. "You don't want to wait?"

"Wait for what," I ask. "I know you're the one I want to lose my virginity to."

"Are you sure I'm the right guy," he ask doubtfully, and I know this is because he has never really made love before. He's had sex, but he never loved any of those girls.

"Of course I am," I reply. "Are you sure I'm the right girl?"

"I couldn't think of anyone more fitting for the job," he plants a kiss in my hair.

Alanna cries and I go get her and take her down stairs. I place her in her swing and put on some cartoons for her. I don't realize it, but, I fall asleep.

"Faith-y," Randy's voice coos.

"Hmm," I open my eyes and see Randy crouched down beside where I lay on the couch. "Hi," I smile sleepily.

"Hi.C'mon let's eat," Randy smiles and leads me into the dining room.

"Where's Alanna," I ask.

"My mom wanted to see her one more time before we leave," Randy shrugs pulling out my chair for me.

I sit and notice how different things are for dinner tonight. The dining room lights are dimmed, Randy has lit candles, scattered wild lilly pedals all over the table, and lit a fire in the fire place. It is all very storybook. He even has some soft love songs playing on his iPhone. Right now it's playing one of my favorites, Bryan Adams singing (Everything I Do) I Do It For You. Randy places our dinner on the table, medium rare stake, red roasted potatoes with sour cream, and string beans. He pours some raspberry flavored sparkling water in our wine glasses. Wow he pulled out all the stops. He even changed into a black button down and black and grey pinstriped pants. I feel under dressed in my hot pink pajama shorts and black tank top.

"You did all of this when I was sleeping," I ask.

"Just wait until you see our bedroom," Randy smiles.

He said our bedroom.

"Our," I raise an eyebrow.

"Yea," Randy nods. "Like our home, our bedroom, and our love."

"You're so cheesy," I giggle.

"I know," he chuckles. "But, you love it."

"True," I smile. "Where'd the lilly pedals come from?"

"Well, Sam had planted a flower garden that just didn't look right where it was so I put the flowers to good use," he shrugs.

"Where'd she put it," I ask.

"In front of the pool," he rolls his eyes. "Then she'd yell when Nate splashed water on them by accident."

"Wow," I laugh.

"You can put a garden wherever you want when you come live with me," Randy says.

"When am I moving in," I ask.

"After high school," he replies. "Only if you want."

"Ok," I smile.

Randy's mom had made a chocolate lava cake for us earlier today, so we had that for desert. Randy then takes my hand and leads me upstairs to our bedroom. Randy opens the door and there are more pedals leading to the bed and candles all around. He hits play and our song, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum plays throughout the bedroom.

"May I have this dance," Randy asks holding out his hand.

"You may," I take his hand and we sway to the soft melody.

A/N: WARNING!

The song ends and Marry Me by Train plays. Randy starts to kiss me while backing me up to the bed. He's turned down the covers and he picks me up and places me on the bed, so thatI sit on the edge. He kisses his way down to my collar bone and suck there. I begin moaning, god he's so good at this. He pulls off my shorts and tank top. I unbutton his shirt and pants. I kiss his newly exposed chest. He pulls away from me for a second and kicks his pants off and then as we kiss, I push his shirt off of him and on the floor. I pull him closer and we end up laying back the bed. I arch my back and Randy unhooks my bra and he start to suck on my nipple. I feel myself getting...uh...excited and Randy too. He then gives my other breast some attention. He starts rub me through my underwear and I feel really really amazing. Randy removes both our underwear and we both repeat our actions from this afternoon. Randy reaches over to the bed side table and takes out a foil packet. He opens it and puts a condom on. He begins to kiss me again.

"You sure," he murmurs against my lips.

"Yes," I murmur back.

Randy positions himself and waits for my go ahead. I nod and he kisses me as he pushes into me slowly. I gasp at the stretching feeling. He stops, "are you ok?"

"Yea, hold," I reply. I wait and the pain dulls. "Ok, I am fine."

He pushes through my um...barrier and after another short brake, he begins to move slowly as the song Beautiful by the band HIM plays. Randy sets his pace to the slow melody. The stretching feeling is replaced by ecstasy. Randy and I begin to both moan as we both become close. Randy and I both fall over the edge into bliss.

END CONTENT!

I feel like gelatin after words and very tired. I also realize that bled a little. Randy leaves for a second and I hear the bath running. He comes back and he picks me up and places me in the tub. He disappears again for a minute and then climbs in behind me. I lay against his chest and he washes me and my hair and then himself.

We relax for a few more minutes and he then climbs put and puts a towel around his waist. I get out and he wraps me in a robe and brings me into the bedroom. I noticed he changed the sheets after our activities, He hands me my brush and I brush the knots out a pull my hair into a sloppy bun. I put my underwear on and a bra and randy hands me a pair of sweatpants and a shirt of his. I put this clothes on and roll the waist band of the sweats down so they don't fall off and sink into Randy's giant bed. It smells like Randy. Randy's smell is almost a musky earth smell and clean linens mixed together. His cloths smell the same way. Randy puts on boxers, blows out the candles, and a shirt and crawls into bed with me and pulls the covers over us. He pulls me close to him so that we're cozy next to each other.

"I love you," he smiles.

"I love you too," I smile.

I feel safe like nothing can hurt me when I'm in Randy's arms.

A/N: I think that's the longest piece I've wrote ever! Oh and anyone can add me on Facebook under Krystina FanFiction, just let me know who you are :) When I get more friends, I'll post some sneak peaks and other stuff :)


	25. First Competition

JadeRose1 helped inspire this chapter :).

Chapter 23- First Competition

It's been a week since Randy made love to me for the first time. We've done it twice since then. He and Nate have moved into their three bedroom house with Alanna. My grandparents are still away so, Jacey and I head to the Orton Brother House, as we nicknamed it, after school every day.

It's Friday, and all my friends and I have a field trip for our English class. Unfortunately, all of Ms. Tiler's classes were invited to go, which means, Dean is invited too. We're going a local theatre to see the play A Midsummer Night's Dream, the play by William Shakespeare we read this year, and then we're going to go out to lunch at a fancy restaurant. We were told to wear something that we'd wear to a formal dance. So, Jacey, Reese, and I all went out and bought the same dress but, in different pastel colors and the same silver shoes, silver clutch purse, and crystal earrings.

The dress we wear are strapless knee-length 50's style dresses that have a small black bow on the top. My dress is green and compliments my promise ring, Jacey has the pink, and Reese has the blue one. We all put our hair in the same 50's curly pinned look with little crystal pins to hold it off our faces.

The boys are all boring though. They wear simple button downs and dress pants. Ms Tiler made all of us get a picture together to give to Mr. Bowen. Mr. Bowen is starting show choir back up next week, we'll have practice every Friday before the games and after the season, we'll have more practices.

Dean walks up to where I'm waiting for the bus with my friends, "Oh well don't you ladies look nice all dressed up."

The guys all are ready to start a fight.

"What do you want," I ask.

"Just to say hi," Dean says innocently.

"OK, well you said it, so kindly go away," Zacky imitates Dean's tone.

"I'm not afraid of you Zachary," Dean sneers.

"Yea, well you should be," Drew speaks up. "He and I have been taking mixed martial arts classes. He knocked a guy twice your size on his ass."

"Oh I'm so scared," Dean rolls his eyes.

"Is there a problem her," Ms. Tiler comes over.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply sweetly. "Dean is harassing us."

"Dean knock it off or you're stuck with me for the rest of the day," Ms. Tiler warns. Did I mention that Ms. Tiler is also my cheer coach Lindsay? Yea, she looks after me.

We get on the tour bus and I've never been so comfortable on a bus before. About an hour or two later, we arrive at the theatre and watch the play. It is long, but, hilarious.

At intermission, I look next to me and Zacky sleeping and lightly snoring. I snap a picture and then elbow him the ribs.

Zacky startles awake, "What the fuck?"

"You fell asleep," I reply.

"And you woke me up why," Zacky jokes.

"It's rude," I chastise him.

At the end of the play, we get on the bus and go to lunch. The lunch is very nice and by the time we got back to school, school was just getting out. So, Jacey and I ran to the girls locker room and took our hair down. We then hopped in the showers to rinse all the crap out of our hair that we had used to get our 50's style. So, after that we dry off and dress in our cheer gear. I then straighten both Jacey's and my hair and then do the make-up, all before we had to get out on the field.

It's time for the half time show, and we're winning. Will and Zacky have both scored two touchdowns, and Drew has scored three, but Sean, well my uncle must have some skill, because, he scored about five touchdowns. This is our last real run through before our first competition tomorrow.

We all take our positions for the dance number. Coach Lindsay, or Ms. Tiler, has had both Jacey and I also do some flips before the rest start the routine. The music starts, and both Jacey and I do a back tuck into a cartwheel and then start the dance with the rest of the group. Our moves are very slow and showy. When it gets to the chorus of the song, right before the actual dubstep part starts, the whole team does a back tuck and then we start some hip hop moves. Then comes the flyer moves. I'm lifted up and I do a toe touch and then lay on my back and caught. I then get up into a scorpion and then do a horizontal twist. The music stops and we do the cheer. Then we finish the routine. I dismount and stick my landing. Randy smiles at me and I can see he looks more relaxed. He always gets so nervous right before I preform, although I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way before he goes to wrestle.

*THE NEXT DAY*

JOHN'S POV:

Maria and I get off the RV and stretch, I've been driving for close to three hours trying to make it in time to see Faith preform in her first competition. I haven't seen her in like four months. I miss my little girl so much. Not to mention, I have big news to tell her.

"Why hello strangers," Randy calls out, his younger brother Nate, by his side and Alanna in her carrier.

"Hey Orton," I give my best friend a light clap on the back. "Hey Nate how are you?"

"I'm good John. How about yourself," he asks. Nate may look a lot like Randy, but his attitude his so different.

"I can't complain," I shrug. "Nate, this is my fiancé, Maria."

"Nice to meet you Maria," Nate shakes her hand.

"Nice to met you too Nate," she smiles.

"Wait a damn minute," Randy says confused. I was wondering when he would catch on. "You two are engaged?"

Maria held up her left hand to reveal her Neil Lane Bridal engagement ring, "Have been for three months."

"Thanks for telling me man," Randy laughs. "But, congratulations."

"Well, I didn't want you telling Faith," I laugh. I notice something about Randy when I say her name. His face almost lights up when I say it. But I also notice something else in his face. It's the same look he always got after he had...NO! There is two possibilities here. He's either cheated on Faith or has...well no dad wants to think about that. "Randy can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh sure," Randy says skeptically. "Nate why don't you take Alanna and go show Maria where our seats are."

Nate takes Alanna and Maria into the building. When I see them go in, I take Randy by the shoulders and pin Randy against the RV.

"Cena, what's going on," Randy asks startled.

"What. Did. You. Do," I ask making sure to punctuate each word.

"What are you talking about," Randy asks actually scared.

"Did you cheat on Faith," I ask.

"What?" Randy asks appalled. "Of course not John! I love her!"

"Then you took her virginity," I ask quietly. I am beyond pissed at this point. My best friend is having sex with my teenaged daughter.

"Um," is all Randy can say.

"You did didn't you," I ask getting louder. I pin him harder against the RV.

"Yes," Randy finally says.

"Randy I can't believe you," I almost scream.

"John, I didn't take it from her," he says after a while.

"Randy, she's a teenager for Christ's sakes! She is way to young to be making those kinds of decisions," I want to kill him. I release him and walk a few steps away.

"John, I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"Randy, c'mon she's still a child," I start to calm down. "What if she gets pregnant? She's only a junior. She has her whole life ahead of her."

"John, she's not going to get pregnant, we use protection," Randy says.

"Randy! That doesn't mean shit," I want to hit him so bad. "Condoms can break!"

"I know John," Randy says.

I take a few deep breaths. "All right. I'm sorry. But, if you leave her, I swear to God Randall, I will cut your dick off and feed it to you! And then I'll kill you."

"As you should," Randy nods slightly scared.

FAITH'S POV:

Jacey and I sit on the bus and we're both freaking out. Today is our first cheer competition. Randy and Nate are both going to be there along with all our friends. There is no room for error. The bus pulls up in front of the arena. We all head off the bus and head straight for our dressing room. We all pull our uniforms on, spray our hair in to place, and make sure we all look prim and proper. We run through our routine and everything looks good. I begin stretching to make sure nothing will lock up on me.

It's time for our performance. I think I'm going to die. My heart races. Soon they call our squad and we all run out. Jacey, two other girls, and I also cart wheel out and other girls do flips to get the crowd ready. The routine goes smoothly. The cheer goes great. Our finale is flawless. I dismount and manage not to fall. We all smile and go back to our dressing room. We change into jeans, matching shirts, and keep our cheer shoes on. We load everything back on the bus so that afterwards, we can just leave. I walk around with Jacey, and as we're walking up the concrete steps that lead to our seats, I loose my footing and my foot gets caught between a seat and a step. The only thing I can do is twist my foot out. Fuck! That really hurts.

"Faith, are you ok," Jacey asks panicked.

"Jace, I need to find a medic," I reply.

Jacey helps me get to the stand by paramedics. Randy and Nate have been looking for us and Randy sets down Alanna's carrier and jogs over and looks nervous.

"Faith, are you ok," he asks.

"She's fine. She has a sprain," the medic explains. "I'm just going to wrap your ankle and I want her to keep it elevated for the next few days."

"Thank you," I smile and hop off the stretcher being careful not to aggravate my ankle.

"No problem," she smiles and she also hands me a bag of ice to put on my ankle when I get back to my seat.

Randy pulls me over to the side, and Jacey goes back to the seats with Nate and Alanna. "You did a great job out there baby."

"Thank you," I smile and hug him. "I was so nervous."

"I was afraid they would drop you," he admits.

"Aren't you always," I ask laughing.

"Yea," he leans down and kisses me.

Someone clears their throat, "Well, hi to you too princess."

Randy groans, and I turn around to see my dad, "Daddy!"

"Hey," he smiles and I hug him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were touring," I ask excited to see him.

"I am, but, I already missed your first football game, I wasn't going to miss your first competition," he explains.

"I can't believe you're here," I almost start crying.

"Well, believe it baby girl," he smiles. "You did a great job out there. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you daddy," I smile.

"Your welcome," he nods. "How's school going?"

"Amazing, I'm so far an A student," I smile.

"That's amazing," dad smiles proudly. "And you're still dating this idiot," dad gestures to Randy.

"Oh nice John," Randy rolls his eyes and snakes an arm around my waist.

"Yes, daddy, I am," I smile and wrap my arms around Randy's torso.

"Faith what happened to your ankle," dad asks.

"I got it caught," I reply.

"Oh really? Are you ok?" Dad asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a sprain," I shrug.

"Hey Fay," Maria smiles walking over to us. There's something...different about her.

"Ria," I shout and run up giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she smiles. "How about you? I miss my shopping partner!"

"I'm doing well," I smiles. "And I know! I miss shopping with you too!"

"Well, graduate already," she pouts.

"Trust me I want to," I jokingly complain.

"Ladies, I hat to interrupt," dad buts in. "But, Maria don't we have something to tell Faith?"

"Oh yea," Maria smiles. "Faith, your dad and I are engaged!"

"I'm so happy for you guys," I hug them both. This is great! I'm finally going to have a mom figure who loves me. It's one of the things I've always wanted.

"Oh good," Maria giggles. "Will you be one of my maids of honor, with my sister Janny?"

"Oh course," I smile.

"Thank God, it wouldn't be the same without you," she hugs me.

"Hey Randy," dad calls for my boyfriend's attention.

"Yea," Randy asks.

"Will you be one of my best men with Dan," dad asks, I can tell he really wants Randy to do it.

"Wouldn't do it for anyone but you or Nate," Randy smiles and shakes dad's hand.

"Oh c'mon you can do better than that," I roll my eyes.

"Yea, c'mon guys," Maria adds.

"Fine," dad quickly hugs Randy. I can tell he doesn't mind. They really are good friends.

"Happy," Randy asks.

"Yup," I smile.

"Good," dad ruffles my hair.

"Oh c'mon dad! I have to go collect my trophy later," I roll my eyes and smooth my pony tail.

"Sorry kiddo," he chuckles.

"So when's this wedding," Randy asks.

"Not for a while," dad shrugs.

"Why not." I ask. Dad loves Maria enough to marry her now, so why not do it sooner?

Maria looks at dad who nods. "Well, I'm two months pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh," I smile and hug them both. I'm so ecstatic! I always wanted to be a big sister, and now I get to be.

So after talking to dad and Maria, I return to sit my teach and we watch the other squads preform. The competition is really tough for early in the season.

"Will all High School Varsity cheerleaders who have preformed, please report to the sidelines in fifteen minutes please," a judge asks into the microphone.

Our team rushes to get changed and to get back to the sidelines. My ankle screams in pain as I rush through the halls with my team. I'm so stupid, why didn't I look where I was going? We get to the sidelines just in time.

"This concludes our Varsity High School teams," the judge announces. "Please wait for five minutes while the judges converse over scores," the same judge from before speaks again.

I look around at the half full arena. For a minute my mind wanders to thoughts about being dad or Randy and having to preform in twice this many people. I don't understand how dad and Randy do it all the time. It's nerve racking to just stand here and smile let alone do what they do. I search the crowd and find Randy waving like a maniac at me, I smile back brightly. Dad waves too, and then they both hold up a 'Go Faith' sign and I roll my eyes at them They're so embarrassing sometimes. Maria reads the sign and I see her shake her head, and then smack both Randy and John in the head. I laugh and she gives me a thumbs up.

"All Varsity High School cheerleaders report to center court," the judge says.

There are six groups of schools here. We all sit with our teams and wait.

All the trophies have been given out, except two. It's down to us and one other school who had preformed before us. Both squads move in and we wait. I hold Jacey's hand and my back spot Ally's too. We have our head bowed too. The other school got second, and we all looked up and started hopping up and down.

"And you're first place winners, West Newbury High School Varsity Cheerleaders," the judge yells.

Ally, who is also the captain, goes up and gets the trophy and holds it high. We did it! We won the first trophy for our high school. I see Randy and dad stand up cheering as loud as the can holding up their sign proudly.

We all get in for a group photo with the trophy. We all go back to the bus, but, I limp back because of my ankle. It is literally shrieking in pain. I'm far behind the group, Jacey has decided to stay for a moment to talk to Nate, risking getting in trouble with Coach Lindsay. I try to keep going but I stop for a second and sit on the sidewalk. I text Ally to let her know that I'm on my way to the bus, but, I have to take a rest because of my ankle. She texted back and said that once all the other girls are on the bus, it will come find me and pick me up. I sit on a bench and admire the sky. It's sunset and the sky has a soft orange and pink glow. This is my favorite time of day. Everything is starts to calm down.

Randy texts me to let me know that dad, him, Alanna, and Maria are waiting at the school to take me out to dinner. I send a text saying that I would be there soon. I put my phone in my bra, gross I know, but my iPhone doesn't fit in my shoe and my uniform doesn't have any pockets.

I sit back and wait. A black car pulls up to the curb in front of the bench I'm sitting on. The windows are tinted, so I can't see inside. I begin to feel uneasy, mostly because, Stan, my stepfather, had a car just like that. I get up and begin to walk away, the car starts up and goes away, but I keep moving. I walk briskly ignoring my protesting ankle. The car loops around and starts to drive behind me. Fuck, morning runs, don't fail me now! I run as fast as I can to the buses. Where the fuck is our bus? I keep running and the car pulls up in front of me. I freeze in fear as the last person I thought I'd ever seen again comes out of the car. The woman has shoulder length brown hair and has emotionless brown eyes.

"Hello Faith," she smirks. Chills run down my spine. That's how she always used to greet me. Cold and distant.

"Hello mother," is the last thing I say before someone clamps a cloth on my mouth and as I breathe the cloth smells sweet. I know what it is right as I black out...Chloroform.

RANDY'S POV:

I wait with John, Maria, and a sleeping Alanna outside of Faith's school with a few other people who have family on the cheer team. We had left when we saw her team go get their pictures with their trophy. I'm so proud if her, she works so hard and finally she gets rewarded for it.

"Randy, I thought you said they would be here soon," John comments.

"Traffic," I shrug. "You never now with events like that, plus those girls probably want to change out of their uniforms so that could be it too."

"True," John nods.

I text Faith and ask her where she is. I wait for five minutes, and get nothing back. That's strange, she always texts back right away. Maybe she fell asleep on the bus? Surely she's tired right? I mean she has been going since five o'clock this morning. I try to ignore the feeling the feeling in my gut that something's wrong. I decide to call Jacey to see if she knows anything.

"Hello," my brother's girlfriend's voice cheerfully answers quickly.

"Jacey, it's Randy. Are you and Faith on your way back to the school yet," I ask.

"Uh, I'm not sure about Faith and the other girls, I'm with your brother on my way home," she answers. "Why they're not there yet?"

"No," I answer. The feeling in my stomach gets worse.

"That's strange," Jacey comments. "I'm sure they'll be there soon."

"Alright, thanks anyway Jacey," I reply trying not to sound doubt full. Something is definitely wrong. And my girl may be in danger. I hang up with Jacey and try to keep a calm disposition.

"What was that about," Maria asks.

"Jacey says she doesn't know when the bus is," I reply.

"Why not," John asks.

"She's went home with Nate," I shrug. "Like I said. They're probably just stuck in traffic or something."

I try to remain optimistic, but, it's hard. I love Faith with all my heart. She really is the only girl who I'd go to a cheerleading event for. The only girl I would ever stop smoking for. The only girl who can make me smile. The only girl who could do all this and then have me propose to her. Faith and Alanna are the two greatest things in my life. If anything would happen to either one of them, I'd fall to pieces. I'd be broken forever.

We sit and we have now been waiting for an hour. What's happening now, brings me back to when I was a child. I remember being in school and the phone would ring, and I would know when it was for me. This is how I feel, when the police cruiser rounds the corner and parks in front of where John, Maria, and I are standing. The siren is going and it wakes up Alanna. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. I reach into my pocket and put her pacifier in her mouth and rock her. She calms down, but I don't. I know something is wrong with Faith.

"Are any of you related to Faith Cena," the police officer calls when he steps out of the squad car.

"We are," John steps forward and so do Maria and I,

"I regret to inform you, but, Faith Cena was kidnapped today at 7:36 pm," the officer says and I can tell he hates this part of his job. He gives us the little information that he has, but, I don't hear him.

I'm in shock. I can't believe this is happening. I don't WANT to believe this is happening. All I know is that who ever has her, is going to pay.

A/N: Well, who saw that coming? There is not too many chapters left of this story. But, I do plan on a sequel. Thank you for reading! :D

Don't forget to add me on Facebook at Krystina FanFiction :P.


	26. Gone But Then Found

WARNING! THIS A DARK/ MATURE CHAPTER!

Chapter 24: Gone But Then Found

Randy's POV:

I feel sick. I woke up this morning and I feel awful. Faith's gone. I went to bed last night after leaving the police station and went to bed. I get up to hear Alanna crying. I walk into her nursery and see her crying her eyes out.

"Shh sweetie, it's ok," I smile small and pick her up.

I take her down stairs and put her in her swing while I prepare her bottle. I miss Faith so much. She was such a big help and Alanna loves her almost as much as I do. I fight back tears and take a breath. I don't want to upset Alana. I finish preparing the bottle and test it on my skin the formula is at a good temperature. I pick up my sweet little girl and feed her. I look at her and smile. She has grown more hair and for once I see that she really does look like me.

"You have a lot of Orton in you baby girl," I coo as I hold the bottle for her.

She looks at me with a confused look.

"Do you think we'll find Faith?" I ask her.

I see her shift her eyes around.

"I think we will," I smile. "She'd always come back for her favorite little girl."

Alanna seems to relax and she spits her bottle out after it's empty.

"All done," I ask.

She yawns.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smile.

I put Alanna in her crib and place a kiss on her forehead. I go back in my room and flop on the mattress. I want to die, but I have to fight for Alanna and Faith. I look threw my phone and find pictures of Faith. I find the one of her in the leather jacket and chuckle a little. I feel a couple tears come down my face as I find the pictures she had emailed me from when we were at the park. She looked so happy and carefree. I miss her so much it hurts.

"Randy," Nate knocks on the door.

"Yea," I ask wiping my eyes.

"How are you holding up," he asks coming in.

"Not so good," I sigh. "It hurts so much."

"I know man," he sighs too. "She'll come back. She loves you."

"I know," I nod sadly.

"They're holding a vigil at school tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Yea," I nod. "John and Maria will be there too. There also holding one at all WWE events."

"Is John still going to work," Nate asks.

"No, Vince gave him as long as he wants off," I explain.

Faith's POV:

"Get up Faith,"my mom roughly pulls me out of the car and I immediately realize where we are. We're back in the home where I grew up. "Move!" My mother pushes me up the sidewalk.

My mother and I enter the house and Stan is sitting on the couch in the living room watching a game.

"Is he here yet," mom asks Stan.

"Not yet, he says he'll be here soon," Stan turns his head and sees me. "Hello daddy's little whore," he greets me in the same tone he used to before he would try to...violate me.

Mom ignores him and pushes me to go up the stairs, "Go in your room and get changed. There are clothes on your bed. I'll be there in five minutes."

I go into my room and it's still the same. The walls are still white and the carpet is still filthy and tan. I go over to my 'bed' which is really just a mattress on the floor, On it is a white tank top and a pair of Daisy Duke jeans. I shed my uniform and find my phone in my bra. I put it on my bed and change into the revealing outfit and wait for my mom.

"You worthless piece of shit are you ready yet," she slams on the door.

"Yes mother," I reply.

"Good," she opens the door. Immediately she spots my phone. "Oh daddy gave Faith an iPhone huh?" She picks it up and puts it in her too-tight jeans. My mom is thin, but she often squeezes into clothes and I'll never know why. "Oh, he said you can't wear a bra."

"Who is he," I find myself asking.

"Oh, you know who he is," she smirks. "He'll be here soon. But, until then off with your bra."

I take it off and I feel so violated. The fabric that makes up the shirt is see-through so I feel really embarrassed.

"Oh look at you cooperating," she smiles her sick twisted smile. "Now, lay on the bed! On your side!"

I do as she says and she handcuffs my hands and my ankles.

"Good job," she's still wearing her evil smile.

"Please let me go," I beg.

"Sorry Faith," she fake apologizes. "I can't do that."

With that she leaves and I'm left alone. I think of Randy for the millionth time since I was taken. I hope that if I never get out of here, that if I die, he can move on.

Randy's POV:

Sam picked up Alanna an hour or two ago for her weekend so now, I feel completely alone. I get in the shower and dress in jeans and a plain black shirt. Nate and I go to Faith's school and there are tons of people there along with reporters. I get out of the car and Nate grabs the candles we had bought earlier. Everyone attending tonight would bring a pink candle to leave for Faith. We go out to the front on the school and I see a very teary eyed John and Maria.

"Hey man," I greet him sadly.

"Hey," his voice cracks. "Why Randy? Who would want to hurt her?"

"I'm not sure John," I reply. "But who ever does, is a dead man."

There are pictures of Faith everywhere. I see her friends and they all look like they're about to break any second. They come over to John, Maria, and I.

"We are so sorry Randy and Mr. Cena," her friend Reese speaks up.

"We feel awful," Drew says.

"It's not your fault kids," John reassures them.

"It's no one's," I add on.

Sean arrives with Will and Jacey. Jacey runs into my arms and cries. "Randy, I'm so sorry! I should've stayed with her!"

"Jacey it's ok," I hold her away from me so she looks me in the eyes. "Faith wouldn't want you to be upset. She'd say it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Jacey nods. "I just feel guilty."

"Don't," I hug her quickly and then Nate takes her for a walk.

"Hi Randy," Will says awkwardly with his black hood up and his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hi Will," I reply. Will stopped liking me after the whole I 'cheated' on Faith. I see why he has his hood up, his eyes are red rimmed. He and I see eye to eye.

"Randy, I really am sorry for everything. Faith wants us to get a long." Will takes his hood off, "So I'm willing to start over if you are."

"Of course Will," I nod and hold out my hand. "I'm Randy Orton."

"I'm William Sanders, but everyone calls me Will," he shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Will," I reply.

"Like wise Randy," he nods.

John goes up to the make-shift stage in front of the large group. It's nightfall and all the candles lit. John clears his throat and everyone looks up, he looks so upset, "Thank you everyone for being here." John wipes at his eyes. "As most of you know, my daughter, Faith Cena, was taken the other night. Faith is a beautiful sixteen year old girl who loves life, cheerleading, her friends, her family, playing guitar, and singing. Faith is the most amazing young woman a dad could ask for," John has tears rolling down his cheeks. "At a young age, Faith was abused by her mother and stepfather. I met her when she was fifteen. She was never was mad at me for not being there for her all those years. Shortly after Faith moved in with me and my friend and she fell in love. The only problem is Faith then ended up in a coma because the guy she was in love with beat her," John stops and he wipes his eyes. "She then woke up a month later, and ever since then she's been in love with a new guy who treats her the way she should be. Everything went well, and Faith decided to come here for education and she was doing well. Please, if you have any information, talk to the police. I just want my little girl back." John has tears flowing down his face and Maria hugs him when he gets off the stage.

The principal of the school, Faith's cheer coach, her teachers, and her choir coach all say some things about my girl. I'm not going to say anything because it could cause controversy. So I stand off to the side. Will and the rest of Faith's friends take the stage and they all have shirts that say 'We have Faith that she'll come home'.

"Um hi," Will greets awkwardly. "We're the school choir here at WNHS the Young Rebels. We're also Faith's friends, so we wanted to sing two songs. The first being Faith's favorite song, Here's to Us by Halestorm."

Jacey steps forward in front of everybody. Jacey is Faith's best friend so I can tell that this is hard for her, but she wants to pay tribute to her friend. The music starts and I can see Jacey holds back her tears. The rest of the group joins in and they sang it beautifully. Faith would've loved it. After they sang that song, they all sang Unity by Shinedown. The song reminds me that I'm not alone in this fight to get Faith back. A lot of people love her, and they should. The girl is amazing.

Faith's POV:

I lay on the bed ashamed and in unbearable pain. It's been two days since I saw Randy last. And last night, I found out who he is.

*FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE*

I lay on the bed in the all too revealing outfit mom had made me put on. She left about fifteen minutes ago, I've been trying to twist my wrists and ankles out of the restraints, but that just resulted in them tearing at my skin. The door opens and I close my eyes and pretend I'm somewhere else.

"Why hello Faith," the all to familiar voice says as the owner of it crosses the room towards me."It's time to get my revenge." Suddenly the owner of the horrible voice is lying behind me.

"Why are you doing this," I ask in a shaky voice.

"Well, you broke things off with me. You got me beat up. And you just won't die," I can hear his smirk. "Then again neither will your little boyfriend."

"What do you mean," I ask, worried for Randy.

"Oh, you don't know," the twisted person asks stroking my hair. It sends chills down my spine. "I'm the one who made sure Randy got in his car accident."

"Why," I ask trying to hold back tears.

"Because honey," he replies stroking my hair, "I want you two to suffer. And I know just the way to make both of you suffer."

With that he un-cuffs my ankles and flips me over so I'm on my back and painfully resting on my hands. I see him, Dean, staring back at me. I feel him tear the shorts off of me. I beg him to stop but he silences me by kissing me sloppily. I bite on his lip and he slaps me in the face. It stings so bad. I try to knee him in the groin, but, he puts all his body weight on top of me. He continues by sliding my underwear off. I start to cry and he punches me and tells me to shut up. Time passes and he gets his pants and boxers off. He slides on a condom and starts to thrust inside me. He is rough and uncaring, Randy would never be this rough. I cry and try to squirm, it only earns me more hits and punches. He climaxes and pulls out. He pulls the shorts I'm forced to wear back on me along with my underwear. I feel so dirty and used. Randy will not me now. I just want to die. I feel sick.

Dean pulls me to my feet and he begins to beat me with a belt. I cry out in pain and he just comes back ten times harder. I try to dodge it, but he just continues to get me. I fall to the ground and he kicks at me. I feel pathetic. I just cry and pray for it to stop. I pray for death.

*PRESENT*

Even breathing hurts. I feel tired but, my body is well rested. I feel even dirtier as I remember that Stan came in later and did the exact thing. I feel used. I feel useless. I just want to die. I refuse to eat or drink which just causes my mother to hit me. My left eye is swollen, my wrists feel raw and burn, I'm sure my left hand is at the very least sprained from Dean stomping on it last night, my side feels like it is on fire, and my head feels like it is being crushed.

Randy's POV:

I wake up with a massive head ache. I may have drank a little too much last night after the vigil. I get up and grab some aspirin before crawling back in my bed. I hold a pillow that was on Faith's side of the bed and smell it. It smells like the shampoo she uses and her natural scent which to me. I miss her so much it hurts. The police have aid that her mom and stepdad got out of jail like a month ago and the disappeared. Faith's friends say that Dean has too. So, I know one of them have her, I just don't know where they have her.

John misses her so much and so does Maria. John has been hurting so much and I can't imagine what he's going through. Apparently, at every live WWE event they try to pass out pictures of Faith so that we can find her. I drove past the school last night on my way home from the bar and saw that all the pink candles lined up to say 'Come Home Faith'.

I decide to call her phone just to get her voicemail so I can hear her voice. The phone rings twice but, then someone answers.

"Hello Randy," it's Dean.

"Dean, where do you have her you sick twisted bastard," I growl.

"Oh, she's right here," I can hear the smirk in his voice. "Here Faith, talk to Randy."

"R-R-Randy," she asks weakly. "Randy they have me in M-Maine."

I hear a sickening smack and Faith cries out. "That's right Randy, we're in Maine, in a house that is not a home. Come and get her Randy. I'll be waiting." The line goes dead.

I growl and I put on some clothes and grab my keys. I hop in my car and drive as fast as I can to Maine. It's going to take four hours to get there. Fuck!

Faith's POV:

Dean looks at me with his sick smile, "Well, looks like he's on his way. Maybe he'll be here in time, maybe he won't. We shall see."

"For what," I ask with a stutter.

"You'll see," he smirks. He stepped outside of the room and called for Stan. I begin to shake. Couldn't they just kill me already? Dean walks back in and Stan is not far behind him. Dean walks over and takes the key, that unlocks my cuffs, from around his neck. He unlocks my ankle cuffs and throws the key on the floor. He picks me up by my hair. "Let's have some fun."

That's how it starts. Dean begins to hit me and soon Stan starts too. I close my eyes and pretend to be somewhere else. I pretend to be with Randy and laying in bed waking up. It helps me ignore the pain for a little while. Then I feel the worse pain I've ever felt. Dean pushes me on the ground and stops on my chest as hard as he can. I feel something break. I want to cry it hurts so bad and it gets harder to breathe. I start to black out but, they don't stop. They don't stop even after I am completely black out.

Randy's POV:

After four hours of driving, I finally arrive at Faith's childhood home. I swallow hard, it was maybe six or seven months ago when John and I took Faith from here. I call the cops real quick and explain the situation. They tell me to just wait outside but I decide to go against them. I also text John to tell him that I found Faith. He also tells me to let the police handle it and he's leaving the house now. I ignore him too. I open the front door and find Faith's mom passed out on the couch. Perfect. I sneak upstairs and into Faith's room and open the door to see the most heartbreaking sight. Stan and Dean are beating up an already passed out Faith.

I tackle Dean to the ground and start to beat on him. He tries to hit me back but, I keep just hitting him. Stan comes up and kicks me in the back. I elbow him in the stomach and he backs up. I punch Dean one more time to make sure he stays down. Stan tries to hit me in the back but I elbow him back again. I begin to punch and hit at him and as soon as I punch him in the forehead and he falls back out cold.

"You sick fuck," I slam him into the wall as hard as I can. "How fucking dare you touch her!"

"I raped her. She liked it too Randy," he taunts me. "She loved it actually. She laid there and let me fuck her senseless like the dirty little slut she is. I made sure she would only think of me the next time you have sex with her."

That's when I lost it. I began hitting and kicking Dean. He raped her. He hurt her! I lost all control of myself. This is what I've been holding in. I slam his head into a wall three times and knee him in the gut. I punch him many times and throw Dean through the closet door. I want to continue to beat on him but I hear Faith crying faintly. I notice her hands are handcuffed behind her back and I want to kill Dean. I hear sirens outside and Sarah yelling downstairs.

I see a key on the ground and unlock Faith's hands to see they're raw and red. She continues to cry and I hold her in my arms. Her cheek is bleeding and she has big bruises everywhere.

"Shh baby. It's ok, I've got you," I reassure her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I carry her downstairs and put her on the stretcher and she reaches out for my hand. I wait until they load her into the ambulance and I climb in and then take her hand. I'm so happy she's ok.

A/N: So there it is! Randy attacked Dean! Everyone happy now? :D Hope you enjoyed :D


	27. Aftermath

Chapter 25: Aftermath

**Randy's POV:**

I sit in the waiting room of the emergency room and wait for John. Faith was taken back about ten minutes ago. My poor girl. She looked terrified as they took her back, I wanted to just pick her off that stretcher and just hold her. The only thing that kept me from doing that was knowing that if I did, it would keep her from getting the help she needs right now.

A few hours later John is here with Maria and he has brought Faith's bear which I had asked him to because I knew Faith would probably want something to remind her of home. We sit for a while and then soon Faith's uncles, except for Sean, sit with us. Then about an hour later, Faith's friends, and Sean, are all here. The only people who aren't here are Faith's grandparents and that's because they couldn't leave the ship which John had also told them not to.

Finally fifteen minutes later and a doctor comes in and John gets up to talk to her. I watch John's expression and I see his calm expression turn to one of pain. Something is wrong, and I know in my heart that Faith is in pain. I want to run back there and go see her.

This plan goes sour when the police show up and ask me to come with them. John looks at me and I shrug and go with them not wanting to make a scene. I hope that if I cooperate, I'll be back soon to see Faith.

**Faith's POV:**

I wake up laying on my stinging and sore back staring at a white ceiling and I am in so much pain, I can't take it. My chest hurts like it's being stomped on and hit with a bat while being run over by a car, my sides hurt extremely badly, my head feels like it's being pounded by a hammer, I can't see through my left eye, and my left hand feels heavier than usual. I look down and see a white cast on it. I look at my right hand and my wrist is wrapped up in some kind of gauze. I feel something in my arm and look to find an IV attached to a bag with clear fluid.

I look around and there are white walls, white tile floors, a small TV mounted on the wall, and a pink divider curtain. I'm in the hospital, not the greatest place to be, but, I'm one step closer to being home. I'd feel better if Randy was here. He makes me feel so much better.

There's a knock on the door and a smiling woman about thirty years old in dark blue scrubs comes in, "Hi Ms. Cena."

"Hi," I reply in a raspy voice and try to sit up. Fire tears through my side and chest and I groan in pain.

"Oh no, no dear, lay back," the nurse instructs. "You have to stay laying down.

"Oh okay," I reply as I slowly lay back down. "Sorry."

"Oh no honey it's okay. How are you feeling," she asks sweetly.

"In pain and tired," I reply.

"Well, this should help," she injects something into my IV bag, "it's morphine, it should kill the pain for a while."

"Thank you," I give her a small smile.

"You're welcome sweetie," she smiles. "Well, you have some visitors, so I'll send them in."

I nod and she leaves. First all my uncles, except Sean, visit and each give me some flowers. When they leave, Sean and Reese come in with a 'Get Well Soon' balloon. They sit with me for a few minutes but leave after a while because I apparently have more visitors. I am being quiet for the most part because I don't really feel up to talking to anyone right now. I feel worthless and that I don't deserve my friends.

Will and Jacey come in and Jacey hugs me gently while she cries, "I'm so sorry Fay. I shouldn't have went with Nate. I should've stayed with you."

"Jace, it's not your fault," I reassure her. "It's no one's fault."

"Except for Dean's," Will mutters angrily and then takes a deep breath. "How are you feeling Faith?"

'In pain...like I got hit by a car...worthless,' a voice in my head says. I shake that thought. I don't want anyone to feel bad for me or worse, worry about me. "I'm alright. A little sore," I lie. The truth is the morphine hasn't kicked in yet and my chest feels like it's being crushed.

"How about emotionally," Will asks.

"A little shaken," I reply. Lie. Emotionally I feel like I'm going to break; I feel like giving up.

"Did they tell you about any injuries," Jacey asks wiping her tears.

"Not yet," I reply. "All I know is I have to lay on my back."

"Faith, we're always here for you," Will reminds me. "If you need anything at all."

"Yea seriously," Jacey agrees. "We're right next door."

"Thanks guys," I give a small smile. "You're the best."

"Well, Zacky is dying to see you," Will smiles briefly. "So, we should probably let him in Jace."

"Ok," she gives me a little gently hug and I try not to cry out in pain when she accidentally brushes against my chest. "We'll be back soon."

"Guys, you don't have to, it's a long drive," I reply.

"So what," Will shrugs. "We'll take a cab."

"Alright," I smile, "thanks for coming guys."

"Any time," Will nods.

They leave and Zacky comes in with a three foot tall teddy bear and some flowers.

"Hey babe," he smiles and sets the flowers down and sets the bear down in the corner of the room.

"Hi," I smile. Zacky is the kind of friend who can make you smile no matter what mood you're in.

"How are you feeling," he asks.

"Ok," I reply.

He nods. "Damn girl, they really did a number on you," he comments after a while.

"Yea, they did," I nod in agreement.

"You have me though," he smiles. "I'll help you threw this."

I give him a small smile, "Thanks Zacky you're the best."

"I know," he jokes. "But, seriously, if you need anything, even it's just to watch a couple movies because Randy can't take anymore chick flicks, I'm here for you."

I give him a bigger smile, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Oh and thanks for the gifts."

"Oh no problem," he nods. "Well, I should let Angel in to see you before he drives Drew nuts."

I laugh a little and it hurts my chest and sides, "oh ok."

"I'll be up tomorrow," he gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek and leaves before I can protest.

Angel and Drew brought me more flowers and Angel started crying not long after they came in. Drew tried to calm him down but Drew doesn't do well in situations like that so they had to leave but not before Angel gave me a hug that had my sides and chest hurting like hell and causing me to give an involuntary groan in pain which made him feel worse. After he apologized a million times and made sure I was okay, Drew told me to get better soon and they left.

The morphine begins to kick in and the pain goes away for the most part. I lay back and close my eyes. As I drift off to sleep I hear footsteps. Has Randy come to see me?

I open my eyes and turn my head to see Maria, "Hi Ria."

"Hi," she smiles, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, not at all," I reply.

She sets a bouquet of pink lilies on the bed side tables, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Sore mostly," I reply. "How about you? How's my little sibling doing?"

"I fine," Maria smiles and then places a hand on her slight baby bump, "and so he or she is fine, just worried about his or her big sister."

I smile small too, despite the awful feeling I get for making Maria worried. She's pregnant, she shouldn't be worried about me, "Well tell him or her that I'm just fine."

She nods.

"Where's dad," I ask.

"He'll be in shortly honey," Maria reassures. "He just had to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay," I nod.

Maria sits with me for a little while and then leaves. I close my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep.

I wake up in my childhood home in my room. How'd I get back here? I try to get up which is a challenge because my wrists are bound. Just as I get to my feet, Dean enters the room.

"Hi Faith," he smirks.

I stay quiet.

He smacks me in the face, "Aw, c'mon Faith. Don't make this hard."

I still don't speak. Wait, this has already happened before.

"Alright, if you're going to be quiet," Dean shrugs. "I guess I should tell you, how easy it is for me to hurt your precious Randy."

"What," I ask quickly. Just like the first time this happened. Fear consumes me, I don't want Randy to get hurt.

"Faith, do you remember that car accident Randy was in," Dean smirks. "I caused it."

"What," I ask, he hurt Randy! "How?"

"I know people Faith," he still has that smirk on his face. "People who know how to make things look like an accident."

"No!" I shout. "Don't hurt him! He never did anything to you!"

I feel someone shake me gently like they're trying to wake me up. I hate that. Not to mention, right now it hurts more than anything. I open my eyes and look around the room to find that I am in the hospital.

"Faith it's ok, it was a dream," my dad says. He must've been the one to wake me up.

"Not a dream," I reply after I catch my breath, "more of a flashback."

"It's over now," he reassures.

I nod.

"You ok," he asks.

"Yea," I nod.

"I was so worried Faith," he explains. "I had no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry daddy," I feel awful. He shouldn't have to worry about me.

"Aw Faith," his face grows sad. "It's not your fault Princess. I'm sorry, don't feel like you had any part of this.

"Ok," I reply. "Daddy, how long do I have to stay here?"

"I'm not sure Princess. Could be a few days, you had a surgery you know," he replies sadly.

"I didn't know that," I am surprised. I knew Dean and Stan did damage but, I didn't know it was that bad.

"Yea," dad nods. "The had to put your sternum bone back into place and put some pins in."

"That explains the chest pain," I instinctively and lightly put a hand on my chest. I can feel some of the stitches through my thin gown.

"Yea, that's normal the doctor says," dad nods again.

"What else is wrong," I ask after removing my hand.

"You have a slight concussion, a broken hand, some bruised ribs, you have a lot cuts and bruises, some stitches in your cheek, and some," he pauses and swallows, he looks like he's going to cry. "Some welts on your back and your legs."

"Daddy, don't cry. I'm ok," I reassure him.

"I'm alright," he nods.

"Daddy, is Randy mad at me," I ask the question that's bugging me.

"No," dad replies looking at me like I'm crazy, "why would he be mad?"

"I just haven't seen him yet," I feel tears roll down my eyes.

"Aw baby," dad place a reassuring hand on my arm. "He's not mad. He just had to take care of something."

"He's back though," I hear Randy's voice and I turn my head to see him.

"Ran," I ask in disbelief with tears going down my face.

"Hey, hey, no tears baby," Randy says and he comes over to me.

"I'll leave you guys alone," dad leaves.

Randy sits on my right side and holds my hand like he did earlier and I immediately feel calmer, "I'm sorry baby. I had to talk to the police."

"Are you in trouble," I ask worried that they'll take Randy away from me.

"No, not at all," he reassures me, "don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise," I ask scared that he'll leave.

"I promise," he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I nod and I fall asleep knowing that Randy wouldn't lie to me.

**Randy's POV: **

I sit and hold Faith's hand as she sleeps. She looks so relaxed and like nothing is hurting her. I wish she could be this at ease all the time. I know she's hurting and it hurts me to know I can't help her.

John comes back in, "is she ok now?"

"Yea," I nod.

"What happened with the police," he asks.

"They just asked a few questions," I reply.

"Are you in trouble," John asks.

"No, because he was hurting her when I came in," I explain.

"What bout him," John almost spits.

"He's in jail along with Sarah and Stan," I tell him what the police had told me.

"Good," John nods.

John and I sit with Faith while she sleeps. Her head starts to move back and forth and she is whimpering.

"No, Dean, get away from him," she mutters and she sounds terrified. "He didn't do anything."

"Faith, it's ok," I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Randy," she asks scared.

"I'm right here," I nod.

**A WEEK LATER**

**Faith's POV**

"Easy there baby," Randy cautions me as he helps me into my bed.

"Ow, I'm trying," I reply.

I just got home from Maine and after a four hour drive, I finally get home. I lay flat in my bed like the doctor told me too and I've never been so happy to be in my own bed and in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Are you comfortable," Randy asks.

"Yea," I smile small. "Thanks."

"No problem," he leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Need anything?"

"Can you get me the remote please," I ask. While I was in the hospital, dad bought me a plasma screen TV for my room and hung it on the wall so I can see it from my bed.

"Sure," Randy retrieves the remote from the opposite side of the room and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I smile again.

"No problem," he leans down and kisses my forehead. "Will you be ok for a minute? I have to get the air mattress from your dad."

"Ok," I smile.

Randy is staying with dad, Sean, and I for a while so he can be here for me. He is gonna stay in my room with me because I've been having a lot of nightmares lately and when him being around makes me calmer.

I've been feeling really down lately. I just can't seem to give anyone a full smile. I feel like everyone just feels bad for me, and I don't want them to. What happened was not their fault, it was mine. If I had never dated Dean, I wouldn't have put myself through all this. I make sure Randy is downstairs before I walk into my bathroom. I shut the bathroom door behind me and reach into the medicine cabinet and grab some antiseptic spray, gauze, and medical tape. I unwrap the tape from the hospital and look at my wrist that is still a little raw. I find my make-up bag and take out a detached razor blade and take it between my exposed fingers of my left hand in the cast. I take a deep breath and make four long thin cuts on my right wrist and watch them bleed for a few seconds and I feel instantly better. I clean out the cuts and wrap up my wrist up so that the blood won't soak through. I tape the gauze into place and get back into bed.


	28. I Hate Myself

**Chapter 26: I Hate Myself**

I feel asleep shortly after I cut myself and stayed asleep for a good two or two and half hours. When I wake up, I feel a little better, that was the first time since I've been kidnapped that I was able to sleep almost completely soundly. I only had one nightmare, but it was the worse one ever.

_I was back where Dean, Stan, and mom were holding me. I was back in my room, just like last time, but this time, Dean wasn't on top of me and neither was Stan. But, they were in here, and so was Randy. Randy looks into my eyes and I see pain. Dean and Stan were beating on Randy, they hit him, kicked him, and whipped him with a belt. The same they've done to me. He was not fighting back and I can't help him. They were hurting him and there was nothing I could do about it. _

I shake off my dream and watch one of my all time favorite movies, Rent. It's a sad movie, but I love that it's a musical and one of my dreams is to go see it on Broadway in New York. Well, along with living in New York City. I've seen this movie close to ten times and every time I fall in love with it again.

"Faith," Randy knocks on my door.

"Come in," I reply.

He enters, "what movie?"

"Rent," I gesture to the screen. "Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure," he smiles.

I gently move over and pat the bed so he can he lay down with me, "Come on, sit with me."

" You sure that's a good idea," he asks not moving from his place.

"The bed's big enough," I reply.

"Ok, but the minuter you say ow, I'm off. Ok," he asks.

"Sounds good," I nod.

Randy lays down next to me and puts an arm loosely around my shoulders, this is the only way he and I can cuddle together. The only one who is aloud to touch me other than place a hand on my shoulder is Randy. Even when my friends hugged me the other day I panicked on the inside. I just don't trust anyone right now.

"So what's this movie about," Randy asks.

"Some young adults in New York City who have AIDS and it follows them through out an entire year," I reply.

"Oh, lovely," Randy laughs.

"It's a really good movie," I laugh too.

"If you say so," Randy plants a kiss on my forehead.

Randy and I both fall asleep during the movie and I wake up to my dad waking me up.

"Yes, daddy," I ask.

"I have your medicine," dad replies.

"Oh thanks," I start to feel the pain get stronger.

"No problem," he reaches over a snoring Randy and hands me a cup with a lid and straw along with my pain meds. "What'd you do to him?"

"I tortured him by making him watch a musical," I tease with a small smile.

"I don't envy him," dad chuckles.

I take my medicine and hand dad back the cup.

"Oh Zacky and Will are here," dad tells me.

"Cool, can you send them up," I ask.

"Sure," he nods and leaves.

"Ran," I place a kiss on his cheek.

"Yea," Randy wakes up.

"You were snoring," I tease.

"I do not snore babe," he defends himself.

"Yes, you do," I reply. "It's ok though, it's cute."

Randy shakes his head and an alarm goes off on his phone, "I have to go to a doctor's appointment, will you be ok?"

"Yea," I nod. "Are_ you_ ok?"

"Yea, it's to see if I'll be able to go back to work soon," he explains.

"Oh," I nod. I want Randy to be happy, but, I feel like I need him with me. I'm not going to hold him back. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back," he kisses my forehead and gets off my bed and heads downstairs.

Right after Randy leaves Zacky barges into my room, "Babe!"

"Hi Zacky," I laugh.

"How do you feel," he asks.

"A little sore and a little stiff," I reply.

"Aw, I'm sorry hun," he pecks my cheek like he always does.

"You're something else, you know that right," I ask him.

"But you love me," he laughs.

Will comes in with his hands shoved in his pockets, "Hey Fay."

"Hi Will," I smile.

"Zacky driving you nuts yet," Will asks.

"No," I smile small. "I could never be sick of you guys."

"Good," Zacky smiles.

Zacky and Will, well Will mostly, help me catch up with the homework and class work I missed and are bringing my assignments to the teachers tomorrow. After they leave, Randy comes back from his doctor's appointment.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hi," I smile back. "How'd it go?"

"I'm all clear to go back," he announces with a smile. He looks so happy, I couldn't ask him to stay with me.

"That's great baby," I give him a fake smile. "When do you go back?"

"I talked to Vince and he said that in two weeks, they'll have some stuff for me to do," Randy explains.

"Oh, cool," I give him another fake smile. Two weeks? That's not long at all.

"Yea," he smiles. "But, I know you need someone to be keep you company so I got you something."

"What," I ask confused.

"Give me one-second," he leaves the room and then comes back with the smallest, and cutest beagle puppy I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh my god," I almost cry because the beagle is so cute.

"Do you like him," Randy asks with a smile on his face.

"I love him," I reply.

Randy comes over and sits on the edge of my bed, "good. Because he needs a name and an owner."

"Really," I ask.

Randy smiles brighter, "he's your's. Your dad and grandparents said it's ok."

"Aw Ran," I give him a loose hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he gives me a kiss on top of my head. "What are you going to name him?"

"Hm," I think for a minute. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," Randy nods. "Just be really careful."

I hold the puppy close to my chest and he settles down, "How old is he?"

"About six or seven weeks old," Randy replies.

I think threw some names and some of the movies I watched today, "I think I like Zero."

"Why Zero," Randy asks.

"Because, that was Jack Skellington's dog's name," I smile.

Randy laughs, "Zero it is."

Randy and I both went to bed an hour later and Zero slept on his bed in the corner of my room. When I woke up this morning, I felt horrible. The realization of what happened to me hits me like a ton of bricks. I was raped and abused. I'm damaged, Randy won't want me anymore. Dean had told me that too. He told me that after he was done with me, Randy would never love me again

I look over and see that Randy is still sound asleep on the air mattress. He looks so sweet when he sleeps. I walk into my bathroom and find my razor and unwrap my wrist. I repeat my actions from yesterday and I start to feel better. I rewrap my wrist and walk out into my room and find Randy sitting up on his make-shift bed.

"Morning," he smiles.

I nod. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even Randy.

"Faith," Randy's smiles fades and he gets to his feet. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"Why aren't you talking baby," he crosses over to me. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head again. You didn't get me kidnapped. You didn't get me raped. You did nothing wrong. Randy takes a hold of my wrists and I have a flash back to all the times Dean, or Stan, or my mom would grab me by the wrists and I pull away and start to cry. The incidents overwhelm me so much that I slide to the floor and curl into a ball despite the pain in my chest and sides.

"Faith," Randy's anxious voice calls to me. "What's wrong?"

Someone puts a hand on my shoulder and I back away from them. I don't want to be hurt again.  
>"Faith. It's me," Randy says. "It's Randy. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."<p>

I look up and see Randy squatting in front of me.

"Are you ok now," he asks.

I nod.

"Do you want to get back into bed?"

Another nod.

Randy scoops me gently into his arms and lays me down in my messy bed and tucks me in, "do you want me to bring your medicine in for you?"

Again, a nod.

"I'll be right back," he kisses the top of my head and goes downstairs to get my painkillers.

**Randy's POV: **

I get downstairs and can't understand what's going on. Faith was talking and smiling yesterday. Now she won't say a word and is breaking down when someone touches her wrist.

"Morning Orton," John says from the stove when I enter the kitchen.

"Morning Cena," I reply sadly. I just can't shake what just happened.

"What's the matter," he asks picking up on my voice.

"Faith just had a melt down," I explain in a low voice so Faith can't hear me.

"Really," he asks after a pause. "Is she ok?"

"She's a little scared, but other than that I think she's fine," I answer. "It happened when I took a hold of a wrists. She like slid to the floor and curled into a ball and just cried. And when I went to put a hand on her shoulder she backed away."

"Oh man," John shakes his head. "The doctors said this could happen."

"Really," I ask. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No, sadly," he shakes his head. "It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Certain things will trigger her to relive some of the stuff she went through."

"That sucks," I shake my head. Dean really fucked up he life.

I grab Faith's medicine and go back into her room. When I get in there I see the most funny and cute sight in the world. Faith is fast asleep and Zero is curled up at the top of her head. I snap a picture on my phone and then decide to wake Faith up.

"Hey baby. Time to take your medicine," I speak softly not to scare her.

Faith wakes up and sits up slightly groaning when she feels the pains in her side.

"Here you go," I hand her the pills and she takes them.

"Thank you," she says in a voice that barely even classifies as a whisper.

"No problem baby," I place a kiss on her forehead. "I want you to know that no matter what, you can call me. Ok?"

She nods. Just like that she's back to be silent.

**Faith's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

I lay in bed and I just want to shut the world out and die. Randy left yesterday and it literally killed me inside. He tried to make it painless by promising to call and everything but to me it just didn't feel right. I know that he'd call for like a week, and then he'll get busy and forget all about me. I just know it.

I suddenly have to go to the bathroom and I get out of bed and walk into my bathroom and do my business. As I finish up and wash my hands when it hits me. Fuck. My period is late. No. No. No! This can't be happening! Not to me. I'm only sixteen.

"Dad," I yell frantically feeling tears come down my face.

"Coming," he yells back and I can hear him running up the steps and he comes into my room. "Princess, what's the matter? Why are you out of bed?"

"Dad, I need to go see a doctor," I reply crying harder.

"Why," he asks worried. "What's the matter?"

"I'm l-late," I reply crying and embarrassed.

My dad takes a second. "Oh...um...ok. Uh, do you want me to take you or Maria?"

"Maria," I reply still crying. Maria will make things less awkward and she's been through this.

Maria and I sit in the doctor's office and we sit waiting for my name to be called. I bounce my leg nervously with my heart racing. What if I am pregnant? What if it's not Randy's? What if it's Stan's? Worse, what if it's Dean's? I want to curl into a ball and cry. But there are two reasons I can't. One is the fact that I'm in public, and two being that my ribs and chest would hurt too bad.

"Faith Cena," a dark skinned woman in green scrubs calls.

Maria and I follow the woman into a white exam room. I hop up on the table and wait.

"Faith, it's going to be ok," Maria places a reassuring hand on my knee.

I nod.

The doctor comes in and has me pee in a cup. She comes back and confirms that I'm pregnant. Not only pregnant, but only two weeks pregnant. That means it's not Randy' s. Maria and I go home and I go straight into my room and lay down. I put my hands over my face and just sob.

I hate my life.

I just want to die.

Who would really miss me? No one, that's who. I'm a burden to my family and my friends. And especially Randy. I can barely get out of my bed by myself and am constantly having nightmares and have to rely on someone to help me calm down. I hate myself. I continue to sob and finally fall asleep.

_I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow_.

I open my eyes and notice that I've been asleep for at least three hours and that Randy is calling my phone.

"Hello," I answer feeling a little groggy.

"Hey baby," Randy's voice pulls my heart towards where he is in Ohio.

"Hi," I reply slowly waking up.

"How are you feeling," Randy asks.

"I'm alright,"I lie. I still feel depressed and the pain is slowly coming back. "How are you?"

"Same," he replies. "I'm missing you like crazy."

"I miss you too," I feel tears come down my face.

"Aw, honey," I hear Randy's sympathetic voice. I hate when people feel sympathy for me. It's not anyone's fault but mine. "Do you need me to come back?"

"No," I reply quickly. "I'm fine."

"Faith, what's wrong," Randy knows me better than anyone, of course he'd pick up on that.

"Nothing," I try to lie and to stop crying.

"Faith, don't lie," he pleads.

"I don't want you to hate me," I cry.

"I could never hate you," Randy says, his voice sounding worried.

"You might if I tell you this," I contradict him.

"Please Faith," Randy pleads again. "Just tell me, I'm worried about you."

I shakily sigh, "Ran, I'm...I'm..."

"You're what," Randy asks sympathetically.

"I'm," I drop my voice to a whisper, "pregnant."

"What," Randy asks.

"I'm pregnant," I reply again a little clearer.

There's a short silence and then Randy says, "I'm so sorry baby."

"Randy, it's not your fault," I reply.

"What do you mean," Randy asks. Then it dawns on me. Randy thinks that they baby is his.

"Randy, um, I don't think the baby is your's," I reply feeling more tears rolling down my face.

"Oh," is all Randy says.

"Yea," I sniffle. "Um. Ran, I think I'm going to go. Ok?"

"Oh ok," Randy replies. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea," I sniffle, "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy reassures me. "You call me if you need anything, ok?"

I promise Randy I would and I hang up with him and I go back to sobbing. Later in the night, I turn on RAW and watch Randy's match. He's facing Heath Slater and he ends up winning. I miss my boyfriend so much. He was really the only one I wanted to talk to.

**One Month Later: **

It's 2 am, why am I up? Then I feel it, this sharp pain in my stomach and back, it's like a horrible cramp. Oh, no. My baby. I then feel blood in between my legs.

"Daddy," I yell. Zero picks up his head and looks at me.

My dad comes in and flips on the light, "what's the matter honey?"

"I have horrible cramps dad," I reply holding my stomach.

Dad is confused, "I thought you were pregnant? Why are you having cramps?"

"Dad that's the problem," I insist.

"Oh shit," dad picks me up and carries me to the car.

Dad places me into the back of the car and then quickly drives to the hospital. It turns out I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby. The doctor decided I suffered enough and did a DNC to remove the fetus. I'm able to go home afterwards and I go into my room and cry. I lost my baby. I know that it wasn't Randy's and he or she wasn't conceived in the most ideal way, but it was still mine. It was the same reason I didn't get an abortion. I already loved my baby and it was never born. It's all my fault. I feel so horrible. I add more cuts to my wrists which is easier now that my. I then pull the waist band of my pajama pants down and make more cuts on my waist too. The last place I cut is my legs. I clean out all the cuts and bandage them up and go to bed with Zero next to me. I hate myself, I just want to die.


	29. Lucas

**Chapter 27: Lucas**

I woke up at five thirty and change into a pair of black yoga pants, a white racer back tank-top, my cheerleading hoodie, and a pair of black running sneakers. I pull my hair up into a high bun and put my hood up. I put Zero on a leash and take him for a walk. After I get him to do his business, I take him back to the house and give him a treat and feed him and give him some water. Than I grab my iPod and head outside.

I put my earbuds in and hit play on my jogging playlist. I take of running down the sidewalk. It's been two days since I lost the baby and I haven't said a word to anyone since then. This is my first time out of bed in a month and I'm so out of shape. I'm not really supposed to be out of bed yet, but my chest is getting better. It still hurts, but it's not as bad as before.

Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment blares through my ears and inspiring me to keep running. I run into the woods that are about half an hour away from my house by car. I go into the woods and just walk. My chest hurts a little from the exercise but I ignore it. I change the song I'm listening to something more depressing. The song that comes on is You Found Me by The Fray. I reach the lake and sit on the shore watching the water I feel at peace and think of the last time I was here.

I had so much fun. My friends and I camped out under the stars and made a fire and everything. That's why I come here when I feel down. I have happy memories here. I tried kayaking on this lake and then Zacky flipped me over because he thought he was funny. We made s'mores and roasted hot dogs over the fire. It was a great weekend.

I smile at the memory. I then reach in my pocket and pull out the pack of cigarettes Zacky had given me to help me de-stress. He had shown me how to do it too a couple of weeks before I was kidnapped. I coughed so bad the first time I almost stopped. Now it's gotten better. I had never smoked regularly, because I was afraid Randy would catch me and tell my dad. I didn't want to disappoint either one of them, so I never really let myself get hooked on it. Well, until now. I don't care about disappointing anyone. Hell; I don't even care about living right now. I light one and smoke letting all my stress sort of melt away.

**RANDY'S POV: **

I stop out my cigarette on the patio of the balcony and go back inside my hotel room. I know I made a promise to Faith, but, I can't deal with being away from her. I started again when she was taken and then I secretly did it when I stayed with her making sure to only do it when she was asleep and when I was sure I could take a shower and not smell like an ash tray when she woke up. I hate lying to her. I'm going to try to quit again. I just smoked my last one and refuse to buy another one.

I'm alone on the road. John's home with Faith, not to mention he just had surgery to remove bone chips in his arm. Cody is around and I'll hang out with him, but he's sick, so he's staying in. Ted's only back part time so he's a no. I could go hang out with Stephen, or Sheamus as he's known as in the ring, but I personally don't feel like leaving my room tonight.

I miss my girl. I miss her even if she isn't really herself right now. I miss her cuddling up next to me when we're watching a movie, falling asleep in her bed only to find her head on my chest and her snoring softly, but in general I just miss her. I should be home with her, not working. She's hurting. She just lost her baby, and even though it wasn't mine, I feel awful. I want to be there to hold Faith and tell her everything will be ok.

I pick up my phone and smile at my wallpaper of Faith in the helmet and black leather jacket. I scroll through my contacts and find Faith's number. It rings four times and the answering machine picks up.

"Hi this is Faith Cena, I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a number and I'll get back to you. Bye," Faith's voice pulls the invisible sting on my heart.

"Hey baby," I begin my message. "I miss you a lot and would love to hear your voice. I love you."

**Faith's POV: **

It's 7:30 pm and I lay in my bed with my dog Zero laying next to me. I heard my phone signaling me that Randy was calling me, but I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I laid in bed all day just crying.

I honestly don't want to live anymore. I feel like a burden to my friends and family. I still feel awful for losing my baby. He or she was depending on me to take care of myself for just nine months so they could have a chance at life and I couldn't even do that. I feel awful and I wish I could go back and tell myself to just suck it up for the baby's sake.

I sob thinking of the fact that I killed someone. I grab my lighter and go into mu bathroom. I sit on the toilet and ignite the lighter I hold the flame to the skin of my thighs that my shorts don't cover. I leave a couple burn marks on my legs. It hurts like hell but it's what I deserve and it gives me something to cry about. I also leave small burn marks on my arms. I finally put the lighter down and hide it in my sock drawer.

I pull my favorite baggy sweat pants on along with my favorite hoodie and get back into bed and cuddle with Zero. The burns hurt, but I don't care.

"Faith," Maria knocks on my door. When I don't answer, I never do anymore, she just comes in. She knows if I didn't want anyone in here, I'd just lock the door. In her hands she has a bowl of soup. "I brought you something to eat."

I shake my head. I'm not hungry.

"Fay, you have to eat something," she insists.

I shake my head again. I don't have to do anything.

"Alright, would you at least drink an instant breakfast," she asks.

I nod. That I can do.

"I'll be back," she gives me a reassuring mom smile. The kind mothers give their kids when they're sick. The kind I never got from my own mother.

Maria comes in a few minutes later with a chocolate instant breakfast, which is my favorite, "here you go sweetheart."

I nod my thank-you.

She places a kiss on my forehead and leaves. She really cares about me. But why? I've been nothing but a burden to her. The minute I take a sip of the drink, I realize that it is thicker than usual. She put ice cream in it to make it more filling. She's trying to take care of me like her own child. She shouldn't be, I'm not her child and don't deserve her kindness. I finish the drink, take off my hoodie, and go to sleep, where I can't bother anyone.

**John's POV: **

I walk into my parent's house after being dropped off by my brother Dan. I just got surgery on my arm to remove bone chips in my elbow and my brother picked me up from the airport and drove me home. I find my fiancé sleeping on the couch in the living room. I hear my younger brother playing video games in the basement. That leaves one person to check on. I climb the steps and open her bedroom door.

She's sleeping soundly, my little girl. Curled up at the top of her head is her new dog Zero. From the dim light in the room cast by the hallway light, I can see a dark marks on her arm. I get closer and see light burns all over her arms. What the hell?

"Faith, wake up," I say sternly. I try to keep the anger out of my voice.

Her eyes open and she sits up.

"Faith, what is this," I point to her arms.

She doesn't answer.

"Answer me Faith," I reply raising my voice.

She shakes her head.

"Faith," I almost yell.

I can see her cower. Zero wakes up and barks.

I take a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry. I was scared Faith."

She calms down a little bit.

"Can you tell me what those are," I ask.

"Burns," is all she says. It's the first word she's said in two days.

"Did you do them to yourself," I ask.

She nods and then starts crying.

I wraps my good arm around her shoulders and sit on the edge of the bed, "princess, you can always talk to me. You know this right?"

She nods.

I hold her for until she's asleep. I exit her room and shut the door. I take out my cell phone and call Randy.

"Hello," he answers quickly.

"Ran, it's John," I greet him. "We got a problem."

Immediately Randy replies, "what's wrong with Faith?"

"She's burning herself."

Randy is speechless, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know man," I reply. "I just don't know."

"Do you want me to come back," he asks.

"No, it's ok," I sigh. "I just wanted to know if you had any advice?"

Randy goes silent for a minute, "I got nothing. Sorry man."

"It's not your fault," I reassure him.

After promising to call him if anything changes, I hang up with him and wake Maria up and we go to bed.

**Faith's POV: **

I woke up this morning, walk Zero, go for my jog, smoke a cigarette, jog home, take a shower, than lie in bed and watch the Nightmare On Elm Street movie marathon to pass the time. I'm not a big horror movie fan, but these movies are really good. Somewhere after the third one, I fall asleep.

I wake up laying in the grass. I get off the ground and look around and see a playground not far away from me. Something pulls me to it, so I walk over. The whole park is empty, except for me and a little boy of about six. The little boy is sitting in a sandbox and appears to be crying. I look around again and don't see his parents, so I approach the sand box and sit in the wet sand next to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Faith," I introduce myself. "What's your name?"

The little boy sobs into his hands and doesn't look up, "Lu-Lucas."

"What's the matter Lucas," I ask. I have always loved that name. I probably have named my baby that if my selfish ways, whatever they were, hadn't killed him.

"My mommy doesn't want me," he says after he's calmed down a little.

"What makes you say that," I ask. My heart breaks for this little boy.

"She killed me," he replies. Then he looks at me and I see it. He has my naturally light brown hair, my blue eyes, and a little of my bone structure. "Why mommy? Why didn't you protect me? Did I do something wrong?"

My eyes open. It was only a dream. No, not a dream. It was a message from my baby. My little boy that I killed. That I didn't protect. And he knows that. I don't blame him for hating me. I hate myself too. My heart aches again for the little boy that I'll never be able to hold.

I get up and go downstairs and into the kitchen. Zero who has been in the kitchen all day, looks at me with his head cocked like he's trying to figure out what I'm doing. I grab my pain medicine the doctor gave me for my chest and head back upstairs with a glass of water too. My dad and Maria are at the doctor's office to check on their baby and will be back at any minute, so I have to be quick. I scribble a quick note for whoever is going to find it.

_Dear Family,_

_I love you guys. Which is why I'm doing this. I just can't hurt you or disappoint you anymore. I know this causes you more pain, but I hope in time you forgive me and can move on. If not, I don't blame you for hating me. By the way, I would like all my organs donated so that someone who is less selfish than me can have a second chance at life._

_Love,_

_Faith. _

I send Randy a quick text telling him I love him and to all my friends a thank you for being there for me. I set my phone down and unscrew the lid of the pills and swallow ten of those. I reach in my bedside table's drawer and find my razor blade. I do the one thing I always told myself to never do. I go 'through the woods' with my cut from my wrist to the middle of my arm on both my arms. The vertical lines quickly start to bleed. The last thing I do is grab my lighter from my sock drawer and burn my legs. I'm in pain but, I deserve it. My baby was in pain when he died.

I begin to feel woozy so I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling I see my little boy's face.

"Mommy's coming Lucas," I smile at him. "She loves you."

I begin to fall asleep for the last time. I hear something crash, but I don't care. I'm going to go see my baby.

**Sean's POV:**

I came up into the kitchen to get a drink when I hear something crash in Faith's room, I run upstairs and knock on the door.

"Faith, are you ok?" I ask. I get no reply. I open the door and I see Faith and it breaks my heart but I move quickly to pick her up and start to carry her to my car. She's pale and covered in blood. I quickly and carefully get downstairs, out the door and into my car. I hop in the front seat thankful that I forgot my keys in the car again. I start the engine and drive to the hospital as fast as I can without getting pulled over or into an accident.

I pull into the emergency room and stop in front of the doors. I hop out and grab my little niece. I get her on the stretcher and call John after answering some questions.

"Hey Sean, what's up. Maria and I are on our way home," my older brother answers the phone.

"John. Get to the hospital. It's Faith," is all I can say.

It finally hits me. My sixteen year old niece, who is like my best friend tried to kill herself and she may still succeed. She can't die. She's the most perfect kid you could ever meet. I love her like a sister. She is so sweet and would never hurt anyone. She would help you no matter who you are. That's just who she is. Faith is so smart too. She has spent countless hours teaching me math and making sure that if at least I didn't graduate with my original class, that I would graduate with her.

"I'll be right there," my brother says and than hangs up.

**Randy's POV: **

I just got out of a match and hear my phone ringing. I find it in my bag and pick it to see John calling me.

"Hello," I answer quickly still out of breath from my match.

"Randy, where are you," Maria's frantic voice asks.

"I'm in Oklahoma," I reply. I start to get worried. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Faith," she replies and she starts to cry. "She tried to kill herself."

No, no, no, no! This can't be! Not Faith! I mean I know she's been hurting. I know she's been quiet. I know she's been burning herself. But, this can't be. No, not my Faith. Not the girl I saw not a month ago who held onto me. I pull a shirt on and pull sweat pants on over my trunks and grab my bag.

"I'm on my way," I say into the mouth piece and hang up.

I jump in my rental car and return it to the dealer. I call Vince while I'm in line waiting for a ticket and I get the week off. I buy a ticket and wait for the plane. Adrenaline keeps me from crashing or needing a smoke. I board the plane and wait impatiently for the other passengers.

Soon the plane takes off and I feel easier knowing that I'm closer to Faith. I think of everything she's been through. At any of those points she could've offed herself but she didn't. She fought through. She could only take so much. I feel so guilty for not noticing the signs. Faith tells me all the time that I know her better than anyone. I feel awful. I've been an awful boyfriend. I should've stayed with her. But I didn't. I'm so stupid. I really should've saw the signs. Especially because I've been exactly where she's at.

**A/N: So, how was that? Will Faith be ok? Or, will she meet the son she feels that she killed. Is this the end of Faith? Tune in to find out :D **


	30. Decisions

**Chapter 28: Decisions **

**Randy's POV**

I get off the plane and get in the car that John had sent for me and it takes me to the hospital. I pay the driver, get out, and head in.

"Can I help you," the receptionist asks.

"I'm here to see Faith Cena," I reply. My mouth goes dry when I say her name. She shouldn't be here. She should be home and safe.

"Oh ok," she types Faith's name in to the computer. "She's in the intensive care unit at the moment. Her father is going to decide who can see her. I'll call her room and see if you're allowed in. What is your name?"

"Randy Orton," my hearts sinks. She's in the ICU? What did she do? I mean, I know the basic answer, but, how did she do it? I'm not really sure I want to know.

The nurse calls Faith's room. "Hi Mr. Cena, I have a Randy Orton here to see your daughter. Should I send him up?...Ok, I'll send him up," she smiles at me when she gets John's response. She gives me a orange sticker that's used as a visitor's pass. "She's in room twelve."

"Thank you," I nod. I feel better knowing that I'm going to be able to see Faith.

I walk down the corridors of the hospital and enter the ICU part of the hospital.

"Randy," a teary eyed Maria hugs me. "Why? Why'd she do it?"

I hug her back, "I don't know Maria, I really wish I did though. What's been going on since you called me?"

Maria lets go of me and then wipes at her eyes, "She hasn't woke up yet. They pumped her stomach, they did a blood transfusion, and they just started an IV. The doctors say it's very touch and go at this point, and she's already flat lined once."

"Oh," is all I can say. If there is something I hate, it's when things are touch and go. Especially when it comes to Faith. She's the sweetest girl in the world.

"Yea," Maria nods. "Why don't you leave your suitcase with me and I'll take it back to the house with me."

"Are you sure," I ask.

"Of course," Maria nods.

I give my bag to Maria and headed in the direction of Faith's room. I reach room twelve and take a deep breath before I go in. I walk into the room and I can feel my heart break; the person in the bed is not Faith.

Faith has a cheerful skin tone that makes people automatically know she is the most kind girl they will ever meet. This person, who looks like Faith, has almost grey skin, she's so pale. Faith also has pink lips not pale grey. The worse though, is that Faith never would have this many wires coming out of her. The person laying in the bed, who looks like Faith, has an IV, a ventilator tube down her throat, and a feeding tube. I refuse to believe this is my Faith.

But, one look at the sleeping sixteen year old's face and I see Faith. She has that very relaxed face. The same one she has when she's sound asleep. I can't deny it anymore. This is Faith, and she had tried to commit suicide.

**Zacky's POV: **

I sit at the receptionist's desk at the tattoo parlor I have a paid apprentice ship at and drum my fingers against the wooden desk. We have no clients right now, so my boss has me drawing fifty roses as they are one of the most requested tattoo. But, he gave me a challenge, each rose has to have something different, weather it's a color, a saying above it, or something on the rose. I'm on rose number twelve. This rose has a brown haired fairy sitting on top of it., but my hand began to cramp up and I had to take a break. I tell my boss I'm taking a tiny break and head outside to smoke. I go out the back of the building and light my cigarette.

As I take my first inhale, my phone buzzes in my pocket telling me I have a text. I take it out of my pocket and see it's from Faith. I open it

_Thanks for being a great friend and being there for me xFaith_

I send a quick you're welcome to Faith. I love that girl. She's the best friend you could ever have. Faith is kind and helpful and would drop anything she is doing to help you no matter who you are. She's even made it her mission to not let me or Sean fail this year. She's going to get us to graduate. I'll never forget the day she went up to my ex-girlfriend Lacey and told her off. Faith is the kind of girl who isn't afraid to be a little bit like a boy sometimes either. She's played American football with Drew, Sean, Will, and I, she's went paint-balling with us, she's gone shooting with us, she's even went mudding with us and wasn't afraid to get out and push my truck out when the mud was literally up to her knees. She's honestly perfect and she doesn't deserve what happened to her.

My phone rings in my pocket and I wonder if it's Faith asking me to pick her up cigarettes for her when I get off of work or something. I dig my phone out of my pocket and see it's not Faith, but her uncle, Sean, who also happens to be my best friend.

"Hey man," I answer the phone.

"Zacky," Sean replies He sounds crushed.

"Sean? What happened? Did Reese break up with you," I ask. Reese and Sean are honestly a strange couple, they never leave each other alone, so, it wouldn't surprise me if they broke up because she needed space or something.

"No," Sean replies. "It's Faith."

"What's wrong with Faith," I ask immediately getting worried. "She just sent me a text not that long ago."

"Zack, she tried to kill herself," Sean says. "She sliced her wrists and swallowed some pills."

My heart feels like it's dropped. "If you're kidding, this isn't funny Sean."

"I know," Sean says. "That's why it's not a joke."

"Fuck. Did you get her to the hospital," I ask.

"Yea, John's there now," Sean replies. "She's in the ICU."

"Do you want me to come over or something," I ask.

"Could you? Reese is out of town," Sean replies.

"Yea, I'll be there in like ten minutes," I hang up with Sean and tell my boss what happened and leave. The one question on my mind is why? Why'd she do this?

**Angel's POV: **

I stand in the front of the local mixed martial arts gym and wait for my boyfriend, Drew. But, he's taking his sweet time talking to his trainer just to piss me off. Drew and I had just got into a fight because I told him that I don't like him doing MMA, but he just brushes it off and it ticked me off.

Deep down, I know he's just doing this to keep his mind off of Faith's condition. He may not seem like he cares, but he really does. Our group is like a giant family, we watch each other's backs and no matter what happens, we love each other. But honestly, Faith is the best person in our group. She is sweet and kind and could never hurt a fly. I love that girl like a sister and I'd be crushed if I lost her, and I know that Drew and the rest of our group would be too.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and see a message from Faith.

_Thanks for being a great friend and being there for me xFaith_

I type a quick reply and put my phone in my pocket. Faith is too sweet to be going through all this. I wish there was more I could do than do her hair for her, or paint her nails, or watch a movie with her. The poor girl. My phone buzzes in my pocket again and I look at it and I have a call from Sean.

"Hey Sean, what's up," I ask.

There's a shaky sigh on Sean's end, "Angel. It's about Faith."

"What about her," I ask tears already welling up in my eyes.

"She tried to kill herself," Sean says. I can tell he has tears in his eyes too.

"No," I don't believe him. Not Faith.

"Yea," is all Sean says.

"It can't be though! I just saw her yesterday," I walk outside because I start to cry.

"She's in the hospital," Sean replies.

I cry more, "Um Drew and I will be over to sit with you in a minute."

"Alright," I can hear Sean sniffle. "Thanks."

"No problem," I sniffle too and hang up. I try to calm down but nothing is helping. The girl I love more than a sister just tried to kill herself.

The door to the gym opens and soon a pair of strong arms covered by a black hoodie wrap around me. "Ange," Drew says using his nickname for me. "What's wrong?"

"Faith," I choke out.

Drew's arms wrap tighter around me, "what about her?"

"She's...in...the...hospital," I reply, heaving. His arms tighten and he's shaking a little. He's angry, but he's trying to stay calm.

"Why," Drew asks with no emotion. It scares me when he does this.

"She," I paused to sniffle and swallow some tears.

"She what," he asks in the same tone.

"Tried...to...kill...her...self," my sobs are wracking my body.

Drew sighs deeply, he does this when he is angry or sad. "It'll be ok. It's Faith, she's strong," he hugs me tighter.

"We should go to see Sean, he needs us," I say once I've calmed down a bit.

Drew nods.

"Why," I ask.

Drew looks at me in confusion.

"Why'd she do it," I sob again.

Drew hugs me and places a kiss on my forehead, "I don't know. But, I do know Faith's a fighter, and she's going to keep fighting.

**Will's POV: **

I stand in the cemetery with my sister. We look at the grave and Jacey puts the flowers we picked out and solemnly places them by the plaque. I miss him, it's been three years. He was so young too, only twenty-one. Jacey never got to meet him, but we swore that if he hadn't died and wasn't looking over us, my family would have never been able to adopt her.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, but I ignore it.

I keep looking at the plaque on the ground, still hoping that one day, Landon would come back to us. As if all ok this was only a dream.

My cell phone buzzes again, this time longer. I'm getting a call. I take my phone out my pocket. "Hello," I answer with out looking at the caller ID.

"Will," my friend Sean's voice says.

"Oh hey Sean," I say.

Jacey looks at me like she's asking what's going on.

I shrug.

"Will, Faith's in the hospital," Sean says. "She tried to kill herself.

I feel like I could be knocked over with a feather. "What? No, that can't be. "

"It is," Sean sniffles.

"Alright, Jacey and I will be over in a minute," I assure him and hang up.

I can't believe this. This isn't happening. Not to Faith. She's too young to die. Faith is honestly my best friend. She's so sweet and she's so talented. I love that girl as much as I love Jacey.

"Will, what's going on," Jacey asks worried.

Tears are rolling down my cheeks, "C'mon let's go. Sean needs us."

"Why," Jacey demands. "What's wrong?"

"Faith tried to kill herself," I reply.

Jacey immediately starts crying. Faith and her are the closest. They did cheerleading together, they're always having sleepovers, hell, they're dating brothers. "No, no, no. Not Faith. No Will."

I hug my sister. "It's going to be ok. You know Faith."

Jacey nods and gets in my car. She wants to leave, and I don't blame her. Being in a cemetery is not the best place to be right now.

I start walking and then turn around, "take care of her Landon."

**Faith's POV:**

I wake up and see white walls, white tile floor, and am blinded by fluorescent lights. The smell of hospital overwhelms my nose. I turn my head and see my dad with his head in his hands and sobbing a little bit. I see someone out of the corner of eye. I turn my head and see Randy sitting against the far wall in a similar position as dad.

"Guys," I ask for some reason. I want them to be happier.

They don't look up.

"Dad," I try to get his attention.

No response.

"Ran," I try.

Nothing.

"They can't hear you," a voice says. I look up and see a slender guy about twenty-one, in a black t-shirt, loose fitting jeans, and sneakers standing in the doorway. He has blue-green eyes with a small eye brow barbell in his right eyebrow, a small ring in his lip, and black hair styled similar to Adam Levine from Maroon 5's hair.

"Who are you," I ask.

"Landon," he replies. "Landon Sanders. You know my brother and sister. Lacey and Will."

"Oh," I reply, I never knew Jacey and Will had a brother. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you get up," he suggests. "Then we can talk."

"Um, ok," I reply. I sit up and swing my legs of the bed opposite of my dad. I stand up. And then I realize it. I feel weightless. I turn around and get the shock of my life.

In the bed I was just laying in, there is a girl. She appears to be in bad condition. She has a tube down her throat, an IV in her arm, a feeding tube put in, her arms are heavily wrapped up, her face is pale and gray, and she is skinny, the bones in her cheeks stand out sharply. She looks like she weighs all about forty-five pounds. Then I put two and two together:

The girl is me.

"What's going on," I beg Landon. "Please tell me."

"Faith, you have a choice. Do you want to cross over or stay with your family," Landon explains.

"I want my family to be happy," I reply. "And I want Luke to love me and forgive me."

"But, I do love you mommy," Luke comes into the room and hugs me.

"I love you too," I reply hugging him back and kiss the top of his head.

"There's nothing to forgive you for mom," he says.

"But, Luke, I didn't protect you like I was supposed to," I remind him.

"I didn't mean to make you upset mommy," Luke says. "I didn't understand that you really did love me. That you still do. But, someone explained it to me."

"Who," I ask.

"Me, cuddle bug," someone I never thought I'd see again walks into the room. My nana, my mom's mom. Except she looks different from the last time I saw her. She looks younger and she has all of her hair that she lost when she was fighting brain cancer when I was six. I can see little features that make me resemble her. I have her lips and her nose.

"Nana," I give her a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too dear," she says. "I'm so sorry about everything you've gone through."

"You've seen," I ask.

"Yes, dear," she nods. "I've been watching over you, like I promised."

It was true, the week before she died, the week I moved in with my mother, she had promised she'd always watch over me. She was my mother figure before Maria came into the picture.

"I really am proud of you no matter what. You need to know that if you are going to go back," she hugs me again.

"And that I love you mommy," Lucas hugs me too.

Soon dad and Randy are talking. I can't hear what they're saying. Suddenly they are shouting. And I realize that it's about me. Then I decide. I decide that I don't want to rip apart their friendship anymore. I should die and leave them be.

Suddenly something cuts them off, and they are forced to leave the room by doctors who are trying to revive me.

"Faith you have to make your decision now or else it'll be made for you," Landon says.

**Randy's POV:**

"Randy," John calls to get my attention. The only sound in the two hours since I've been here is Faith's EKG that has flat lined at least three times since I've been here, only to have Faith be brought back to life. It's not looking good for Faith. I can see that, but I refuse to believe it.

I look up from my hands. He sits by Faith and I sit in the opposite corner of the room afraid that if I sit too close this would become real or Faith will."Yea?"

"This is hard for me to say," John pauses. Whatever he is going to say is hard for him. "But, I think you and Faith should break up. I think that she is a little too unstable to be in a long distance relationship."

My heart sinks, this can't be happening. Faith is everything to me. "John, she's not too unstable. In fact, it might help her. She has space and I'm only a phone call away from her at all times."

"Randy you and I both know that's a load of bull shit. Maria had to call you and call you just to get you to pick up the god damn phone," John says. His vocal volume rising. "It took you all fucking night to get here. How the fuck are you supposed to be here for her when you have to fly over night to get to her?"

"John you know as well as I do that the only reason I didn't pick up my phone is because I was working," I try to remain calm. I don't want to lose my best friend or my girlfriend.

"Exactly Randy," John says. "That's the problem. You have a job the requires you to travel, you can't always be there for her."

I go to reply, but I'm cut off, by an alarming beeping sound. It's Faith's EKG, she's flat lining again. Before I blink there are doctor's swarming in and a nurse lead John and I out of the room. This has happened a lot today, but, for whatever reason, this feels like it's it. She's going to die and leave this world.

"That's my daughter," John says to the nurse. Hoping that this will allow him to go back in.

"I'm sorry sir, you shouldn't see this," the nurse smiles sympathetically.

I can see into the room and it's a scary sight. The doctors are working frantically to revive Faith. All I can think is, this is the last thing I'm going to see of Faith. I don't want to loose her. But, even if she lives, John is going to make her and I break up. I don't want to be responsible for breaking an already broken girl's heart. This sucks. I don't want to leave her. I don't want her to leave me. I feel tears in my eyes. This could be the last time I see Faith.

And then I see it. There's a bright light in the room. I think Faith is crossing over. I can't handle it. I can't handle losing her. I don't want her to go.

A/N: So, next chapter is either an epilogue or another continuing chapter...I know what it is. But you'll have to wait and see ;).


	31. Goodbye Faith

**Chapter 29: Goodbye Faith**

**Faith's POV: **

I watch as the doctors try with all their might to revive me. I wish they would just stop and give up. Don't they have other people that need help? Someone less selfish? Someone that isn't me? They need to give up with me. I'm a loss cause. I'm just a bother to my friends and family. I'm sure they would be happy to be rid of me. They've done so much for me and I've done nothing in return for them. I want the doctors to stop. I've made my decision.

I turn to tell Landon, my nana, and most importantly Lucas, my choice, when I see Randy peeking through the door way. He looks exhausted and distressed. I did that to him and it kills me to know that. Randy has always been there for me; he helped me through so much. Without him, I would've committed suicide a long time ago. He deserves so much better, which is why I need to set him free. He needs someone to be there for him, someone that is good for Alanna too, and most importantly, someone who appreciates everything Randy would do for them.

I look away from Randy unable to look at him, and see my dad. My dad looks worse than Randy. He has bags under his blood shot eyes, he has tear stained cheeks, and his face looks so much older. I feel so bad for doing this to him. My dad would be so much better without me. Plus, he won't miss me too much, he's got his other baby on the way. I'm sure my unborn sibling would be a better child to my dad.

Soon the doctors stop working and I think that this is it, that my body, like my mind, has given up. But, the doctors move out of the way and I see that my heart monitor is still showing a slow heart beat. Why won't my body just give up?

"Looks like you have a little more time to think," Landon comments. "You can only make your decision when your EKG goes off."

Great. More time to watch Randy and my dad suffer.

**John's POV: **

I wait outside Faith's room and her heart monitor has stopped making the flat lining alarm. This could go either way. The nurses and extra doctors leave the room, and Faith's main doctor approaches me.

"How is she," I ask, extremely worried for his answer.

"She is stable for now, but, you should probably call friends and family to come say goodbye. She can't breathe on her own and her brain is starting to slow its activity," the doctor explains. "I'm very sorry. We've done all we can."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks as he leaves. My sixteen year old daughter is dying. The doctor gave me no hope on her rising above this. Usually Faith is like the phoenix, because, she gets 'burned' so to speak, something goes wrong, and then like the mystical bird, she rises above the ashes. But, I guess, even sometimes a phoenix dies. I feel tears go down my face.

I walk outside and see Randy. He looks at me with hope in his eyes, and I just shake my head. I feel bad, I told him that he wasn't good enough for her. I honestly want the best for Faith, and I believe that Randy is a bad influence for Faith. But, even I can't ignore the look in Randy's eyes as he hears the news.

"Did she," he trails off. I can hear him swallowing his tears.

"No, but they're saying that we should probably start saying goodbye," I reply. "She can't breathe on her own and her brain is slowing down on its activity."

"Fuck," Randy walks away angrily pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

I sigh and pull out my cell phone to call my brother Sean. The phone rings twice and soon my youngest brother's voice answers in a depressed tone, "how is she?"

"Not too good," I sigh trying not to cry. "They say it's time to start saying goodbyes."

"You're kidding," Sean says.

"I wish I was."

"No," I can almost see Sean shaking his head. "It's not possible! She was fine just yesterday!"

"I know Sean. I know. It's just how it is."

"Is there anything I can do," Sean asks finally accepting the fact that his niece is dying.

"Could you call Dan, Matt, and Steve," I ask. "Oh, and tell Maria."

"Sure. Should I tell her friends," he asks. "They're here."

"Go ahead. If you want, bring them up," I reply. Why not? They deserve to know too.

I hang up with my brother and go inside. The hallway feels longer as I walk down the corridor to Faith's room. My heart feels like it weighs a ton when I approach her room. I feel fresh tears roll down my face and go inside.

The sight breaks my heart again, and it feels worse than the first time. My daughter, my only child right now, my first born, is dying. She's almost a grey color, she has wires tangling in and out of her every which way, and she just doesn't look like my daughter. My daughter is full of life and never sits still. This girl may physically be my daughter, but my real daughter died some time after Dean took her.

I look at my little girl and feel bad that I wasn't as involved with her life as I could've been. Sure I didn't know she was alive until last year, but I could've done more with her. Faith and I have a pretty good relationship, but I wish I could go back and spend more time with her. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish she would wake up and her and I could start again.

When, I found out that Faith was my daughter, I was nervous. I didn't know what to do with a fifteen year old. Turns out she didn't need me as much as I thought. She just needed my love. That's all. I wish I did more for her.

"Faith," I swallow hard. "If you can hear me, I want you to know, that I love you so much. You're the best daughter a father could've ever ask for. I love you so much baby girl. Please, don't leave me. I need you. Your little brother or sister is going to need you. I love you so much baby girl. Please, don't leave. You're too young."

I'm in tears by the time I finish. I get up and leave the room. She can't die. She has so much more to see in this world. She's only sixteen.

**Sean's POV: **

I just arrived at the hospital to apparently say goodbye to my niece. My brothers can't believe that our only niece is dying. She's only sixteen, she's got so much ahead of her. Faith's and my friends can't believe she's going either. Jacey and Angel just cried when I told them, the only sound they have made is sobs. Drew, always an angry one, is furious that she is dying, he just doesn't know how to deal. I told my girlfriend Reese, and she just cried. She's not very close to Faith, but she knows what Faith means to me. As for Zacky, Will, and I we are in shock.

It's not like Faith to just give up, it's not her. She's a Cena, and Cena's don't give up. I can't believe this is happening. I know Faith's been through some extremely rough times recently, but, I thought she would pull through like she always does. But, I was wrong

I take a deep breath and enter Faith's room. She doesn't look like Faith. not at all. I thought she looked scary when I found her, but she looks worse now.

"Um, hi Faith," I start my goodbyes. "I love you kid. You're my niece, hell you're like the little sister I always wanted. You've done so much for me. You helped me numerous times with school. I really don't want to lose you. You're family, and I don't want to lose someone in my family. Please, please, just wake up."

I walk out of the room because I can't deal anymore. It's just too real.

**Jacey's POV: **

I walk into my best friend's hospital room with my brother. I can't believe this is happening, not to Faith. If you knew Faith Cena, you'd know this isn't her. Faith is full of life, no matter what happens to her, she just brushes it off. I love Faith like a sister, I know a lot of people say that about her, but, if you were friends with her, you'd see why. I honestly love her as much as I love Will and as much as I love Landon even though I never met him. Faith and I do everything together and if I were to lose her, I'd be crushed. So would Will though, if he were to lose Faith, it'd be like loosing Landon all over again. And he didn't deal with that very well.

I decide to say my goodbye first, "Faith, I love you girl. You know that. We do everything together. We're even dating guys that are brothers. I don't want to lose you, but If I have to, I want you to know that I appreciate all the time you've spent with me."

Will goes next, "What Jacey just said sums it up Faith. We both love you and we don't want to say goodbye. We already lost a brother, we don't want to lose a sister too. You're a great friend and you've been great to us."

I begin to cry and Will wraps his arms around me. "It's ok. Landon's going to look after her. And you never know, she could wake up."

**Zacky's POV:**

After Jacey and Will leave Faith's room, I go in. I can't believe this. I'm losing my best friend. This is the worse day of my life. Faith has helped me so much, and I wish I helped her.

"Hey babe," I use my nickname for her. I always used this name for her because I joke that I'm jealous that Randy gets to have her, and I don't. "I can't really say goodbye to you, because it's too hard. I love you girl, you're honestly my best friend. I don't want to say goodbye. Don't make me, just please wake up. This is hard babe, just wake up and I'll help you. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you or do it for you. You need to wake up. I won't be able to graduate with out you."

I can't say goodbye anymore so I get up and leave the room.

**Drew's POV: **

Angel and I go in last of our friends. Angel is in tears and begins to say his tearful goodbye to his friend. I can't really hear him, because I'm trying to comprehend this event.

Faith is the kind of person you would want to meet and be friends with. She is so kind and the fact that she may be leaving this world kills me. I don't want to believe this is happening. Faith has helped me in school so I could stay on sports team and never gave up on me even though there was times I wanted to give up on myself. She would sit with me for three hours in my house trying to explain why an equation is not a function, or she would read over my essays just to make sure they were the best they could be. I don't consider myself to be a sappy guy, but this is just something that brings me to my knees. Faith's friendship means the world to me, which is why I'm always the first one to stand up for her. Faith is a sweet girl and for her to go through as much as she has, just ticks me off.

Angel leaves after telling Faith that he loves her. I take a deep breath and say what I want to say to her, "Hey kid. I know you and I aren't the best of friends, but you know I care about you. I hate to see you go through what you went through and I want you to know that even though I don't always show it, I consider you to be one of my best friends. I need you to pull through kid, I'll miss you too much if you don't. So please."

I wait a minute to see if she does wake up, and when she doesn't, I leave.

**Randy's POV: **

I stomp out my last cigarette and go inside to say goodbye to my girlfriend. I refused to believe that she was leaving me before and I still don't want to believe it. I can't bear the thought of losing her.

Faith means the world to me. We've only been dating for a short while, but, I know that Faith is the one for me. Which is why it kills me that John doesn't want me to be with her. John knows that I'm not the best choice because of my past. Not just my past of sleeping with random girls, but my past with drugs. I used to be heavy into smoking pot and I was addicted to painkillers. And there was even a time when I, like Faith, over dosed. John knows about this because he was the one who found me when I almost died. I was suspended for a while after that and came back right before I met Faith.

I finally get to Faith's room and go in. I still find hard to believe this girl is Faith, the girl in the bed is so emotionally broken that I can't believe this is my girlfriend.

"Hey baby. I guess this is where I'm supposed to say goodbye. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you so much it hurts some times. I need you. I can't say goodbye to you, I love you baby. You mean the world to me. I can't say goodbye. I refuse. I know you can pull through. I know it. You have before. I need you honey. I really do. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," I run out of things to say and I just place a kiss on top of her head.

John comes in and we both wait for what we know is going to happen. We wait for the little girl in the bed to die. And soon enough her EKG goes off again.

**Faith's POV:**

I watched everyone I love say goodbye to me. I didn't hear them but I know that their words would break my heart. I decide that it's time for me to stop hurting everyone I love. It's time for me to die. It's time for me set everyone free. I love them all too much to let them suffer any longer. I can't live with myself anymore. I just can't. I feel guilty for killing my son and I just can't take any more pain I give up.

Just as I'm going to tell Landon, my nana, and Luke my decision again as my heart monitor beeps, Luke wraps his arms around me, "mommy, you need to wake up. They need you. They love you. I love you mommy but, you are too young to die. I want you to stop feeling bad about what happened to me. I'll watch over you mom and you live your life. And, I will see you when you're old"

I tear up and hug my son. "I love you so much Luke and I'll miss you."

"I'm always with you mommy," he hugs back.

"You ready Faith," Landon asks.

"Yes," I nod.

"Ok, just lay down in your body and you'll wake up," Landon explains.

"Wait," my nana gives me a hug, "I love you cuddle bug and I'll watch over Luke for you. And I'll watch over you too."

"I love you nana," I hug her and then hug Landon, "thank you for everything."

"No problem," Landon replies. "I'll be watching over you too."

I nod and lay down in my body and open my eyes. And I can hear again and see. Doctors stop and one says, "She's alive."

Then it hits me, I am alive. And it's all because of my three guardian angels.

A/N: She lives :P And This is not an epilogue, there will be more chapters! :D


	32. I Wish I Was Dying Again

**A/N: I would like to thank ForeverNocturnal for all her inspiration and mellysaurus for all her kind words, you guys rock! :D**

**Chapter 30: 'I Wish I Was Dying Again'**

**John's POV:**

The doctors file out Faith's room when her monitor shuts off.I start to worry. What's wrong? Why isn't someone telling me something? After a couple of minutes, Faith's main doctor comes out. My heart races, I know this is when he's going to tell me that my only child has passed. I hold my breath, hoping for the best because I'm not ready to lose her, she's way to young to die. It seems like forever, but, the doctor finally gets over to me.

"I have good news for you Mr. Cena," he says with a slight smile. Wait. Did he just say good? What's so good about my daughter being dead?

"What is it," I ask.

"Faith is alive," he replies and I'm shocked.

"She is," I ask dumbfounded. I saw her; it was like her body was there, but her spirit was gone.

"She is," he nods. "Now, she can't breathe or eat on her own just yet, but it is looking good for her. Her brain activity is normal surprisingly; usually patients like her have issues with brain waves and memory. Now, just because she's clear there, you may want to get her to see a psychiatrist so she can get treatment for her problems or maybe talk to one to see what options there are for you and her. She has a long emotional road to go through."

"Alright, thank you doctor. Thank you for everything," I shake the man's hand.

I am so relieved that Faith pulled through. She's been through a lot in this past year and I was afraid that I had lost her after everything. She is the best daughter in the world and to lose her would have crushed me. I haven't been the best father to her, but from here on, I will be the best dad in the world and do anything to help her; no matter what the costs.

I walk over to Randy and he looks up scared to know the news. "So?"

"She's alive," I reply still not quite believing it myself; afraid that if I believe it for too long, I'll either wake up from a dream or be told this all a cruel joke.

Randy's face looks like a kid on Christmas and got the best gift in the world, "She's alive?"

I nod with a smile. "I'm going to go see her. After a while, why don't you come see her? I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"Sounds good," Randy nods. I don't think he quite believes that she really is alive yet; not that I blame him, the doctors went from telling us she was not going to make it, to that she is up and is going to be okay. "I can't believe it," Randy smiles. "She's going to be okay. This is amazing."

I nod. There it is; it's sunk in and now Randy cannot get that smile off his face.

**Faith's POV: **

The doctors leave my room and I have a few minutes to myself. I'm so frustrated with myself.

I hate myself.

I caused Luke so much pain making him watch as his selfish mother tried to kill herself. Same with my nana, I made her watch as her ungrateful, stupid, selfish, granddaughter, attempt suicide. That's what I am. Selfish. Ungrateful. And, just plain stupid.

Of course, at the time I didn't know how much they cared or even that they were watching over me. I didn't know that they knew my every action and that someone, that I couldn't see, was there for me. Although, I know my nana promised to be there for me right before she passed.

But, still.

I can't help the feeling that I disappointed her. I could've done more with my life. If I had never left my phone in my dad's rental car the night I met him, he would've never had been able to turn my mom in, which means I would've never met Dean, which means I'd never had a chance to be kidnapped and raped, then I would've never gotten pregnant and have become the murder that I am.

That's all I am. I'm just a dirty murder. I killed my son because I didn't take care of myself. The doctors say it's because of all the abuse my uterus took, that it was almost inevitable that I would lose Lucas, and that it's common for miscarriages in teenagers, but I still can't help but feel responsible. There had to be something I could've done to carry him to full term and given him a chance at life. He deserves it more than I do; he never hurt anyone, not like I have. He never made anyone worried or acted selfish; he was just a little fetus for Christ sakes! I wish I was able to carry him to full term so I could be able to raise him and take care of him. I wouldn't blame Luke if he hated me, because I am not better than my mother.

I don't blame anyone if the hated me. How can I; especially when I hate myself? God, I'm so stupid.

My dad comes in and kisses my forehead and then steps back a little. I see his face now, and what I have done to him. My dad looks tired, there are dark bags under his eyes, he looks like he hasn't slept in years, and his face seems droopy like he's spent the days I was out worrying. And knowing my dad, he was.

"Hi princess," he gives me a sympathetic smile.

I hate that. Don't give me sympathy. I don't deserve it; I'm a selfish murderer. My chest tightens up a little from guilt. I can't look at him. I feel so awful, I wish the bed would swallow me and let me disappear. I want to stop putting the people I love through pain. This is one of the main reasons I tried to off myself.

"I'm so glad you're still here. I was so worried I lost you," dad continues and my chest tightens again. "I love you Faith, and I know I've been too busy for you, but, I promise, you'll have my undivided attention when you get home. We'll have daddy-daughter days."

If I could talk right now I would tell him no. I don't want his attention. I've had his undivided attention this whole time. He hasn't been too busy for me, he's dropped everything for me multiple times, I can't ask anymore from him. He's given his all to our relationship, and I haven't given him anything in return.

"You're the best daughter in the world Faith," he continues getting a little choked up. "You've never been mad at me for missing stuff in your life, or not being around now, and you stay out of trouble. You're sweet and kind and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

A tear rolls down my cheek. He couldn't be more wrong. I'm not the best daughter in the world. In fact, I spent the first three years that I lived with my mom hating my dad for not caring enough about me enough to come safe me from her. Even though I didn't know the whole story of how he didn't know about me and don't blame him for it now, it's not true that I have never been mad at him. And I've stayed out of trouble? Since when? I'm always getting myself into trouble and situations I can't handle on my own. As for being sweet and kind, I have no idea what he's talking about, I'm selfish and hurt everyone I love. So, I think you could've asked for a better daughter dad. I really do.

Dad stops talking to calm himself a little and Randy comes in and repeats dad's action.

"Hey sweetie," he smiles slightly. He too looks tired and stressed and when he gives me a hug, my chest tightens more. I feel so guilty for what I'm doing to them. "I'm so happy you're ok. I love you so much."

Randy doesn't say much else, and I wish he would, the room is too quiet other than the EKG's occasional beeping as it monitors my heart rate. I can't help but hope my heart will just give out, I'm hurting everyone I love and who may love me back. I hate being like this.

I see my dad give Randy a look I don't quite understand, and I wonder what it means.

**Randy's POV:**

Faith's awake. That's all I can process right now, I'm in complete shock. Not long ago, the doctors were telling us this was most likely not going to happen, that she was going to die. I even swore I saw the white light people always talk about that help dying people cross over.

But, she's still here, and I couldn't be happier. I wait a few minutes and then go into her room where John is.

She may be awake, but this still isn't Faith. She's pale and her eyes are lifeless/ Her facial expression is one my Faith would never have. My Faith never frowns, she may cry, but she will always smile. But, no matter how she looks or how broken she may be, she's still Faith and I love her. She'll always be beautiful and the girl I love, which is why I don't want to let go of her.

I place a kiss on her forehead and tell her I love her. I see something in her eyes, not the usual glimmer and shine, but it's guilt. I hope she doesn't feel guilty for anything, this isn't her fault. None of this. This is all Dean and what he did to her.

I see John give me a look and suddenly know why he wants me to break up with Faith. This is also my fault. I left her when she needed me the most. I should've stayed with her. I think John's right, I should break up with her.

**Faith's POV:**

It's been three days since I woke up, and I'm home now. I'm in my uncle Dan's old room because apparently my old room needs to be fixed up. Great, more ways I'm a burden on my family. Since I got home, everyone's been walking on glass around me. I was hoping it would've gone back to normal, but I guess not.

Although, I know it wouldn't have especially after the psychiatrist diagnosed me with depression and has given my medicine to balance my moods.

SInce I've been home, and have had the tube removed, I haven't talked to anyone. They talk to me, but I don't reply. I'm afraid to say the wrong thing and make them worry about me. I don't want anyone to worry about me. And when my dad is around I get really nervous because I'm afraid he'll have me committed and I really don't want to go back to a group home like I did after my nana died and my mother didn't want to take care of me.

I hate what I've become, and I don't blame Luke for hating me too. I'm convinced he told me to wake up so he wouldn't have to deal with me and forgive me just yet. I'm not ready to forgive myself for what I did to him.

I'm standing in front of a free standing full-length mirror in a tank top and my favorite men's sweatpants. I hate how I look now. I'm way too skinny, and I look sick. I never realized what I was doing to myself. I made myself sick. I weigh only forty-five pounds, I started the school year at sixty-five pounds. I can't believe it, I look disgusting, my collar bone is clearly visible under my skin as is most of my bones. The next thing notice is my hair. It's all knotted, lifeless, and boring. Just under my hair line, is a six inch scar left from when Dean when he put me into a coma along with other faint scars from him left on my face. Speaking of scars left from Dean, I see my scar from when I had my sternum operated on after he broke it peaking through the top. I lift my tank top up and see it's about a foot long, as if the fact my sternum hurts every day regardless of what I do wasn't enough of a reminder. I pull my shirt back down. My eyes look dull and my face isn't pretty enough.

I can't look at my self anymore. I pull my hand back and slam my fist against the glass. The glass cracks and my hand begins to bleed, but I don't stop. I keep hitting the mirror until all the glass has shattered and tinted red. I stop once the back of the mirror and the frame are left.

I look down and see all the glass shattered at me feet. My hand stings from all the cuts on it and I clutch it agains my chest and cry. I sit on the floor hating what I've become. Like the glass on my floor, I'm shattered.

**Randy's POV: **

John and I are in Faith's room trying to redo it so she can go back in there. I look around and see all the damage from the night she tried to kill herself. There are blood stains on the floor and on her sheets. The razor blade she used sits on the nightstand where she left it. And there's a lamp broken on the floor. That must have been what crashed when Sean found Faith.

I repaint the nightstand white so that no blood shows through as John ha gone stairs to put Faith's bedding in the laundry to get the blood out. As I'm painting though, I hear Faith's dog Zero barking and scratching at the door that leads to the room Faith is in.

I walk out into the hallway to shoo him away incase Faith is sleeping when I hear something inside. Crying. Without asking, I open the door and find Faith on the ground clutching her hand and glass all around her. Working quickly. I go into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and grab a towel. I then kneel next to her and wipe the extra blood away deciding that I can't fix this myself.

"It's ok Faith. I'm going to get you help," I promise and wrap her hand up. I then pick her up so she doesn't have to walk on the glass and then head downstairs.

"Randy, what's going on," John asks worriedly from behind me.

"Faith broke a mirror,: is all I reply because I don't want to scare Faith.

I put Faith in the car and buckle her up and then jump in the driver's seat. Faith cries and it breaks my heart to see her this upset. I should have stayed with her. She probably would've been okay.

I get Faith to the hospital and they take her back quickly. A short while later, she comes back and her hand is all taped up. The doctor told me they had to stitch her hand up and that he would like for John to come see him or call him. I told him I would tell John and help Faith into the car.

On the way home, Faith doesn't say a word. I know that I should break up with her. It would be for the best, John is right. I stop in front of her house and neither one of us say a word.

I start, "Faith, you know I love you right?"

She nods.

"And you know I want what's best for you, right?"

She nods again.

"I want you to remember that. I will always love you, but, what I'm about to is what's best. I'll always be here for you, but I think it would be best if we broke up for the time being."

She looks at me with hurt in her eyes, and it breaks my heart. I didn't know this would hurt her. John told me this is what is good for her and I know in my heart it is, I just wish I didn't have to hurt her. She starts to cry again and takes off the ring I gave her and hands it to me, and then gets out of the car.

When she closes the door, it tells me that it realty is over.

**John's POV:**

I just got back from talking with Faith's doctor and the psychiatrist who evaluated her in the hospital. They told me about her incident with the mirror and also some of the things she told the psychiatrist. Things I never knew.

Things like that Faith lived with her grandmother up until the time she was ten years old and her grandmother died and her grandfather decided that Faith's mom needed to step up and he moved to New York. After that, Faith's mom had Faith doing beauty pageants and every time Faith would lose, her mother would beat her. Not long after that, Faith's mom met Stand and let him do what ever he wanted to Faith. Sometimes he would even try to rape her, but never did. Well, not until Faith was kidnapped.

It hurts to know I don't even know my own daughter. I feel like the worse dad in the world. I feel like I wasn't there for her enough and when I did have a chance to be with her, I just left her with my parents.

The real problem now though is Faith's mental health. The doctor and psychiatrist suggested that I have Faith go into a inpatient mental facility to get her the help she needs. I told them I would think about it. And I am. I think that it is what is best for her. I think that tomorrow, I'll do some research and look for one for Faith.

**Faith's POV: **

I hate myself. My son hates me. My friends probably hate me. My family hates me. And now I know Randy hates me too. I wish I was dying again. I don't know what to do, I feel like I have the energy to keep going or anything to keep going for.

My dad came in a little while and explained to me that he was thinking about sending me to a mental facility. I don't want to go through that again. I did the whole group thing once and it was a horrible experience. The people there talked down to me and I just don't want to do it. I lay in bed tonight weighing my options. The two that stick out the most are try suicide again or runaway.


	33. Past and Future

**A/N: So I've decided to make Faith a bit shorter...Okay a lot shorter. Instead of being 5'7''; Faith is now 4'11'', you'll see why in this chapter. **

**Chapter 31: Past and Future**

**Faith's POV: **

Instead of continuing to run from my problems, I decide to face them head on. The problem I'm talking about is the one where my dad wants to send me to an impatient program for help. I think that if I explain to him more about my past, he'll understand why I don't want any treatment. All I know is that I never want to go back to a group home setting. Those are the memories I chose to forget. Not all my childhood memories are bad though; the earliest ones seem to be the best.

The best were when I was six years old. It was the period of time I lived with my grandparents. You see, my mom never wanted me, she was just my age when I was born. I would've ruined her life, hell, I still did when I was older. Anyway, it was in those days were I developed a love for music. My grandfather, or nono as he had me call him because he was Italian and would teach me the language of his homeland, would help me play the guitar. I was never really good, but, he was proud of me for trying. My grandparents also paid for me to have singing lessons to develop my voice, and they never got tired of my singing.

They believed in me.

They were great parental figures for both my absent parents. In those days, I believed my dad was the bad guy, because my mom would at least acknowledge my existence by at least sending me a birthday card, when my dad never did. I never understood why until I learned that my dad had no idea who I was or that I even existed. But despite the lack of my natural born parents, I was happy.

Everything changed when I was ten though. My nana had lost her two-year battle with brain cancer and passed away. I was crushed. My nono was worse though, he had lost the woman he spent twenty-eight years of his life with. I don't blame him for moving back to Brooklyn, New York, the place where he met my nana when they were teenagers. But, he didn't take me with him because he was afraid of the violence there; so instead I went to live with my mother.

At first my mom didn't want me, so she told a local group home that I was depressed and had me stay there. It was awful. The workers there would talk down to me, the other kids bullied me, and at group therapy I often got in trouble because I never shared anything that made me depressed. The reason I was never able to share, was because my nana dying was the only depressing thing that has ever happened to me. Once I told the staff at the group home that, they immediately called my mother to come pick me up.

She was livid with me.

When we got home, she hit me and threw me to the ground and one even threw me against the wall. While this was going on, she told me just how worthless I was. What she said will always stick with me.

_"Faith you'll never amount to anything,"_ she told me. "_No one ever wanted you. I would've got an abortion if my mother let me. Do you know what that means you worthless piece of shit?" _

When I didn't reply, she struck me hard across the face so hard that it would later leave a mark so bad it kept me out of school for a week. _"I asked you a question," _she had shouted at me.

To answer her question, I shook my head. I was only ten, I didn't know what such a word meant. _"It means that I wanted to kill you before you were even born_. _But lucky for you, my mother said that you were a precious gift. That's a load of bullshit! All you are is a worthless little girl. I wish I did it behind her back, before she even knew about you. Then I wouldn't be stuck with you." _

That was the first time of many were I would cry myself to sleep. The abuse wasn't over there. She would beat me every time I got a bad grade on a test or when I made dinner wrong or if I didn't clean something the right way.

The only time she ever showed any sort of love for me is when she signed me up for beauty pageants. She would buy me dresses that we probably couldn't afford, do my hair up in perfect curls, spray tan me until I was almost orange, put make up on me to the point where my face was almost unrecognizable, and make me look like a perfect Barbie doll.

However, I'm not a graceful person and I was not a graceful child.

I used to go on the stage and trip over the steps and then I would try to recover and end up getting points off for not having the perfect posture. My mom would be supportive the whole time we were there, but when we got home she was not as supportive. As soon as we walked into the door, she would push me into the wall and scream at me, then came the hitting, and not long after that came her belt. I would try to get away, but that only made things worse and make the punishment longer. And when she was finally done, I would go to my room, take off all my pageant things off, put them away nicely and cry myself to sleep.

Not long after my mom started me in pageants, she met Stan. I think they met one night when my mom left me home alone and went out to the bar, but I'm not sure. At first, my mom would pretend to love me and put on this whole act that her and I were happy. Then it all changed one night when I was stupid enough to not finish washing the dishes before Stan came over and my mom struck me hard in the face. She had apologized that Stan had to see that but he said he didn't care and that he knew I deserved it. So my mom dropped the act and began to hit me in front of Stan.

After two months of dropping the act and dating Stan, my mom began to trust Stan enough to watch me. She even gave him the right to punish me as he pleased.

And believe me, he used that right.

He would throw me to the floor, against walls, hit me, kick me, and used a belt on me. That was the worse. My mom couldn't hit very well so her slaps only left me with a stinging cheek and the belt would only hurt for about ten minutes when she used it on me. But when Stan would punish me, he would leave huge bruises and welts that I learned to cover up with make-up and long clothes during school hours. No one ever expected a thing.

One memory that sticks out to me the most is when I got frozen forever at four foot and eleven inches tall.

One night Stan and my mother went out to dinner and clean the whole house. Now, the house I grew up in was awful. It was run down and looked like the kind of house you would see in those movies where people lose their children. My room of course was the worse. All that was in there was my guitar, a dresser, and a mattress on the floor.

Anyway, the house was always dirty because my mom always had parties to try to cling to her youth and I was always forced to clean up the messes. There was broken glass on the floor, all sorts of stuff on the walls, and the floors were always filthy.

So one night Stan took my mom out the night after one of their crazy parties and they expected me to clean the house. They came home completely trashed and I had not finished vacuuming. This made both of them pissed off beyond any belief.

And my mom let Stan take care of my punishment.

He grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the wall. He shouted at me and called me worthless. He gave me a sharp kick to the side and stomped on my right leg. I felt like something cracked and when I cried out he did it again but on the other leg. He dragged me upstairs by the hair with me limping up the stairs due to my bum leg. He took his belt and beat me all over until I felt like my skin was going to burn off. But what he did afterwards was worse. He picked me up by my hair again and threw me down the steps and my left leg made the same sickening crack as before.

I was in so much pain and I couldn't move my legs. I tried to get up but I couldn't. So I just fell asleep there.

The next morning I woke up in my bed with the blankets over me. I was so confused and thought everything was a dream. But when I tried to get up, I still couldn't move my legs. It was real.

Not long after I had woken up, my mom came in and apologized for everything. She never apologized. She asked how I was and I told her I couldn't move my legs. Her face fell and she went to talk to Stan. Soon enough, Stan picked me up gently and put me in the back of his truck and drove me to the hospital.

While I was in the hospital, they did x-rays and MRI's of my legs. The doctor came back and told my mother that I had broken both of the growth plates in my legs and that I would most likely need surgery to fix the bones.

Of course we couldn't afford the surgery so the injury was left to heal on it's own. Luckily for me, the bones in my legs just stopped growing and with that, so did the abuse.

For a while at least.

Once I was able to go back to school, the abuse began too. There wasn't a day they didn't hit me or throw me against something. No matter how well I excelled in school or how hard I tried to clean the house, they never stopped. And as I got older the abuse got worse. Instead of beating me for like ten to fifteen minutes, the beatings sometimes lasted as long as an hour. Also, when I got to about thirteen, Stan had started to sexually abuse me.

I would sit in my room trying to calm myself after a beating and he would come in. He would sit on my bed and start to caress the marks he and my mother left. He then would grab the back of my head and crush his lips against mine making them bruise from the contact, then he would bite my lip hard so I would gasp, and invade my mouth with his tongue as his whiskey breath tickled my nostrils. After that, he would tear my shirt off and touch me but every time he would try to go farther than that, my mother would call him away or he would just stop. I think my nana may have something to do with that.

I took a deep breath, went downstairs, and found my dad in the kitchen. I then would utter my first words since I fell off the deep end, "daddy, can I talk to you?"

He seems surprised that I'm going to talk to him. He turns off the stove and moves whatever he's cooking to the back burner. "Sure princess. What's up?"

"Daddy, I don't want to go to a group home. I realize I need the help, but please, I think I can cope with out any therapy."

He thinks for a minute, "what makes you feel this way?"

I tell him my story. Everything. I don't pause once as I relive the memories. I begin to cry and so does he, but I don't stop. I tell him about the sexual abuse I took while living with my mother and Stan. When I finish, he gives me a hug.

"Oh honey," he starts. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault daddy," I reply.

I eat dinner with my family, but I don't talk much. I felt better talking about it with my dad, but then the feelings of self hatred and guilt come back. I don't deserve to feel better, my son is dead and it's all my fault. I lie in my bed and cry because of all the things I've messed up.

I hate all the pain I'm causing people. My dad looks like he's forty and he's only thirty-three; I've caused him so much stress for everything that's happened over these past few months, hell in this past year.

Sometimes I wish I had never even contacted my dad. I love my dad, don't get me wrong, but I just wish I had never burdened him with my existence. He's gone through so much pain and it's all my fault. I deserve everything that I have received. I'm a selfish bitch and I cause nothing but pain.

***2 Months Later* **

I stood in front of the mirror and in my own room that has been redone. The colors and bedding are the same, but the paint has been reapplied, my original bedding has been replaced by a similar one, and my nightstand has repainted. The only difference in my room is the fact that all the pictures of Randy and I are gone. In fact, any trace of Randy is gone even the charm bracelet and bear he gave me for my birthday.

I finish the fish tail braid in my hair and then apply every bit of make-up I have. I always used foundation to cover the scar on my forehead but, now I use it all over my face to cover every little imperfection and I put some on my arms to cover the scars from my suicide attempt so they look lighter. I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black hoodie with an adorable penguin that has blue eyes on it, and then slip on my black high top Converse. I think I look pretty cute and head downstairs.

I grab a piece of toast and cover it in cream cheese and a monster energy and get in the car with my uncle Sean to go to school. It's been three months since I've been in school and lucky for me, my uncle Sean has videotaped lessons and brought my homework home, and then take it back to school so I was able to keep up with the work.

I was nervous to go to school because I'm afraid of how I'll be looked at. I checked my Facebook last night and it wasn't good. I mean, there was people who said that I was in there prayers and all that, but then they're were the other comments.

_Whore! _One person posted on my wall.

_You got what you deserved you attention seeking bitch! _Said another.

The worse was what Lacey, someone who used to be my friend said.

_Wow you dirty hoe-bag! Just when I thought you couldn't get more pathetic, you go and disappear and call rape. I bet you just ran off with that old man you called your boyfriend and got sick of him, so you had to make up a story fast, huh? LOL! PATHETIC BITCH! Oh and now people are saying you had a miscarriage? Please! You probably just had an abortion you stupid skank bag! OH! And let's not forget you your suicide attempt. Try harder next time. _

My friends stood up for me but it didn't help. The comments where right. I am nothing but an attention seeking bitch. My mom and Stan were right all those years ago too, I am worthless. I'm a burden to everyone and I'm good for nothing. I never will be anything. I'm just a person on this earth who is unwanted. My dad even wanted to give up on me. He wanted me to go into an impatient program so he could be rid of me.

Sean and I get to school and instead of hanging out with my friends I got straight to my first class, I don't want to bother them. I hear the whispers as I walk down the hall.

"Is that her?" One girl whispers to her friend.

"Yea, it is," her friend whispers. "She tried to kill herself because she felt guilty about getting an abortion!"

"I heard she was fucking around with her dad's best friend who is like forty years old!" One guy says not too quietly.

"I heard that too! And then to stay out of trouble, she said he raped her," another says just as loud.

I walked faster to my Biology class to escape the whispers. Finally I get in my class and sit down. My teacher smiles sympathetically at me and welcomes me back. Not long after, Zacky comes in and sits next to me.

"Hey babe," he smiles. "How's it being back?"

I shrug and don't say much.

At lunch, I sit by myself and away from my friends. I don't deserve them. I deserve to be alone for the rest of my life. I go through the rest of my day and the whispers don't stop and I try to ignore them, but it doesn't work.

Sean has to stay after for wrestling practice and my friends have choir so I'm going to walk home and get some fresh air.

"Faith! Wait up," a familiar voice calls. I turn around and see Mr. Bowen, my choir director. "You're not coming to practice?"

"Um, no. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work to catch up on," I lie. I've decided to quit singing.

"Oh, okay," Mr. Bowen nods. "When you're ready, come back. Okay?"

I nod and leave to go home.

I'm never going to go back to singing, it makes me happy; I don't deserve to be happy. I killed my son.

A/N: Sooo! I hope you enjoyed! I would like to point out that this story is officially a year old! I want thank everyone who reads this, old and new. I love you all, no lie! This is the one story I haven't given up on and that's because of the amazing feedback!

So in honor of the one year anniversary, I'd like to announce that I do plan a sequel for this story! YAY! Also, I'd like to give some little spoilers, but not really spoilers for what's happening next!

-New love! (Yay romance!)

-Babies! (oh c'mon! Who doesn't love babies?!)

-Drama! (I'm good at coming up with it. *shrug*)

-Marriage! (I watch too many wedding shows.)

- And more! (can't give it all away ;))


	34. Little Liar

**A/N: I know, I know! Long time no see update! I'm soooo sorry! I got really busy and lazy! I promise to work harder!**

**This chapter contains graphic material. Reader discretion is advised. **

**Chapter 32: Little Liar**

I get home from school and try my hardest not to cry. I didn't know going back to school would be so hard. Everyone is just so cruel; they don't even know the real story. They know _nothing_ of what happened to me. My _friends_ barely even know what happened.

"Faith? Is that you," my dad calls from the kitchen.

I pull myself together and go into the kitchen. "Yea daddy, it's me."

"How was school," he asks as he looks up from his laptop.

"It was fine. I'm happy to be back," I lie with one of my fake smiles.

"Good to hear princess," dad buys it. "Listen honey, we have to go meet a lawyer before we go to court for, well you know."

"Is it okay if I get changed first," I ask.

"Yea, sure, we have about ten minutes before we have to leave," dad nods.

I almost forgot that I had to go to court to get my mother, Stan, and Dean in jail. **I** don't want this trial for me, I deserved everything I got and more; but, what if my mom and Stan were to have another child? Would they abuse them too? I can't let that happen; their child wouldn't deserve it.

And what about Dean? What if he were to get another girlfriend? She would probably be an innocent girl, she wouldn't deserve the hell he's capable of putting her through. I can't let someone go through that.

I dress in a light blue, short sleeved dress that has a black belt around the waist and pair the dress with a pair of black patent leather shoes. I touch up my make up and apply a little more foundation on my scars. I look at myself in the mirror and decide it's the best I could do with the ugly canvas I have to work with. I head downstairs and leave with my dad to the lawyer's office.

**Mr. Bowen's Point of View: **

I walked into my class room to see Jacey, Will, Drew, Reese, Angel, and Zacky slumped in the chairs that are shaped like and arc around my piano. Their faces were sad and worried.

Well, except Drew, Drew seems angry, like he always is when he's upset. He, unlike the other kids in the room, did not cry when Faith was taken, he was just angry. He wanted to take care of the situation, he wanted to hurt whoever who took the four foot eleven, sixteen year-old, little ball of energy girl named Faith we all loved. And no one blamed him.

I think this is a moment like that, but there was only one way to find out.

My curiosity gets the better of me, and I finally just ask, "okay guys, spit it out. What's up?"

Drew speaks up, getting his bottled up anger out by speaking his mind. His tone is harsh, "What do you think Bowen? Our best friend, got taken, came back, and then tried to kill herself. We have no answers for why this is happening to her, and it's really frustrating. And, now Faith is back, and she's getting bullied by basically every God damned kid in this fucking school, and no one is doing anything about it, because they can't, because Faith won't speak up. So that's what's up."

Angel looks at his boyfriend, "That was harsh babe."

I took a second and looked at all my students. They're shocked at Drew's words, but they also seem like the agree, "yea, it was harsh. But isn't that what you all are really thinking?"

"Well, yea. Of course it is," Zacky speaks up. Out of everyone, he looks the most stressed about Faith. Faith and Zacky are the closest I've ever seen two people be, they might as well be joined at the hip, because Zacky never goes anywhere without his 'babe' and she never goes far without him either.

I think for another second, and then the idea hits me. "Alright guys, the project for this week is to make a video tribute for Faith. I have recording devices and my laptop so you can record any songs you'd like.'

"Well let's get started!" Zacky says, always the enthusiastic one, and never one to be upset for long.

Everyone groups together and they start to brainstorm songs. The one at the top of their list? Carolyn by Black Veil Brides.

I hook up the a microphone to my computer and bring it over to the kids who are sitting in a closer circle, when they tell me they're ready. Zacky and Will have picked up guitars and start to play, and I record the event in a black and white filter.

"Those times times in life we learn to try, with one intention," Drew, who sounds a lot like the singer of the song sings. "Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen. I wish to God I'd know that I, I didn't stand a chance. Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance."

All the kids join in. "You're not alone. And we'll brave this storm," Will and Zacky take a little guitar break.

Angel picks up the song, and he has a unique voice, he can either sound like a rock singer or a theatrical singer, Faith possesses the same quality, "So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed. Through pain of heart and loss of mind, your burdens lifted. You aren't alone just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight.'

All the kids sing the last part together after another short guitar section, 'You're not alone. We'll brave this storm. Let's face today. You're not alone," Zacky and Will jam on the guitars for the instrumental of the song and then stop so the kids are singing acapella, "You're not alone. We'll brave this storm. Let's face today," Will and Zacky come back in with the guitars for the last repeat, "You're not alone. We'll brave this storm. Let's face today."

The kids continue to work on the songs. Jacey sings 'why' by Rascal Flatts, claiming the song matches exactly how she felt when she found out Faith attempted suicide.

Zacky, Drew, and Will sing Last Night by Skillet with Resse because they want Faith to know she's never gonna be alone, they're all there for her.

Angel sings Try by Pink for Faith because he feels the song works for her, how it says that even things are tough, she should keep going, because her friends need her.

The last song the kids sing, is Seasons of Love from the Broadway musical Rent, Faith's favorite movie. They did really well on it, and I knew Faith would love it when she heard it.

**Faith's Point of View:**

Dad and I had talked to the lawyer and he wrote down all the details.

I told him how my step father would push me, punch me, kick me, throw me down the steps, and sometimes would get snakes from the garden and hide them in my bed so that when I went to bed, they would bite me. I told him how Stan would try to molest me, but, it would never go through all the way.

I told him how my mom neglected and abused me as well. How she would slap me hard and shove me to the ground.

Lastly I told him about my past with Dean and how he threw a lamp at me. I told him that he put me in the coma. And, I told him that he stalked me and has tried to hurt me again.

The worse part of the whole appointment with the lawyer, was reliving the experience of my kidnapping. I told him that I had sprained my ankle during my competition and on the way back to the bus, my mom had put the rag over my mouth and it made me lose consciousness. I then told him how when I came to, I was four hours away in Maine, back in my old home. I then explained how they forced me to change into the revealing outfit and handcuffed me. I told him that Stan and Dean raped me multiple times for the two or three days I was taken.

The worse was explaining it. I had to explain how they'd run their hands all over me. How they would slap my breasts and my private areas, and laugh when I cried. I explained how they would punch me in the face if I cried too loud and how I wish they would just kill me. I also had to explain how they forced me to preform oral sex on them.

***FLASHBACK***

I sit kneeling, naked, on the floor, my head down, my hands and my ankles in cuffs, Dean and Stan were teaching me how to be a submissive, and this is how they liked me. Dean comes in first, and strips down so he's naked now too. He grabs a fistful of my hair and forces me to look at him. When I cry out, he slaps me hard in the face.

"Don't make a noise! You know better," he growls, and then gives a sick smile. "I want you to do something for me...I want you to suck me off."

I look at him confused. Before Randy, I was a virgin, I had no use for sexual knowledge.

"C'mon Faith, I know you know what oral sex is," he rolls his eyes at my innocence.

I feel my eyes widen.

His smirk grows bigger, "we're going to have some fun," he pulls my heads so it's at his private area. "Open your mouth," he commands.

When I don't, he slaps me hard in the face, and I cry out.

"NOW!" He screams.

I do as he says.

He shifts his hips so his penis is in my mouth and he moans in pleasure.

I bite down so he'd pull out, and he does.

Unfortunately, that just causes him to punch me in the face and I fall back, unable to balance myself and because his hand was still gripping my hair, he pulled my hair and it hurt bad.

"You fucking whore!" He screams and kicks me hard in the ribs. He takes a minute and then pulls me by hair, "on your knees!"

I comply.

"Let's try this again," he smirks.

I know, I can't win, so I just open my mouth and he pushes in my mouth.

He tells me what to do. To lick the head, and down the shaft, and even to his testicles. He then starts to grip my hair and pushes my face down on his member and thrusts hard against my mouth and I can't breath. He tells me to breathe through my nose and to hollow out my cheeks. I do as he tells me. And without warning, he climaxes. I go to spit it out, but he still has a grip on my hair, and he pulls my hair so I'm looking him in the eye and some of his sperm seeps down my throat. I want to throw up.

"Swallow it!" He commands.

I do.

He puts his clothes on and then leaves. I crawl on to the mattress on the floor of my old room and sob. I feel disgusted with myself. The worse part though, maybe about five minutes after Dean forced me to preform oral sex on him, Stan comes in and forces me to do the same for him.

***PRESENT* **

"Sorry," I apologize to the lawyer because, I had started to cry while telling the story. My dad got so angry, he stormed out.

"_Great job Faith! You've done it once again_," is what I'm thinking. "_First you piss off Randy, and now dad._"

"It's fine," my lawyer, an older man with black hair with little accents of grey and kind blue eyes, says, "it's to be suspected with everything you've been through Ms. Cena. Don't worry, if it's the last thing I do, we'll get you justice.

**John's Point of View: **

I was beyond pissed hearing about what Dean forced Faith in to doing that. She's just a kid and she has never done anything to him. I'm beyond pissed, I want to fucking rip Dean's head off with my bear hands. I want him dead, but I know I can't do that because my daughter needs me more than anything and I refuse to leave her again.

**Lacey's Point of View: **

I sat in front of my lighted mirror fixing my make up before I go on stage pissed off. That stupid whore Faith is back and just won't realize that no one wants her there. They don't want her probably STD ridden ass there. Hell, no one even wants her alive!

I fix my dress so it covers my tiny bra and panties and head out to the stage. My music plays and I head on to the stage.

"Here she is ladies and gentlemen! Lacey," the dj calls and the lights come up and I move my body to the music.

The song playing is porn star dancing by My Darkest Days featuring Chad Kroger from Nickleback. As the name implies, I spend my afternoons away from school working as a stripper at a local club and sometimes, I do a little more to make extra cash. I know it makes me sound like I'm a hypocrite for calling Faith a whore, but, at least I admit I am one and I make money for it.

I finish my dance in nothing but a little tiny thong and little pasties covering my nipples. I pick up the cash the men threw at the stage and go back to the dressing room putting the cash into my wallet and start to get dress in my waitressing outfit, a tiny black skirt that barely covers my crotch, a gold push up bra that make my boobs look huge, and a pair of six inch stilettos.

Just as I'm about to got out, my friend, and the one who got my me into this business, Bailey comes in, "great job Lace!"

"Thanks Bailey," I chirp. I love my job, I get to feel sexy and get paid. It's a no brainer.

"No problem," she smiles. "Listen, Frankie is here and he's looking for you. He wants a private show...He's willing to pay extra for the dirty."

"Alright, I'll be right there," I reply without hesitation. Frankie is my favorite customer, and he's the reason I broke up with my loser boyfriend Zacky. Frankie said that I'm too good to be with a guy who is only going to end up somewhere because he's the nephew of the Avenged Sevenfold guitarist, Zacky Vengeance...Yes, they have the same name. I know, strange family.

I walk into the private room I've been assigned to and see Frankie already shirtless and sitting in one of the leather arm chairs. Frankie is about seventeen or eighteen years old, has shockingly green eyes, and black curly-ish hair that he keeps short. He's the quarterback of the American football team at my school, so that's how he knows Zacky, and it also means he's very muscular. With his shirt laying on the ground, I can see his muscular chest with his six pack abs. He's sooo hot!

"Hey baby girl," Frankie says.

"Hey," I smile before straddling his lap.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind," he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"You seemed a little off on stage," he comments.

I sigh, I didn't really want to talk about this bitch, but, I can't lie to Frankie, "do you know Faith? From school?"

"Yea, the cheerleader and the wrestler's daughter," he nods.

"She just pisses me off. She thinks she's so fucking perfect and lies all the time," I reply.

"What do you mean she lies?"

"Do you really think she was raped? Puh-lease! She's just a skank and wants attention."

Frankie caresses my thigh, "aw babe, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Frankie thinks for a moment and then says, "I got a plan...what if we make an honest person out of her?"


	35. Sometimes Punching Things Helps

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! I've had terrible writer's block! I just could not get past it for the life of me. But I'm back, and have some plans. I have no promises that I won't be slow on updates, since it is my senior year, but I can promise that I'll try. I'm sorry I was late, but this week is long and I'm stressing about school projects -_- ENJOY :D **

**Chapter 33: Sometimes Punching Things Helps**

**January 7, 2013**

**Faith's Point of View: **

I stood as the judge reentered the court room for the outcome of the hellish court process. I broke out into a cold sweat and can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I feel like I'm going to pass out if this doesn't end soon.

The judge asks for everybody to be seated.

Here we go. After two weeks of pleading my case and go over evidence of my rape and kidnap, it was finally over. I'll never be forced to relive this event again. The only time I'll have to do that is if I want to.

The judge reads the charges which is everything from rape and battery to child abuse. One by one he asks the jury. And each time the jury replies all the same...

Guilty.

Tears stream down my face. It's over, it's all over. I knew there was enough evidence to compel the jury on to my side, but I didn't know they'd say guilty on every charge.

But, then again, there was a camera found at the scene of the crime. On the camera were pictures of me...Naked. Bound. Raped. Beaten. And mostly, broken.

When my dad saw these pictures, he had to leave the courtroom. If he didn't, he would've killed Stan and Dean...and then went to jail himself.

Randy (yes, though he and I broke up, he showed up to testify) on the other hand, was carried out after he tried to tackle Stan, I'm told he's outside the court house waiting for us.

Unlike my dad and Randy, I had no reaction to seeing the pictures. I just couldn't believe it. That wasn't me. It couldn't be...I didn't look like myself. I looked like a shell of my former self.

The judge sentences Dean, my mother, and Stan to twenty years in prison. It sounds like a short term to me, but, I know that they will never find me again. I will never return to Maine again. I will go to every state and everywhere else in the world, but never again will I return to Maine. It holds too many memories. Memories that I rather not relive. This was it, after today, I'll never see my home state again.

I walk out of the courthouse into the chilly air with my dad and Maria. My dad stops and answers a few questions for the press and then we are led by state police to a waiting limo. I slide in and just sit back against the seat quietly. You'd think I'd be happy, but I'm not. This was a big step and I'm_ happier, _but I'm not back where I was. This case meant that I'd never see Dean, my mother, or Stan again, but, it doesn't bring my son back. It doesn't change the fact that the event happened. And it certainly doesn't change how I feel.

Once Randy meets up with us in the limo, we leave to go back to Massachusetts. I'm quiet the entire ride and just think of what has happened since I got back from the hospital.

First of all, shortly after I go back from the hospital, my grandparents came back. My grandmother held me close for almost an hour telling me how brave I was and how much she loves me. I accept this, but contradict her in my thoughts. I'm no hero or anything. I'm just a loser.

Second, I no longer hang out with my friends. I just don't want to deal with people. I go to school, do my homework, eat, and sleep. That's it. My friends try to talk to me, call me, and text me, but, I just ignore it or blow them off saying that I'm busy. They still try, not going to give up on me, but I don't budge either. I just want to get through my life and join my son and grandmother.

Third, my dad's brother, and my uncle, Sean, was diagnosed with stage four brain cancer. I couldn't believe it. My uncle is so young, he's only 19, and now he's facing a deadly cancer. He's fighting though, and he's fighting hard. He started chemo a little over a month ago and has lost his hair, but he doesn't care. Reese stuck by him and says she's going to stay with him through everything. Sean is the only person I talk to. I love my uncle and I don't want to lose him. He's like a brother to me and we even fight like it sometimes. He's an amazing person and he's an inspiration to me. As far as Sean and I know, it's me and him against the world. I want to fight like Sean, but I can't bring myself to do it..not yet anyway.

It's been a busy few months and I'm still trying to process everything. My life is out of control right now...I don't know what to do.

It's about 6:30 at night by the time I return to my grandparent's house and sometime after we eat dinner, I go back to my room and look in my mirror that has been replaced since I punched my old one out and shattered it. I look so fat now...I can't stand it. I need to go back to jogging. Everything else might be crumbling around me, but this is something I can control.

As I continue to look in the mirror, I hate myself even more. How'd I get so big?...And then I get an idea... And the idea scares me..but, I do it anyway. I go into my bathroom and stick my toothbrush handle into my mouth and hit my gag reflex until I purge all my dinner.

A lot of people don't this about me, but when I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with anorexia. It started with my mother and Stan bullying me by telling me I was fat and disgusting...When I asked my mom for tips, she told me about how the toothbrush handle until everything I ate would come up. And it worked. I was really skinny by the time I was fourteen and I finally felt beautiful...but I looked awful...my hair was destroyed, my nails looked terrible, and my ribs stuck out farther than my stomach...And then, one day I just collapsed during school and my mom had no choice but to send me to an inpatient rehab until I healed. The rehab had worked and I looked healthy.

I know that it's easy to get back into getting that ill again, but I know there's nothing I can do about that, I need to lose weight. I need to be skinny. This is a necessity for me. I need one thing in my life to be the same again... Just one while everything else crumbles around me.

**Drew's Point of View: **

I just go home from Zacky's house and was kind of disappointed when Faith didn't show up again. I'm not the kind of guy who will admit their feelings, but to be honest, I miss my friend. I know she's been through a lot, but we want to help her, yet, she won't let us. It kills to see her this way. She was always full of life and was willing to try anything, but now, it's like she's just moving through the motions. Her smile is gone. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. It's not that I love Faith, well, I do, but not like I love Angel. I love Faith like a sister. And that's what kills me, Faith is going through the same thing my sister went through.

I have three younger sisters: Janet, Carissa, and Robin is my youngest one. Carissa and Janet are twins. They started dating at the same time and dated two guys that were friends, which made sense because Carissa and Janet did everything together. With their boyfriends in tow, that didn't change. Everything was just how it alway was going great, or so we thought.

Janet got beat by her boyfriend and never told anyone. Carissa knew something was wrong because she always had feelings when Janet was feeling upset or was hurt. Carissa had asked her boyfriend what happened, and he told her the truth that he said he wanted to tell her for a while, but didn't want to betray his best friend. He said that Janet's boyfriend confessed to him that her boyfriend had hit her, and that she deserved it every time her did it.

Carissa was stunned, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell my parents, they'd only make it worse by going to the police or pressuring Janet to tell them about it. So, instead of putting Janet through all that, she went to me. I could barely even see straight when she told me. How could anyone hurt Janet? She was so happy and full of love that it was near impossible to be mad at her. I decided her boyfriend needed to be set straight, so I pulled on a hoodie, pulled the hood up, and left to go get this dick and see how he liked it to get pushed around.

I entered the rich part of town, of course he had money, the prick, and ducked out of the way of the security cameras outside his house. And then got to the front door and started to slam on the door. He answered in just his boxers and smirked at me... It made me sick... But, what me even more sick was when my sister was heard screaming from up the stairs. That's all it took for me to go into autopilot, I slammed his head into the stair cases's railing and ran up the steps three at a time. I called out to my sister...I heard a faint cry for help and I entered what I assumed was the prick's room, and I was too late.

My sister laid on his bed, unable to move, her virginity had been taken and she was bruised and bloody. I began to un-tie her with shaking hands, not because I was crying, but because I was pissed. She told me in a hushed voice to look out, and I looked at her puzzled, until I felt a metal bat take me out at the knees and I feel to the ground. I looked up and the prick was smirking at me. I tackled him to the ground and pounded his face in over and over again, his nose and cheek broke under my fist, and I could careless about his pain because he certainly didn't care about my sister's. I went crazy and slammed his head into a wall, blood dripped all over it. He got some hits in too, just not as many as me. The worse he did was spilt my eyebrow and my lip, I need stitches, but that was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to kill this fucker. I hated him and I hated what he did to my sister. He was a piece of shit and I wanted to make sure he never did this to any girl, let alone my sister.

The only thing that stopped me was my sister. She called for me to stop, so I did. I looked over and she was shaking, with one final hit, the guy was near unconscious, I told him if he ever came near my sister again, I'd do worse and he'd die a very slow and incredibly painful death..and then I kicked him sharply in the ribs, and he passed out. I took a pocket knife out and cut her free of her bindings and took a pair of the guy's clean boxers and put one of his t-shirts on her. I took of my hoodie and put it over her shoulders, taking her out of the house, and knocking on his neighbor's house. The neighbor was kind and took Janet and I to the hospital, and I paid him for the gas he used, though he didn't want it. The doctor's took Janet back, and a nurse called my parents who arrived shortly after. My parents begged me to get stitched up but, I refused, not until I saw Janet.

I saw Janet about and hour later and she looked terrible. Her face has splotches of dark purple and blue, some almost black, and some where even red. She had stitches in her hairline and jawline. Her ribs were broken and she looked like she just wanted to sleep. I felt awful that I couldn't help more. She told me I did enough, and that she got fixed up, that now it was my turn. So I did, I walked out o the prick's house with about fifteen stitches in total and some broken knuckles that would eventually heal. His parents didn't press charges against me and sent him away to keep out of the headlines since his mother was a surgeon and his father was a big time lawyer. The also paid for any sort of care Janet needed, so my parents felt there was no need to go to court with this. I disagreed, but for Janet's sake, I let the think blow over so she wouldn't have to relive the events, because she was already broken enough.

Janet loved gymnastics, even taught it to children to pay her tuition, but, after what happened, she just stopped going. She was a lot like Faith, she dropped everything and became a zombie. She rarely, if ever, ate all of her dinner, cuts began appearing on her wrists, was failing almost every class, and she lost an alarming amount of weight. My parents tried everything they possibly could, to no avail. Carissa tried talking to her and doing what ever she could think of, but that didn't work either. So, I stepped up.

One day, I told Janet I would walk her to therapy, and she agreed so off we went. She was confused when I didn't go the normal route, but she did not say anything. She was even more puzzled when I showed up to the gym I train at for mixed martial arts, or what is commonly known as, MMA. I explained that I wanted her to try it, that it's what I do when I feel I have negative feelings that need to be released. She seemed skeptical, but trusted that I was a no nonsense kind of guy and that this might help her. Help she wanted, though she wasn't ready to admit it.

Janet and I spent the day working on technique and working out. She seemed to like it, but wasn't one hundred percent better just yet. She went back with me everyday, and sometimes went by herself. Within a month or two, she was back to her old self. At three months, she was competing and was winning a lot.

Now Janet is a straight A student and in her first year of high school, is a healthy weight, has no cuts on her wrists, and has a very healthy appetite. She also has a boyfriend who treats her well and never laid a hand on her and has never hurt her emotionally either. She's doing great and is on top of the world. Carissa is doing well too and is happy for her sister, and is dating a new guy who doesn't keep secrets from her like her old boyfriend.

I knew that MMA might also help Faith, so I had to try. I text her and ask her if just her and I can hang out tomorrow. I get an odd reply, a yes. I guess she knows that I press her for information or force her to talk like everyone else would. Our friends mean well, but sometimes, they tend to baby Faith, which I know she hates. I mean, who wants to be treated different after such traumatic event? I'm sure she feels different enough as it is.

**Faith's Point of View: **

I was about to go to bed when I got Drew's text. I thought about it for a minute and decided I should probably go out. Drew wasn't like everyone else. He'd never baby me. Sure, he'd comfort me if I were to break down, but he'd not walk on egg shells around me or push me to share my feelings. I do miss my friends, so maybe it's time to go give someone a try. They are only trying to help after all. So, I decide to give it a try. I just hope we don't go out to lunch... I don't want to wreck my plan to get skinnier.

The next morning, I get up around 5:30 in the morning and go for about an hour jog. I'm huffing and puffing by the time I'm done, but I'm glad I did it. I could feel the extra fat melt off of me. I eat a piece of toast and a glass of water. My stomach growls for more, but I don't want to eat more and have to just throw it up an hour later. I then shower and dress in a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra, a baggy shirt to hide my extra skin, and a hoodie. I'm a little skeptical as to why Drew said to dress in athletic clothing, but I don't mind. Anything to hide my nasty body. By the time I put make up on and make myself look as presentable as possible with my ugly face and body, it's time to meet Drew.

I know the town I live in, so I walk to the address Drew gave me and was surprised to see the gym he practices at. I have no idea why I'm here, but I decide to find out. I head in to the gym and look around. I've been to this gym before to see Drew's fight. It's a basic gym. The walls are white, the floors are hard wood, there is a giant MMA cage that dominates the main room, there's also a cardio room, and a room filled with punching bags.

I look around to find Drew, when I find him coming up the stairs from the locker room and he comes over to me, "hey, you came."

I nod, "eh, yeah. What are we doing here?"

Drew thinks for a second, probably trying not to offend me,"eh, we're gonna work out some of your issues. I think you need to beat the shit out of something. I can't stand the way you walk with your head down and think you're worthless. I can't stand by anymore Faith. So I'm doing something...Just please...Trust me and try it."

I think for a second and just nod. Drew seems so sincere and I want to see what he has to offer. I trust Drew. I don't know why, but something is just telling me to just trust him and do this.

Drew smiles a little, which I've never really seen him do if he wasn't with Angel, "awesome, let's do this."

I nod. I'd be lying if I said if I wasn't skeptical, but I'll give it a shot.

Drew takes me into an empty room and puts pads on his arms and teaches me how to punch and kick correctly. Then we work on other techniques with these odd dummy things that look like humans. I have to say, I love this. I feel a lot better, and working with the punching bags feel great. Drew and I have a lot of fun and we work on sparring. Drew also tells me the story of his sister and how MMA helped her out. I can see why, there's no feeling like hitting all your frustrations out.

Drew and I worked the entire day on mixed martial arts and I feel a lot better than I did this morning. My body is sore, but the good kind of sore. I plan on doing more MMA and maybe one day I'll do fights like Drew.

Drew walks home with me and we stop at my front porch, "did you have fun?"

I smile for the first time in a while, "yeah, I did. It was a lot of fun and I can see myself doing more of that. I feel like I left a lot of my frustration and sadness behind. Thanks Drew."

Drew smiles back, "you're welcome, it's what I'm here for. And I'll be glad to help you out if you want."

I nod, "awesome. I'll let you know about that."

Drew and I talked more and I decide that we'll do this again next week. I go inside and head to bed because I'm exhausted and I crash.

**One Year Later**

**January 2014 **

Life's been good lately. I have no complaints for once. For one, any anger or sadness I've had from my attack is gone. MMA has been helping a lot. Any fat I had has turned into muscle and I look good. I'm gonna start actual fighting next month.

Maria gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Sean Jonathan Cena. He was named after my uncle Sean, because Sean was being so strong through his cancer treatment and my dad and Maria wanted their child to be just a strong. I love my brother, he makes me so happy and Maria has moved to West Newbury to stay close to me and our family so I get see him every day after school. He looks just like my dad when my dad was a baby. He's a chubby baby with shocking blue eyes and a dusting of brown hair and is about ten months old and has started walking.

As for SJ's, which is what we call my little brother, namesake, my uncle Sean, he's now in remission. I'm so happy. His hair is growing back and he's doing well. He's back to playing football, became captain of the team, and even took his team to a huge competition this year, and scored the winning touch down. The best part was that when he went into remission, he bought Reese a promise ring and gave it to her on Christmas.

I still force myself to throw up sometimes, but I'm getting a lot better. I used to do it after every meal, but now I only do it when I'm stressed or upset and feeling fat. I can't believe how much I've changed. I have five percent fat on my body and all the rest is muscle, so I have no desire to throw up on normal days.

Lastly, my senior year is going great. I was captain of my cheerleading team in the fall and I am one for winter. I love cheering and it's so much fun. I was crowned homecoming queen with Zacky as my homecoming king and I couldn't believe people voted for me. After I started talking openly about my kidnapping, people stopped talking about me and started thinking that I'm some kind of inspiration.

My friends are still with me and they couldn't be more supportive. The video they made me last year made me cry and I couldn't believe that they did that. It was just so amazing. I love my friends and I love my life.

**A/N:** So this was really random. I'm sooo sorry, I'm still struggling, but I hope it'll be over soon. If it doesn't, I think I might retry this story... I don't know yet. I'll probably decide by the end of this weekend or the end of next week, and I'll post it on my Facebook account Krystina FanFiction.

Happy belated holidays and happy New Year :D I hope 2014 is great for you :D I know it will be for me because I will be graduating high school in June..and I get to go to prom :D Thanks so much for reading, please review, I love to read them, and I hope you all enjoy reading this!I love you guys!


	36. The Honeymoon Stage

Alright, I'm back with another chapter! I know, I know, it's been a while :( I've missed writing but writer's block sucks! :( I've decided to finish this installment in the next few chapters and then re-write this story because I know I can do better! I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers and all followers new and old! I really love you all! Please leave reviews to let me know what you like and don't like :) I appreciate all comments!

**Chapter 34: The Honeymoon Stage**

I walk to my locker and try to get it open quickly. I hate where it's located...right in between two VERY loud idiots who always wear way too much cologne. But, I never have any luck because my locker hates me and Drew always has to come help me, but he's never able to help me until AFTER the idiots decide to suffocate me with their large frames and overpowering smells…. I think Drew likes to make me suffer sometimes.

I get my locker open for once, "YES!" I'm not ashamed to do a happy dance because I got to school early today and am the only one in the hallway, so I break out in what must've looked like the most...interesting..dance ever when I hear someone chuckle and then clear their throat. I blush bright red, 'I'm sorry," and turn to face the my audience and see my boyfriend, "err...Hi baby?"

He smiles flashing me his pearly whites, "good morning." He pulls me in and kisses me passionately in a way that only he can, "that was quite interesting."

I blush more. I must look like God damn fire truck by now, "hey, that locker is fucking stubborn."

He laughs again, making me blush more, "aww, my poor baby."

Growling playfully, I smack him, "shut up, Frankie."

Frankie holds his arm in "pain" and looks at me in disbelief, "that wasn't really nice... I think I need to get you back."

Gasping in mock horror, "no! Don't you dare," I back up slowly.

"Oh...I dare," as he advances towards me with a playful smirk.

"No! Francis Alfonso Alessi!," I giggle as I prepare to run, knowing that Frankie will be merciless if he catches me.

He stalks towards me and I turn and run from him and he sprints after me. I weave past garbage cans on wheels left over from the janitors trying to clean the school before classes start as Frankie just pushes them away and finally catches me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "gotcha," he whispers in my ear.

I squirm to get free, "let me gooooo," I whine.

He pretends to think "hmmm...NOPE!" and begins to tickle my ribs and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stoooppp," I beg through my laughter.

He doesn't. He continues his torture on my ribs enjoying one of my weaknesses.

This is how it is with Frankie and how it has been since we started dating in October..right before Homecoming week.

***Flash Back* **

Jacey and I walk from the gym out to the parking lot after a very tiring practice, sipping greedily at my water.

"Damn girl," Jacey laughs.

I swallow my water and laugh too and am a little hoarse from screaming over to music to make sure our routine was polished and ready to go for the pep rally and big game on Friday, "hey, I didn't get water breaks, Ms. Tiler was on my ass about getting our shit together."

Jacey laughs a little again, "hey, not my fault you got captain and you are in charge of all of us."

"I know, I'm just saying don't judge me," I tease.

"Bitch, I know you, I don't NEED to judge you, I know how you do," Jacey shoots back.

"Well then!" I giggle

"Faith!" A mystery voice calls my voice calling my name from behind.

I turn and see Frankie, the captain and quarterback of the football team calling my name. What's he want to do with me? I'm not the type of girl he usually goes for; he usually goes for the tall, skinny, and gorgeous girls at school. I guess there's only one way to find out, "yeah?"

He jogs over, "hey, I was wondering, what's the theme for tomorrow's spirit day?"

I get this question a lot considering cheerleaders pick the themes, but, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Frankie and crushed that he wasn't asking me out...It's been almost a year since Randy and I broke up and all the drama happened and I'm ready to move on, "oh, it's team tuesday, so wear your favorite sports team's jersey or gear."

He smiles, "ah, I gotcha. Thanks."

I smile back, hoping my blush stays away, "No problem."

He's still smiling

God, could this boy BE anymore irresistible?

"Listen...I was wondering...do you have a date to Saturday's dance?'

And there's my blush, "erm, no, no, I don't."

His smile widens, "oh, I see...I was wondering...would you be my date?"

The words pretty much fly out of my mouth, "yes, I'd love to!"

Frankie chuckles, "good stuff then. Eh, can I get your number?"

"Sure," tell him my number and he tells me his.

"Awesome, I can't wait. Listen, I was also wondering...will you wear my jersey on Friday during the day?"

I blink completely stunned.

WHAT?!

Girls only wear a football player's jersey if they are DATING! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd fucking love to date Frankie, he's cute and funny and really good friends with Zacky and Drew so it's not like it'd be too awkward, but we are not at that stage yet! Fucking hell, since when did this stuff go by so quickly? Damn!

Before I even have a chance to really think it over Jacey blurts out, "she'd love to!"

I could fucking kill her.

"Um, well, I'm glad you approve," Frankie rubs the back of his neck kind of embarrassed, "how do you feel Faith?"

I decide to take a chance…

And beat the crap out of Jacey later.

` "Sure."

"Awesome. How about I give it to you at the pasta dinner on Thursday?"

I smile and nod, "Sure, sounds good."

"Cool, see you around," Frankie smiles and takes his leave.

I wait until he's a good distance before smacking Jacey's arm.

"OW!" She yelps, "what the fuck?!'

"What the fuck was that shit?" I hiss.

She just giggles, "hey, I saved your ass. You were just fucking standing there."

I'm not amused, "fuck you. That was not saving me!"

"You sooo like him!"

I facepalm, "SO?!"

She giggles again, "you'll thank me later."

"I fucking doubt it!"

**TUESDAY:**

I proudly walked down the hallway wearing my New York Giants jersey… that I just bought the night before. I mean, I'm not much of a fan of football, but since I love New York, I decided to buy one of the jerseys to support my team. My nono would be proud; he and I used to watch the games whenever they were on and drive my nana nuts screaming at the tv as she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Faith!"

I turn around and Frankie's there and he's wearing a Giants jersey too!..Actually, we're wearing the same player too. What are the odds?

"Hey," I smile.

"Nice jersey," he smiles back.

"Thanks," I blush, "you too."

"Looks better on you," he looks me up and down and whistles a little.

Correction. NOW I'm blushing, "um, thank you."

He smiles, "you're welcome."

**WEDNESDAY:**

Today it's Whimsical Wednesday and I decided to dress like the Alice from Tim Burton's version of the Disney classic. Specifically the red dress she wears when she meets the Queen of Hearts. I go down to the cafeteria to go get some lunch when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around and sure enough, it's Frankie dressed as Winnie the Pooh… fuck he's adorable, "hey, Frankie. Digging the costume!"

He smiles, "hey. Thanks! I like your's too. You headed to lunch?'

I smile back, "yeah, you?"

"Yeah, can I walk you?" He seems shy, a red tint heating up his cheek.

I too feel the familiar heat, "sure, if you want."

"Cool," he smiles. "So, eh, you're still going to the pasta dinner tomorrow, right?"

I smile, "wouldn't miss it. You?"

"Same."

We walk the rest of the way to the lunch room in an awkward silence and then part with a quick goodbye. Well, I guess Rome wasn't built in a day and all that.

**THURSDAY**

Throwback Thursday has my hair crimped in little waves, my jeans high waisted and acid washed, with a plain black Nirvana t-shirt on, with a red plaid long sleeve t-shirt tied around my waist, and combat boots. My grandma got some good laughs this morning when I came downstairs. Although when she saw Sean's 70's get up complete with afro wig, my outfit didn't seem so stupid.

I study in the library for my study hall when Frankie sits across from me at the table, "hey."

"Hiya," I smile, "what's up?"

"Nothing. I like your outfit. 90's?"

I nod, "ah yup...and you are," I look him over. He wears an old fashion leather jacket, jeans, a white t-shirt, and his hair greased up, "the 60's."

"Impressive."

"Thanks. You ready for the game tomorrow?"

"I am. How about you?"

"Yeah, a little nervous about falling," I admit shyly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine," he smiles.

"Eh, if you say so," I blush as the bell rings, "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"You will," he smiles.

When I get home after practice I immediately hop in a shower to get what's left of the crimped style out of my hair and the sweat off my body. I get out and immediately get to work. I blow dry my hair and curl it so it lays in soft ringlets around my shoulders and braid my bangs so they are off my face. I then apply a little bit of brown eyeshadow with a light pink lipstick and matching lip gloss. I walk into my bedroom and look for my closet for a dress to wear.

After trying about five dresses on, I pick a tan colored mid-thigh dress with glitter embellishments on the neckline leading up to the one fluttering sleeve, and pair it with magenta Mary Jane pumps with two straps securing my foot. I looked pretty hot.

Once I got to the pasta dinner, Frankie handed me his jersey. It was plain electric blue with his number, 84, in white, "I washed it for you," he teased.

I giggled, "I hoped you did."

"You look...wow," he whistled.

I drank him in. He wore black slacks with a black button down shirt, and an electric blue tie and smiled as I blushed deep crimson, 'you look pretty wow yourself."

He laughed, "I try. Hey, what color is your homecoming dress? I want us to match."

I was shocked. I didn't totally didn't expect him to want to do that, "oh, it's just plain black."

"Oh..I guess I'll wear this shirt and these pants and a white tie."

"I hope you plan on doing laundry again," I tease. I was really liking my time with Frankie. He was a lot of fun to hang out with and it was so easy to talk to him. I loved how he made me feel so comfortable in my own skin.

He laughs, "maybe if you're lucky."

SATURDAY:

Last night was great. We won the game, I didn't fall, and I was called out to be part of the homecoming court with Zacky and Sean was nominated as well. I was surprised when Frankie wasn't nominated too, he's more popular than I am. But, I guess not many people voted for him. Unfortunately Lacey was nominated too. She wasn't happy when Zacky and I won Homecoming King and Queen. Sucks for her.

My black dress was just as short as my one from Thursday night but was skin tight showing off the figure I've been working so hard for. My dress had jewels all over it and all over the nude sleeves that were on the dress. My electric blue pumps looked so sexy with the dress. My make up was the same as the other night because I wanted to show off my hot legs that have been built up by working out countless hours for MMA. I had my hair up in an high elegant ponytail to keep it off my face and take the black slash that said Homecoming Queen in electric blue glitter downstairs with me.

Sean and I pose for pictures together with all our friends and Frankie arrives. He wears grey dress pants, a black dress shirt, and the same tie from the other night and my grandmother demands we get more pictures, I blush from embarrassment, smiling sheepishly at Frankie. He just smiles back as his way of saying he understands.

Once my grandmother is done assaulting all of us with her camera, having us all pose on the stairs, in front of the door, and then outside in the backyard that she has all lit up with outdoor lights; Frankie kisses me on the cheek and spins me around, "you look absolutely stunning.'

I blush, yet again, "why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiles, "thank you… You ready to head out?"

"Sure, let me just grab my bag."

I head over to the couch and pick up my couch and my sash. I put the satin ribbon over my chest which causes my grandmother to remember that Zacky, Sean, and I are all nominated and makes us all take pictures again.

"Mom, c'mon, no more. Pleaassseee! Dad, do something here!" Sean begs.

"Alright, Carol, that's enough," grandpa says putting his hand on her arm.

"Fine, you all run a long now," grandma says.

I slip on a warm shrug I have and walk over to Frankie, "alright, I think we're good."

Frankie teases, "you sure you're grandmother doesn't want to take anymore pictures?"

I laugh, "Not really. I'm never sure if she's done."

It's his turn to laugh, "well, then, we should probably get going."

"Good plan."

Frankie and I ride together to the school in his grey pick up, but since he has a lift kit helps me out by holding my hand and helping me step down and we walk arm in arm inside the gymnasium and take pictures in front of a backdrop and head to the punch table and Frankie pours me a drink.

"Thank you!" I shout over the club music and take a sip.

"You're welcome," he smiles and shouts back, "want to dance?"

"Sure!" I shout back.

And we danced the entire night with my friends and some of his friends from the football team. Towards the middle of the dance they had everyone in the homecoming court line up and come in and have Zacky and I share a dance in the middle of the floor to David Cook's time of my life.

"So you and Frankie huh?" Zacky says over the music.

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrug a little.

"You guess? Don't you like him?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know, Zack… I'm still hurting."

"Aw baby girl," Zacky gives me a hug as we sway back and forth, "I know Randy hurt you bad, I do. But you gotta move on sometime."

"Yeah, you're right I guess," I hug back, "he was my first love you know?"

"I know baby, I know, but you need to move on for you and you alone."

"Yeah, you're right," I admit agaIn. And Zacky was right, it's been a while since Randy left and I need to move on. God knows Randy probably has.

"Of course I am," Zacky teases and gives me a little dip.

"Dork," I roll my eyes as we finish our dance.

Later that night Frankie takes me home and walks me to the door, "I had a good time."

I smile, "I did too."

"I'm glad..I really like you Faith," Frankie rubs the back of his neck.

I blush bright red, "Well, good to know.. because I really like you too."

Frankie smiles, "good, I'm glad. I'd like to take you out sometime."

***PRESENT DAY***

Clearly he did. Frankie and I went on dates for about two months before he asked me to be his girlfriend and at that point I completely forgot about Randy.

"So you know that dance on Friday?" Frankie asks when he finishes his torture.

"Yes, I do…Why?" Even though I know of know where he's going.

"Well, it's our four month anniversary on the day of the Valentine's Day dance and I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and then the dance?"

I smile, "I'd love to."

Frankie smiles, "Good, I'm glad," he leans down and kisses me just as the first bell rings, "we're still on for studying tonight though, right?"

"Yes, we are," I smile.

"Good, see ya at six, babe," he gives me one more kiss and heads to his class.

At about five-thirty I make sure I have all my studying materials together and get some snacks and drinks from the kitchen to make sure we have everything. The doorbell rings and I head over and see Frankie standing there with a bag of snacks of his own and his backpack on his shoulder, "hope you don't mind I'm a little early."

I smile and let him in, "I never mind," I lean up and give him a kiss before taking him to my room and shutting the door, knowing that my grandparents trust me, "So same deal as always? You answer a question right, you get a kiss?"

Frankie smiles, "yes, I love this game."p;

"Good, because I do too," and kiss him, "there's your freebie."

We study for about an hour or two before both of us know the answers down and we decide to watch Nightmare on Elm Street 3 and cuddle. About ten minutes in Frankie kisses me and I kiss back. He takes this as a green light and kisses more passionately, pulling me on top of him which was normal for us and keeps kissing me and pulls off my shirt and then his, which again, is kind of normal with us so I'm kind of used to it. I run my hands up and down his his muscular arms as he begins to play with my boob over my bra. I moan a little and kiss his neck slightly, gaining some moans from him and he goes a little farther taking off both our pants and starts to create a little friction between us, making us both moan a little louder. Frankie keeps the friction going for a little while before slipping his hand in the waistband of my underwear and I freeze.

He stops immediately, "what's the matter, baby?"

"I…I can't go any farther baby, I'm sorry," I get nervous.

He looks worried, "yeah, baby, no problem," and gets off, putting his shirt on and putting his pants on and handing me my yoga pants and t-shirt, "we'll just finish the movie, okay?"

I nod, "thank you," and put on my clothes and we finish the movie and he heads home.

How did I get so lucky to get a man like him?

**Frankie's Point of View**

I leave Faith's house and head to my dad's club to talk to Lace. I can't do it anymore. I can't rape Faith. She's beautiful and smart and sweet. I really mean it when I say things like I love her and looking into Faith's eyes when she froze, I know she didn't lie when she said she was raped. She looked really scared.

Lacey is waiting for me in a private room just like I asked her too, "hey baby," she purrs in a lace red thong with matching garter belt and bra and sheer stockings with Loubiton heels I bought her for her birthday, "ready for a dance? We got to celebrate you finally giving that little hoe something to rape about."

"We have nothing to celebrate because I'm not doing it," I decide to just rip the band-aid off.

She glares, "what?'

"You heard me. I'm not raping that poor girl Lacey. She's not lying."

"Bullshit! She so is lying! You don't know her, Frankie! She's an attention whore!"

"And you know her?"

"Better than you do."

"Oh really now?"

"Really! Frankie she really is an attention whore. You have to believe me…"

"I don't know Lace.." I start to wonder who's telling the truth and who isn't.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no.."

"So why don't you believe me?" And then it clicks, "you love her!"

"And if I do?"

"You're a damn fool, Frank. She fucking lies to you. Frankie, I promise you that she was with Zacky the weekend she claimed to be kidnapped. I SAW her…she was there. She was really there."

"Bullshit," I know Faith, she'd never lie. Not to me.

"Fine. I'll find someone else."

"No, you won't. I'll call the cops right now."

Lacey laughs, "and I'll turn you in for that drug running you do all the time. You're not so innocent, Frank."

She got me there. I don't know what to do… I can't tell Faith, she'll want to know how I know. I can't tell the police, I'll get arrested. Fuck, I'm stuck here. I'll have to find a way to protect Faith.


End file.
